The price of the fame
by I love her bye
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando Santana, una famosa diva, resiva una llamada de su mamá? un viaje de improviso puede cambiar su vida, algo la hará cambiar o mas bien dicho alguien, o tal ves siga su vida simulando que nada pasó, simulando de que es feliz, este es el precio de la fama
1. The call

**Bueno chicos este es mi primer FF, espero que les guste.**

_**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, pero la historia sí.**_

* * *

Era la mejor fiesta que haya habido en Los Ángeles, millones de chicas hermosas, actores de Hollywood, cantantes famosos, alcohol, el mejor DJ, sexo por todo el lugar y lo mas importante, era mía, sí mía de Santana Lopez, la mejor actriz, cantante y bailarina.

Bueno yo estaba algo ebria, pero no tanto como Blaine o Quinn, pero más que Rachel y Kurt, las chica se me acercaban como si fuera un galán de Hollywood, este es el momento en el que me importa poco o nada tener novia, sí tengo novia su nombre es Katie Henderson, es linda pero no estoy enamorada, nunca me enamoraré.

-San...- me grito Fabray -esta es la mejor fiesta- dijo ella con una chica colgada de su cuello.

-Quinn, si Berry te ve con ella- dije señalando a la chica -la mata, luego te mata y finalmente me mata por dejarte...- me interrumpió la chica de mi costado la cual me comenzó a besar -sabes creo que sabes lo que haces- dije volviendo a besar a la chica.

Quinn se separo de la chica y me jaló a un costado, alejándome de la chica, la cual por cierto besa increíble.

-Santana, tú estas con katie- su aliento apestaba a licor, esta chica estará mal sino la saco -pero sabes, ella no te merece- pauso un momento -tú eres mi mejor amiga- dijo golpeándome con su dedo en mi hombro -disfruta la fiesta, la noche recién comienza- yo solo rodee los ojos y la jale a la habitación de invitados.

-Quinn será mejor que te duermas, estas muy ebria y podría pasar algo malo- le dije esto y la tumbe en la cama -descansa.

-¡No San! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Hazme tuya!- grito sin poder levantarse de la cama, imagínense lo ebria que estaba.

-Llamaré a Rachel, ella seguro si te hace suya- dije soltando una pequeña carcajada y cerrando la puerta.

Estaba buscando a Rachel, pero con tantas chicas hermosas, sería un pecado no disfrutar, así que agarre a la primera chica que se me cruzo y la besé desesperada mente, eso me excitaba tanto, la cogí de la mano y la lleve a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y la volví a besar, esta vez con mas fuerza y tomándola por la cintura, la tire en mi cama y me acosté encima de ella, mis manos exploraban cada parte de su esculpido cuerpo, le saqué el vestido con un movimiento rápido y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío, mis besos bajaron hasta su cuello, luego a su clavícula, haciendo que le saliera un pequeño gemido, solo sonreí y baje hasta su abdomen, le quite la poca ropa que le quedaba, baje un poco mas hasta sus piernas, le dí un beso en la entrepierna, lo cual hizo que volviese a gemir, esta vez mas fuerte, comencé a besar sus pechos, haciendo que quedaran completamente erectos...Sinceramente después de eso no me acuerdo mas, todo fue cortesía del alcohol.

Cuando desperté no entendí nada, no había nadie en mi cuarto, me duché y me cambie, decidí bajar a la sala, donde tampoco había nadie, me dolía la cabeza así que fui a hacerme un café, para mi sorpresa, este ya estaba hecho con una pequeña nota a su costado que decía: "_Santana tal ves no te acuerdes de mi, soy la chica de ayer, de seguro que tienes una resaca horrible, así que te hice un café" M._ , al leerlo me tome un sorbo del café y me dirigí al comedor, donde se escuchaban risas, estaban Quinn, Rachel, Blaine y Kurt.

-Miren quien decidió levantarse- dijo Kurt .

-Hola chicos- dije tomando otro sorbo del café y agarrando mi cabeza en forma de dolor.

-Santana tienes que ser mas responsable, ahora vives sola, aunque tengas 21 no significa que no puedas ser madura o aunque sea no te acuestes con cualquiera- dijo Rachel en forma de reprimenda -tienes responsabilidades...

La interrumpí -Berry por favor es demasiado temprano para tus sermones de "tienes que madurar Santana"- dije esto último imitando su voz, causando la risa de Kurt, Blaine y Quinn -además a quien deberías reclamar las cosas no es a mí, sino a tu noviecita que estaba...- iba a terminar mi oración pero vi a Quinn haciendo un señal de "_por favor no digas nada"._

-Estaba... por favor termina Santana- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba durmiendo en ves de ayudarme, estaba ebria no sabía lo que hacía y ella es mi mejor amiga se supone que debe ayudarme cuando la necesite, pero no a la señorita le dio sueño y se durmió- dije con tono de reclamo, al menos sé que siempre tendré este toque de instituto así no este en el.

-Es que mi Quinnie estaba cansada y con todas las perras que había, fue mejor que se fuera a dormir- dijo Rachel dándole un pequeño beso a Quinn, esta solo articulo un "_gracias_". Kurt sí nos había visto, él solo nos miró cómplice.

-Bueno bueno, por favor no muestras de afecto en mi casa Faberry's ni ustedes Klaine's- dije al ver que Rachel prácticamente se comía a Quinn y que Kurt lo comenzaba a hacer con Blaine .

-Santana no es nuestra culpa que Katie este de gira- dijo Quinn

-¿Sigues con Katie?- pregunto Kurt

-Si- le respondí frunciendo el ceño -¿Por qué paso algo?

-Oh no solo te acostaste con una chica cuando tienes novia- dijo Rachel

-Ya les dije que solo estoy con Katie porque mi agente me lo pide, yo nunca, escuchame bien ¡Nunca me enamoraré!- dije en mi defensa

-Pero igual deberías respetarla y sí te enamoraras solo es tiempo- dijo Rachel, yo solo rodee los ojos y me senté

-Oh llamó tu mamá, Santana- dijo Blaine

-¿Mi mamá? ¿Pasó algo?- dije preocupada

-No descuida me dijo que vallas lo mas pronto posible a Ohio, pero que estés tranquila, todos están bien- dijo Blaine

-Iré hoy por la tarde- dije dándole una mordida a mi tostada

-No crees que es muy apresurado- dijo Rachel

-No Berry mi mamá siempre estuvo para mí, tengo que estar con ella, además serán como mis vacaciones, les diré al director de mi película que viajaré y que volveré dentro de un mes, de paso recojo a Katie, hoy vuelve

-Por favor Santana cálmate, no te emociones tanto- dijo Quinn con sarcasmo

-Cállate Fabray

El desayuno paso entre risas y comentarios de Rachel sobre su musical, cuando terminamos aliste todas mis cosas en mi maleta, al igual que los chicos, ellos volvían a New York, cuando terminé mi maleta, me fui con los chicos al aeropuerto. Primero necesitaba recoger a Katie, para mi gran suerte estaban todos los reporteros en la puerta, me limitaba a responder con monosílabos, ya que la resaca seguía, al lograr pasarlos espere a Katie, los minutos parecían horas, hasta que la vi, ella vino corriendo hacía mi, me abrazo y me beso, lo hizo solo por que los reporteros estaba ahí.

-Hola Katie

-Hola San- pauso un momento hasta que noto mi maleta -¿y esa maleta? no me digas que te vas de viaje, acabo de volver Santana- dijo reclamando

-No, no me voy de viaje- pause y sonreí -nos vamos de vacaciones

-Enserio, por fin nos vamos a Hawai, pero la ropa que tengo no es apropiada, déjame cambiarla en casa

La interrumpí -Yo creo que es perfecta a donde vamos, que por cierto no es Hawai

-Entonces ¿a donde nos vamos?

-Bueno nos vamos a ...- me interrumpió una voz que decía _por favor comiencen a abordar los pasajero con rumbo a Lima-Ohio- _ahí

-¿A Ohio?,¡¿ Santana no se te ocurrió nada mejor, enserio?!- dijo seria -a un pueblo en medio de la nada

-Te presentaré a mi familia, además mi mamá me llamó y pensé que sería buena ocasión

-Por Dios Santana, que haré ¡Yo! en Ohio y tú al igual que yo sabemos que esto- dijo señalándonos -es solo por publicidad

-Losé pero sí me voy, los reporteros comenzarán rumores y ni a diablo todos estos meses que estuvimos "juntas"- dije haciendo comillas con las manos en "juntas"

-Bien, iremos a Ohio, ahora vayámonos antes de perder el vuelo- dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos al lugar donde abordaríamos el avión, entramos y nos sentamos, Katie se durmió y yo me comencé a escuchar música, pensaba en ¿Como será Ohio ahora? ¿Que habrá sido del resto del Glee club? ¿Que habrá sido de mi familia? tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Cuando llegamos los reporteros nos invadieron, sabía que esto era culpa de Katie, tomamos un taxi hasta la que era mi casa, una de mis preguntas se respondió, sí Lima seguía igual.

-Llegamos- dijo el taxista

-Gracias- le dije bajándome

El taxista nos ayudo con el equipaje, vi una pequeña sombra en la ventana, pero esa sombra era mi hermanita menor, Hayle, la cual grito_ "mamá Santana ya llego, ven rápido"_ se me formo una sonrisa instantáneamente, al ver a Hayle cruzar la puerta ahora tenía 8 años, ella corrió y se lanzo a mis brazo, la abracé y le di vueltas en el aire, me sentía feliz al tenerla cerca, luego salió mi hermana mayor, Jesse, esta tenía 29 años.

-Hey, yo también quiero que me cargues- dijo Jesse

-Hola Jesse- dije sonriendo

-Bueno pasa que mamá te espera, al igual que papá

-Claro solo déjame ayudar a Katie con el equipaje

-¿Katie? ¿Viniste con tu novia?

-Sí, pero ¿Como ustedes saben que es mi novia?- dije algo sorprendida

-Hermanita, eres muy famosa- dijo con una sonrisa -pasa con ella, nuestros papás no la conocen

-Claro, vamos Hayle- le dije a mi hermanita que seguía en mis brazos

-Si San vamos- dijo ella

-Santana por favor ayúdame- dijo Katie

-Oh perdón- dije bajando a Hayle y cargando las maletas -Kat, ellas son mis hermanas, Jesse y Hayle, chicas ella es Katie, mi novia como ya lo saben- dije con una sonrisa

-Hola- dijo mirando su teléfono

-Hola- dijeron mis hermanas frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno pasemos- dije para romper la presión, al ver que mis hermanas pasaron le susurre a Katie -deja ese celular por un día o te juro que romperé contigo ahora, total yo soy más famosa que tú- dije amenazándola

-Vale, pero no me hagas jugar con tu hermana pequeña, ni ser muy amigable

-Sé que no eres amigable- le dije y le extendí la mano para que la agarrase y podamos pasar

* * *

**Bueno y así termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, como lo dije es mi primer FF y estoy emocionada, bueno déjenme sus comentarios **


	2. Surprise!

**hola denuevo **

**Lizeth Gleek: gracias y la tipa que se acostó con San lo pagará muy caro xD nos juntaremos y quemaremos su casa imaginaria =) okno  
**

**_ni sus personajes ni glee me pertenecen, porque si hubiera sido así, habría mucho más Brittana 3_**

* * *

Encontré a mi mamá, la cual también me abrazó, al parecer papá no estaba en casa, ya que no habían señales de él.

-¡Hija! ¿Como estas? tanto tiempo sin verte, estas tan linda ¿Como esta la película? cuéntame hija por favor no te quedes callada- dijo muy rápido mi mamá, creo que hablo mucho con Berry por teléfono.

-Hola mamá, estoy bien, bueno me tome un descanso de la película y ¿Qué mejor que el lugar que me vio nacer?, además aproveche tu llamada que por cierto ¿Por qué me llamaste?- al decir esto último mamá miró a Jesse.

-Bueno la llamada fue por...- mamá fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

-Maribel, hija ya llegue- Oh Dios esta voz, sí definitivamente es inconfundible es mi padre.

-Santana escóndete, tu papá no sabe que estas acá, sera una sorpresa- dijo mi mamá susurrando -ahora, tú también chica- dijo señalando a Katie, yo solo solté una pequeña risa y jale a Kat a la cocina.

Apegué mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar algo más que los quejidos de Katie por ser llamada "chica".

-Hola amor, hijita hola ¿Como estas?- dijo mi papá y supongo que luego se dio cuenta de Jesse -Oh Jesse a que debo tu visita y ¿Donde están mis hermosos nietos?- espera ¿Qué? ¿Nietos? ¿Sobrinos? oh ya sé Jesse tenía un par de gemelos ¿Como se llamaban? ¿Trenton? ¿Kladus? ¿Steve? ¿Max? ¿Tom?... mejor espero a que digan los nombres.

-Hola papá, Kendall y James- oh Kendall y James... estaba cerca -ya vendrán, pero bueno justo nos alista-vamos para cenar ¿podrías traer la limonada? esta en la cocina- bueno supongo esta es la señal

-Claro- dijo papá

-Voy primero papi- dijo Hayle corriendo a la cocina -¡Alcánzame!

-¡Aya voy!- grito papá

Hayle me dijo que sostuviera la jarra con limonada, yo rápidamente lo hice, a los pocos segundos aparece papá.

-¿Donde esta la limonada, pequeña?- dijo papá aún sin notar que estoy.

-Ahí- dijo Hayle señalándome

Papá se sorprendió mucho de verme, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Hija!- dijo cargándome, yo rápidamente deje la jarra para que no se rompiera -¿Cuando viniste? ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¿Quien era la chica con la que saliste en tu última premiación?- dijo papá sonriendo, manteniendo me aún en el aire.

-Bájame papá, así te podre contar- mi papá asintió y me bajo.

-Oh hola- dijo papá refiriéndose a Katie

-Hola Sr. López- dijo -soy Katie

-Dime Carlos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Un gusto Carlos- dijo Katie, sinceramente me sorprende que sea tan amable y que no sea enfrente de una cámara.

-El gusto es mio Katie- luego dirigió su mirada a mí -Bueno San ¡Habla!

-Bueno bueno, como ya conociste a "la chica que fue conmigo a mi última premiación", pasaré a las otras preguntas vine hoy y fue una sorpresa hasta para mí- dije sonriendo -por cierto, es mi novia- dije mirando a Katie y tomando su mano- automáticamente papá sonrió

-Bueno hija estoy contento de conocer a tu hermosa novia- al decir eso, Katie sonrió y Hayle susurro un "_nah ni tanto" _que solo yo escuche -bueno ahora vamos a cenar

-Claro papi, vamos amor- le dije a Katie, tomando de nuevo mi mano -gracias- le susurre

-Descuida- me susuró igual

Ya en la mesa, mis papas me preguntaban muchas cosas y no es para menos, hablar con su hija solo por teléfono y vela solo por televisión ganando un premio o por skype, hace extrañar a las personas, bueno todo estaba bien.

-Bueno ahora mamá me podrías decir ¿por qué me llamaste?

-Claro te llame porque...-esta ves mamá fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

-Bueno San, te daré una pequeña sorpresa, espero que te guste- dijo Jesse parándose a abrir la puerta

-Claro todo lo que venga de mi hermana mayor debería esta bien ¿no?- al decir esto todos rieron

-Bueno ¡Sorpresa!- al decir eso pasaron mis amigos del Glee club, eran Puck, Sam, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Joe, Sugar, los nuevos de _new directions, _Jake, Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Unique, una chica rubia mis grandes amigos neuyorquinos, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine, algunos otros amigos de Ohio Dani y otra chica, estaban igual como los deje bueno a esepción de que Sam era modelo, Mercedes una cantante profesional y Puck un militar. Me emocioné completamente y fui a abrazarlos a cada uno

-¡Bueno López es hora de la fiesta!- grito Puck

-¡Dale Puckerman!

Era una excelente fiesta, talves la mejor de Ohio, los nuevos de _new directions, _nos acosaban un poco, pero bueno es un típico de algún fan. Una chica me había llamado la atención, era esa chica rubia de ojos azules tan sonriente, tenía que conocerla.

-Observando a tu víctima Santana- dijo Dani

-Hola Dani, también es un gusto volverte a ver- dije con sarcasmo

-Hola López, pero ¡ya deja de mirarla! das miedo- dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-¡Hey! para la violencia- dije mirándola, pero me di cuenta que no estaba sola, también estaba una chica con cabello castaño y unos ojos color pardos tenía unos jeans y una blusa sobrepuesta -Oh hola ¿Tú eres?

-Oh soy Ashley, Ashley Knight- dijo soltando una sonrisa

-Santana López- dijcon una sonrisa coqueta

Comenzamos a hablar, mas bien dicho comencé a ligar con ella, todo estaba perfecto entre las dos, Katie estaba hablando con algunos fans y tomandose fotos, pero no contaba que los mismos fans nos pedirían que cantáramos un dueto y bueno no tuvimos otra opción que aceptar, cogimos unos micrófonos y cantamos _If I never see your face again_ de _Maroon 5_

yo comencé

Now as the summer fades I let you slip away (ahora que el verano se desvanece, te permito escapar)  
You say I'm not your type But I can make you sway (dices que no soy tu tipo, pero puedo dominarte)

It makes you burn to learn You're not the only one (te hace arder saber que no eres la única)  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun (te dejaría tranquila, si bajaras tu ardiente pistola)

Estaba mirando a Katie, pero le estaba cantando a Ashley y la miraba de reojo, supongo que lo noto, bueno ahora cantó Katie

_Now you've gone somewhere else Far away_ (ahora que te has ido a otro lugar muy lejos)  
_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)_ (nose si voy a encontrarte)  
_But you feel my breath On your neck_ (pero tu sientes mi aliento en tu cuello)

En ese momento Katie se puso detrás mio y cantó cerca de mi cuello, yo solo le seguí el juego, ladee mi cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior  
_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)_ (puedes creerlo estoy justo detrás de ti)

Ahora ambas cantamos, pero mirábamos a lados diferentes yo miraba a Ashley y ella a los fans, que se alocaban por ella

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more_ (porque me haces volver por más)  
_And I feel a little better than I did before_ (y se siente mejor que la ves anterior)  
_And if I never see your face again I don't mind_ (y si nunca vuelvo a ver tu cara denuevo no me importa)  
_'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_ (porque hemos ido esta noche a donde pensé jamás llegar)

Katie cantó, tomándome de los hombros me jaló hacia ella

_Sometimes you move so well It's hard not to give in_ (aveces te mueves tan bien, es difícil no darse cuenta)  
_I'm lost, I can't tell Where you end and I begin_ (estoy perdido, nose donde empiezas tú y donde termino yo)

Yo sonreí, esta ves me tocaba, me dirigí a ella

_It makes me burn to learn You're with another man_ (te hace arder saber que estoy con otro hombre)  
_I wonder if he's half The lover that I am_ (me pregunto si es la mitad de amante que soy yo)

Esta última le dí un guiño a Ashley y seguí cantando

_Now you've gone somewhere else Far away_ (ahora que te has ido a un lugar, muy lejos)  
_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)_ (nose si voy a enconarte)  
_But you feel my breath On your neck_ (pero sientes mi aliento en tu cuello)  
_Can't believe I'm right behind you_ (right behind you) (no puedes creer que estoy detrás de ti)

Paso el coro denuevo fueron las mismas posiciones que la ves anterior y descubrí que Ashley me sonreía y se mordía el labio inferior, pero luego le toco a Katie

_Baby, baby Please believe me_ (nena nena por favor créeme)  
_Find it in your heart to reach me Promise not to leave me behind (Promise not to leave me behind)_ (busca en tu corazón para llegar a mí, prométeme que no me dejarás atrás)

Ahora yo

_Take me down, but take it easy Make me think but don't deceive me_ (destrozarme, pero tómalo con calma, hazme pensar, pero no me engañas)  
_Torture me by taking your time (Torture me, torture me)_ (torturarme, pero tomándote tu tiempo)

Luego vino el coro denuevo Katie y yo nos acercábamos lentamente, al final quedamos muy cerca y eliminamos el espacio con un beso, al mismo tiempo tiramos los micrófonos al suelo, al despegarme de ella vi donde Ashley y le guiñe el ojo, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, haciendo que yo sonriera.

Me dirigí directo a Ashley, ella me sonrió y me abrazó

-¿La canción era para mí?- dijo ella muy entusiasmada

-Claro que sí, ¿Para quien más podría ser?

-Para tu novia- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos

-Pues preferiría que tú fueras mi novia- ella sonrió y pensé López ya la tienes, me acerque a ella, quedando poco espacio entre nosotras,podía sentir su respiración, estaba agitada

-A..acá...no- dijo ella

-Ven- dije jalándola y dirigiéndonos a mi cuarto, al llegar la besé apasionadamente, cortamos el beso por falta de respiración y le dije

-No sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado que la del beso seas tú- dije causando una sonrisa en ella y volviéndola a besar esta ves mis manos pasaron por su cuerpo, mientras que ella me despeinaba con sus manos, desabotonaba su blusa, mientras le besaba el cuello, cuando logre deshacerme de su blusa, ella ya se había desasido de la mía, rápidamente me desíse de sus jeans, mis besos bajaron más y la acorralaba contra la pared...

* * *

**bueno hasta ahí el capítulo de hoy, mas tarde subiré el otro, ya lo tengo hecho solo tengo que subirlo, pero lo haré mas tarde ya que es tarde y necesito dormir **

**nos leemos luego chau =)**

**PD: espero que les haya gustado **


	3. Unexpected

Rápidamente me deshice de sus jeans, mis besos bajaron más y la acorralaba contra la pared, todo se volvía más y más intenso, ella se deshizo de mi pantalón, la comencé a besar en el abdomen, todo era perfecto

-Santana necesito que...-dijo entrando inesperadamente Fabray -¡Demonios López! ¿¡Que mierda te pasa!?- al escuchar su voz trate de ponerme la ropa lo mas rápido posible, al igual que Ashley, la vi que estaba con una chica que evidente no era Berry, pero eso no me importa, Katie esta abajo y yo acá en un intento fallido de sexo, sé que definitivamente va a pasar algo malo, ¿Qué digo malo? esto es MUY malo, luego de que termináramos de ponernos la ropa, Fabray y la chica seguían ahí, esto es muy incómodo.

-Hola Quinn- dije en un tono bajo y nerviosa, ella seguía seria -Hola- le dije a la otra chica, ya sé quien es, es la chica rubia de ojos azules, miren el lado bueno, la voy a conocer no exactamente como quería pero la conoceré

-Podrías decirle que se valla-dijo Quinn, se refería a Ashley

-Vale, Ashley por favor vete- dije sin despegar la mirada de Quinn

-Va, adiós Santana- dijo Ashley alejándose

-Brittany por favor, espérame en el pasillo, tengo que hablar con Santana- dijo Quinn, yo solo baje la mirada y Brittany se fue -¡te volviste loca! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡No puedes quedarte tranquila! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera sido la que paso,sino Kaie? ¡Y no me vengas con lo de es solo por publicidad! ¡Tú al igual que muchos se han dado cuenta de como te mira! ¡Santana por favor madura de una puta ves!- gritaba Quinn completamente histérica.

-Quinn yo no la amo- dije parecer un tono relajado.

-¿Y eso te da el poder de acostarte con la primera que se te venga en mente?- dijo Quinn

-Sé que no esta bien...pero...-mi voz se entrecortaba, me ponía más y más nerviosa.

-¿Pero qué? esto que haces no solo daña a tus amigos, sino a ti también- dijo con un tono más relajado.

-Va, te prometo jamás volver a hacerlo- dije también más tranquila.

-No tienes nada que prometerme, sino a ti, tenemos que bajar, vamos- cuando ella dijo eso, sinceramente quería morir, no tengo otro tipo de expresión.

-Va...vamos- esta ves Quinn no me respondió, se sentí horrible. Pero lo de Katie, eso nunca, Katie no esta enamorada de mi...o ¿sí?

Salimos de la habitación y hay estaba Brittany, tan hermosa, no puedo creer que no me haya acostado con ella antes, bueno ya lo prometí no puedo acostarme con nadie, mientras que este con Katie,así que no lo haré

-Hola- dijo Brittany mirándome, sentí algo extraño cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos, algo que jamás había sentido.

-Hola- le respondí algo distraída, solo me fijaba en sus hermosos ojos azules, nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos.

-Brittany, Santana, vamos... Oh si tus fans querían que cantes algo- dijo completamente desanimada

-¿Puedes cantarla conmigo?- vi que una pequeña sonrisa salia, esta es mi oportunidad- vamos Quinnie, una canción como los viejos tiempos

-Vamos Quinn, tú cantas hermoso- dijo Brittany

-Vale, pero yo elijo la canción- dijo Quinn, haciendo que Brittany y yo sonriéramos.

-Vale no importa- dije emocionada

-y...- dijo Quinn

-¿Y?- dije con algo de intriga

-Brittany cantas con nosotras- dijo Quinn, haciendo que la sonrisa de Brittany despareciera

-Pero yo nose cantar, además sería cantar junto a dos cantantes profesionales- dijo Brittany

-Dale Britt- dijo Quinn -tu cantas hermosos- dijo imitando la voz de Brittany, haciendo que riéramos

-Además es una fiesta en casa, en Ohio- dije para animarla

-Vale, cantaré con ustedes- dijo Brittany, dando unos pequeños saltitos

Cuando bajamos, me sorprendí de la cantidad de gente que había, era definitivamente la mejor fiesta de Ohio, cogimos los micrófonos y Quinn dijo: "cantaremos _Toxic"_

comenzó Quinn

_Baby can't you see I'm calling_ (bebé, ¿no lo puedes ver? te estoy llamando)_  
A guy like you should wear a warning _(un chico como tú debería tener una advertencia)

_It's dangerous I'm falling_ (es peligroso, estoy cayendo)

Toda su parte fue dirigida a Rachel, fue lo mas perturbador, que pude escuchar, ahora cantaba Brittany

_There's no escape I can't wait_ (no hay ninguna escapatoria, no puedo esperar)  
_I need a hit Baby give me it_ (necesito que me empujes, bebé hazlo ahora)  
_You're dangerous I'm loving it_ (eres peligroso y amo eso)

Me quede muy sorprendida, la dulce chica de arriba, al tener un micrófono en la mano se convierte en...en...Britney Spears, bueno ahora nos toca a todas

_Too high, can't come down_ (demasiado alto, que ya no puedo bajar)  
_Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round_ (pierdo la cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas)  
_Can you feel me now_ (¿puedes sentirme ahora?)

No podía dejar de mirar Brittany era tan...tan...era realmente excitante, seguimos cantando

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride _(con el sentir el sabor de tus labios, me estoy desvaneciendo)  
_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _(tú eres toxico, estoy cayendo)  
_Tasting the poison paradise _(con el dulce sabor del veneno en el paraíso)  
_I'm addicted to you __Don't you know that you're toxic _(soy adicta a ti, acaso no sabes que eres toxico)

Cuando Brittany me tomo por la cintura para hacer nuestra improvisada coreografía, sentí estar en el paraíso, no tengo palabras para lo que sentí

_With a taste of your lips __I'm on a ride _(con el sentir el sabor de tus labios, me estoy desvaneciendo)  
_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _(tú eres toxico, estoy cayendo)  
_Tasting the poison paradise _(con el dulce sabor de veneno en el paraíso)  
_I'm additcted to you __Don't you know that you're toxic _(soy adicta a ti, acaso no sabes que eres toxico)

Todo era perfecto, no me importaba que Quinn le cantase a Rachel, yo solo quiero a Brittany, necesito a Brittany.

_Intoxicate me now With your loving now _(intoxica me ahora, con tu amor ahora)  
_I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now _(creo que estoy lista ahora, intoxica me ahora)  
_With your loving now I think I'm ready now _(con tu amor ahora, sé que estoy lista ahora)

Al decir la última frase, Brittany deslizo su mano por la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo, de abajo hacia arriba, yo voltee y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo, mientras que Quinn fue atacada por Berry.

-Santana López- dije con una sonrisa

-Brittany S. Pierce- dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Luego de decir esto la llamaron y durante toda la fiesta no la volví a ver, su nombre rondaba en mi mente _"Brittany S. Pierce". _Paso al día siguiente,estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que mi mamá por fin me diga porque fue la llamada, era la hora del desayuno y baje con Katie al comedor, donde nos esperaban todos.

-Buenos días- dijimos unisono

-Buenos días- dijeron todos los demás

-¿Que tal tu sorpresa?- dijo mamá

-Excelente- le dije emocionada -bueno mamá,antes de que pase algo por favor dime porque me llamaste

-Bueno hija, lo que pasa es que Jesse se tiene que ir de viaje por trabajo

-¡Vale que bien!- dije emocionada

-Sí...bueno nos preguntábamos si ¿Tú podrías cuidar a los niños?- dijo mamá algo nerviosa

-Oh no no no, nunca eh cuidado a un niño en mi vida, recuerdas la ves que casi se me cae Hayle por las escaleras- dije

-¿Qué?- dijo Hayle

-Te amo hermanita- dije mirando a Hayle -mamá nose nada de esos niños, su ex esposo me odiaba, la mayor parte de su vida, yo eh estado en New York o Los Ángeles- le dije a mamá

-Esta es tu oportunidad de conocerlos, hazlo, por favor San- dijo mamá, de manera suplicante -además no los cuidaras sola, también estará otras chica

-Vale, lo haré y ¿Cuando vuelve Jesse?

-En un mes

-Solo lo haré porque ella me hizo una fiesta genial, ayer

-Tu hermana, vendrá mas tarde para presentarte a la chica

-Claro, mamá comeré en mi cuarto, si no te importa

-Descuida hija, ve

-Gracias, vamos Katie- cogí nuestros desayunos y nos fuimos a mi habitación

-Katie, creo que deberías volver a Los Ángeles

-Para dejare tener sexo con cualquier tipa, pero si eso lo haces así este acá- dijo, al decirlo me sorprendí mucho -o me dirás que no tuviste nada con la chica a la que mirabas ayer cuando cantabas conmigo

-Katie, enserio lo siento

-No es cierto Santana, sabes no me importa la fama que me puedas dar o si mi agente me mata después, pero esto duele ¿sabes?

-¿Katie, estas enamorada de mi?- pregunte algo nerviosa

Ella suspiro -Sí Santana, estoy enamorada de ti, pero sé que tú no, así que mejor lo dejamos todo acá, terminamos, tomaré el primer avión a Los Ángeles.

Yo quede en shock, no puedo creer que Katie este enamorada de mi, pero ella era la que me recordaba siempre que esto era falso, que pasó,cuando se enamoro de mí

-¿Cuando?- le dije

-¿Cuando que?

-¿Cuando te enamoraste de mi?

-Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, pero tenías la fama de "yo no me enamoro de nadie", así que nunca te lo dije, ¿Como crees que podía soportar que te acosaras con millones de chicas cuando yo estaba de gira? ¿pensabas que necesitaba tanta fama? aunque patéticamente me pegaste un cartel en la frente diciendo "soy la estúpida más grande por estar con Santana"- dijo ella con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Perdón, yo no sabía...

-Así lo hubieras sabido, nunca dejarías de ser tú y aún menos me hubieras querido, adiós Santana- dijo saliendo con una maleta guardada en el closet

-Adiós Katie, gracias por todo, espero que aunque sea podamos ser amigas algún día

-Descuida, talves después- dicho esto se fue

Me quede en mi cama sin poder moverme, sin emitir ningún sonido, me sentía mal, le rompí el corazón a Katie, jugué con Ashley y decepcione a Quinn, bueno ahora no hay vuelta atrás, solo tendré que cambiar, no volver a ser la estúpida puta, ahora ser responsable y madurar.

Cuando llego la tarde, ya le había explicado a mis papas todo lo de Katie, a los diez minutos vino Jesse, con sus hijos y ¿Brittany?


	4. The trip

**Hola de nuevo, bueno acá esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste**

_**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia sí **_

* * *

Sí, ella es Brittany, jamás olvidaría su grandioso cabello, ni sus hermosos ojos o ese cuerpo escultural, paso a la sala con su sonrisa característica, pero al verme se le borro y le susurro a mi hermana _"¿Ella es tu hermana?" _a lo que Jesse respondió _"Es más responsable de lo que crees"_ y Brittany le susurro de nuevo un simple _"No es cierto"._

Bueno no espera que tenga las mejores expectativas de mí después de lo de ayer, pero debería darme la oportunidad y no juzgarme, puedo ser muy buena cuidando a niños, bueno puedo ser mejor cuidando niños que manteniendo una relación.

-Hola San ¿acepaste?- dijo Jesse

-Claro, eres mi hermana te ayudaré a cuidar a Tomas y Michael- dije con una sonrisa

-Yo soy James- dijo un niño un poco mas alto que el otro, cabello castaño, ojos pardos, definitivamente era López, tiene nuestra mirada característica.

-Y yo Kendall- dijo el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes, él era una imagen de su padre, ahora que lo pienso se parece a Quinn en versión hombre.

-Te lo dije, ni siquiera sabe el nombre de sus sobrinos- le susurro Brittany a Jesse

-Sabían que tengo muy buen oído- dije con una sonrisa falsa

-Bueno ella es Brittany- dijo señalando a Brittany, ella alzo la mano en forma de saludo -ella será la chica que te ayudará, si necesitas algo- yo solo asentí con la cabeza -bueno me iré en dos horas y te explicaré algo rápido, por cierto ten- dijo entregándome cuatro llaves -son de la casa, auto, garaje y de la comida del perro

-Es Fox- dijo James

-Vale de la comida de Fox- cuando dijo eso solo pensé en huir, pero ya había acepado, además servirá para demostrarle a Quinn que puedo ser responsable, solo que bueno mi hermana es una loca de la limpieza, apuesto que sus hijos son iguales, además tienen un perro ¡Un perro! a mi me dan algo de miedo los perros.

-Una pregunta- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Dime- dijo Jesse

-¿Por qué la comida del perro tiene llave?

-Es Fox, es porque él es muy astuto y cuando dormíamos se la comía- dijo James con un sonrisa

-Oh claro- dije algo extraña

-Bueno sigo, Kendall solo come comida orgánica, debes de quitarle la guitarra para que la deje de tocar, tienes que despertarlo y ayudarlo a hacer sus quehaceres, es muy ocioso.

-¡Hey! solo digo que la vida es muy corta para ser organizado- dijo el pequeño rubio

-¡Bien Kendo! me agradas- dije chocando su mano con la mía.

-¿Kendo?- dijo Jesse

-Sí, es una abreviatura, además es genial- dije con una sonrisa

-Es cierto es genial- dijo Kendo

-Bueno sigamos, como sabrás James tiene un per... a Fox, tienes que cuidar que James no haga tantas vueltas en el aire, la otra ves se hizo un esguince en la espalda y apaga su música que no baile mucho, después le duele la pierna

-¿Das vueltas en el aire y bailas? te gustaría que te contrate en mi próxima gira, es en 5 meses y nos faltan algunos bailarines- dije mirando a James

-¡Claro es genial!- dijo James

-¡Claro que no! James tienes que estudiar- dijo mirando a su hijo - y Santana eso es abuso al menor, mejor sigo no acampar, no fútbol dentro de la casa, no televisión después de la 8:00 p.m. no traer tantos amigos,no les des comida chatarra...

La interrumpí -no diversión- dije haciendo que James y Kendall rieran.

-¡No fiestas!- dijo mirándome

-Entendido capitán- dije haciendo el saludo de los marineros -ahora ¿Quien quiere ir al parque con la tía San?- dije a los niños, ello automáticamente levantaron la mano

-Oh no no no- dijo Jesse -el césped tiene muchas bacterias y se pueden contagiar

-Vamos Jess, cuando eras niña adorabas ir al parque, mira sus hermosas caritas- dije haciendo que vea las caritas de perritos de sus hijos -son adorables, no les puedes decir "no"- cuando vi la sonrisa de Jesse, sabía que se estaba ablandando, es cuando debes atacar -dale ¿sí?

-Bueno vallan, pero solo una hora, después vuelven y me llevan al aeropuerto- los niños y yo saltamos, mamá, papá, Jesse y Brittany, se rieron -Brittany los acompañará.

-Se acabo la diversión- dijo James, haciendo que riera

-¡Yo soy divertida!- dijo Brittany

-Sí claro- dijo James con sarcasmo, yo solté una pequeña carcajada, ganándome una mala mirada de Brittany

-James, la chica puede ser divertida, además canta y baila hermoso

-Bueno vayámonos- dijo Kendall

Estábamos yendo al parque, hasta que los reporteros comenzaron a venir hacía mí, pero cuando en menos de lo que pude huir, estos estaban haciéndome preguntas como: _"¿Por qué terminaste con Katie Henderson?" "¿Quién es ella?" "¿Dejaste a Katie por la rubia?" "¿Los niños son tus hijos?" "¿Qué opinas de la nueva amistad entre Katie Henderson y Camille Bravis?"_ solo decidí jalar a los niños a Brittany, de nuevo a la casa

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo mamá

-Reporteros- dije desanimada, al ver las caras bajas de mis sobrinos, me sentí mal

-Tengo una idea- dijo Brittany, con una sonrisa malvada

-¿Cual?- dijeron Kendall y James unisono, con una sonrisa

-Hay una puerta trasera, podemos ir por ahí

-Pero los reporteros me reconocerán al salir- dije

-Hay esta mi otra idea, tú te pondrás la ropa de tu Jesse, así no te reconocerán- dijo Brittany con la misma sonrisa malvada

-Oh no no no, Jesse tiene muy mal gusto para la ropa- dije frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué?- dijo Jesse

-Te quiero hermanita- dije con una sonrisa -su ropa es mala

-Tú eres la que les dijo ir al parque, no yo, pero si quieres decepcionar a tus sobrinos y no ir al parque... que mala tía- dijo Brittany

-No soy una mala tía, soy una actriz seria

-No es cierto- dijo Brittany -una actriz seria no va a fiestas- dijo esta ves desafiándome con la mirada

-Pero...

-Pero no quieres ir y solo ilusionaste a tus sobrinos

-No es cierto, iba a decir que Jesse no es la misma talla que yo

-Bueno arriba tengo algunas cosas que te quedarán- dijo Jesse con una sonrisa

-Excelente- dije -pues voy a ponérmela ahora y saldré con mis amados sobrinos- dije alzando las cejas y estirando los brazos a cada lado y mirando a Brittany

¡Bien! tía San eres genial- dijo Kendall

-Lose, kendo, lose- dije subiendo las escaleras

-Oh esto lo quiero ver- dijo Jesse subiendo conmigo

-Yo igual- dijo mamá y Brittany, riéndose y subiendo

Después de ponerme la horrible ropa de Jesse, salí para que Jesse, mamá y Brittany me vieran, lo primero que hicieron fue reírse

-Ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero soy una excelente tía- dije alzando los brazos

-Claro lo que digas- dijo Brittany sin dejar de reírse -mejor ya vamos que se nos hace tarde

-Vamos- dije bajando con Brittany

-Vamos no puede estar tan mal, mi hija se ve hermosa con todo- dijo mi padre, aparentemente escucho las risas de Jesse y mamá, pero al verme también se comenzó a reír, solo gire los ojos

-Vayámonos- le dije a Kendall y James, ellos solo sonrieron

Salimos por la puerta trasera, los reporteros no me reconocieron, pero como lo harían si estoy con esto, ni yo me reconozco, al llegar al parque James y Kendall corrieron a donde estaban sus amigos y comenzaron a jugar, a lo que aproveche a hablar con Brittany

-¿Por qué no crees que pueda cuidar a mis sobrinos?- fui completamente directa

-Por lo de ayer, no eres capaz de cuidarte a ti misma, no creo que puedas cuidar a los niños- dijo ella

-Claro que puedo

-No, no eres responsable, no eres madura, vives como si tuvieras 18 años

Yo solo suspiré, sabía que era verdad, pero sí puedo cuidar a mis sobrinos, bueno eso creo

-Disculpe señora me puede decir la hora- dijo alguien, pero esa voz era completamente reconocible

-Son las 3:15 p.m. Quinn- a lo que ella solo rió junto con Rachel -¿Qué hacen acá?

-Bueno, nos vamos mañana así que decidimos venir al parque- dijo riéndose -y ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

-Bueno porque los reporteros estaban en la puerta y les prometí a mis sobrinos venir al parque, así que como soy una excelente tía decidí ponerme la ropa de Jesse, así no me reconocieron, pero ¿Como tú me reconociste?

-San, soy tu mejor amiga desde niñas, era obvio que te reconocería- dijo Quinn

-Yo se lo dije y ella no me creyó, así que te pregunto la hora- dijo Rachel, haciendo que Brittany riera y que Quinn cerrara los ojos

-Oh mi querida mejor amiga- le dije a Quinn -que bien me conoces

-Lo hago, por eso sé que tú nunca arriesgarías tu "imagen" y te pondrías eso- dijo señalando lo que traía puesto, yo solo negué con la cabeza

Luego ellas se fueron y seguí conversando con Brittany sobre que sí puedo cuidar a mis sobrinos, pero al parecer ella no se rinde tan fácil, después tuvimos que volver a casa de mis padres y llevamos Jesse al aeropuerto, nos despedimos y me pidió que por favor cuidara a sus hijos bien y luego le susurro a Brittany que me cuidara a mí y a los niños, ella solo rió y asintió.

Volví a casa de mis padres saqué toda mi ropa y la puse en mi maleta, mientras que Brittany iba por el auto, cuando ella volvió, me despedí de mis padres y Hayle, entre en el asiento del co-piloto, Brittany en el piloto y los niños atrás, James estaba escuchando música de mi iphone y Kendall comía una barra de cereal orgánico, llegamos a la casa de mi hermana

-Te ves algo triste- le dije a Brittany

-Es por la partida de Jesse- dijo susurrando

-Lose, pero los niños no nos pueden ver así- dije susurrando -tengo una idea -dije con voz normal

-¿Cual tía?- dijo Kendall

-Bueno primero puedes llamarme Santana, segundo Kendall tu mamá dijo que tocabas guitarra ¿no?- el pequeño asintió con la cabeza -bueno vamos a tu habitación y traemos una- dije mirando a Kendall -luego todos ustedes me esperan en la sala- dije con una sonrisa, ganándome la sonrisa de los niños y la mirada extraña de Brittany.

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí el capítulo de ahora, espero que les haya gustado **

**después subiré el otro capítulo, pero descuiden será hoy, así que nos leemos luego =)**


	5. Encourage

**Bueno acá el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**

_**ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece, pero la historia sí**_

* * *

-Bueno primero puedes llamarme Santana, segundo Kendall tu mamá dijo que tocabas guitarra ¿no?- el pequeño asintió con la cabeza -bueno vamos a tu habitación y traemos una- dije mirando a Kendall -luego todos ustedes me esperan en la sala- dije con una sonrisa, ganándome la sonrisa de los niños y la mirada extraña de Brittany.

Kendall me llevo a su habitación, era de color verde, pero me llamo la atención un dibujo de un arco iris, al otro lado habían tres guitarras, al su costado un pentagrama, Kendall me dio una guitarra acústica, pero antes de bajar debía hacer una llamada

-Hola San- dijo Quinn

-Hola Fabray, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo preocupada

-No solo que Jesse se fue de viaje y quería animar a los niños y a Brittany

-Bueno que bien, pero ¿que tengo que ver yo?

-Tú solo ven a casa de Jesse, también que venga Rachel

-Claro, mándame la dirección por mensaje y nos vemos

-Gracias, adiós

-Descuida, adiós San- colgó el teléfono

Bajamos a la sala, James estaba senado al costado de Brittany, Kendall fue corriendo al otro costado de Brittany, yo cogí una silla y me senté

-Bueno, tendrán un concierto privado de Santana López versión acústica, nunca antes vista- dije sonriendo y sentándome en una silla- bueno comienzo, esto es "_wake me up_"

_Feeling my way through the darknees __Guided by a beating heart _(Sintiendo mi camino a través de la oscuridad guiado por un corazón que late)  
_I can't tell where the journey will end __but I know where it starts _(No puedo decir dónde terminará el viaje pero sé dónde empieza)  
_they tell I'm too young to understand __they say caught up in a dream _(Me dicen que soy demasiado joven para entender dicen que estoy atrapado en un sueño)  
_Well life will pass me by __if I don't open up my eyes _(La vida me va a pasar alado si no abro mis ojos)  
_weel that's fine by me _(Bueno, eso está bien por mí)

Cuando los niños y Brittany me sonrieron, sentí algo especial, algo que no había sentido, es algo agradable puedo aceptarlo, solo nose que es

_So wake me up when it's all over when i'm wiser and I'm older _(Así que me despierto cuando todo ha terminado cuando soy más sabio y más viejo)_  
all this time i was finding myself and I...didn't know I was lost (x2) _(Todo este tiempo estaba encontrándome a mí mismo y no sabía que estaba perdido)

Comencé a jugar con los niños, me sentía feliz, aunque Brittany seguía sentada, pero con una sonrisa, así que decidí despeinar la un poco con el mango de la guitarra, ella rió, se paró y comenzó jugar con nosotros, corríamos por todos lados, yo solo tocaba la guitarra, era difícil tengo que aceptar, pero me hacía feliz verlos así

_I tried carrying the weight of the world __but I only have two hands _(He intentado llevar el peso del mundo pero sólo tengo dos manos)  
_I hope I get the chance to travel the world __And I don't have any plans _(Espero tener la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo Y no tengo ningún plan) _I wish that I could stay forever this young __Not afraid to close my eyes _(Ojalá que pudiera quedarme para siempre a este joven no tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos)  
_Life's a game made for everyone _(La vida es un juego hecho para todo el mundo)  
_And love is a prize _(Y el amor es el premio)

Con esta última frase, me quede mirando a Brittany, ella solo me sonreía y abrazaba a los chicos, ellos balanceaban las manos de lado a lado, esta vez con el coro me ayudo a cantar Brittany

_So wake me up when it's all over __when i'm wiser and i'm older _(Así que me despierto cuando todo ha terminado cuando soy más sabio y más viejo)  
_all this time I was finding myself __and I...didn't know I was lost (x2) _(Todo este tiempo estaba encontrándome a mí mismo y no sabía que estaba perdido)

Yo sonreía y la seguía con la mirada, ella se balanceaba detrás mio, veía que los niños eran felices, ¿Quién dijo que Santana López no podía cuidar a sus sobrinos?

_I didn't know I was lost _(no sabía que estaba perdido)_  
I didn't know I was lost _(no sabía que estaba perdido)_  
I didn't know I was lost _(no sabía que estaba perdido)_  
I didn't know I was lost _(no sabía que estaba perdido)

Corríamos de nuevo, pero cuando terminé, Kendall y James se tiraron en un sofá, Brittany y yo hicimos lo mismo en otro, ambas sonreíamos, estábamos muy cerca, hasta que ella decidió pararse y dijo

-Bueno chicos terminó el concierto- dijo ella y los niños bajaron la cabeza

-Hey, espera ¿Quién dijo que un concierto es solo una canción?- al decir esto el timbre sonó -además los conciertos también tienen estrellas invitadas

-¿Quién es?- dijo Brittany

-Bueno no son exactamente estrellas, pero son algo- dije riéndome y abriendo la puerta

-¡Hey! yo soy una estrella de Brodway- dijo Rachel

-Yo, bueno yo soy actriz, pero canto bien- dijo Quinn, haciéndonos reír -ya sé que quieres hacer- me susurro

-Espero estar mejorando- le susurre

-Eso solo lo sabrás tú- dijo susurrando

-Bueno sigamos con el Faberittana tour- dije y todos me miraron extraño -¿qué? las cuatro cantamos, Berry, Fabray, Brittany y yo- dije haciendo que todos rieran

-Santana, estas mal- dijo Rachel

-Bueno les toca Faberry's- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Qué nos toca?- dijo Quinn

-Cantar- al decir esto a Rachel se le formo una enorme sonrisa, pero a Quinn se le despareció la suya

-No me hagas cantar con ella, por favor- me dijo suplicante, luego se dio cuenta que Rachel la escucho -te amo, amor- dijo con una sonrisa -bueno no tenemos quien toque la guitarra, y a Santana le duele un poco la mano

-Kendall lo puede hacer- dije sonriendo, Kendall solo negó con la cabeza

-Tía San, yo lo haré- dijo James con una sonrisa

-Claro James- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno al menos haré que mi voz se note cantando una canción sola, descuida amor estará dedicada para ti- le dijo Quinn a Berry, ella solo le guiñó el ojo, James se sentó en la silla donde me senté antes -bueno esto es "_James Dean & Audrey Hepburn_" de "_Sleeping whit sirens_", James comenzó con los primeros acordes, tocaba muy bien para tener su edad

_Stay for tonight If you want to I can show you _(Mantente al día para esta noche si desea puedo mostrarte)  
_What my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face _(Lo que mis sueños están hechos, como que eh estado soñando con tu rostro)  
_I've been away for a long time Such a long time _(He estado fuera durante mucho tiempo, un largo tiempo)  
_And I miss you there I can't imagine being anywhere else _(Y te extraño no, no puedo imaginar estar en otro sitio)  
_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_ (No puedo imaginarme en otro sitio que no sea aquí)

Todo esto lo cantaba sonriendo le a Berry, a ella se le veía sonriente y atenta, mientras que Brittany, los niños y yo balanceábamos los brazos de lado a lado

_How the hell did you ever pick me? Honestly, I could sing you a song _(¿Como diablos, alguna ves me eligió? honestamente podría cantar una canción)_  
But I don't think words can express your beauty It's singing to me _(Pero no creo que palabras puedan expresar tu belleza, es cantándome)_  
How the hell did we end up like this? You bring out the beast in me _(¿Como diablos terminamos así?, tú traes una bestia en mí)_  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed _(Me enamoré desde el momento en el que nos besamos)_  
Since then we've been history _(Desde entonces hemos sido historia)

Se le podía notar el sentimiento con el que cantaba Quinn, pero más notable eran las lágrimas de alegría de Rachel, con su enorme sonrisa plasmada

_They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need _(Ellos dicen que el amor es para siempre, tu para siempre es todo lo que necesito)_  
Please stay as long as you need Can't promise that things won't be broken _(Por favor, quédate el tiempo que sea necesario, no puedo prometer cosas que no se romperán)_  
But I swear that I will never leave Please stay forever with me _(Pero te juro que nunca te voy a dejar, por favor quédate conmigo para siempre)

Algunas lágrimas de Berry salieron, así que Quinn mientras cantaba fue al sofá en donde estaba Rachel y la abrazo, y siguió cantando

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are __What my dreams are made of _(Te voy a demostrar, espero que ya sepas que eres de lo que mis sueños están hechos)  
_Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep __I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night _(No puedo dormir, no puedo dormir, me acosté en la cama despierto anoche)  
_As I dream of you __I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love_(como sueño contigo, te voy a enamorar, te voy hacer caer en el amor)

_It could mean everything, everything to me __I can't imagine b__eing anywhere__ else_ (Te podría decir todo, todo de mí, no puedo estar en otro lugar que no sea aquí)

Quinn cantaba esto al costado de Rachel, ella siendo bordeada por el brazo de Quinn, mientras que yo pensaba algo para que Brittany notase que existía

_They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need _(Ellos dicen que el amor es para siempre, tu para siempre es todo lo que necesito)_  
Please stay as long as you need Can't promise that things won't be broken _(Por favor, quédate el tiempo que sea necesario, no puedo prometer cosas que no se romperán)_  
But I swear that I will never leave Please stay forever with me _(Pero te juro que nunca te voy a dejar, por favor quédate conmigo para siempre)

Esta ves me arme de valor y le cante a Brittany en el oído la siguiente estrofa

_The way that we are It's the reason I stay _(La forma en la que estamos es la razón por la que me quedo)  
_As long as you're here with me I know we'll be Ok _(Mientras que estas aquí conmigo, sé que todo estará bien)_  
The way that we are It's the reason I stay _ (La forma en la que estamos es la razón por la que me quedo)_  
As long as you're here with me I know I'll be Ok _(Mientras que estas aquí conmigo, sé que todo estará bien)

Ella solo me sonrió, no lo tomé como un para, así que seguí cantándole

_They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need _(Ellos dicen que el amor es para siempre, tu para siempre es todo lo que necesito)_  
Please stay as long as you need Can't promise that things won't be broken _(Por favor, quédate el tiempo que sea necesario, no puedo prometer cosas que no se romperán)_  
But I swear that I will never leave Please stay forever with me _(Pero te juro que nunca te voy a dejar, por favor quédate conmigo para siempre)

Ella comenzó a reírse, me dio una señal de que Quinn me llamaba para hacer sus coros

_(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby) _(Yo no podría amar a cualquiera, yo fui creado solo para amarte, nena)_  
Can't promise that things won't be broken (_No puedo prometer algo que no se romperá)_  
But I swear that I will never leave _(Pero te juro que nunca te voy a dejar)_  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl) _(Yo no podría amar a cualquiera, yo fui creado solo para amar a una chica)_  
Please stay forever with me _(por favor quédate junto a mí, siempre)

Le seguía cantando a ella, sinceramente nunca eh amado a alguien, así que nose que es amor, pero me siento bien con ella, creo que es un buen comienzo ¿no?, Rachel fue corriendo a abrazar a Quinn, estas dos se dieron un tierno beso

-Por favor, hay niños- dijo algo seria, por dentro estaba riendo, es decir Santana López arruinando momentos tiernos desde tiempos inmemorable -Oh por Dios consignase un hotel- dije tapándole los ojos a Kendall y a James, estos dos solo rieron

-Bueno ya, Brittany ¿Cual es el hotel más cercano?- dijo Quinn, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo, de Rachel y la risa de Brittany y mía

La noche estuvo llena de canciones, besos de parte de la Faberry's, miradas entre Brittany y yo, las grandes tocadas de guitarra de James, las hermosas sonrisas de Kendall y la felicidad en todo el lugar, es algo que nunca había experimentado, bueno no desde que me fui del instituto, aún menos en Los Ángeles, nos despedimos de Rachel y Quinn, Brittany me ayudo a hacer dormir a los niños, por fin nos quedamos solas ambas

-Bueno hora de dormir- dijo ella

-Hora de dormir, pero ¿Donde se supone que yo duerma?- dije con una sonrisa

-En el cuarto de Jesse- dijo alzando las cejas

-¿Donde está?- dije entrecerrando los ojos, como confundida

-Por allá- dijo señalando un pasillo, algo oscuro

-¿Me acompañarías?- ella volvió su cara seria -no te pido que te acuestes conmigo, solo acompáñame- dije alzando la manos, en forma de defensa

-Vale, ven- dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome a una habitación, era de color beige, con una cama de dos plazas, un edredón que solo a Jesse le podría gustar, sí definitivamente este es el cuarto de mi hermana

-¿Y tú donde duermes? ¿No pensarás ir a tu casa tan tarde?- pregunte

-Dormiré en la habitación de invitados

-¿Segura? sabes que puedes dormir conmigo, prometo no sobrepasarme- dije alzando las manos

-Solo porque no me gusta dormir sola, pero tú haces algo y yo me voy- dijo amenazando, yo alcé la mano en forma de juramento y ella se rió -bueno acuéstate, tenemos un largo día mañana

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa -me iré a cambiar al baño, si quieres tu cámbiate acá- dije sacando mi pijama de mi maleta, abriendo una puerta y entrando

-Santana, eso no es...- no pudo terminar su oración, ya que la ropa me cayó en cima -es el closet- dijo riéndose un poco

-Esa información hubiera sido muy útil hace unos 10 segundos antes- dije sacando algunas prendas de mi cara

-Bueno si te sirve, el baño esta por allá- dijo señalando la otra puerta

-Gracias- dije levando mi pijama y entrando al baño

* * *

**Bueno acá termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya vendrán muchas cosas**

**Me demoré un poco, bueno me demoré mucho, pero lo alargue más, ****ámenme okno **

**Bueno si se han dado cuenta Kendall y James tampoco son míos, son los integrantes miniatura de Big Time Rush, son unas dulzuras **

**PD: sí soy rusher, solo para aclarar **

**PD2: #YoTambienQuieroQueVengaElFaberittanaTourAMiPaís nuevo hashtag siii =) **


	6. What abou me? part1

**Bueno perdón si me demoré solo que el sábado tuve que ir a un festival y el domingo en la mañana me cortaron la fucking luz, como ya volvió terminaré el capitulo y lo publicaré, espero que les guste**

**es un poco corto, pero los sorprenderá mucho, solo lean **

_**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

-Gracias- dije levando mi pijama y entrando al baño, ya en el baño, necesitaba calmarme y comencé a hablar conmigo -Vamos Santana, solo es una noche sin sexo, piensa en frío y todo saldrá bien- sonreí frente al espejo y pase mi mano por mi frente -Qué carajos estoy sudando, dale López frío frío frío, solo acuérdate de eso y todo estará bien- dicho esto me comencé a cambiar y salí ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Como se supone que debo de pensar en frío, si Brittany esta mas caliente que nunca? sí vi a Brittany con un pequeño short y una camiseta manga corta pegada al cuerpo, me quede con la boca semi abierta.

-Santana...Santana...¡Santana!- grito Brittany moviendo las manos en mis ojos, haciendo que despertara de mis pensamientos

-Oh si, dime- dije agarrándome la cabeza

-Ya tenemos que acostarnos, mañana es lunes los niños van al colegio y yo tengo que trabajar- dijo Brittany desdoblando algunas frazadas

-Claro claro, te puedo hacer una pregunta- dije acostándome

-Claro dime- dije acostándose

-¿Cual es tu trabajo?

-Soy psicóloga de niños

-Oh que bonito...supongo- dije frunciendo el ceño estaba confundida, los niños me confunden

-Si, es hermoso- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno otra pregunta más- ella rió

-Dime

-¿Por qué te comportaste diferente conmigo en la fiesta?- ella suspiró

-Bueno como lo dices es una fiesta, quería distraerme, despejarme de todo- dijo mirando a otro lado

-Bueno esta enserio es mi última pregunta- ella volvió a reír

-Creo que en ves de ser actriz, deberías ser reportera, haces muchas preguntas

-Bueno tomaré eso como un "dime" ¿A qué te refieres con despejarte de todo?- pude sentir su incomodidad con esta pregunta

-Porque sí, ahora a dormir

-Por favor son las 7:15, solo los niños se van a dormir a esta hora

-Bueno uno nunca deja de ser niño

-Tenías que ser psicóloga- dije parándome de la cama

-¿Adonde vas ?- dijo Brittany frunciendo el ceño

-Por leche, de niña eso me hacia dormir y al parecer uno nunca deja de ser niño- dije con una sonrisa

-Estas mal Santana- dijo riéndose

-Eso ya lose...y ¿te traigo un vaso?- dije alzando una ceja

-Claro- dijo sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa

Fui a la cocina y busqué leche en el refrigerador, pero de repente oí un pequeño ladrido, pensé que solo había sido mi imaginación pero se volvió a repetir, solo busqué dos vasos y les eche leche, pero cuando voltee había un pequeño cachorro, era como un esquimal encogido, sonreí aunque estuviese llena de miedo por dentro y trate de bordearlo, pero volvió a ladrar y me fui corriendo a la habitación de Jesse, luego entre y Brittany me miraba raro

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-El..el..pe...pe..perro- dije tartamudeando

-¿Fox? ¿Qué pasó?

-Estaba en la cocina

-¿Y?

-A mí me dan fobia los perros- dije completamente aterrada

Ella rió -La gran Santana López asustada por un pequeño cachorro- dijo bordeando los ojos -mejor dame mi leche

-Bueno- dije seria y caminando hacia ella -ten- dije entregándole su vaso de leche

-Gracias

-Descuida- dije acostándome, terminé mi leche muy rápido, talves eso era lo que necesitaba para enfriarme, Brittany solo tomo un sorbo y luego lo dejo en la pequeña mesa de noche

-Woow, ¿Por qué tan rápida?

-Me gusta ser así- dije acercándome a ella

-Oh enserio- dijo levantando una ceja

-Por supuesto- dije acercándome más, podía sentir su ponderación con la mía, lo sentí como un cambio de emociones

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo sonriendo

-¿Para qué?

-Para ser rápida- dijo causando una sonrisa en mí.

La bese al instante, era un beso pasional justo como me gustaban, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras las mías estaban en su cintura, mis besos bajaron a su cuello, ella botaba su cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos, yo solo sonreí y dí una pequeña mordedura un su cuello, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, pase mi mano por debajo de su camiseta y encontré un abdomen plano, pero a más ibas subiendo me pude encontrar con una curva que iba subiendo, con la otra mano trataba de deshacerme de esa estúpida camiseta que solo estorbaba mi trabajo, baje mi otra mano y con una movimiento rápido la quite

-Oh si eres rápida- dijo guiñándome el ojo

-Te lo dije- dije esto con una sonrisa maliciosa

Seguí con lo mío, admiré los pechos de Brittany, me mordí el labio inferior y comencé a besar su abdomen, mientras que mis manos bajaban poco a poco su pequeño short, subía mis besos en rumbo a sus pechos, al llegar bese uno de sus pezones quedando completamente erecto, luego comencé a hacer lo mismo con el otro, mientras que ella gemía mi nombre, era lo que me daba más placer, al notar que ya me había deshecho de su short, baje comencé a masajear sus piernas, ella seguía gimiendo, coloqué uno de mis besos en su entrepierna y ella gimió muy fuerte

-Demonios Santana, no me hagas sufrir- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y arqueándose

-Bueno amor, acá esta la magia

Sin más decir, baje su ropa interior e introduje tres dedos, ella se tapó la boca para no gemir tan fuerte, pero su intento fue en vano igual se pudo escuchar su gemido, yo sonreí y los comencé a meter y a sacar con más rapidez, mientras que con la otra mano masaje-aba uno de sus pechos, saqué mis dedos y comencé a besar su centro, realmente estaba mojada, eso me excitaba demasiado, mi lengua comenzó a jugar en su interior, ella solo trataba de contener sus gemidos, lo cual era completamente imposible, luego comencé a dar pequeños besos en su centro, ella rodeo sus piernas al rededor de mi cuello, lo que lo tome como señal de que no parara, así que mientras jugaba con mi lengua dentro de ella, metí mis dedos inesperadamente, ella esta ves no pudo contener su fuerte gemido, seguí así por mucho tiempo, logrando que ella llegase al orgasmo

-Se supone que las chicas lindas no hablan- dije arqueando una ceja y acostándome a su costado

-Supongo, solo que ahora es mi turno- dijo haciendo que soltara un sonrisa maliciosa -y no te haré hablar, te haré gritar

Ella rápidamente se deshizo de mi polo, con las dos manos masajeaba mis pecho, haciéndome gemir y morder mi labio inferior fuertemente, mientras que ella besaba mi abdomen, fue bajando poco a poco y me quito el short que tenía con un movimiento rápido de manos y con los dientes bajo mi ropa interior, eso fue realmente placentero y me hizo soltar un gemido

-Es solo el comienzo, López

Dicho esto volvió a lo que estaba y comenzó a besar mi centro, cerré los ojos y tire mi cabeza para atrás, ella metió su lengua que jugaba dentro de mí, eso sí que era placer, saco su lengua lentamente y la paso por todo mi abdomen, mientras que metió tres dedos en mi centro, no logre contener el gemido, ella hacia movimientos lentos y circulares dentro de mí, los gemidos en mí no dejaban de sonar, ella cambio y comenzó a meter y a sacar sus dedos de manera rápida, que combinaba con mi respiración, continuó así por un tiempo hasta que llegue al preciado orgasmo, ella se echo a mi costado y me beso lentamente

-Oh Santana...Santana...Santana...¡Santana, despierta y dame mi leche!- dicho esto salí de mi mundo alterno y fruncí el ceño todo había sido una puta fantasía sexual con ella, nada había ocurrido en realidad

-¿Santana me darás mi leche?- dijo alzando las cejas

-Oh claro ten- dije dándole el vaso con el ceño fruncido

-¿Te pasa algo? Fox no asusta tanto, solo es un cachorro- dijo ella recibiendo el vaso

-No nada, creo que es hora de dormir, ya tuve mucho por hoy- dije tomando rápido mi leche y acostándome

-Claro- dijo algo extraña -hasta mañana Santana

-Hasta mañana Brittany- al decir eso me voltee del lado contrario quedando espalda con espalda, ¿Como puede haber sido todo solo una fantasía?, era demasiado real, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores acá termina el wanky capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, ahora me iré a dormir las 2 horas que me quedan **

**chauuu **

**PD: terminaron mis vacaciones, así que los capítulos serán ayudados por algunas amigas xD okno significa que talves me demore más en actualizar pero lo seguiré haciendo **


	7. What about me? part2

**Bueno feliz martes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual que yo, pude faltar al colegio, fue lo mejor del mundo :3**

**bueno sin más espero que les guste este capítulo**

_**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí**_

* * *

No paraba de pensar en ese momento, no podía dormir, claro ¿como duermes, cuando tuviste una fantasía sexual con la chica que duerme a tu costado? y de paso que no la puedes tocar, porque si lo haces se va, además estoy cambiando no puedo arruinar todo esto por una fantasía, será mejor que duerma sino quiero tener otra y esta ves no contenerme, pero lamentablemente no podía, solo pasaban las horas tras horas, cada intento era en vano, no puedo creer que ya sean las 12:00 a.m. y todavía no duermo, es decir tuve mi fantasía hace horas debería superarlo ¿no?, pero ¿Por qué no puedo tener sexo con ella? ¿Por qué lo hace tan difícil?, es decir nadie se a podido resistir a los encantos de Santana López, como es que ella sí puede, mis pensamientos invadieron mi mente, así que me fui al baño, talves el agua me ayude, me quede hay por un rato y luego salí para mi sorpresa Brittany también estaba despierta

-¿Por qué estas despierta?- dije

-Porque me despertaste al levantarte, tengo el sueño ligero- dijo frotándose los ojos

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- dije al volver a acostarme

-Descuida- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte algo preocupada

-Es que pensé que soltarías uno de tus comentarios de diva y que no era tu culpa

-Pues, te acabas de dar cuenta que no siempre soy así- dije despacio y mirándola fija a los ojos

-¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunto haciéndome confundir

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-Mirarme así y esperar que caiga a tus pies, como lo debieron de hacer muchas chicas- dijo bajando la mirada

-Pues no realmente, esta ves mis ojos están libres de alcohol y son completamente puros- dije haciendo que me volviese a mirar

-Nose Santana, esto es muy confuso para mí- dijo haciendo que me acercara un poco

-Tú solo tranquilízate, no pienso hacerte daño, lo prometo- dicho esto la bese delicadamente, no era como en mi fantasía esto era muy tierno, dulce y despacio, no quería que notase que por dentro me moría por arrancarle la ropa, después de unos cuantos segundos nos separamos, busque su mirada y la encontré junto con una tierna sonrisa -lo prometí no quiero hacerte daño

-Bueno algunas veces se tiene que tomar riesgos- dijo volviéndome a besar de nuevo era lento, pero seguía con la misma dulzura de hace un momento, no quería que acabase, pase mis manos al rededor de su cuello y acariciaba su cabello, mis pensamientos estaban completamente nulos, solo quería disfrutar el momento, pero al abrir los ojos, me sorprendí completamente

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- grite al ver que un perro estaba en mi cara -¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?!- al parecer mis gritos llamaron la atención de Brittany, que estaba en el baño y de los niños que estaban en sus habitaciones

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Brittany saliendo rápido del baño semi-cambiada -¿Que pasó Santana?- pero al ver a Fox en cima de mi, cambió su cara a enojada -No me digas que es por el...

-Oh...nada...so...solo...me...me...asuste- dije con la voz mas baja, obteniendo una mala mirada de Brittany y las miradas extrañas de los niños

-Hola Fox, ¿que tal amigo?- dijo James, dirigiéndose al perro -creo que asustaste a la tía San

-Descuida, fue mi culpa- dije ya más calmada, Brittany seguía mirándome mal

-Bueno son las 7:00 a.m. niños ya alisten se para el colegio- dijo Brittany mirando a los niños

-Claro tía Britt- dijeron ambos niños unisono, al decir esto los niños se fueron, James con Fox en brazos, al irse Brittany me dio una mirada complemente matadora

-¿Por qué gritaste así? asustaste a los niños y a mí- dijo ella mirándome fijamente,esperando una respuesta de mi parte

-Es que tuve un sueño algo raro- dije frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada -pero descuida, no volverá a ocurrir

-Eso espero- dijo arreglándose la blusa, que se había puesto mal -ahora bajemos para hacer el desayuno

-Oh gracias, yo quiero un _omelette_, con huevos fritos de un solo lado, también jugo de naranja, con un café expresse, gracias- dije dando una sonrisa, ella me miraba sorprendida

-Oh...¿es enserio?- dijo soltando una fuerte carcajada y yo dándole una mirada extraña -pues mi querida _rockstar_, acá en Ohio, la que cocinará seras tú- yo cambie mi cara a una de extrañeza, osea yo cocinar, osea yo soy Santana López, tomo desayuno en Italia, almuerzo en París y ceno en los mejores restaurants de Los Ángeles, traducción nunca eh cocinado

-Bueno mi querida Brittany lamento decepcionarte, pero nose cocinar absolutamente nada- dije retándola con la mirada, con una sonrisa

-Oh descuida que igual cocinaras- dijo sonriendo y mi sonrisa desapareció -yo te enseñaré

-No creo que seas mejor profesora que mi mamá, también lo intento cuando tenía 15, pero terminó mal y con bomberos, recomendación propia, no lo hagas- dije negando con la cabeza

-Pues no soy profesora, ni chef, pero soy muy constante- dijo con una sonrisa -y tú serás mi reto más grande

-Bueno inténtalo

-Ve a cambiarte, comenzaremos con el desayuno, te quiero lista en 5 minutos- dijo dando dos palmas rápidas y riendo, realmente eso es imposible, yo cambiarme en 5 minutos, solo cogí algo de mi ropa y me fui al baño a alistarme, bueno tenía razón ella era constante, constante en tocar la puerta y alterarme, constante en gritar _"Santana, saca tu trasero del baño ahora"_, constante en sacarme de quicio, salí lo más rápido posible

-Bien hecho 9 minutos, mejoraras con el tiempo- dijo ella con una sonrisa, yo solo la miraba completamente seria -vamos que los niños se tienen que ir- dijo llevándome abajo, ya abajo

-¿Y ahora que?- dije alzando las cejas

-Bueno un desayuno nutritivo para los niños, leche caliente, jugo de naranja, dos huevos con tocino, fruta picada en cuadrados, eso es para James y para Kendall, leche caliente, jugo de pera, una barra de cereal orgánico, una hamburguesa de solla y kiwi en rodajas, eso lo quiero en 10 minutos- dijo Brittany, dejándome con la boca abierta, ella sabe más de mis sobrinos que yo

-Por supuesto lo haré después de montar en mi pequeño unicornio y volar a suavilandia- dije con sarcasmo

-Bueno hazlo después ¡hora de cocinar!- dijo dando dos cortos y rápidos aplausos -Santana, tú harás la leche, buscaras el cereal orgánico y freirás los huevos, tocino y la hamburguesa, yo haré lo demás- dijo dándome la espalda

-Pero lo tuyo es más fácil- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Oh claro entonces tu pica la fruta y haz ambos jugos- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme

-Lo haré solo porque nose picar fruta- dije haciendo que ella haga un mueca rara y se voltease de nuevo, cogí el cartón de leche y la serví en 2 vaso -listo- dije, Brittany se volteo y me miro seria

-Santana, la leche debe estar caliente y esos- dijo señalando los vasos -están fríos, calienta la leche- yo solo volví a asentir, ella se volteo, cogí el cartón de nuevo y lo puse en el microondas -¿Santana, donde esta la leche?- pregunto ella

-Ahí- dije señalando el microondas, ella solo golpeo su cara con la palma de su mano y luego paso su mano por el resto de su cabello

-Bueno, ahora sírvelo- dijo tranquila, yo asentí, abrí la pequeña puerta del microondas, pero al tocarlo, el cartón estaba completamente caliente y no lo podía sacar, así que agarre unos guantes, me los puse y lo saqué, cuando voltee Brittany se estaba riendo

-¿Ahora de que te ríes?- dije con el cartón en la mano

-De ti, de eso- dijo señalando el cartón y mi guante que lo sostenía

-Pues ya la saque y ahora la leche esta caliente, así que lo hice mejor que tú- dije retándola

-Oh enserio- dijo dejando que viese lo que ella había hecho, la fruta estaba perfectamente picada en cuadraditos, los jugos recién hechos y de paso ya había hecho los huevos con el tocino, yo solo me quede seria y serví la leche en los vasos, saqué la barra de cereal de Kendall y me dirigí a la sartén -Ten cuidado con el aceite

-Yo sé como hacer una hamburguesa, descuida- realmente no, nose freír una hamburguesa, pero no dejaría que haga ninguna otra cosa, así que metí la hamburguesa, pero el líquido que estaba adentro de la sartén comenzó a saltar

-Ten cuidado- volvió a repetir

-Yo sé hacerlo- al decir eso, el líquido salpico a mi mano, causando un dolor horrible -¡Oh Dios duele!- Brittany fue hacía mí

-Te lo dije- dijo alzando una ceja -dame tu mano- al decir eso yo puse mi mano en la suya sentí esa fuerte conexión, era como si el dolor desaparecía, no me importaba nada más solo ella, necesitaba de ella ahora, así que no lo pensé más y la bese, sinceramente pensé que me alejaría y me pegaría, pero al ver que me respondió el beso me tranquilice, luego me separé lentamente -¿Qué fue eso?

-Lo siento solo no pude resistir enserio, perdón- dije algo aterrada

-No descuida, lo decía ¿Por qué te separaste?- dijo soltando una sonrisa, yo hice lo mismo y la volví a besar, el beso era perfecto, no como una de mis fantasías este era muy real, pero al parecer no tan real porque cuando me salpico aceite en la mano volví a despertar

-Santana, ten cuidado que no se queme la hamburguesa- dijo Brittany, haciendo que los niños se sentasen y sirviendo les parte del desayuno

-Cl..cla...claro- dije soltando un suspiro y serví la hamburguesa en un plato y dándosela a Kendall

-Tía Brit, ¿Por qué la leche esta rara?- dijo James

-Porque su tía San, no sabe cocinar y al parecer tampoco calentar leche, dijo dándoles otros vasos con leche, yo estaba sorprendida de todo lo que hacía esta chica -Bueno hora de ir a la escuela -dijo sirviéndose algo de café y tomándolo muy rápido, junto con una tostada, los niños terminaron, se despidieron de mí y fueron con Brittany -después, harás el almuerzo, descuida estaré acá para no tener que llamar a los bomberos- dijo soltando una risas de los pequeños y una mala mirada mía

-Gracias- dije con sarcasmo, los niños y Brittany se fueron, yo preferí sentarme en el mueble y ver televisión

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, sé que es corto, pero necesito dormir para inspirarme, mas tarde les doy el próximo capítulo, pero descuiden será hoy**

**nos leemos luego chauu =)**

**PD: gracias papá por dejarme quedar en casa =)**


	8. Help!

**Bueno acá el capítulo que les prometí, por cierto Dani, no es la de NY, sino es la mejor amiga de Santana**

_**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

Me quede en el sofá sentada y viendo televisión, mejor dicho cambiando de canal para ver que si no todo era aburrido, pero de repente se me vino a la mente, así que decidí llamar a la persona que me ayudaba en este tipo de cosas en el instituto, mi mejor amiga después de Quinn

-¿Hola?- dijo esta voz

-Dani, necesito tu ayuda

-San te quiero,pero no me podías llamar mas tarde ¡son las 7:30 a.m.!

-No te llamaría, si no fuese algo importante

-¿Que paso, López?- dijo preocupada

-Tranquila, ven a casa de Jesse

-Claro, estoy ahí en treinta minutos, oh... yo también te tengo una noticia

-Bueno, hasta pronto

-Adiós San- dijo ella cortando la llamada

Me fui a vestirme con algo digno de Santana López y claro eso no era lo que traía puesto, me fui a duchar rápido y me cambie, delineé mis ojos y me maquille un poco, planche mi cabello y luego lo cepille, cuando termine alguien tocó el timbre, lo primero que se me vino a la mene fue "Danielle", baje y le abrí la puerta, mis sospechas eran ciertas, era Dani, pues déjenme presentarse la, ella era mi mejor amiga después de Quinn, Danielle Mitchell, mi mejor confidente, la chica que me ayudaba con el sexo cuando era una inexperta, ya que era un año mayor que yo, bueno centímetros más alta que yo, cabello castaño claro y ojos color verde un poco más oscuros que los de Fabray, bueno también era porrista igual que yo, nos conocimos de una manera muy rara

_*comienzo del flashback* _

-Ugh no Fabray, no iré con Puck, así me pague

-Enserio San, no quiero que estés con él

-Lo prometo Quinn- dije alzando la mano en forma de juramento

-Bueno ya me vamos al gimnasio, no quiero que Sue nos bote la primera semana como porristas- dijo llevándome al gimnasio

-Bueno bueno, me lastimas el brazo- dije sobando me el brazo

-¡Bueno todas, den 6 vueltas al campo, ahora!- dijo Sue apenas llegamos

Hicimos las vueltas, yo estaba cansada, Dani era la co-capitana de las porristas, así que suponía que podía pasar por en cima de todos, pues no contaba conmigo

-Muévete- dijo ella empujándome

-¿Qué acaba de hacer?- le dije a ella

-¿Me acabas de hablar?

-Pues, disculpa me olvide que los animales no entendían el lenguaje- dije retándola, se escucho un "uhhhhhh"

-¿Me acabas de decir animal, estúpida?- dije retándome

-Eres una idiota, por solo pensar que me intimidas, pues déjame decirte que no lo haces

-Tú tampoco me das miedo, niña- yo solté una pequeña risa y ella me miro mal

-Pues mi querida anciana- dije haciendo que las demás se rieran -déjame decirte que no me interesa

-Oh por supuesto, mi querida novata, si no sabes acá soy tu superior, lo que significa que me importa poco o nada tu opinión

-Te crees la gran cosa- dije acercándome a ella

-Pues lo soy, la que no es nada eres tú- dicho esto le pegue una cachetada, ella me respondió y comenzamos a golpearnos y empujarnos, luego Sue se dio cuenta, nos grito y nos mando a la oficina del director, llamaron a nuestros padres, a mi me castigaron, luego de tiempo decidimos llevarnos bien, porque compartíamos muchas cosas como cherios y el Glee club, nos comenzamos a llevar bien una con la otra, nuestra amistad fue creciendo cada día más y luego terminamos siendo mejores amigas

_*fin del flashback*_

le abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Dani con una sonrisa, le dí un espacio para que pasara, ella paso y se sentó en el mueble

-Bueno que era lo importante que me tenías que decir- dijo ella

-Bueno, alguna ves te ha pasado ¿de que tienes fantasías?- dije sentándome

-Claro- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño como confundida

-Pues es lo que me paso ahora

-¿Con quien?

-Con Brittany

-¿Qué tipo de fantasías?

-De las que son prohibidas para niños

-Woow López, con Pierce y tus fantasías, entras en terreno peligroso- esta ves yo fruncí el ceño como confundida

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella es muy reservada, tú eres muy externa, para decirlo así, ella es tímida, a ti te gustan las experiencias fuertes, ella es psicóloga muy apegada a la realidad, tú eres una super estrella que vive fantaseando- al decir lo último solté una pequeña risa

-Pero creo que le gusto, además ¿tú como sabes eso?

-Porque la conocí el día que fui a ayudar a los nuevos de Glee club, a donde tú faltaste por una grabación, ella era muy adorable, amable y tierna conmigo, pero lo era también con todos, le pedí que estuviese conmigo, pero ella dijo que era muy diferente, no le gusta ir a fiestas, no le gusta salir ni nada de lo que nos gusta a ti y a mí

-Pero soy Santana López y tú me ayudarás

-¿Ayudarte?, pero no quiso estar conmigo- dije ella frunciendo el ceño

-Pero es que tú no tienes el encanto López- dije con una sonrisa -además la conoces y yo no, solo sé que tengo fantasías sexuales con ella- ella rió ante mi comentario

-López...ella es difícil, más que con todas las que has estado- dijo advirtiéndome

-Lo difícil, es mejor ¿no?- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno, eso es la más maduro que te eh escuchado decir desde que llegaste

-Gracias, bueno comenzamos con el plan: "conquista a la rubia sexy, tierna y madura", después de que me digas lo que me tenías que decir

-Ah si era que tengo novia- dijo sonriendo

-¿Enserio? ¿Quien es? ¿La conozco?- dije sonriendo

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas de Ashley?

-Claro- dije recordando lo que pasó en la fiesta

-Pues ella es mi novia- al decir eso me sorprendí, casi me acuesto con la novia de mi mejor amiga

-Dani creo que hay algo que tienes que saber- dije algo seria

-Ya sé lo de la fiesta, descuida ya es pasado, solo promete no coquetear le a mi novia

-Prometido- dije alzando la mano en forma de juramento

-Bueno comencemos con tu plan, a Brittany le gusta la comida en casa- yo me puse a pensar en el desayuno

-Yo nose cocinar Dani, en la mañana ella me hizo cocinar y salió muy mal...

Dani me interrumpió -Espera ¿Brittany hizo cocinar a la gran Santana López?, Dios esa chica te gusta mucho- dijo riéndose

-Tú solo ayúdame- dije dándole un leve golpe en el hombro

-Bueno bueno, que te parece comenzar con algo sencillo

-¿Como..?

-Llévate bien con tus sobrinos, a ella le encantan los niños, puede hacer cualquier cosa que ellos le digan- dijo con una sonrisa y aparentemente recodó algo

-Bueno lo haré, me agradan los niños, James es como yo y Kendall se parece mucho a Jesse, claro en la forma de ser- dije con una sonrisa

-Ya, segundo, no digas o hagas algo estúpido, aunque es casi imposible, pero trata de hacer lo posible- al decir eso la volví a golpear en el hombro -¡Hey! estas golpeando a tu ayudante- dijo riéndose

-Bueno entonces ayuda y no digas idioteces

-No puedo hacerlo si tengo el estomago vacío- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Me estas insinuando, que te cocine

-Sí, sería lo mejor- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Pues no lo haré, vamos a tomar un café, supongo que Lime Bean esta abierto a esta hora

-Claro eso también funciona- dijo levantándose y ayudándome a levantarme

-Déjame ir por mi dinero- dije al irme corriendo al cuarto de Jesse y traer mi cartera

-Woow que rápida- dijo ella

-Por favor no digas eso- dije recordando mi fantasía anterior

-Claro- dijo con tono extraño

-Bueno vamos que me muero de hambre- dije abriendo la puerta, para irnos, cogí las llaves de la casa y salimos, fuimos en el auto de Dani, ya que el de Jesse lo tenía Brittany, en su auto nos pusimos a cantar recordando las épocas del Glee club, ya cuando llegamos a Lima Bean pedimos dos cafés, ella un capuchino y yo uno expresse con unos panecillos, hablamos mucho de Brittany, yo me reía de sus intentos fracasados de conquista con ella, pasamos 40 minutos hablando, luego nos fuimos al centro comercial, queríamos pasar todo el tiempo posible, pasé casi todo mi tiempo con ella, antes de que llegasen los niños y Brittany, así que Dani me llevo a mi casa y luego se fue, yo estaba a esperando los, para comenzar mi plan "conquista a la rubia sexy, adorable y madura"

-Bueno comencemos- suspire al terminar mi oración, hice algo que solo hacía en mi casa de Ohio, sí, limpiar, sinceramente limpie lo mejor que pude, pero que puedo decir esto no es lo mío, pero enserio me gusta Brittany así que haré todo lo que ella me diga, claro también las de Dani, ella la conoce mejor que yo, me cambie de nuevo y llamé a Fabray

-Hola San

-Hola Quinn, me acordé que hoy te ibas y quería despedirme, te parece ¿si las llevo al aeropuerto?

-Claro, solo que nuestro vuelo es en la noche y son las 2:00 p.m.- dijo riéndose un poco

-Bueno entonces puedes pasar tu último día en Ohio con tu mejor amiga, es decir yo

-No lose, lo pensaré- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- dije indignada

-Es una broma San- dijo riéndose

-Bueno, vienes a casa de Jesse en 30 minutos

-Claro, bueno ahora me tengo que ir Rach me llama

-Adiós Fabray, que venga Berry si quiere- dije riendo, sabía que Quinn nunca se separaba de Rachel

-Sabes que pensaba ir con ella- dijo riendo

-Sí lose, bueno ya adiós

-Adiós- dijo colgando la llamada

-Bueno ahora comienza la fase 1 de mi plan "Agrada le a la sexy rubia" y necesito a Quinn para esto, también a su hobbit, además quiero aprovecharlas hasta que se vallan en la noche a New York, bueno a darle- me dije a mi misma

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado **

**Ya verán como Santana hace una cantidad inmensa de estupideces pero será lindo o talves no, eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo **

**Chauuu =)**


	9. Step one part1

**Bueno acá el nuevo capítulo, mañana subiré otro más sensual **

_**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia sí**_

* * *

Bueno me estaba preparando para la fase uno "Agrada le a la rubia sexy" para esto necesitaba a Quinn, Rachel y Dani, de paso pasaba tiempo con mis mejores amigas...y Rachel, bueno ya era hora de que los niños lleguen con Brittany, a los 5 minutos escucho la cerradura forzarse, a los pocos segundos una hermosa cabellera rubia se asom niños pasar corriendo

-Hola tía San- dijeron los niños corriendo a sus habitaciones

-Hola pequeños- dije con voz tierna

-Hola Santana- dijo Brittany

-Hola Brittany

-¿Qué al tu día?

-Bien, llamé a una amiga que no veía hace mucho

-López, dime que no tuviste nada con tu "amiga" en la casa- al decir eso yo me quede sorprendida, enserio piensa que soy la peor persona del mundo

-No Brittany, ella es una de mis mejores amigas

-¿Así? ¿Como se llama?

-Dani- dije con una sonrisa y ella me miro sorprendida

-¿Danielle Mitchell?

-Sí, es una de mis mejores amigas ¿Por qué?- recordaba bien que Dani le pidió a ella que sea su novia, pero se negó solo quería que ella me lo dijera

-Nada, solo curiosidad y ¿Como la conoces?

-En McKinley ambas eramos porristas y pertenecíamos al Glee club

-Oh enserio, que bien y... ¿Solo eran amigas o algo más?- se le notaba algo celosa pero quería saber si era por Dani o por mí

-No solo amigas, es como si fuese Fabray, jamás estaría con ella, además ahora tiene novia- con lo último ella soltó un suspiro

-Que bien que tenga novia- dijo sonriendo

-Sí lose, bueno Brittany me dijiste que cocinaríamos ¿no?- ella alzo las cejas estaba sorprendida, pero como no estarlo si en la mañana trataba de irme de la casa para no cocinar y ahora le pido que cocine conmigo, eso no es normal

-Claro, comenzaremos ahora

-Además Quinn y Rachel vendrán, es su último día en Ohio y quisiera pasarla con ellas

-Eso es lindo- dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-Sí, estarán muy sorprendidas

-Bueno Santana comencemos

-Puedes decirme San, si quieres, es más corto-dije con una sonrisa

-Claro, puedes decirme Britt

-Bueno comencemos- dije yendo a la cocina -¿Qué cocinaremos?

-Es una de mis favoritas, solo sigue la receta- dijo dándome una pequeña receta

-Claro- dije tratando de seguirla, pero mientras yo picaba cebolla en cuadraditos, que por cierto me hacia llorar, Brittany hacia millones de cosas a la ves

-Ya casi esta la crema de champiñones

-Claro- dije sollozando

-¿Estas llorando?- dijo ella cargándose y frunciendo el ceño

-No, es solo la cebolla- dije tratándome de sacar las lágrimas con las manos, pero eso solo irritaba más mis ojos

-Ve a lavarte las manos y la cara, yo termino esto

-No descuida, yo lo hago

-San- al oír mi diminutivo salir de sus labios sentí una corriente en todo el cuerpo -ve a hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-Lo haré, pero me encargaré de la bebida- dije yendo al baño

-Vale, no me opondré descuida- al oír esto reí

Cuando ya estaba en el baño, comencé a hablar conmigo misma -Bueno López, es hora de los héroes- dicho esto me lave las manos y la cara y le mande un mensaje a Quinn diciendo que se apurase, pasaron unos segundos y ella me respondió que estaba en 5 minutos -Bueno Santana saca todo tu lado tierno, por algo eres actriz- dicho esto volví

-Ya esta listo el almuerzo, solo 3 minutos más ¿Cuando vendrán Quinn y Rachel?

-En 5 minutos

-Bueno almorzaremos con ellas- dijo con una sonrisa

-Vale, yo haré la bebida

-¿Qué harás?

-Té helado, en sí es lo único que sé hacer- al decir esto ella soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Claro, bueno me cambio y bajo

-Por supuesto, yo te aviso ve- ella se fue y yo comencé a hacer el té, no mentí cuando decía que era lo único que sabía hacer, a mis padres nunca les importo si yo aprendía a cocinar, cuando lo terminé de hacer sonó el timbre, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue _"Las Faberry's" _así que le avisé a Britt y fui a abrir la puerta y hay estaban

-Hola San- dijo Fabray sonriendo

-Hola Santana- dijo Berry

-Fabray, hobbit- les dije a cada una como saludo, obteniendo las miradas malas de Berry, también una pequeña risa de Quinn, por la cual Rachel la mato con la mirada y ella automáticamente dijo

-López, no le digas así a mi novia- dije Quinn fingiendo seriedad

-Seré buena solo por hoy, pasen- dije haciendo un espacio para que pasaran, Brittany estaba bajando

-Hola Rachel, hola Quinn- dijo Brittany sonriendo

-Hola Britt- dijeron unas sonrientes Faberry's

-Bueno Faberry's les tengo una sorpresa- dije sonriendo, haciendo que Brittany también lo haga

-¿Cual?- dijeron ambas

-Pero antes- interrumpió Brittany -¿Por qué Faberry's?- al decir esto yo sonreí y Rachel soltó un fuerte suspiro

-Porque Fabray más Berry igual Faberry- dije haciendo un movimiento con las manos de unión

-Bueno- dijo con una mirada extraña, mientras que Quinn y Rachel reían

-Bueno sin más interrupción la sorpresa es que...Cociné- dije haciendo que Fabray y Berry quedaran con la boca abierta

-Woow si que no hacías nada para que queden así- dijo señalándolas

-¿¡Qué, Santana López cocinando?! ¡Brittany haces milagros!- dijo Berry, recibiendo una mala mirada mía

-¡Demonios siento que nunca conocí a mi mejor amiga!- dijo Quinn con un gesto raro, haciendo que frunza el ceño -¡Pierce te amamos! es la primera ves alguien hace hacer algo a Santana- dijo mirando a Brittany, yo solo rodee los ojos

-Bueno Brittany me ayudo mucho- dije haciendo un señal de tranquilícense

-López, tú nunca habías cocinado nada ¡Nada!- dijo Fabray

-Vale antes que digan que nunca hice nada en mi vida, iré a llamar a los niños para comer - dije alejándome un poco -te lo dije- le susurre a Brittany, ella solo me vio sorprendida

Subí y le avisé a los niños que ya estaba la comida, ellos bajaron rápidamente, yo solo los seguía pero caminando, nunca me gusto correr

-Bueno comencemos- dije bajando -vayamos al comedor- dije guiando a Quinn y Rachel

-Niños pongan la mesa- dijo Britt

-Claro tía- dijo James, yendo junto que Kendall a la cocina, yo también fui para traer la bebida, mi orgullo de alimento, al llegar con el té, Quinn se golpeó la frente con la mano y yo reí

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Fabray- dije riendo

-Lose, contigo nunca

-¿Por qué?- dijo una Rachel confundida

-Porque cada ves que iba a su casa me daba té helado, ya que era lo único que sabía hacer- le dijo Quinn

-Todos los días- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno comamos- dijo Brittany sirviendo los platos

-Claro, me muero por probar algo por Brittana- dijo Quinn, haciendo que Britt y yo frunzamos el ceño

-¿Brittana?- pregunte

-Sí, Brittany y Santana igual Brittana, San no eres la única que puede joder

-Bueno...- dijo Brittany extraña, Rachel probó un poco de la comida y se quedo sorprendida

-Primero haces cocinar a Santana, pero no abstente la haces cocinar bien, ¡Brittany te amo!- dijo Rachel, mirando a Britt

-¡Hey!- dijo Quinn

-A ti también, amor

-Gracias, Santana es buena aprendiendo- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa

-Pero ¿Qué es?- dijo Quinn

-Es una comida orgánica- dijo Kendall

-¿Comida orgánica? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Quinn, causando las risas de todos

-Es comida que se deriva de alimentos orgánicos, es decir algo natural- dijo Brittany

-Ohh

-Todos aman la comida orgánica, aunque piensan que es fea, no lo es- dijo Kendall

-Eso no siempre es cierto- dijo James, causando algunas risas

-Chicos, coman- dijo Brittany

-Sí no lo haces, vendrá Blaine y lo hará- dijo Quinn haciendo que riéramos

-¿Quien es Blaine?- dijeron los pequeños

-Es un pequeño hobbit, así como Rachel- dije señalándola -que se come todo a su paso

-Blaine suena asombroso- dijo Kendall imaginándoselo

-Kurt, piensa lo mismo- dije riendo, haciendo que rían

-¿Quien es Kurt?- dijo James

-Es mi mejor amigo- dijo Rachel -de él no pueden bromear- dijo mirándonos a Quinn y a mí

-Lady Hummel- dije sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada negativa de Rachel

Seguíamos comiendo hasta que mi teléfono sonó

-Disculpen, tengo que contestar- dije yendo a la sala, donde no me escucharan -¿Hola?

-Hola San ¿Que tal todo?

-Hola Dani, bien pero necesito que me ayudes con la fase 1, necesito agradar le

-Lose, bueno hazla reír, pero no con tus bromas estúpidas sobre sexo

-Bueno eso lo entiendo bien, necesito que vengas

-Claro estaré en una hora, además pregúntale a Quinn ella también la conoce bien

-Gracias, bueno ahora adiós o pensarán que esto es otro tipo de llamada, ya sabes de las que me divierten

-López, eres una depravada mental, adiós

-Adiós- dijo colgando la llamada, luego volví al comedor -Lo siento, era importante

-¿Quien era?- dijo Brittany

-Dani

-Oh por Dios ¿Danielle?- dijo Quinn

-¿Que otra más?- dije sonriendo

-No la eh visto hace mucho tiempo

-Descuida vendrán en una hora- la cara de Brittany cambio a una muy sorprendida

-¿Enserio?- dijo feliz Quinn

-¿Enserio?- dijo una sorprendida Brittany

-Enserio- dijo yo

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, después pasará algo más interesante**

**Pd: gracias a una amiga que me hizo volver a escribir diciéndome que "no era mujer" me asustó mucho y me fui a mi casa LOL**

**Bueno chauu =)**


	10. Step one part2

**Bueno acá el capítulo de hoy, sé que me demoré mucho, pero es el capítulo más largo**

**Espero que les guste**

**_ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí _ **

* * *

El resto del almuerzo estaba llena de anécdotas, risas y muchos comentarios de Rachel, ya habíamos terminado de comer, así que los niños subieron a sus habitaciones y nosotras decidimos ver una película antes de salir

-Bueno ¿Qué película veremos?- dijo Quinn

-Una de Brodway- dijo Rachel alegre

-No, nada de eso acá Berry- dije mirando a Rachel

-¿Que es parece, El diario de Noah?

-Por supuesto- dije rápidamente

-Pensé que no te gustaban ese tipo de películas- dijo Quinn

-Claro que no, me encantan, las veo todos los fines de semana y hasta actué en una- dije guiñándole el ojo a Quinn

-Bueno pongamos la película antes de que Santana comience a hablar sobre todas las películas en la que ah estado- dijo Rachel

Brittany puso la película y se sentó junto a mí, en el otro sofá estaban Rachel y Quinn, la película era buena pero hubiera sido mejor si yo fuera la protagonista, me gustaba la trama, aunque la verdad nunca me gustaron las películas románticas en donde el chico consigue a la chica, la chica se va, el chico trata de recuperar la, la chica se da cuenta que lo ama y se juntan los dos, es estúpido, osea ¿Por qué quedarte con una si tienes a muchas a tu alrededor? ¿Por qué suicidarte casándote? ¿Por qué sufrir? ¿Por qué?, pero claro la historia con Brittany es diferente, ella es linda y sé que no me hará sufrir, para casarme tengo mucho tiempo, solo necesito lograr que le agrade, no va a ser muy difícil soy una persona adorable, ¿Quien no podría amarme? nadie. Mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos pude ver a Britt con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, automáticamente se me formo una sonrisa

-¿Estas bien?- dije asomándome a ella

-Sí, solo que la película... es hermosa

-Lo mismo digo, ame esta película- dije con una sonrisa

-Entonces a ti también te parece mal ¿Que la mamá de Allice, le oculte las cartas de Noah?- pregunto ella

-Bueno creo que su mamá tenía sus razones- dije algo confundida, no había visto la película ni un solo segundo

-Como la que no quiere que ame a Noah

-Exacto- dije liberándome de la pregunta -pero sabemos que cuando dos personas se aman, no importan los demás, solo los dos- dije mirándola fija a los ojos

-Eso es cierto ¿Donde lo aprendiste? ¿En un guión?- dijo ella, como si no hubiese sentido nada, yo solo rodee los ojos

-No Brittany, solo que también tengo sentimientos

-Oh bueno, eso era mi segunda opción- después de esto ella siguió viendo lo que quedaba de la película, pero esta fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre

-Yo voy- dije parándome, me dirigía a la puerta y la abrí- Hola Dani- dije con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vi quien la acompañaba, es mas esa sonrisa se volvió en preocupación -Hola Ashley

-Hola San- dijo Dani con una sonrisa

-Hola Santana- dijo Ashley guiñándome el ojo, pero ¿Que le pasa? esta con mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué me guiña el ojo? Santana calma, seguro te confundiste, sí debe ser eso, una confusión

-Bueno pasen- dije saliendo de la puerta para ellas pasaran, sentía como Ashley coqueteaba conmigo sigo diciendo es la novia de mi mejor amiga ahora no me puedo fijar en ella, esta completamente prohibida, es como fijarme en Berry...ugh Dios no por favor no metas esa imagen en mi mente, Dani y Ashley pasaron, Quinn se alegró mucho de ver a Dani, al parecer no la vio en la fiesta, ella corrió a abrazarla

-Hola Dani- dijo Quinn al separarse del abrazo

-Hola Quinnie- dijo Dani con una sonrisa, pude ver lo celosa que estaba Rachel, nadie aparte de ella le decía "Quinnie", sin que Quinn se enojara -Te presento a mi novia- al decir eso Rachel soltó un fuerte suspiro, me acerque a Rachel -se llama Ashley- Ashley le tendió la mano

-Oh tu novi...¿¡Qué!?- dijo mirando asombrada, pero al escuchar el nombre "Ashley" Brittany también se sorprendió

-Sí, mi novia- dijo Dani con una sonrisa, Quinn me miro y yo me escondí detrás de Rachel

-Un gusto Ashley- dijo agarrando la mano que Ashley le tendió -Bueno ella es mi novia Rachel, Dani bueno tú ya la conoces, pero Ashley no- al decir eso Quinn volteó, Rachel se paro y yo quedé desprotegida de la mirada matadora de Quinn

-Un gusto Ashley- dijo Rachel

-El gusto es mío Rachel- dijo Ashley

-Hola Dani- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

-Hola Berry- dijo Dani

-Bueno hay esta Brittany, creo que las dos la conocen- dijo Quinn apuntando a Brittany

-Hola Britt- dijo Dani con una sonrisa

-Hola Dani- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa tierna, sentí algo que tampoco había sentido pero este era un sentimiento amargo

-Pero ¿Como conociste a Ashley?- dijo Dani frunciendo el ceño y yo quería desaparecer cuando Brittany me clavo la mirada

-En la fiesta me la encontré, pero no sabía muy bien su nombre- dijo -Hola Ashley- dijo mirándola

-Hola ¿Brittany cierto?- Brittany asintió con la cabeza y le extendió la mano, ella cogió su mano y la apretó

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si ya salimos?- dije

-Claro- dijo Dani

-No creo poder tengo que cuidar a los niños- dijo Brittany haciendo ver lo irresponsable que era al no acordarme que tenía que cuidar a mis sobrinos

-Bueno entonces podemos quedarnos en casa ¿No hay problema no?- dije

-No, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga- dijo Dani abrazándome

-Para nosotras tampoco- dijo Quinn

-Además adoro a esos niños, no tienen nada de Santana- dijo Rachel haciendo reír a todos yo solo rodee los ojos

-Bueno iré a llamarlos- dijo Brittany yendo a sus habitaciones, cuando Brittany estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar les hable en voz baja

-Bueno ahora les explico el plan que tenemos- le dije en voz baja a Quinn y Rachel

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Rachel en voz baja también

-De que creamos un plan para que a Britt le agrade San, claro es casi imposible pero lo tratamos- dijo Dani haciendo que los demás rían

-Que graciosa, bueno no importa, lo importante ahora es ¿Como?

-Yo digo que debes a comenzar a ser menos la Santana, estrella de rock y actriz de Hollywood, a Brittany le agradan más las personas maduras- dijo Quinn

-Aunque ama a los niños- dijo Dani

-Y el helado de fresa- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, ganando las miradas confundidas de todas -¿Qué? la ves que viene a Lima me lo dijo- escuche unas risas y los pasos bajando de las escaleras

-Bueno shh, nada de esto paso- después voltee para ver a mis sobrinos -Hola de nuevo pequeños - pero claro de nuevo no contaba con que el perro bajaría junto a James -Hola perro

-Es Fox- dijo James, dejando al perro en el suelo

-Perdón Fox, sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo pero te parece si dejas de asustarme- dije susurrando, el perro tan solo ladro, como era un cachorro no se oyó tanto y luego me lamió la cara

-Tía, creo que le agradas- dijo James

-Sí, eso es genial- ¡No! no es cierto no es genial, un perro lamió mi cara, bueno es muy lindo pero no me gustan los perros -Bueno que quieren hacer- dije mirando a los niños

-Podemos hacer una sesión más larga del Faberittana tour- dijo Quinn riendo

-Ahora sus teloneros serán Ashni- dijo Rachel apuntando a Dani y Ashley, ellas fruncieron el ceño

-Espera ¿Nosotras somo "_Ashni"?_- preguntó Dani

-Sí, acá todos tienen nombres de pareja, así que no critiques mi imaginación- dijo Rachel

-Claro sería genial- dijo Kendall

-Sí, pero es extraño que acá todos canten- dijo James

-Espera, acabas de decir que tú y Kendo, también cantan- dije

-Bueno sí, pero no es gran cosa

-Dale, quiero escucharlos- dije emocionada

-Bueno yo no podré cantar estoy mal de la garganta, pero James sí lo hará- dijo Kendall

-Claro, pero antes te daré un jarabe

-Claro- dijo Kendall con cara de asco, le dí el jarabe, mientras que James destapaba un piano que no había visto y dejaba a Fox en el sofá

-Bueno esto es _"Clarity"_- luego comenzó con unos cuantos acordes

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life _(buceando en olas congelada, donde el pasado vuelve a la vida)_  
Fight fear for the selfish pain And it's worth it every time (_lucha contra el miedo dolorosa y egoísta cada ves que lo intentas valdrá la pena)_  
Hold still right before we crash Cause we both know how this ends _(quédate quito antes de estrellarnos, porque ambos sabemos como terminará)_  
our clock ticks till it breaks your glass And I drown in you again _(el reloj hace tic tac hasta que se rompe el vidrio y ambos caemos de nuevo)

Dios mi sobrino es todo un López, canta y toca, no es como cualquier chico de su edad, el canta asombroso

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need _(porque eres una parte de mí, que desearía no necesitar)_  
Chasing relentlessly Still fight and I don't know why _(persecución sin descanso todavía sigues luchando y nose ¿Por que?)

No tengo palabras para demostrar lo hermoso que canta

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_ (si nuestro amor es una tragedia, ¿Por qué eres mi remedio?)  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity _(si nuestro amor es una locura, ¿Por qué eres mi claridad?)

Los ojos se me cristalizaron, tenía un excelente manejo del instrumento y su voz no era igual a las demás, podía ver como se descordaban las sonrisas de Dani, Quinn, Rachel y Ashley, mientras que Brittany quería botar algunas lágrimas de la emoción

_walk on through a red parade And refuse to make amends_ (caminando por la alfombra roja y te niegas a hacer las pases)_  
It cuts deep through our ground And makes us forget all common sense _(se adentra a través de lo más profundo de nuestro ser y nos hace olvidar le sentido común)_  
Don't speak as I try to leave Cause we both know what we'll choose _(no hables mientras intento alejarme porque sabemos lo que elegiremos)_  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep And I'll fall right back to you _(si tú tiras, yo tiraré más fuerte y caeré de nuevo en ti)

Su voz es perfecta, no tengo otro tipo de expresión, hasta al pequeño cachorro le gusto yo lose, todas agitábamos los brazos de lado a lado lento

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need _(porque eres una parte de mí, que desearía no necesitar)_  
Chasing relentlessly Still fight and I don't know why _(persecución sin descanso todavía sigues luchando y nose ¿Por que?)

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_ (si nuestro amor es una tragedia, ¿Por qué eres mi remedio?)  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity _(si nuestro amor es una locura, ¿Por qué eres mi claridad?)

En ese momento fue cuando me enamoré de sus _"ohh", "yeah"_, le pone eso que solo los cantantes pueden, este chico podría ser mas talentoso que yo ¿Como es que Jesse no se dio cuenta?

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_ (si nuestro amor es una tragedia, ¿Por qué eres mi remedio?)  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity _(si nuestro amor es una locura, ¿Por qué eres mi claridad?)

Cuando terminó, todos nos paramos y aplaudimos, eso fue hermoso, toca hermoso, cantan hermoso, tiene esa esencia hermosa, Dios él es hermoso, me acerque hacia él

-Eso fue asombroso, yo a tu edad cantaba "estrellita donde estas"- dije haciendo que riera -hablando enserio cantaste espectacular- dije cargando a mi sobrino

-Gracias tía, es mucho que venga de ti ya que eres cantante- dijo James y el pequeño cachorro ladró

-Hasta a Fox le encanto, al igual a mí y a todos- dijo Brittany

-Gracias tía Britt, gracias Fox- dijo James con una sonrisa

-Enserio pequeño cantas genial- dijo Quinn

-Si tuvieras unos años más juro que te raptaría y me casaría contigo- dijo Rachel, ganándose nuestras miradas confundidas -En otras palabras cantas mejor que Santana

-¡Hey!...bueno tiene razón, pero también mejor que tú- dije con el pequeño en mis hombros

-Chico eres espectacular, me da vergüenza cantar, porque cantas mucho mejor que yo- dijo Dani dándole el puño

-Ella tiene razón, me dejarías en vergüenza a mí también- dijo Ashley

-Gracias a todas enserio, gracias- dijo un muy sonriente James

-Cantas muy bien hermanito- dijo Kendall

-Gracias Ken- dijo James

-Bueno ahora es hora del cuarteto Faberittana tour- dijo Rachel haciendo reír a todos

-Es cierto ¿Qué cantaremos?- dijo Quinn

-Les parece si es _anything_ ?- dijo Brittany

-Claro me gusta la idea y a ¿ustedes?- dije y Quinn y Rachel asintieron -entonces cantaremos _"anything", _Kendall ¿Podrías traerme una guitarra?- le dije al pequeño rubio

-Claro tía- dijo él muy sonriente y fue a su habitación a traer la guitarra, mientras que nosotras jalábamos más sillas para sentarnos y James se sentaba con Fox -Listo acá esta- dijo Kendall dandome la guitarra

-Gracias campeón, siéntate- le dije con voz tierna -bueno como ya dije tres veces, esto es _"anything"_- dicho esto comencé con los primeros acordes, Brittany se sentaba al costado mío, yo entre ella y Quinn, y esta última al costado de Rachel

_[Quinn]_

_Baby if it's dark outside That's because I stole the stars tonight _(nena si esta oscuro afuera, es porque me lleve las estrellas esta noche)_  
I'll put them on a priceless chain, yeah Crazy as it sounds had to give you something _(las encerré en una cárcel invaluable, tan loco como suena debería hacerlo)_  
To show you I'd do anything _(para demostrarte que haría lo que sea)

Quinn le cantaba directo a Rachel, era divertido ver a Rachel muy emocionada, siento que se vuelve más pequeña

_[Quinn y yo]_

_Anything you want (want) _(todo lo que quieras)_  
Anything you need (need) _(todo lo que necesites)_  
Everything you are (are) _(todo lo que eres)_  
Is everything to me _(es todo de mí)  
_Everything you say (say) _(todo lo que digas)  
_Everything you do (do) _(todo lo que haces)  
_Imma hold it down for you _(voy a protegerlo por ti)

Quinn hacía mis coros, mientras que yo le cantaba a Brittany, ella se dio cuenta y volteo

_Girl there's some things I can't explain Like how you have blown me away _(nena, hay algunas cosas que no puedo explicar como el como haz hecho para sorprenderme)_  
There's some things we just can't choose Like how I would do, I would do, I would do _(hay algunas cosas que no podemos escoger, como que haría, haría)

Le cantaba directo a los ojos, era impresionante lo que sentía

_[Brittany y yo]_

_Anything for you (Do anything) [x2] _(cualquier cosa por ti)

Pude sentir esa conexión y esa electricidad que pasaba por mi cuerpo

_[Rachel y yo]_

_I know all the things people say I know, sticks and stones may break your bones _(sé lo que la gente dice, sé que palos y piedras rompen hueso)_  
But you still feel the pain All they've got is jealousy _(y aun sientes el dolor, pero todos ellos están celosos)_  
And we've got everything, let the world attack Go to war for ya girl I got your back _(porque lo tienes todo, así que deja que el mundo ataque, iré a la guerra por ti y te cuidaré la espalda)

No me interesaba lo que pasaba fuera de nuestras miradas, solo ella existía en ese momento

___Anything you want (want) _(todo lo que quieras)_  
Anything you need (need) _(todo lo que necesites)_  
Everything you are (are) _(todo lo que eres)_  
Is everything to me _(es todo de mí)  
_Everything you say (say) _(todo lo que digas)  
_Everything you do (do) _(todo lo que haces)  
_Imma hold it down for you _(voy a protegerlo por ti)

Ni siquiera me importo hacerle el coro a Berry

_[Brittany y yo]_

___Girl there's some things I can't explain Like how you have blown me away _(nena, hay algunas cosas que no puedo explicar como el como haz hecho para sorprenderme)_  
There's some things we just can't choose Like how I would do, I would do, I would do _(hay algunas cosas que no podemos escoger, como que haría, haría)

___Anything for you (Do anything) [x2] _(cualquier cosa por ti)

Todo lo cantado fue a los ojos, podía sentir las miradas, pero sé que ella podía sentir lo mismo que yo, sé que para ella también desapareció el mundo, sé que también le gusto

_[Quinn y Rachel]_

_____Girl there's some things I can't explain Like how you have blown me away _(nena, hay algunas cosas que no puedo explicar como el como haz hecho para sorprenderme)_  
There's some things we just can't choose Like how I would do, I would do, I would do _(hay algunas cosas que no podemos escoger, como que haría, haría)

___Anything for you (Do anything) [x2] _(cualquier cosa por ti)

Cuando terminamos las Faberry's se besaron, mientras que no le podía despegar la mirada de Brittany, pero mi cuerpo no me permitía hacer algún movimiento, así que los pequeño vinieron y nos abrazaron, ambas sonreímos

-Eso fue genial chica- dijo Dani

-Es cierto yo soy la que canta peor acá- dijo Ashley haciendo que riéramos

-Bueno no hablen así, porque es su turno- le dije con una sonrisa

-Es cierto, dale Dani cantabas mejor que yo en el Glee club- dijo Quinn

-Todos cantaban mejor que tú- dije haciendo que volvieran a reír, y a la ves recibí un leve golpe de Quinn

-Mi Quinnie canta perfecto- dijo Rachel en su defensa

-Gracias amor- dijo Quinn guiñándole el ojo a Rachel

-Bueno parémonos y que vengan Ashni a deslumbrarnos- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, nos paramos y deje la guitarra

-Vas por buen camino- susurro Quinn a mi oído

-Gracias- le susurré también, nos sentamos al costado de los pequeños y Fox, que estaba en las piernas de James acariciando su pequeña cabeza

-Bueno cantaremos _"Just give me a reason"_- dijo Dani, mientras se acomodaba para tocar el piano con Ashley a su lado

_[Dani]_

_Right from the start You were a thief, you stole my heart, _(desde el comienzo fuiste un ladrón, tú robaste mi corazón)_  
And I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me _(y yo era tu víctima voluntaria, te deje ver las partes de mí)_  
That weren't all that pretty And with every touch __You fixed them_ (que no eran tan lindas y con cada caricias las arreglabas)_  
_

Enserio se podía notar lo enamorada que estaba Dani, esos ojos la delataban a kilómetros, yo bordee con mi brazo a James y con la otra mano acaricié a Fox

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh Things you never say to me oh oh _(ahora estabas hablando mientras dormías oh oh, cosas que nunca me dijiste oh oh)_  
Tell me that you've had enough Of our love _(dime que ya te cansaste de nuestro amor)_  
Our love _(nuestro amor)

Ashley tenía una enorme sonrisa, seguro lo de la entrada fue solo una confusión

_Just give me a reason_ (solo dame una razón)_  
Just a little bit's enough_ (tan solo una es suficiente)_  
Just a second we're not broken just bent_ (solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo algo torcidos)_  
And we can learn to love again _(y podemos aprender a amar otra ves)_  
It's in the stars (esta en las estrellas)  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ (ah sido escrita en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)_  
We're not broken just bent _(no estamos rotos solo algo torcidos)_  
And we can learn to love again_ (y podemos aprender a amar otra ves)

Ella cantaba solo para Ashley, me hacía feliz ver a mi amiga así, tan sensible, tan linda, tan adorable

_[Ashley]_

_I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from _(lo siento no entiendo de donde viene todo eso)_  
I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything)_ (pensé que todo estaba bien) (oh lo teníamos todo)  
_Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' _(tu cabeza esta imaginando cosas otra vez, cariño aún lo tenemos todo)_  
And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') _(y todo esta en tu mente) (sí pero esta pasando)

Cantó ella mirando a Dani, fue muy tierno, pude ver que Quinn abrazaba a Rachel, Fox se acurrucaba en James, como si fuese un gato y mi mano pudo rozar la de Brittany, que era la que bordeaba con su brazo a Kendall

_You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh You used to lie so close to me oh oh _(has tenido unos sueños muy malos oh oh solías acostarte tan cerca de mí oh oh)_  
There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love _(no hay nada más que sábanas vacías entre nuestro amor)_  
Oh, our love, our love... _(nuestro amor)

Ashley abrazó a Dani, era muy lindo todo

_[Dani y Ashley]_

_Just give me a reason_ (solo dame una razón)_  
Just a little bit's enough_ (tan solo una es suficiente)_  
Just a second we're not broken just bent_ (solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo algo torcidos)_  
And we can learn to love again _(y podemos aprender a amar otra ves)_  
It's in the stars (esta en las estrellas)  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ (ah sido escrita en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)_  
We're not broken just bent _(no estamos rotos solo algo torcidos)_  
And we can learn to love again_ (y podemos aprender a amar otra ves)

_Oh tear ducts and rust I'll fiz it for us _(oh los conductos lagrimales me corroen y yo los arreglaré por nosotros)_  
We're collecting dust But our love's enough _(estamos acumulando el polvo, pero nuestro amor es suficiente)_  
You're holding it in You're pouring a drink (tú lo estas sosteniendo, tú estas sirviéndote un trago)  
No nothing is as bad as it seems _(no, nada es tan malo como parece)_  
We'll come clean _(hablaremos claros)

Se podía notar que a Ashley también le gustaba Dani, pero no tanto como Dani gustaba de ella

_Just give me a reason_ (solo dame una razón)_  
Just a little bit's enough_ (tan solo una es suficiente)_  
Just a second we're not broken just bent_ (solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo algo torcidos)_  
And we can learn to love again _(y podemos aprender a amar otra ves)_  
It's in the stars (esta en las estrellas)  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ (ah sido escrita en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)_  
We're not broken just bent _(no estamos rotos solo algo torcidos)_  
And we can learn to love again (x2)_ (y podemos aprender a amar otra ves)

Al terminar de tocar sus últimas notas, estas dos se besaron y nostras sonreíamos, mientras que Rachel estaba sentada en el regazo de Quinn, luego cuando se pararon algo extraño paso, sí Ashley de nuevo me guiño el ojo, pero ¿Como? acaba de cantar una hermosa canción con su novia, mi mejor amiga y ahora me guiña el ojos, estoy más confundida que de costumbre

-Ashley cantas muy bien- dijo Rachel

-Gracias- dijo ella

-No perdiste el toque Mitchell- le dije a Dani

-Lose López, lose- dijo Dani

-James tenía razón es extraño que todos cantemos- dijo Brittany

-Pero es aún más extraños que él cante mejor que nosotras- dijo Quinn haciendo reír a todos

-Bueno iré a la cocina por algo de beber, ¿alguien quiere algo?- dije

-Un té helado con un poco de limón- dijo Quinn

-Un agua mineral- dijo Rachel

-Una 7up- dijo James

-Agua- dijo Kendall

-Té helado pero sin limón- dijo Brittany

-Dr. Pepper- dijo Dani

-Dr. Pepper- dijo Ashley

-Bueno ni siquiera me dejaron decir que había, pero descuiden hay todo lo que pidieron- dije frunciendo el ceño pero con una sonrisa

- pero no hay Dr. Pepper- dijo Brittany confundida

-Oh si hay los compré en la mañana, no puedo vivir sin Dr. Pepper- dije yendo a la cocina

-Bueno solo mantenla alejada de los niños- dijo Brittany

-Claro- dije entrando a la cocina

Comencé a servir los tés, el agua, 7up y sacando tres latas de Dr. Pepper, ya iba a terminar, cuando de repente sentí la puerta de la cocina abrirse pero no le tomé importancia, hasta que dos brazo me jalaron por la cintura obligándome a voltear y quedar realmente cerca de ...

* * *

**Bam Bam Bam los dejaré en suspenso mis queridos lectores**

**Bueno gracias por leer el capítulo espero que les guste, trataré de subir el capítulo más seguido**

**Chauu =) **


	11. Step one part 3

**Bueno acá el nuevo capítulo **

**quería hacerlo ayer pero fue el día del padre, acá en Perú, así que feliz día del padre atrasado**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

Era esa chica, esa chica que esta prohibida, sí es Ashley

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dije separando la

-¿Por qué estas coqueteando a la rubia?- dijo seria

-Eso no te incumbe, tú tienes novia y te informo que esa novia ¡es mi mejor amiga!- ella me tapó la boca rápidamente

-Cállate- dijo entre dientes -te recuerdo que ella no esta acá- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y destapan dome la boca

-No me importa, no me importas tú, me importan lo que podría pensar Dani, si nos ve así- dije haciendo que ella se dé cuenta, que estábamos muy cerca

-¿Y? no creo que sea celosa- dijo guiñándome el ojo

-No creí que fueras tan idiota- dije con un tono agresivo

-No creí que fueras tan aburrida- dijo relajada

-Lárgate, solo no me vuelvas a hablar, ni me guiñes el ojo- trate de empujarla, pero ella era más fuerte

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que no quiero?- dijo haciendo más fuerza

-Pues te golpearé- dije mirándola a los ojos

-Quisiera que lo intentes- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que yo le dé una cachetada, pero la detuvo con su mano y se acerco más

-No te acerques- podía sentir su aliento, tenía ganas de besar la, hace mucho que no beso a nadie es desesperante, pero no ella ¡No!, es la novia de mi mejor amiga

-Que te resistas solo hace que te desee más- dijo acercándose un poco más, yo botaba mi cabeza para atrás

-Por favor ve...- no dejaron terminar mi oración alguien me interrumpió

-San ¿Por qué te demoras...- dijo Quinn entrando -¿Enserio? de nuevo- aproveche a empujar a Ashley

-Vete- dije seria

-Hasta luego San- dijo guiñándome el ojo, cuando volteó miro mal a Quinn y se fue

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Quinn enojada

-Quinn juro que ella vino, yo no quería nada con ella- dije nerviosa

-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que es novia de Dani?- dijo ella

-Sí, pero eso a ella no le interesa- dije -Tengo miedo Quinn- dije bajando la mirada

-¿De qué?- dijo confundida

-De que la próxima ves no seas tú, sino Dani o peor Brittany, en serio no quiero cambiar con ella- dije mirándola a los ojos

-Bueno dile a Dani que su novia es una perra- dijo muy tranquila

-No puedo, nunca había visto a Dani tan ilusionada, me dolería hacerle esto- dije triste

-Vale, pero no puedo dejar que siga con esto- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-Lo haré por ahora, luego encontraré la manera, será mejor que nos vallamos- dije cogiendo los vasos -ayúdame a llevar todos- le dije a Quinn

-Claro- dijo cogiendo algunos vasos, luego nos fuimos a la sala donde estaba cantando Berry, era _"Big girls don't cry"_, pero cuando fuimos ya había terminado la canción

-¿Por qué te demorabas tanto?- pregunto Dani

-Porque no encontraba las latas- dije dándole una lata de Dr. Pepper

-Bueno gracias- dijo ella y luego le di la otra a Ashley, evité cualquier tipo de contacto visual con ella y luego le di su té a Brittany a la cual le sonreí, mientras que Quinn le daba su agua a Berry, agua a Kendall y 7up a James

-Bueno ahora ¿Quien cantará?- dije sonriendo y sentada al costado de Brittany

-¿Puedo cantar?- dijo Ashley, la sonrisa se me borró al instante

-Claro- dijo Berry sonriendo, yo solo miré a Quinn algo incómoda

-Bueno cantaré _"How to be a heartbreaker" _sinceramente ahora esto completamente enamorada y no quiero ser una rompe corazones- dijo viendo a Dani- pero es una de mis favoritas- dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo miré a Quinn con cara de "_te lo dije"_- bueno comienzo- cogió la guitarra y comenzó

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun_ (regla numero uno, tienes que divertirte)  
_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run. _(pero nena cuando hayas terminado, tienes que ser el primero en correr)

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to _(regla numero dos, simplemente no te dejes atraer)_  
Somebody you could lose So le-le-let me tell you _(por alguien que podrás perder así que de-de-déjame decirte)

Esto definitivamente me lo cantaba, pero de ves en cuando miraba a Dani para que no sospechase, aunque Brittany me miraba confundida, es obvio que ella sospechaba

_This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger _(así es como debe ser un rompe corazones a los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro) _  
We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you _(no nos dejaremos caer por una extraña, una jugadora cantando te-te-te-te amo)_  
How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger _(así es como debe ser un rompe corazones a los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro)  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you (_no nos dejaremos caer por una extraña una jugadora cantando te-te-te-te amo)_  
At least I think I do _(o al menos eso creo yo)

Seguía cantándome, esto es muy estúpido si no fuera por Dani juro que ya la hubiera golpeado

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek _(regla numero tres lleva tu corazón a la mejilla)  
_But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat _(pero nunca a tu manga a menos que quieras que le gusto te afecte)

_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure (regla numero cuatro, tienes que parecer pura)  
Kissing goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more (besos y adiós en la puerta y déjalo con ganas de más, más)_

Mierda quiten las cuerdas vocales a Ashley y el sentido de la vista a Dani, porque no la utiliza

_This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger _(así es como debe ser un rompe corazones a los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro) _  
We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you _(no nos dejaremos caer por una extraña, una jugadora cantando te-te-te-te amo)_  
How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger _(así es como debe ser un rompe corazones a los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro)  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you (_no nos dejaremos caer por una extraña una jugadora cantando te-te-te-te amo)_  
At least I think I do _(o al menos eso creo yo)

_Girls, we do whatever it will take __Cause girls don't want _(las chicas hacemos siempre lo que queremos)  
_We don't want our hearts to break in two __So it's better to be fake_ (no queremos que nos partan el corazón en dos, es mejor ser falsas)  
_Can't risk losing in love again ba-abe _(sin arriesgarnos a la tristeza de amar de nuevo)

Bueno al menos tubo la decencia de cantarle a su novia, así no sea algo muy decente

___This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger _(así es como debe ser un rompe corazones a los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro) ___  
We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you _(no nos dejaremos caer por una extraña, una jugadora cantando te-te-te-te amo)  
___How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger _(así es como debe ser un rompe corazones a los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro)  
___We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you (_no nos dejaremos caer por una extraña una jugadora cantando te-te-te-te amo)___  
_

___At least I think I do _(o al menos eso creo yo)

Bueno esto sí es ser hipócrita, al terminar la canción beso a Dani, bien Danielle te ganaste el premio a la idiota del año y yo en segundo puesto por no contare

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Brittany

-No nada, descuida- dije con una leve sonrisa- tengo una idea- dije con una sonrisa más grande

-¿Cual?- dijo ella

-Los deslumbraré con mi melodiosa voz- dije en voz alta

-Traducción, cantará...muy feo por cierto- dijo Quinn causando risas

-Muy graciosa Fabray, nose que haría sin tus traducciones- dije en forma sarcástica y parándome -¿James podrías tocar el piano?

-Claro tía- dijo el pequeño castaño, dejando a su cachorro al costado

-Bueno ¿Que cantarás?- dijo Rachel

-Cantaré _"songbrid"- _me senté en la silla y miré directamente a los ojos de Brittany, podía sentir como estaba confundida

_For you, there'll be no more crying_ (por ti no habrá más llanto)  
_For you, the sun will be shining _(por ti el sol está brillando)  
_And I feel that when I'm with you _(y siento que cuando esto contigo)  
_It's alright, I know it's right _(todo esta bien, sé que todo esta bien)

Pocas veces eh hecho esto, no es mi estilo, pero si quiero cambiar esta ves quiero hacerlo bien

_To you, I'll give the world _(A ti, voy a darte el mundo)  
_To you, I'll never be cold _(A ti, nunca seré frío)  
_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you _(Porque yo siento que cuando estoy contigo)  
_It's alright, I know it's right _(esta bien, yo sé que esta bien)

Poco a poco me acercaba a ella, sentía como esa electricidad subía a mi cuerpo

_And the songbirds are singing, _(y los pájaros están cantando)  
_Like they know the score (_como si se supieran la melodía)  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you _(y te amo, te amo, te amo)  
_Like never before _(como nunca antes)

Tome todo el valor posible y me senté a su costado y la bordeé con mi brazo, ella solo sonreía

_And I wish you all the love in the world _(y te deseo todo el amor del mundo)  
_But most of all, I wish it from myself _(pero mejor te desearía para mí)

Me sentí muy bien, no me importaba que Ashley me mirase con cólera, yo tenía ojos para Brittany

_And the songbirds keep singing _(y los pájaros siguen cantando)  
_Like the knew the score _(como si se supieran la melodía)  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you _(y te amo, te amo, te amo)

_Like never before, like never before_ (como nunca antes, como nunca antes)

Al terminar ella me sonrió y yo le correspondí, nuestras miradas se conectaron, entre en un universo dentro de sus azules ojos, me importa ella y solo ella, sé que no es un simple gusto, la quiero y sé que ella me querrá

-Woow a eso le llamo un concierto privado- dijo Rachel bromeando, yo reí al igual que Britt

-Enserio San, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Quinn, yo me sonroje un poco

-¿Dios mis ojos no me engañan es Santana López sonrojándose?- dijo Dani

-Ya paren chicas- dije -me estresan- dije riendo y mirando a Brittany quien también reía

-Bueno pero nunca te había visto así- dijo Quinn

-Es porque nunca eh estado así

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá el capíulo de hoy espero que les guste, ya verán como Santana cambia, pero...**

**¿Qué hará Ashley?**

**¿Dani se enterará?**

**¿Santana enserio cambia?**

**¿Brittany le dará una oportunidad?**

**Lo verán en el FF espero que les guste **

**Chau =)**


	12. Step one part 4

**Bueno los sorprendo con este capítulo, es lunes de capítulos sii**

**bueno es que me inspiré y no podía aguantar =), léanlo créanme que vale la pena**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí**_

* * *

-Ya paren chicas- dije -me estresan- dije riendo y mirando a Brittany quien también reía

-Bueno pero nunca te había visto así- dijo Quinn

-Es porque nunca eh estado así- dije dándole una leve mirada a Brittany, la cual bajo la cabeza, espera ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué bajo la cabeza? ¿Es una señal? Mierda fui demasiado rápido, lo sabía debía darle su espacio, ¿Pero como pensaría si Ashley quiere violarme cada ves que me ve?

-Bueno sigamos antes de que Santana haga otra cosa que nos sorprenda- dijo Dani al ver lo que pasó

-Bueno, iré yo- dijo Quinn, sentándose - ¿San me ayudas?- yo fruncí el ceño -la guitarra, nose tocar

-Claro- dije levantándome y yendo a sentarme en la silla, me dijo en el oído "Estará dedicada a ti, tú sabrás porque" -bueno esto es "The a team"- al decir eso yo baje la mirada, sabía perfectamente esa canción, me traía tanto recuerdo, algunos que son mejor...solo olvidar, toque algunas notas y comencé

White lips, pale face Breathing in snowflakes (labios blancos, cara pálida, cogiendo aire entre copos de nieve)  
Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end (que arden en sus pulmones las luces se apagan y el día termina)  
Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men. (luchando para pagar el alquiles, largas noches hombres desconocidos)

Sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, sé porque Quinn hace esto, duele, pero si no es ahora ¿Cuando?

And they say she's in the Class A Team (y dicen a ella la golpean en lo más duro)  
Stuck in her daydream been this way since 18 (sueña despierta desde lo 18)  
But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting (pero últimamente parece caducar, débil)  
Crumbling like pastries. (cae como una castillo de naipes)

Baje la cabeza no quería que me viesen así, esto es más fuerte que yo, pero la ayudé con esta parte

And they scream The worst things in life come free to us (y gritan que la desdicha nunca avisa)  
Cos we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple of grams (porque somos títeres enloqueciendo por un par de gramo)  
And she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland (y ella no quiere salir esta noche y con el humo de una pipa regresa a su casa)  
Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside (o vende su amor entre hombres hace demasiado frío)  
For angels to fly Angels to fly (para que los ángeles puedan volar)

Sentí como el dolor se iba ¿Puedo ser libre ya? ¿Se terminó?

Ripped gloves, raincoat tried to swim and stay afloat (un abrigo, guantes rasgados agarrándose a un tablón manteniéndose a flote)  
Dry house, wet clothes loose change, bank notes (en soledad en la humedad, monedas, billetes)  
Weary-eyed, dry throat call girl, no phone (la mirada perdida, la garganta seca, prostituta sin teléfono)

Hay es cuando vienen los recuerdo y te dicen que nunca terminará, lo que hice esta mal lose, pero ¡Basta! no puedo seguir así

And they say she's in the Class A Team (y dicen a ella la golpean en lo más duro)  
Stuck in her daydream been this way since 18 (sueña despierta desde lo 18)  
But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting (pero últimamente parece caducar, débil)  
Crumbling like pastries. (cae como una castillo de naipes)

Tengo que ser más fuerte, superar eso de una ves, terminó hace mucho tiempo, vamos Santana tú puedes

And they scream The worst things in life come free to us (y gritan que la desdicha nunca avisa)  
Cos we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple of grams (porque somos títeres enloqueciendo por un par de gramo)  
And she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland (y ella no quiere salir esta noche y con el humo de una pipa regresa a su casa)  
Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside (o vende su amor entre hombres hace demasiado frío)  
For angels to fly Angels to fly (para que los ángeles puedan volar)

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, solo podía desear que termine para poder librarme de esto

An angel will die covered in white (de blanco un angel morirá)  
Closed eye and hoping for a better life (ojos cerrados por una vida mejor)  
This time, we'll fade out tonight straight down the line (esta vez esta noche desapareceremos en el firmamento)

Las lágrimas se secaron, pude alzar la cabeza, sé que soy más fuerte que esto, sé que soy más fuerte que ella

And they say she's in the Class A Team (y dicen a ella la golpean en lo más duro)  
Stuck in her daydream been this way since 18 (sueña despierta desde lo 18)  
But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting (pero últimamente parece caducar, débil)  
Crumbling like pastries. (cae como una castillo de naipes)

Pude ver a los ojos a Quinn, ella me sonreía y seguía cantando

And they scream The worst things in life come free to us (y gritan que la desdicha nunca avisa)  
Cos we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple of grams (porque somos títeres enloqueciendo por un par de gramo)  
And she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland (y ella no quiere salir esta noche y con el humo de una pipa regresa a su casa)  
Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside (o vende su amor entre hombres hace demasiado frío)  
For angels to fly Angels to fly (para que los ángeles puedan volar)

Le hice una señal y Quinn me dejo cantar esta última parte

To fly, fly or angels to die (volar, volar o ángeles morir)

Miraba a Quinn con un sonrisa melancólica, deje la guitarra, me acerque a ella y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude y le susurraba "Lo logré Quinn, por fin se fue" , Dani se levanto y me abrazó, solo ellas saben lo que me pasó, me susurraba cosas como "Ya pasó", "Tú eres más fuerte, yo lose", "Te queremos" esas palabras me tranquilizaban, aunque las chicas nos miraban extraño, al igual que mis sobrinos, yo solo sonreía melancólicamente y asentía a todo lo que me decían

-Me disculpan, iré al baño- dije con algunas lágrimas, pero pude hacer que no se notaran, Dani y Quinn venía atrás mío, ya en el baño...

-¿Estas mejor?- dijo Quinn

-Sí, descuida- dije más tranquila

-Quinn ¿Por qué la cantaste?- dijo Dani algo enojada

-Porque ella quiere comenzar algo nuevo, algo de verdad, tiene que borrar eso de su mente, de su corazón que es lo más importante, si no podía con esa canción, no podría con nada- dijo Quinn seria, yo solo fui a abrazarla, necesitaba sus abrazos

-Gracias- dije apenas audible -descuida Dani, por fin se fue y sé que no volverá- dije con una sonrisa de verdad

-Lo sabía San, gracias por hacerme parte de este momento tan importante para ti- dijo pasando su mano por mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo

-Las quiero más que nada chicas- dije separándome de Quinn y limpiando una lágrima -Quinn tiene razón si quiero comenzar algo con Brittany, tenía que sacar eso de mí, bueno ahora salgamos y ... nunca paso esto- dije riendo

-Claro- dijo Dani

-¿Pasar qué?- dijo Quinn levantando una ceja, reímos y volvimos a la sala

-¿Qué te pasó Santana?- dijo Brittany

-Oh nada descuida, es porque Quinn ya se va y me siento algo sensible- mentí, no quiero que ella lo sepa,... aún

-Sí es cierto- dijo Quinn- bueno amor ya vayámonos- dijo mirando a Rachel, ella se paró

-Bueno chicas adiós, ¡Oh Brittany espero verte en New York!- dijo Rachel haciendo que Brittany ría

-Claro, algún día- dijo ella, haciendo que yo sonriera

-Bueno adiós Ashley- dijo Rachel secamente

-Adiós Rachel- bueno ya sé, que sabe que Ashley me coqueteaba, Berry no era tan estúpida como parece

-Adiós pequeños...-dijo Rachel agachándose, se refería a mis sobrinos

-Ni tan pequeños, el próximo año serán más grandes que tú, enana- le dije a Rachel, haciendo que riéramos

-Adiós San- dijo tratando se imitar la voz de Brittany, yo solo me reí

-Sé que esa debería ser mi voz- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-Adiós hobbit- dije de una manera tierna

-Oww San, que tierna- dijo ella haciendo un puchero raro, por el cual me reí y abrazándome

-Ya no me abraces que tienes una novia muy celosa- dije riendo y mirando a Quinn

-Bueno adiós Ashley- dijo Quinn, ella solo le hizo una señal con la mano

-Hasta luego Britt- dijo, Brittany fue y la abrazó

-Nos vemos Dani- Dani también fue y la abrazó

-San...- no la deje terminar y la abracé

-¡Hey! ella también tiene una novia celosa- dijo Rachel

-Lose, pero tú eres mas enana no puedes hacerme nada- dije aún abrazada de Quinn

-Te quiero San- me susurró Quinn

-Y yo a ti Lucy- dije haciendo que riera -Bueno ¿te dejo en el aeropuerto?

-Sí por favor- dijo ella

-Brittany iré a dejarlas ¿va?- dije mirando a Brittany

-¿Puedo ir?- dijo algo tímida

-Claro- dijimos unisono y luego reímos

-Bueno también nos vamos- dijo Dani -tenemos que llegar temprano a la cena de sus padres- dijo riendo

-Dale no es bueno faltar donde los suegros- dije bromeando

-Suerte- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

-Bueno vamos- dije viendo a los niños y a Fox

-Claro- dijeron ellos

-Bueno subamos al auto- dije yendo pero paré- pero antes...- dije colocándome unas gafas

-Bueno disfraz- dijo Quinn

-Lose, soy una maestra, las compre en la mañana- dije riendo y peinándome diferente- perfecto

-No creo que falta algo acá- dijo Brittany despeinándome más

-¡Hey, mi look se arruinó!- dije despeinando la

-Eso no vale- dije volviéndome a despeinar

-¡Niñas paren!- dijo Rachel, haciendo que paráramos

-Ya- dijimos bajando la cabeza como una par de niñas castigadas -bueno subamos- dije subiendo en el asiento del piloto

-¿Qué haces? yo voy hay- dijo Brittany

-Pues entonces ¿Por qué estoy yo?- dije retándola

-¿Me quieres retar? pues... ¿papeles?- al decir eso me fui al asiento del co-piloto

-¿Dominada? ¿Por donde?- dijo Quinn riendo

-¡Yo no soy dominada!- dije gritándole y sacando le la lengua

-No grites ni hagas eso delante de tus sobrinos- dijo ella

-Bueno- dije sentándome bien y haciendo un puchero, el camino estuvo lleno de risas y de ocurrencias, también ladridos de Fox, porque James no quería dejarlo en casa, llegamos nos despedimos de nuevo, pero cuando volvíamos al auto pasó algo que no esperaba o mejor dicho, me dijeron algo que no esperaba

-¿Por qué la canción te puso así? y no me digas por nada- dijo Brittany mirándome seria

-...

* * *

**Bam bam bam ¿yo torturarlos por donde?**

**hahaha bueno ya es que necesitaba un poco de suspenso **

**¿Cual será el secreto de Santana?**

**¿Lo sabrá Brittany?**

**¿Su secreto sera algo o alguien? **

**Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo de The Price Of The Fame **

**Chau =)**


	13. Something new

**Bueno este es el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste**

***mini spoiler* solo diré que ya no podía esperar por esto =3**

_**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **_

* * *

-¿Por qué la canción te puso así? y no me digas por nada- dijo Brittany mirándome seria, mi respiración se aceleraba, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, mi pulso subía cada ves más ¿Qué le digo?

-No puedo decirte, no aún, por favor espera a que este preparada- dije algo incómoda, Brittany pudo ver como estaba así que solo asintió, seguimos con nuestro camino al auto -Les parece si vamos al parque- le dije a mis sobrinos, para que olvidaran lo que paso anteriormente, ellos sonrieron

-¡Sí!- dijeron unisono y el pequeño cachorro ladró

-¿Vamos?- le pregunte a Brittany

-Claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa -pero tienes que hacer algo antes- yo fruncí el ceño confundida

-¿Qué?

-Esto- dijo despeinándome

-¿De nuevo? ¿Enserio?- dije riéndome

-Bueno ahora vamos- dijo ella arrancando el auto y se dirigió al parque, fue un camino corto cerca de 5 minutos, Ya en el parque...

-¡Mira Kendall, hay están Carlos, Logan y Dustin!- dijo James

-Nose que esperan, ¡Vayan!- les dije a Kendall y James, haciendo que Brittany y yo nos sentáramos en el césped ... solas

-Perdón- lo dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y luego reímos

-Bueno tu primero- dijo Brittany

-Perdón por ser tan irresponsable, prometo que voy a cambiar- le dije mirando a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, que por primera vez brillaban al verme

-Eh visto que estas cambiando, perdón por desconfiar en ti, quieres aprender a cuidar a tus sobrinos- al decir eso yo solté una risa -además no debí incomodarte preguntándote eso en el aeropuerto- dijo bajando su cabeza

-No descuida te lo diré en algún momento- dije haciendo que sonriera

-Disculpa ¿Santana, Santana López?- dijo una voz no reconocida, yo volteé

-Sí, ¿Pasa algo?- cuando volteé, no reconocí la cara, pero vi a cuatro chicas de 15 años aproximadamente, que se les formaron enormes sonrisa, lo primero que pensé fue _"mierda"_, al ver también algunos reporteros a la esquina del parque y dije lo primero que pensé- por favor no griten mi nombre

Oh Por Dios es tan tierna...- dijo una chica de ojos color verdes, más claros que los de Quinn, cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa bastante linda

-Gracias- dije dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Y tan hermosa...- dijo otra cabello un poco rojizo y ojos color café

-Gracias- le dije también con una sonrisa

-Y soltera...- dije una chica rubia,con ojos colo marrones, me guiño el ojo y yo reí

-Sí también

-¿Y qué pasó con Katie?- me preguntó Brittany

-Terminamos cuando ella volvió a Los Ángeles, ¿No escuchaste cuando los reporteros vinieron y me preguntaron _"¿Por qué terminaste con Katie Henderson?"_-Ella sonrió, ya sé ella no sabía que había terminado con Katie por eso bajo la cabeza cuando le canté, ahora todo tiene sentido

-¿Eres su novia?- le preguntó a Brittany una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones

-Oh no no- dijo ella riendo, yo también negué con la cabeza aunque sin la sonrisa

-Deberían serlo, se ven bien juntas, bueno mejor que con Katie- dijo la rubia, haciéndome sonreír

-Bueno me podrían decir sus nombres- dije con la sonrisa de nuevo

-Pattie- dijo la chica que me habló primero

-Ellie- dijo la de cabello rojizo

-Miley- dijo la castaña con ojos marrones

-El amor de tu vida... digo Jennifer- dijo haciéndome reír

-Bueno amor de mi vida- dije haciendo que la chica suspirara -¿Como supieron que era yo?

-Fácil, solo tú tienes esa postura al sentarte, lo hemos visto en muchas fotos de instagram- dijo Ellie

-Tengo una idea- dije sacando mi celular

-¿Cual?- dijeron las chicas

-Una foto- dije sonriendo

-Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios- decía Pattie

-Por supuesto- dijeron las demás

-Bueno posen- dije riéndome -¿y tú que esperas?- le dije a Brittany

-¿A qué?- dijo confundida

-A ponerte en la foto

-Oh no soy muy mala con las fotos

-No importa ven- ella vino y nos tomamos un par de fotos, luego yo con las chicas

-Sigo sin creerlo- dijo Miley

-Pues creerlo amor- le dije con un tono dulce

-Oh por Dios me dijo "amor", esta chica quiere matarme- dijo ella y yo reí

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos- dije haciendo un lindo puchero -Britt llama a los niños- le dije a Brittany

-Claro- dijo ella dirigiéndose a Kendall y James

-Entonces es cierto- dijo Pattie bajando la cabeza

-¿Cierto que?- dije confundida

-Que son tus hijos- al decir eso me quede estupefacta

-No son mis hijos- dije riendo -son mis sobrinos- dije haciendo que soltaran un fuerte suspiro, luego vinieron Brittany con los niños

-Hola- dijo James con una típica mirada López

-Oww es una ternura- dijeron mirándolos y mirando a Fox

-Bueno vamos- dije haciendo que me siguieran -fue un gusto chicas

-Adiós Santana- dijeron unisono, nosotros fuimos al auto en silencio para que los reporteros no se dieran cuenta, cuando ya estábamos en el auto James me preguntó _"¿Quienes eran ella?" _y yo solo dije dos palabras que no lo dejo tan entendido _"mi familia"_ a los que Brittany dijo _"¿Enserio? pensé que eran fans"_ _Mis fans son mi familia"_ dije con una sonrisa, a los 3 minutos llegamos a casa ya eran las 7:30 p.m.

-Bueno niños a dormir- dije haciendo que ellos bajaran la cabeza

-Pero aún no tenemos sueño- dijo Kendall

-¿Quieren algo para dormir?- dije animada

-Sí, pero no un cuento eso es para niñas- dijo James

-¿Que tal una canción? si tía es cantante- dije riendo

-Claro- dijeron unisono

-Bueno vallan, cámbiense y los espero en la habitación de Jesse- dije haciendo que los niños corran a sus habitaciones

-Woow lo único que sabes es cantar ¿no?- dijo Brittany riendo

-Bueno talves- dije riendo -pero tú me ayudaras eres buena cantando

-Claro- dijo riendo -bueno vamos -dijo haciéndome subir, ya en el cuarto de Jesse, cogí la guitarra que me trajo -bueno esto es _"I won't give up"- _dije sentándome en la cama junto a los niños y Brittany

_When I look into your eyes It's like watching the night sky _(Cuando miro en tus ojos,es como mirar el cielo nocturno)_  
Or a beautiful sunrise There's so much they hold _(o un precioso amanecer,hay tanto que sostiene)_  
And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far _(y justo como ellas, las viejas estrellas,veo que has llegado tan lejos)  
_To be right where you are how old is your soul?_ (para estar justo donde estas,¿qué edad tiene tu alma?)

Cantaba mirando a Brittany es como si ella me inspirara a cantar

_I won't give up on us __Even if the skies get rough _(no me rendiré por nosotros incluso si el cielo se pone tormentoso)  
_I'm giving you all my love __I'm still looking up _(te daré todo mi amor,todavía estoy mirando hacia arriba.)

Ella me miraba con una sonrisa, sé que los niños notaron lo que pasaba, bueno al menos James es muy hábil

_And when you're needing your space _To do some navigating(y cuando necesites tu espacio, para navegar)  
_I'll be here patiently waiting To see what you find_ (estaré aquí, esperando pacientemente,para ver qué encuentras)

_Because even the stars they burn __Some even fall to the earth _(porque incluso cuando las estrellas se queman o algunas caen en la tierra)  
_We've got a lot to learn __God knows we're worth it _(tenemos mucho que aprender,Dios sabe que merece la pena,)  
_No, I won't give up _(no, no me daré por vencido con nosotros)

Sentí esas extrañas_ "mariposas" _de las que tanto hablan las personas cuando dicen están enamoradas, lo sentí por fin cuando cante con ella

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _(No quiero ser alguien que se larga tan fácilmente)  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make _(estoy aquí para marcar la diferencia que puedo marcar)  
_Our differences they do a lot (_nuestras diferencias hacen mucho)  
_to teach us how to use_ (para enseñarnos como usar)  
_The tools and gifts we got yes, _(las herramientas y dones que tenemos, sí,)  
_we got a lot at stake (_tenemos mucho en juego,)  
_And in the end, you're still my friend _(y al final, todavía eres mi amigo,)  
_at least we did intend _(al menos teníamos la intención)  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _(trabajar por nosotros, no lo rompimos, no lo quemamos)  
_We had to learn how to bend (_Tuvimos que aprender a doblarnos)  
_without the world caving in _(sin que el mundo se derrumbe)  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not _(tuve que aprender lo que tenía, y lo que no soy)  
_And who I am _(y quien soy)

Dios ya puedo morir en paz, sé que a Brittany le gusto es un don pero por favor Dios no me mates no ahora

_I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough_ (no me rendiré por nosotros incluso si el cielo se pone tormentoso)  
_I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up _(te daré todo mi amor,todavía estoy mirando hacia arriba.)

Because even the stars they burn Some even fall to the earth (porque incluso cuando las estrellas se queman o algunas caen en la tierra)  
We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it (tenemos mucho que aprender,Dios sabe que merece la pena,)  
_No, I won't give up_ (no, no me daré por vencido con nosotros)

I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough (no me rendiré por nosotros incluso si el cielo se pone tormentoso)  
I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up (te daré todo mi amor,todavía estoy mirando hacia arriba.)

Cuando terminé ella me abrazo, se sintió completamente genial, es como llegar al orgasmo sin tener sexo y solo con una rose, es extraño lose pero enserio quiero cambiar, cambiar por ella y lo haré

-Bueno acá es donde se besan- dijo Kendall

-¿De que hablas Kendo?- dije algo ruborizada

-De que en todas las películas que eh visto, después de que le cantan una canción se besan- dijo

-Es cierto y si no fuese así ¿Por qué están tan rojas? parecen tomates- dijo James

-Porque estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir, al igual que ustedes- dijo Brittany

-Yo me cansé porque, bueno eh estado cantando todo el día- dije haciendo que rieran

-Hasta mañana pequeños- dijo Brittany recibiendo un beso de cada uno

-Hasta mañana niños- le dije e imitaron la acción que hicieron con Brittany

-Hasta mañana tías- dijeron unisono, ya cuando nos dejaron solas en la habitación

-Te puedo preguntar algo- dijo Brittany tímida

-Claro dime- dije dándole confianza

-¿Te gusto?- dijo nerviosa, juro que mis ideas se nublaron quería gritar un "POR SUPUESTO QUE ME GUSTAS, SI NO ME GUSTARAS NO HUBIERA HECHO TANTAS IDIOTECES, NO TE HUBIERA CANTADA CANCIONES, NO ME SONROJARÍA, NO SONREIRÍA CADA VEZ QUE PIENSO EN TI, NO CREARÍA UN PLAN PARA QUE SEAS MI NOVIA, NO HARÍA MUCHAS COSAS" pero de mi boca no salia nada, estaba bloqueada por primare vez, suspiré

-Sí, sí me gustas- dije bajando la cabeza me sentía extraña, ¿Por que mierda me pasa esto? -¿Y yo a ti?- bueno si me dice que no me largo, juro que me largo y nunca vuelvo a aparecer me...

-Sí también- al escucharlo me sentí en el paraíso, le gusto wiii

-Mira sé que la manera en la que nos conocimos no fue muy... común- dije y ella solo asintió -¿Quisieras intentarlo de nuevo?

-¿Desde el comienzo?- dijo algo nerviosa

-Sí

-Bueno- hizo una pequeña pausa -Hola soy Brittany -al decir eso yo sonreí y ella me estiró su mano

-Santana- dije estirando mi mano para agarrar la suya -cuidaremos a mis sobrinos justas- dije sonriendo

-Sí al parecer, bueno ¿Quieres dormir?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-Claro, solo déjame cambiarme- dije cogiendo mi ropa y yendo a una puerta

-Santana ese no es ...- no terminó su oración y me cayó la ropa -es el closet- dijo apenada y ayudándome a salir del montón de ropa

-Bueno iré al baño, ¿Es ese no?- dije señalando el baño

-Sí- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno mejor voy a ese- dije yendo, cuando entré hice una baile muy muy feliz, Brittany será mi novia lose, bueno de nuevo me confundí del baño al closet, pero a ella le pareció tierno lose, me cambié y luego salí, ella ya estaba cambiada, así que nos acostamos

-Bueno, hasta mañana- le dije

-Hasta mañana- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, me volteé no quería apresura las cosas y que ella pensará que me quiero aprovechar

-San- dijo tímida

-¿Pasa algo?- dije voltean dome

-¿Te puedo abrazar?- al decir eso se me formo una enorme sonrisa

-Claro que sí Britt- dicho esto ella me rodeó con su brazo y yo a ella con el mío, gracias Dios por escuchar mis suplicas -duerme bien

-Tú también, oh acuérdate que mañana preparas el desayuno- Mierda ¿enserio?

-Claro Britt- dije haciendo que ella se acurrucara en mi pecho, _por fin libre..._

* * *

**Bueno espero** **que les haya** **gustado, estuve** **esperando a volver del colegio para poder terminarlo y subirlo, Brittana y su oportunidad **

**shiii =) PERO...**

**¿Eso** **durará?**

**¿Por qué el _"por fin libre"_?**

**¿Santana** **meterá la pata de** **nuevo?**

**Cosas que solo sabrán si siguen la historia =) (¿yo haciéndome publicidad?¿Por donde? xD)**

**chau** **=) **


	14. New beginning

**Perdón por no actualizar, es que estuve muy ocupada D,= bueno acá esta en capítulo**

**Espero que les guste y es más largo (=**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

-San- dijo tímida

-¿Pasa algo?- dije volteando

-¿Te puedo abrazar?- al decir eso se me formo una enorme sonrisa

-Claro que sí Britt- dicho esto ella me rodeó con su brazo y yo a ella con el mío, gracias Dios por escuchar mis suplicas -duerme bien

-Tú también, oh acuérdate que mañana preparas el desayuno- Mierda ¿enserio?

-Claro Britt- dije haciendo que ella se acurrucara en mi pecho, _por fin libre_, nada arruinaría este momento, juro que no dormiré, no quiero gastar ni un solo segundo en el que no piense en ella, en el que no este con ella, en el que la quiera a ella, pero mírala se ve hermosa durmiendo, se había quedado dormida en mi cuello, estaba tan tierna, estoy segura de que ella no me hará ningún daño, debería darle otra oportunidad al amor, quizás ella es la indicada para hacerme cambiar, bueno entonces comencemos con el encanto Santana López, estaba tan perdida en ella.

-Si me sigues mirando, pensaré que planeas como violarme- dijo Brittany con los ojos cerrados y yo solté una pequeña risa

-Es obvio que no sabes que pasa por mi mente- dije haciendo que ella abriera los ojos

-Sé que es algo conmigo- dijo ella riendo

-Bueno es eso tienes razón, pero ¿Quien no podría?- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Y ese es tu encanto?, nose como tantas te hacen caso- dijo rodeando los ojos

-No es mi encanto... es mi guión- dije ganándome un golpe de Britt con el ceño fruncido

-No utilices tu guiones conmigo- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Descuida no era un guión, no podría hacer eso, te ves hermosa así ¿lo sabías?- dije con una sonrisa tierna

-Si ese es tu encanto, pues funciona- dijo riendo

-Siempre funciona- dije riendo y ganándome un leve golpe de ella

-No soy como todas- dije bajando la mirada

-Tienes razón- ella levantó su mirada y me miró directo a los ojos -eres especial- dije con una sonrisa tierna

-Pero...

La interrumpí -Nada de peros eres especial para mí, así solo te conozca unos días, siento algo contigo que no había sentido con nadie, cuando miro tus ojos puedo sentir que eres especial, con un roce de nuestras manos puedo sentir que eres especial, cuando me abrazas siento que eres especial, tengo que aceptar que si no hubieras sido tú, me hubiera dado por vencida, pero esta vez no lo haré, no quiero ser alguien que se va tan fácilmente, quiero cambiar y sé que tú me cambias- dije mirándola a los ojos había cierto nerviosismo en su mirada

-Tengo miedo San, siento algo por ti que no había sentido hace mucho, tengo miedo de no ser la indicada para ti o que tú no lo seas para mí- podía notar el miedo en sus palabras y en sus ojos, así que agarre su mano

-Tranquila, yo también tengo miedo no te lo voy a negar, pero si quiero intentar algo con alguien, ese alguien eres tú- dije haciendo que sus ojos azules brillen, ese brillo que había visto pocas veces pero me complace que ese haya sido por mí

-Lo intentaremos, pero todo a su tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-Lo que sea por ti- dije mirándola fija a los ojos

-Bueno ahora despierta, porque si no, no podrás hacerme la sorpresa- dijo guiñándome el ojo

-Entonces esto es- fui interrumpida ella chasqueo los dedos en mis ojos y desperté algo desilusionada, pero ya sé que hacer -un sueño- pude ver a Brittany aún abrazada a mí, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y yo conteste -¿Hola?- Dios son las 6:30 a.m. ¿Quien mierda llama a esta hora?

-San, soy yo Dani- dijo como si yo supiera algo -Ya estas cambiada ¿no?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo es martes a la 6:30 a.m.?- dije irritada pero no quiera despertar a Brittany así que hablé bajo

-¿Te olvidaste de la sorpresa?

-¿Qué sorpresa?- dije confundida

-Lo olvidaste- dijo con una suspiro

-Me dirás de que hablas- dije confundida

-La sorpresa para Brittany, López, el desayuno- dijo haciéndome acordar de la sorpresa que hablamos cuando fuimos de compras

-Oh claro esa sorpresa, me cambio y te llamo

-¿Será en 1 hora?- dijo riendo

-Que graciosa, será en 5 minutos

-¿Por Dios Santana López cambiándose en 5 minutos? eso lo quiero ver- dije riendo

-Pues mejor lo escuchas porque te llamaré

-Bueno adiós San- dijo ella

-Adiós, 5 minutos- dije colgando -bueno haremos magia, espero que te guste Britt- dije mirándola, seguía dormida y se veía muy tierna pero no puedo quedarme parada observándola, no si quiero sorprenderla, me fui al baño y me cambié, habrán sido minutos, luego llamé a Dani -Danielle, comencemos

-Bueno veo que no bromeabas, ya me estaba quedando dormida

-Creí que resistirías- dije bajando las escalaras y riendo

-¿Por qué creíste eso?- dijo como si estuviera loca

-Por los entrenamientos de Sue, pensé que levantarnos a las 6:00 a.m. cuando había entrenamientos se te había hecho costumbre- dije ya en la cocina

-Ya ves que no- dijo riendo y con tono adormilado

-Bueno, ¿ahora que hago?- ella soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Sé que es lo que le gusta a Brittany, tú sabes que le gusta a tus sobrinos, fusión- dijo riendo

-Bueno leche, jugo de naranja y pera, fruta picada, kiwi...

Me interrumpió -¿kiwi? ¿enserio?

-Sí, dos huevos con tocino, barra de cereal orgánico y una hamburguesa de solla

-¿Cereal orgánico, hamburguesa de solla? ¡Demonios, sí son hijos de Jess!

-Lo sé también reaccione así, bueno comenzaré

-Saca los huevo, el tocino y la hamburguesa, junto con la leche- dicho esto la puse en altavoz y saqué las cosas

-Listo- dije con las cosas en las manos

-Pon la leche en una pequeña olla para que se caliente- cogí el pequeño recipiente y vertí la leche

-Ahora por la sartén, ponle aceite y espera que se caliente

-Bueno- dije poniendo el aceite

-Saca la fruta, la barra de cereal y haz el café- saque las frutas, la barra de cereal y encendí la cafetera

-Ya lo hago- dije poniendo la esencia en la cafetera, hecho esto le puse la cantidad de agua y comenzó a botar café, sí café es lo único que sé hacer

-Bueno ahora, rompe los cascarones y fríe los huevos- rompí el cascaron, el primero, y lo puse pero me salpicó algo de aceite

-Mierda- dije enserio me dolió

-Ten cuidado con el aceite- dijo ella riendo

-Ya ya ya, ¿ahora que?- dije poniendo el otro huevo

-Lava la fruta, luego sirve la leche, no querrás que se evapore- dijo riendo, lave la fruta y apague el fuego de la leche

-Listo- dije sacudiendo la fruta y sirviendo la leche en los vasos de los niños

-Primero haremos el jugo, ¿tienes las naranjas?

-Sí, son 4- dije contándolas

-Ya, pártelas por la mitad- dijo haciendo que coja las naranjas y las parta

-Uno- dije partiendo la primera -dos...-dije partiendo la segunda -tres..-partiendo la tercera -cuatr...mierda- dije me había cortado, podía ver la herida sangrar

-¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupada

-Sí solo me corte

-Woow si que te gusta Brittany, sino hubiese sido ella hubieras hecho tu drama de _"me corté el dedo, no creo poder seguir, moriré ah"_- dijo imitando mi voz

-Bueno bueno, ya ¿ahora?

-Voltea los huevos con la espátula y espera unos segundos antes de sacarlos- dicho esto cogí la espátula

-Bueno huevo por favor mis manos ya tuvieron mucha tortura- dije esto haciendo que Dani se ria y volteando los huevos -sí

-Bien, espera un poco y- hizo una pausa -sácales - los saqué rápidamente y los puse en un plato -ahora por el tocino -coloque 2 tiras de tocino

-Listo

-Ahora el jugo de nuevo, enciende el exprimidor de naranjas

-¿Que es eso?- dije confundida, no es mi culpa nunca eh cocinado ya lo dije muchas veces

-Una máquina, que parece tener la mitad de una naranja salida- vi una máquina con sus descripciones y la encendí

-Listo

-Ahora pon la mitad de la naranja y preciónala- cogí una mitad y la presione contra la máquina

-Ya- dije haciendo la primera

-Haz todas- comencé a hacerlas, ya iba por la mitad

-Saca el tocino- cogí la espátula y lo saqué

-Ya- dije sirviéndolo en el plato junto con los huevos

-La hamburguesa- dijo ella haciendo que ponga la hamburguesa de solla

-Ya, ahora terminaré el jugo- terminé con las últimas mitades y volteé la hamburguesa

-Sirve el jugo y pela la fruta, apúrate que Brittany se despierta a las 7:00 a.m. y son las 6:54 a.m.

-Mierda- dije y comencé a pelar las frutas, bueno lo hacía mal pero lo hacía, luego tuve las frutas peladas

-Voltea la hamburguesa- volteé la hamburguesa y piqué la fruta en cuadrados y el kiwi en pequeñas rodajas

-Apúrate, 5 minutos- dijo apurándome -el jugo de pera, coloca las peras en la licuadora

-Vale- dije colocando las y presionando el botón, cuando termino presione el otro botón y lo serví en un vaso

-Son 4 minutos, apurate López

-Ya terminé- dije

-Saca la hamburguesa- la saqué y la puse en un plato -la fruta colócala donde cada uno

-Ya- dije sonriendo

-Tostadas- dijo sorprendiéndome

-¿Por qué?- dije frunciendo el ceño

-A Brittany le gustan las tostadas- dije haciéndome entender

-Pero solo hay pan normal

-El pan normal, lo pones en la tostadora y se convierten en tostadas, chica inteligente- dijo con sarcasmo en su última frase

-Bueno- dije poniendo el pan en la tostadora

-Solo 2 minutos- pero escuche algo moverse arriba

-Creo que sin minutos- dije en voz baja y vertiendo el café en 2 tazas

-Solo espera a que las tostadas estén listas y úntale mantequilla- justo se escucho la tostado sacar las actuales tostadas

-Mierda- dije porque toque las tostadas y me queme

-Ya deja de maldecir y úntale la estúpida mantequilla

-Mira que me calmas bien eh- dije burlándome de ella

-¿San?- grito Brittany bajando por las escaleras

-Acá estoy Britt- dije en voz alta, untándole mantequilla a las tostadas

-¿Qué ha...? Dios- suspiró esas palabras al notar lo que había hecho -¿Tú hiciste esto?- dijo mirándome asombrada

-Sí, claro con ayuda de Dani

-¿Donde esta?- me preguntó

-En su casa- respondí normal

-¿Ya se fue?- yo la mire con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa, lo que la confundió

-Nunca vino, me habló por teléfono- dije y ella me miro incrédula -¿No me crees? Dani habla- dije haciendo que ella se sorprenda

-Hola Britt- dijo Dani

-Hola Dani- dijo sorprendida -perdón por no creerte- dijo mirándome y acercándose

-Descuida yo tampoco me lo hubiese creído, si se tratara de mí- dije riendo

-Yo menos- dijo Dani, causando algunas risas -bueno prueba lo que hizo mi aprendiz

-Bueno pruebo- dijo Brittany sentándose y probando una de sus tostadas, yo la miraba con curiosidad

-¿Y?- dijimos Dani y yo, ella sonrió

-Están buenas- dijo haciéndome soltar un suspiro y a Dani un _"Bien también puedo ser profesora" __  
_

-Bueno llamaré a los niños, hasta luego Dani- dije

-Hasta luego, por cierto después cocinaras para mí- dijo riendo -Adiós Britt

-Adiós Dani- dijo con una tostada en su boca, colgué la llamada y subí

-San...-dijo Brittany haciendo que me detuviera

-Dime

-Gracias, eres muy buena cuando te lo propones ¿sabías?

-Ahora lose- dije con una sonrisa -bueno voy a despertarlos- dije subiendo

-Claro- fue lo único que escuche después de subir, me dirigí a las habitaciones de los niños, primero fui a la de James -¡Hora de levantarse James!

-No, cinco minutos más- dijo tapándose con la frazada, haciendo que Fox ladre

-Esos _"cinco minutos más"_- dije imitando su voz -se convierten en un _"no iré al colegio" _así que a levantarse hasta Fox se levanto

-Bueno, ya me desperté- dijo mirandome -hola amigo- le dijo a Fox, recibiendo una ladrido de este

-Bien iré por Kendall- dije yendo a la habitación del pequeño rubio -¡Kendo, hora de despertar!

-Pero es muy temprano ¿Por qué no hay escuelas que enseñen tarde?- dijo quejándose

-Eso es lo que decía cuando era pequeña, levántate pequeño

-Ya me levante- dije sentándose en su cama, yo me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina donde Brittany ya había terminado todo su desayuno y estaba hablando por teléfono, pero antes de entrar escuche un poco

-No, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo...Me engañaste ¿no crees que es suficiente daño?- definitivamente discute con alguien que la engaño -No me vuelvas a llamar, lo nuestro terminó, porque tú lo decidiste- bueno supongo que es su ex pareja- Adiós Nadia- dijo colgando la llamada, bueno es mujer, ahora solo necesito saber ¿Quien es Nadia?, entre a la cocina, donde se encontraba una Brittany no muy sonriente

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí es solo algunos problemas, pero nada importante- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Te puedo ayudar, si quieres- dije alzando las cejas

-Te lo contaré cuando vuelva, ahora debo ir a trabajar

-Claro entiendo- dije tomando un sorbo de mi café -Estoy exhausta- dije cambiando de tema

-Seguro, es la primera vez que haces todo esto- dijo riendo

-Lose, hasta me corte- dije mostrando mi herida

-Bueno, te ayudaré a que no se infecte- dijo parándose

-¿Adonde vas?- dije con el ceño fruncido

-Por alcohol, algodón y una vendita

-Bueno- dije no muy convencida, ella volvió con todo lo que me dijo

-Acá está, dame tu mano- dicho esto estiré mi mano -avísame si te duele

-Bueno- dije nerviosa, ella cogió mi mano y me puse aún más nerviosa, puso algo de alcohol en el algodón y lo pasó por la herida

-Au- dije haciendo temblar mi mano

-Tranquila- dijo pasando su pulgar por la otra parte de mi mano, paso de nuevo el algodón, pero esta vez ambas no mirábamos a los ojos, veía sus hermosos ojos azules -listo- dijo colocándome la vendita

-Gracias- dije, ella estaba cerca mío, podía sentir su nerviosismo, mis latidos se aceleraron, solo se me quedaba plantada esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, ella tenía su hermosa sonrisa de siempre, esa sonrisa que me hipnotizo desde el primer día, esos ojos tan puros que me encantan y su hermosa cabellera dorada, ella me besó en la mejilla y yo puse mi mano en mi mejilla, sentí que algo vino a mí

-Poco a poco San...

* * *

**Buenooooo acá termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, bueno ahora unas preguntas para que piensen hasta que suba el otro capítulo**

**¿Quien es Nadia?- bueno creo que es muy obvio**

**¿Brittany le dirá la verdad sobre Nadia a Santana?- nose ._.**

**¿Santana hará algo con Ashley?- pos Ashley muerte xD**

**¿Por qué Ashley es novia de Dani, si le gusta Santana?- como dije Ashley muerte**

**¿Por qué no puedo calcular la masa del sol?- estúpido profesor de Química ._. **

**Nos leemos luego**

**Chauu =) **


	15. I want to change

**Bueno hola, perdón por demorarme es que tuve que hacer unas cosas importantes**

**espero que les guste el capítulo, lo hice más largo =)**

**_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen _ **

* * *

_"Poco a poco San"_ esas eran las palabras que rondaban por mi mente una y otra vez, la verdad nose como ir "poco a poco" el comienzo de todas mis relaciones eran con sexo, pero con ella, a ella ni siquiera la había besado, bueno talves así se empiezan las relaciones de verdad, bueno de todas maneras llamaré a Dani, necesito hablar con ella y preguntarle muchas cosas, así que cogí mi teléfono y la llamé, timbro una vez...dos veces...tres veces...¿cuatro veces?...¿cinco? Dani no esta bien

-¿Hola?- respondió ella, nunca me había respondido después de las 4 timbradas

-Dani ¿estas ocupada?- dije algo extraña

-No no descuida ya no- escuchaba unas cuantas risas por su teléfono

-¿Con quien estas?- traducción ¿Quién es la idiota que hace que no me contestes?

-Oh es Ashley- dijo riendo, mierda la puta de nuevo

-Genial- dije entre dientes -Pero ¿no crees que es muy temprano para que valla a tu casa?

-Ella se quedo a dormir en mi casa- dijo como si fuese obvio

-¿Enserio?- mierda esta tipa era peor de lo que creí

-Sí, sabes ella es genial- dijo aparentemente sonriendo

-Sí, solo espero que no te haga daño- esa puta hablará muy seriamente conmigo

-Descuida es demasiado tierna para hacerme daño- dijo riendo -bueno ¿como te fue con Britt?

-Oh muy bien, aunque quieres que vallamos poco a poco, supongo que quiere asegurarse no ser una más de mi extenso historial

-Lose esa chica ah sufrido mucho, se merece a alguien bueno

-¿Como que ah sufrido mucho?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, todos sus novios o la engañaban o la utilizaban para celos, sus novias solo la querían de adorno- ¿Qué tipo de idiota utilizaría a alguien como Brittany?

-Woow eso debe ser horrible, ya veo porque no confía en mí

-Gánate esa confianza

-Claro lo haré- hice una pequeña pausa para pensar -Una pregunta

-Dime

-¿Quién es Nadia?

-Es la ex-novia de Brittany

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-Porque Brittany no quería tener sexo con ella, así que Nadia la engaño

-Es una idiota, más que yo, ¿Como conoces a Nadia?

-En McKinley, la segunda vez que fui a ayudar al Glee club, Brittany y Nadia ya eran novias

-¿Cuanto duraron?

-No lo sé

-Dame un aproximado

-Diez meses creo, solo sé que no duraron un año- mierda eso sí que debió ir enserio

-¿Entonces la relación era muy seria?

-Brittany estaba muy ilusionada, pero Nadia no era una buena chica

-¿Donde la podría encontrar?

-López no hagas nada estúpido

-Descuida no haré nada malo, solo dime ¿Donde?

-Cuando lo necesites, yo te llevaré, no te dejaré en un lugar sola con Nadia

-¿Como es la idiota?

-Físicamente, era ardiente, juro que me enamoraría de ella sino fuera tan ella, cabello rubio, ojos avellana, cuerpo espectacular...

-Calma Mitchell, acuérdate que tienes novia- aunque ella quiera decir lo mismo de mí

-Bueno ya es hermosa

-Pero no más que tu asombrosa y sexy mejor amiga

-Lo que digas- dijo sarcásticamente -bueno ahora como era como persona, pues era un desastre, la segunda persona más vanidosa que conocí...

-¿Quien es la primera?

-Tú- dijo seria -bueno era la actual "chica ruda" de McKinley, en pocas palabras era una mini Santana- dijo haciendo que riera

-Pero sabes que nunca nadie ah podido contra mí

-Pero ella es practicante tú, solo que en rubia y un poco más alta

-Bueno pues no creo que sea igual que yo- dije incrédula

-¿Enserio? déjame contarte que se ah acostado con la mitad del instituto, la otra mitad fue humillada por ella ¿Quien fue así?

-Yo- dije en tono bajo -pero las nuevas generaciones siempre son más ineptos- dije riendo

-No siempre créemelo, eran una imitación del antiguo Glee club

-¿Por qué?- dije confundida

-Porque había una rubia muy parecida a Fabray, una enana parecida a Berry, ya sabes de la mini López- dijo riendo

-Pero ninguna mejor que las originales, creí haber visto un pequeño Puck- dije riendo

-Era su hermano, Jake

-No era gran cosa, el Puck original era mejor- dije riendo

-Lose

-Bueno ya me desvié del tema, ¿Qué más sabes de Nadia?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo, quiero saber si se merece ser un fallido _"clon"_ mío- ella y yo reímos, nos quedamos hablando por unos minutos más, bueno tengo que aceptar que la idiota de Nadia se parece mucho a mí, miren el lado bueno, Brittany se enamoro de ella, es lógico que se enamore de mí, por la llamada de la mañana puedo suponer muchas cosas, pero necesito que Britt me confirme todo esto, bueno como es temprano creo que debería ir a visitar a mis papás, mejor me iré a cambiar, estaba apunto de subir las escaleras cuando suena mi teléfono, así que fui a contestar

-¿Hola?

-Santana López, mi querida amiga- reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte

-¿Que quieres Zack?- dije con mal tono, Zack es mi agente, él es el que me dice que debo hacer, es como si yo fuera su estúpida marioneta

-¿Por qué la falta de amor?- dijo riendo -bueno bueno te conseguí el estelar en otra película

-Pero me falta terminar el rodaje de la película de Hitan

-Pues terminarla rápido, porque esta puede ser la película que te lleve a tu primer _oscar _-bueno sí soy la mejor actriz, pero todavía no tengo un oscar, lo que se me hace muy estúpido que los de _Los Oscar's_ no me nominen

-Mi querido Zacky, nose si te has dado cuenta que no estoy en Los Ángeles, si no en Ohio- dije con sarcasmo

-Pues Sanny, tendrás que venir- dijo como si fuese obvio

-No voy a ir- dije seria

-Debes de venir- dijo con el mismo tono

-Zack, ya te dije que no iré y no es no

-Pues si quieres renunciar a ser _"la mejor actriz"_, ya tú, pero como eres mi representada no puedo dejarte hacer esto, Santana haz hecho tantas cosas para llegar a esto, ¿Lo dejarás solo porque no quieres viajar?

-No es que no quiera, no puedo viajar, estoy cuidando a mis sobrinos, se lo prometí a mi hermana...

-Ella lo entenderá ¿No tienes a alguien que te cubra?- mierda Brittany me odiaría, pero esta es una oportunidad única

-Déjame buscar a alguien, si la encuentro te lo diré y viajaré, pero sino entonces me quedaré y le dirás al director de "mi película, que me llevará al estrellato" que no

-Santana, el director es Scott, el mejor director, con el que todos quisieran estar y sé que definitivamente te hará brillar- en eso tiene razón, habla de Scott Omegy, todas sus películas tienen muchos premios, esta sí que es una oportunidad única

-La respuesta sigue siendo la misma...

-Por cierto, terminar con Katie fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho- bueno eso si que es raro, él me obligo a que yo le pidiese a Katie que fuera mi novia

-¿Por qué?- dije confundida

-Porque, te convertiste en la soltera más codiciada, millones de revistas hablan de ti, la nueva _"heartbreaker"_- dijo riendo

-No me importa- dije de mala manera, esto no esta bien, romperle el corazón a una chica no esta bien

-Bueno con lo de la película...

-Como dije mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, adiós Zack

-Piénsalo López- dicho esto colgó la llamada

Demonios esta es la oportunidad que espere toda mi vida, trabajar con Scott, me daría una gran fama, eh hecho muchas cosas para llegar a donde estoy, renunciar a muchas cosas, a personas que quería, cosas que hacía, pero yo quería cambiar, comenzar algo nuevo con Brittany, los niños se desilusionarían y Jesse aún más, ¿¡Que debo hacer!? solo tengo a una persona que me ayudaría con esto, así que fui directamente al cuarto de Jesse, cogí algo de ropa, entre a la ducha y me duche, estuve pensando todo ese tiempo, me cambie, me seque el cabello y luego lo cepille, ya lista decidí bajar, cogí mi teléfono con las llaves y lo metí en mi bolso, salí de la casa y comencé a caminar hacia mi destino, hacia el lugar donde tomaría mi decisión, pero ¿No creen que ya tengo muchos problemas para que me carguen más?, después de 20 minutos caminando, llegue a mi destino, el lugar que conocía muy bien, toque la puerta y retrocedí un poco, los poco segundos sale esa persona a quien quería ver, la que siempre estuvo para mí, la que me enseño muchas cosas, la que me gusta llamar mamá

-Hola hija, pasa

-Hola mamá- dije pasando

-¿A que debo tu visita?

-Tengo un gran problema- dije sentándome en el sofá

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sentándose

-¿Te acuerdas de Zack?

-Tu agente, claro

-Pues quiere que haga una película, sé que esa película me llevará hacia lo que quiero, que es ser muy famosa, pero sé que tengo un compromiso con Jesse, que es cuidar a sus hijos y no puedo hacerle esto, además Brittany se decepcionaría- ella se quedo pensando por unos segundos, mirando hacia abajo

-¿Donde tienes que grabar la película?

-Una en New York y la otra en Los Ángeles

-Tengo una idea- dijo con una sonrisa -los niños tienen vacaciones al terminar esta semana, son 3 semanas, supongo lo suficiente para que comiences a grabar y que venga Jesse, les dices que son vacaciones y van los 4, así Brittany tampoco se decepciona

-Eso es excelente, Maribel- dije contenta

-No me digas Maribel, soy tu madre ¡Respétame!- dijo seria

-Bueno gracias mamá- dije abrazándola

-Por cierto ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Brittany?- dijo levantando una ceja, conozco esa cara, típica de mujer López

-Es que quiero cambiar y me di cuenta que la única que me puede hacer cambiar es ella- dije sonriendo

-Oww San, hace mucho tiempo no veo esta cara de estúpida en ti- la sonrisa se me borró de inmediato cuando me dijo eso

-Eso es injusto, yo no te puedo decir Maribel, pero tú me puedes llamar estúpida- dije frunciendo el ceño y ella rió

-Es lo más justo, soy tu madre puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo riendo triunfante, yo hice un puchero

-Bueno solo porque me diste un consejo genial, te perdonaré- dije riendo -sabías que tengo hambre- dije con una sonrisa y Maribel también

-Bueno soy tu madre, te eh alimentado por mucho tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno no fui muy clara, tengo hambre, alimentame- dije como si fuese obvio, pero al ver su cara seria cambie -Bueno te invito a comer

-Eso es lo que yo quería decir- dijo con una sonrisa -iré por mi bolso- dijo parándose

-¿Papá esta trabajando?- pregunté

-No San, esta jugando a las escondidas- dijo sarcásticamente -si esta trabajando

-Bueno y ¿Hayle?

-Estudiando, estudia junto los niños en la primaria Fantent- primaria Fantent, hay es donde también trabaja Brittany

-Oh claro, me olvidé- dije golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano

-Pero nunca te lo dije- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Lose por eso lo olvidé- dije alzando las cejas

-Pero San... nada, mejor vamos

-Claro- dije levantándome -vamos- dije dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta, abrí la puerta y salimos

-¿A donde iremos?- dijo abriendo las puertas del auto

-A Lima Bean-dije como si fuese obvio -mamá, ¿puedo conducir?- dije con una sonrisa encantadora

-Oh no ¿Por qué quieres conducir?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Porque Brittany no me deja conducir, ya que no tengo mi licencia de conducir acá- mi mamá soltó una carcajada -¿Qué hay de gracioso?

-Que eres una dominada- dijo riendo, mi cara seguía seria -conducirás porque me das pena, además tengo que conducir mucho- dijo dándome las llaves

Fuimos a tomar un café, conversamos mucho, es muy raro que una chica se lleve bien con su mamá, pero ella me a ayudado en tantas cosas, que siento que es como una amiga muy mayor, pasamos toda la tarde juntas bueno hasta la 1:30 p.m., después ella me dijo que tenía que recoger a Hayle, así que me ofrecí a pasar toda la tarde con Hayle, además pasaría tiempo con mi hermanita menor y a Hayle le gustaría estar con James y Kendall, después de muchas suplicas ella accedió, así que ya tengo todo planeado para el día de hoy, será muy bueno, le pregunté a mamá la dirección de la primaria, ella me dio, así que ahora estoy caminando hacia la primaria, ya son las 2:00 p.m. hora de salida, me paré entre muchos padre que esperaban a sus hijos, veía como salia uno por uno, hasta que vi a una pequeña niña, rodeada con más niñas, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue _Hayle _bueno mis sospechas fueron ciertas, la vi mirarme sorprendida, yo solo sonreía

-¿Que no hay abrazo para tu hermana?- dije estirando mis brazos y agachándome, ella corrió a abrazarme

-Hola San- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Hayle- dije con la misma sonrisa, mientras que las niñas que estaban atrás comenzaron a gritar, me asusté mucho y cargue a Hayle

-¡Es Santana López!- dijo una pequeña, aparentemente d años, yo le sonreí y baje a Hayle

-Hola pequeña ¿Como te llamas?- le hable a la niña

-Tania- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno Tania, hola- dije agachándome

-Hola- dije emocionada, podía ver al resto de niñas saltando

-Bueno perdóname el atrevimiento pero ¿Podría tomarme una foto con todas?- dije haciendo que las niñas abran lo ojos como platos

-Claro- las escuche en coro, mientras que Hayle reía

-Bueno hay va- dije sacando mi teléfono y tomando una foto, luego de la foto algunos padres me pidieron autógrafos, Hayle seguía riendo, mientras que pude ver a Brittany con los niños, así que me despedí y cogí a Hayle de la mano hacia ellos

-Te lo dije, me debes un dolar- dijo James hacia Kendall, que sacaba un dolar

-Pensé que no era- dijo un Kendall cabizbajo

-Bueno ¿Que me perdí?- dije confundida

-James le aposto un dolar a Kendall de que tú habías venido a recogerlos- dijo Brittany -hola- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hola, bueno si ya terminaron, podrían saludarme- dije mirando a los niños

-Perdón, hola tía- dijo James

-Hola tía San- dijo Kendall

-Hola niños- dije mirándolos, pero seguía oyendo la risa de Hayle lo que me preocupo -¿y tú de que te ríes?- le dije a Hayle

-De que ellas se emocionan por verte, mientras que yo te veía demasiado cuando vivías en la casa- dijo alzando las cejas

-Pero ahora tú también te emocionas de verme- dije con una sonrisa

-Bah ni tanto- dijo haciendo reír a todos incluyéndome

-Bueno y ¿Por qué viniste? no es que no me agrade sino de que ¿Por qué?- dijo Brittany nerviosa

-Bueno porque tengo muchas sorpresas- dije dirigiéndome a los niños y a Britt- además quería pasar tiempo con mi hermanita- dije ahora dirigiéndome a Hayle -Bueno vamos- dije sonriendo

-Vamos- dijeron los demás unisono

* * *

**Bueno acá termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto talves mas tarde suba otro =) **

**Por cierto les dejaré otras preguntas **

**¿Creen que Santana enfrente a Nadia? -seguro xD**

**¿Quien ganará entre San y Nadia? -le apuesto a San xD, pero solo digo no duden de Nadia, es el "clon" de San**

**¿Brittany a quien preferirá? -bueno nose ._. es la nueva y la ex, el nuevo camino o el tiempo O.O**

**¿Que hará Santana para ir a las secciones de grabación en sus "vacaciones" a NY y LA? -Santana toda una loquisha xD**

**¿Brittany aceptará ir a NY y LA? -wuajaja talves sea mala xD**

**¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? -No lose xD necesito amigos U.U**

**Chauuu =)**


	16. I'll give you a surprise part 1

**Bueno hola hola hola, perdón por no subir el capítulo sino que tuve que ir al cumpleaños de mi tío u.u**

**miren el lado bueno mis primos me ayudaron con el capítulo xD**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia sí**_

* * *

-Bueno pero para ir necesito el auto- dije con una sonrisa

-Claro yo manejo- dijo Brittany

-Dale Britt, dame las llaves- dije haciendo un tierno puchero -por favor

-Bueno- dijo sacando las llaves del auto -pero si haces algo torpe, te lo quito- dijo amenazando mientras yo sonreía

-Vale, pero vamos mis queridos enanos- les dije a los niños

-Claro tía- dijeron los niños

-Sorprendeme San- dijo Hayle, yo la mire mal -bueno hermana- dijo haciendo que sonriera

-¿Donde esta el auto?- pregunte

-Esta allá- dijo señalando el auto de Jesse

-Claro- dije corriendo hacia el auto y me siguieron los niños, con Hayle

-Niños no corran, San no corras, se pueden caer

-Britt por favor ya no soy una niña- seguía corriendo pero cuando le hable voltee y me choque con el auto -ay- me queje

-Te lo dije- dijo corriendo hacia mí -¿Estas bien?- me dijo arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura

-Sí, descuida es solo un raspón- dije viendo mi herida en la mano, levante la mirada y pude ver esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gustan

-En el auto hay un pequeño botiquín- dijo nerviosa

-Eso es perfecto- dije sin romper las miradas

-Sí, ven te ayudo- dijo tomando mi mano y levantándome

-Gracias- dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Descuida- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno ¿Cuando se besan?- dijo James

-¡James!- dijeron Hayle y Kendall unisono

-Pero es cierto, están muy cerca todas las veces que las vemos, la tía San le dedica canciones a la tía Britt, la tía Britt la mira embobada a la tía San, hasta yo noto que están enamoradas- dijo James haciendo que nos sonrojáramos

-Todos lo sabemos, pero arruinaste el momento- dijo Hayle

-Es cierto, lo hubieran hecho si no hubieras hablado- dijo Kendall

-Chicos es mejor que pasen al auto, se están imaginando muchas cosas- dijo Brittany aún sonrojada

-Sí, quizá así piensen otra cosa para hacer que su tía Britt se termine de enamorar de mí- dije sonriendo y Brittany me miró sorprendida

-Ya San nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Hayle

-Oh ¿Enserio?- todos asentimos -me sorprendes San- dijo mirándome

-Bueno hay muchas sorpresas, solo déjate sorprender- dije levantando una ceja

-Bueno vayámonos, no creo que todas las sorpresas sean en el estacionamiento- dijo riendo

-Bueno suban- dije entrando al asiento del piloto, Brittany co-piloto y los niños atrás

-¿A donde vamos San?- dijo Hayle

-A uno de mis lugares favoritos- dije sonriendo y arrancando el auto, nos dirigíamos a uno de mis lugares favoritos, que era Breadsticks, el lugar donde comí desde que tengo memoria, claro sino era en mi casa, ahí tuve mi primea cita, mi primer beso, mi primera comida fuera de casa, todas fueron un desastre, pero también hubo cosas buenas como mi primer autógrafo, donde firme para un comercial, el único lugar donde no me intoxicaba, bueno pasamos el camino lleno de conversaciones y risas hasta que llegamos -llegamos- dije estacionando el auto

-¿Breadsticks?- dijo Brittany

-Sí es mi lugar favorito donde comer- le dije con una sonrisa tierna, ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno vamos, que me muero de hambre- dije Hayle

-Oww hermanita, tú siempre tan expresiva- dije con sarcasmo

-Apoyo a Hayle- dijo James

-Yo también- dijo Kendall

-Esta es una rebelión de enanos- dije riendo -solo faltaría Berry- dije haciendo reír a todos

-Bueno pasemos o sino se rebelaran peor- bromeo Brittany, pasamos y todo era igual que cuando me fui, nos sentamos en una mesa y vino un chico, aparentemente trabajaba acá

-Buenas tardes soy Paul, seré su mesero este día ¿Que quisieran ordenar?- dijo muy cortés

-Yo pediré una ensalada- dije

-Yo pollo con papas- dijo James

-Yo una hamburguesa con papas- dijo Hayle

-Yo una ensalada- dijo Brittany

-Yo una suprema de solla con papas- todos miramos extraño a Kendall con cara de ¿Eso existe?

-Oh comida orgánica, genial- dijo Paul -si eso es todo me retiraré- dijo yéndose

-Bueno ¿Ahora que?- dijo Kendall

-No lo sé, su tía San nos trajo acá- dijo Brittany

-Bueno solo déjense llevar por la sorpresa- dije sonriendo, los platos llegaron y comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas, como cuando era niña, todo lo que hacía y en los problemas que me metía, Brittany no paraba de reír

-San ¿Enserio golpeaste a un chico por una dona?- dijo Hayle sorprendida

-Él no me quería dar mi dona, era una dona de chocolate- dije en mi defensa

-Pero golpeaste a un chico y no obstante lo dejaste inconsciente- dijo Brittany

-Pero lo acompañe al hospital, además lo visitaba todos los días

-¿Estuvo días inconsciente?- pregunto James frunciendo el ceño

-Sí- dije bajando la cabeza

-Disculpe ¿Santana López?- dijo un señor con un bigote muy gracioso

-Sí, dígame- le dije al señor conteniendo la risa

-Hola soy el dueño de Breadsticks- eso suena bien -y nos preguntamos si ¿Quisieras cantar?- dijo algo nervioso

-¿Les molesta si canto?- les dije a los niños y Brittany

-No- dijeron unisono

-Bueno entonces, claro- dije parándome y subiendo al improvisado escenario -bueno hola soy Santana López- dije sonriendo y las personas aplauden -bueno esto será _"kiss me"_- me acomode y cante

_Settle down with me cover me up _(quédate conmigo, cóbreme)  
_Cuddle me in _(abrázame)

_Lie down with me and hold me in your arms _(acuéstate conmigo y sostenme en tus brazos)

Es más que obvio que le estoy cantando a Brittany, pero también tenía que cantar para mi publico

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_ (Y de tu corazón contra mi pecho, tus labios apretados en mi cuello)  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet _(Me estoy enamorando de tus ojos, pero ellos no me conocen todavía)_  
And with a feeling i'll forget, i'm in love now_ (Y con el sentimiento de que voy a olvidar, ahora estoy enamorado)

Vi ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, los niños con Hayle nos miraban a las dos

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved _(bésame como si quisieras ser amaba)_  
You wanna be loved_ (quisieras estar enamorada)_  
You wanna be loved _(quisieras estar enamorada)_  
This feels like falling in love _(esto se siente como enamorarse)  
_Falling in love _(enamorarse)_  
We're falling in love _(nos estamos enamorando)

Lo cantaba con una hermosa sonrisa

_Settle down with me and i'll be your safety _(quédate conmigo y seré tu seguridad)  
_You'll be my lady _(tú serás mi dama)

_I was made to keep your body warm _(fui hecho para mantener tu cuerpo caliente)  
_But i'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_ (pero soy frío como el soplar del viento, por eso sostenme en tus brazos)

Sentía algo correr por mi cuerpo, una energía incontrolable

_Oh no _(oh no)

___And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_ (Y de tu corazón contra mi pecho, tus labios apretados en mi cuello)  
___I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_ (Me estoy enamorando de tus ojos, pero ellos no me conocen todavía)  
___And with a feeling i'll forget, i'm in love now_ (Y con el sentimiento de que voy a olvidar, ahora estoy enamorado)

Esta vez, la única que me importaba era ella

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved _(bésame como si quisieras ser amaba)_  
You wanna be loved_ (quisieras estar enamorada)_  
You wanna be loved _(quisieras estar enamorada)_  
This feels like falling in love _(esto se siente como enamorarse)  
_Falling in love _(enamorarse)_  
We're falling in love _(nos estamos enamorando)

Durante el solo de guitarra, salí del escenario y me dirigí a Brittany

_Yeah i've been feeling everything from hate to love to lust _(sí, eh estado sintiendo todo, del odio al amor, del amor a la lujuria)  
_From lust to truth i guess that's how i know you _(de la lujuria a la verdad, supongo que es así como te conozco)  
_So i hold you close to help you give it up _(así que te mantendré cerca, para ayudarte a darte por vencida)

Le cante mirándola a los ojos, no quería que tuviese dudas sobre mí, me enamoré

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved _(bésame como si quisieras ser amaba)_  
You wanna be loved_ (quisieras estar enamorada)_  
You wanna be loved _(quisieras estar enamorada)_  
This feels like falling in love _(esto se siente como enamorarse)  
_Falling in love _(enamorarse)_  
We're falling in love _(nos estamos enamorando)

Comencé a caminar por todo Breadsticks, haciendo que las personas ahí cantaran conmigo

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved _(bésame como si quisieras ser amaba)_  
You wanna be loved_ (quisieras estar enamorada)_  
You wanna be loved _(quisieras estar enamorada)_  
This feels like falling in love _(esto se siente como enamorarse)  
_Falling in love _(enamorarse)_  
We're falling in love _(nos estamos enamorando)

Terminé la canción al costado de la persona que me enamoré, de la persona que me hará cambiar, de la persona que me hechiza con sus ojos, que me da una razón para cambiar, Brittany, ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla, quedamos conectadas, pero luego se escucharon los aplausos y nos hicieron dar cuenta que no estábamos solas, solo sonreímos y dejamos que sigan aplaudiendo, luego vino la rutinaria ola de autógrafos y fotos, después de una media hora llena de esos, decidí terminar de comer y llevarlos a todos a otro lugar especial, bueno creo que es especial para todos, el centro comercial, además dejaré que los niños se diviertan, maneje hasta este, el camino estuvo lleno de risas y comentarios sobre la canción de los niños, pequeños enanos

-Llegamos- dije estacionando el auto

-¿El centro comercial?- dijo Brittany

-Sí, iremos a todos mis lugares especiales- dije con una sonrisa encantadora

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo James corriendo, seguido por Hayle y Kendall

-Niños no corran- le grite corriendo con ellos -bueno no sin mí- dije riendo

-Santana, Kendall, James, Hayle, no corran- grito Brittany -¡Santana te vas a caer de nuevo!

-Yo soy adulta, sé como correr sin caerme- dije corriendo, Brittany comenzó a correr detrás de nosotros, los niños y yo llegamos, pero al parecer ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer "ejercicio" se tardaba mucho, estaba apunto de llegar, hasta que casi se cae, si no me hubiese movido rápidamente

-¿Estas bien?- dije aun sosteninedola

-Sí, gracias- dijo mirando a mis ojos, como si estuviese hipnotizada

-No corras Britt- dije con una sonrisa y ella rió

-Bueno ya no lo haré, lo prometo- dijo sin romper el contacto visual

-Bueno vayámonos- dije levantándola

-Vamos- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-Te apuesto un dolar a que al final del día la tía San se besa con la tía Britt- dijo James a Kendall

-Oh no no, nada de apuestas- dijo Brittany

-Es cierto, odio las apuestas, te hacen mal- dije

-Es porque todas las perdías- dijo Hayle riendo

-También por eso- dije cabizbaja

-Bueno ya entremos antes de que Hayle rebele otra cosa más sobre Santana- dijo Brittany riendo -por cierto nada de apuestas- dijo mirando a los niños

-Maldición- dije al pasar y notar a unos cuantos reporteros

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Brittany

-Reporteros- dije señalándolos

-Tengo una idea- dijo Brittany sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿En que piensas Pierce?- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Mira, esa es una tienda de ropa- dijo señalando una tienda

-¡Estas loca!- dije indignada

-Es ropa, si no quieres que te reconozcan hazlo, funcionó una vez- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero es un tienda de ropa para gente mayor- dije alzando las cejas

-Lose será genial- dijo riendo -apúrate Santana- dijo llevándome del brazo hasta la tienda, mientras que los niños nos seguían, riéndose

-Esto me la pagarán enanos- dije advirtiendo hacia los niños

-Amaré este momento- dijo Hayle

Brittany se puso a escoger una prendas, que en definitiva no me descubrirían, pero creo que ella solo quiere reírse un rato, me fui al probador, mala noticia la ropa me quedaba, la compramos y me obligaron a meterme en el baño para cambiarme, me cambié, me puse unos lentes, una peluca muy muy fea y salí, lo primero que hicieron fue reírse

-Ya vayámonos- dije seria

-Muy bien Señora López- dijo Brittany riendo, recibiendo un leve golpe mío en el hombro

-No sigas Pierce- dije seria

-Bueno bueno vamos- dijo con una sonrisa -pero ¿Donde vamos?- dijo confundida

-Al cine- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Perfecto- dijo James

* * *

**Bueno acá termina el capítulo espero que les guste **

**chauu =)**


	17. I'll give you a surprise part 2

**Bueno bueno bueno holuu personas humanas y no humanas xD acá el capítulo, un poco tarde pero acá está **

**espero que les guste**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pera la historia sí**_

* * *

-Perfecto- dijo James con una sonrisa, si claro perfecto, tengo el plan perfecto para esto, porque ni él ni nadie se espera la película que veremos, estábamos caminando hacia el cine, formamos una pequeña fila, ya que me dieron preferencia por ser "mayor"

-Espero que le guste la película Señora- dijo amable la señorita que me entrego los boletos

-Eso espero, gracias- dije recibiendo los boletos

-¿Qué película veremos?- pregunto Brittany

-Oh, una que me gustará mucho- dije sonriendo

-¿A nosotros?- dijeron los niños

-También, más a ti Hayle- dije guiñándole el ojo

-Ya sé que es- dijo Hayle riendo

-Bueno, iré a comprar las palomitas con la soda- dije con una sonrisa encantadora -¿Me acompañas?- le dije a Brittany

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa -chico quédense sentados y no hablen con extraños- les dijo a los niños

-Kendall confío en ti- le dije a Kendall, inmediatamente Hayle puso cara de indignada

-Yo soy su tía- dijo indignada

-Pero él es más responsable que tú- dije haciendo que ella frunza el ceño -vamos antes de que me golpee- le dije riendo a Brittany

-Vamos- dije caminando hacia donde vendían palomitas y formamos fila, tampoco era larga, era la fila preferencial -¿Qué veremos?- pregunto ella

-Ya dije, una que me gusta- dije sonriendo maliciosamente

-Esa sonrisa no me gusta- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno entonces la cambio- dije con una sonrisa más tierna -¿Mejor?

-Mejor- dijo sonriendo con ternura -Bueno ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿A que te refieres?- dije confundida

-De sorprender en todo ¿Por qué?- dijo con esa sonrisa que me encanta

-Porque me dijiste que querías ir poco a poco, así que podríamos comenzar con conocernos mejor, por eso los llevo a mis lugares favoritos- dije con una sonrisa

-Y me sigues sorprendiendo- dijo con una sonrisa -yo espera un _"es que es mi encanto"_- dijo imitando mi voz, que por cierto le salió mal

-Primero, así no es mi voz- dije haciendo que ría -segundo, no siempre hablo sobre mi encanto, tercero, enserio quiero que me conozcas y no pensar que soy Santana López, la idiota detrás de cámaras- dije sincera

-Bueno eso es tierno de tu parte- dijo tierna

-Gracias- dije -solo que la mayoría me juzga antes de conocerme- dije bajando la mirada, es cierto, todos piensan que soy una estúpida, no soy estúpida, piensan que soy engreída, no lo soy, en realidad eh sufrido mucho, piensan que soy una persona a la que no le importa los sentimientos de los demás, pero ellos no saben que me rompieron el corazón, no saben que la que soy ahora es manipulada por Zack Parker, no saben que tuve que estar con personas que no conocía, para ocultar que era lesbiana, no saben que tuve que dejar a mis amigos, pero eso no les importa -siempre me juzgan, ya me acostumbre- dije bajando la mirada

-Discúlpame, por haberte juzgado, no eras nada de lo que pensaba- dijo haciendo que levante la mirada -con James y Kendall, eres una gran tía, con Jesse y Hayle, una hermana genial, con Quinn y Dani, una buena amiga, con tus papás, una hija excelente, con tus fans un ídolo ejemplar, conmigo- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos -la chica que siempre soñé- sonreí como estúpida, ella es perfecta para mí -solo que esto no será fácil- dijo bajando la cabeza, así que tome su barbilla con mi pulgar y la levante para que me mirara a los ojos

-Prefiero que sea difícil contigo, a que sea fácil con cualquier otra- dije mirando sus brillantes ojos azules, que parecían un para de diamantes, me acercaba poco a poco a ella, miraba sus ojos y sus perfectos labios, ella hacía lo mismo, estábamos apunto de besarnos, pero...

-Señora es su turno- dijo el chico, que vendía palomitas, me quedé con una mezcla de rabia y confusión, primero lo maldecía, luego me maldecía por parecer anciana, aclaré mi garganta y hablé

-Bueno quiero 3 botes de palomitas medianos, 1 grande y 5 sodas grandes- dije aún fuera de mí

-Claro señora ¿Nada más?- preguntó el joven

-Nada más- dije algo confundida, el chico se fue a preparar el pedido, mientras que pude ver a Brittany tocar levemente su labio inferior -dime que ese chico no vio a una anciana casi besar a una chica ardiente- le dije a ella

-Bueno espero que tú seas la anciana y yo la chica ardiente- dijo sonriendo

-Sí, era así- dije sonriendo

-Bueno contigo todo se espera, pero sí, el chico vio eso- dijo levantando las cejas

-En momentos como este, quisiera ser solo Santana, una chica más- dije fuera de mí -y también quisiera quitarme este vestido, con la estúpida peluca- dije haciendo que olvidara lo demás

-¿Y los lentes?- preguntó

-No, esos son mis favoritos y me quedan bien- dije alzando una ceja

-Es cierto son muy lindos- dijo sacándomelos y colocándoselos- ¿Como me queda?- dijo haciendo una pose muy rara

-Como toda una super estrella- dije riendo -pero son míos- dije sacándoselos

-Oh por Dios, utilicé los lentes de Santana López- dijo susurrando, imitaba a mis fans cuando decían eso, yo rodeé los ojos y el joven nos entregó el pedido, yo le pagué

-Mejor vamos- le dije a Brittany -los niños se desesperan- dije viéndolos -además muero por quitarme este vestido- dije jalándolo levemente

-Ve a cambiarte, nosotros esperamos y la función comienza en 6 minutos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro- dije yéndome, fui al baño y rápidamente me cambié, me puse los lentes de nuevo y salí, pagaría por volver a ver la cara de la señora, que vio a una anciana entrar y a Santana López salir, volví y vi a los niños muy desesperados -¿Que pasa?- pregunté

-Es que te demorabas mucho- dijo Kendall

-Bueno ya estoy acá, pasemos antes de que comience la función- dije tranquila

-¿Qué película veremos?- preguntó James

-Una muy buena- dije con una sonrisa -pasemos antes de que comience- dije tomando de la mano a Hayle y Kendall, uno a cada lado, mientras que Brittany le tomaba la mano a James, le entregué los boletos al recepcionista de boletos y nos dijo que pasáramos a la sala 4 y me volvieron a preguntar _"¿Qué película es?"_ pero esta vez fue Kendall, le iba a responder, pero la película comenzó y no pude hablar, es una película muy buena, estuve en la filmación de esta y me gusto mucho, bueno la película se llama _"__Masacre en Texas, venganza maldita"_ sinceramente es antigua, me sorprende que siga en cartelera, pero bueno

-Ya sé que película es y no es bonita para los niños- susurró Brittany

-Tranquila, les gusta mira- dije susurrando y señalando a un trío de niños enganchados en la película

-Pero les traerá pesadillas- me susurró

-Entonces estaré ahí para que se duerman tranquilos- dije muy tierna, espera ¿Qué acabo de decir?

-¿Santana estas hablando enserio?- susurró sorprendida, hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que dije

-Sí, falte mucho durante la infancia de mis sobrinos, lo último que quiero es causarles daño- dije sincera

-Tú sí que sabes como sorprender- susurró con una tierna sonrisa

-Bueno solo me estas conociendo- dije sonriendo nos

-Me gusta conocerte- susurró apenas audible con una brillante sonrisa, después de esto puso su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la bordeé con mi brazo, la acariciaba de vez en cuando, ella estaba aterrada por la película, siempre daba pequeños saltos, se tapaba los ojos o se acurrucaba en mi cuello, a lo cual yo depositaba pequeños besos en su coronilla y le repetía constantemente _"No dejaré que nada te pase"_ ella me miraba sincera, es perfecta para mí, después de la película, salimos, los niños no paraban de hablar de esta, estaban emocionados, al parecer Jesse no los deja ver películas, como también lo hacía conmigo, es una persona muy sobre protectora, luego de salir fuimos a comer pizza y helados, después de esto, fuimos a casa, dejé a Hayle en casa de mis papás y después nos dirigimos a casa de Jesse, James estaba preocupado por Fox, el cual estaba muy bien, ya eran las 5:30 p.m. es decir ya estaba atardeciendo

-Bueno si me disculpan, necesito raptar a Brittany un momento ¿Me dejan niños?- les dije a los pequeños y Brittany quedó muy sorprendida

-Claro- dijeron unisono

-Pero la quiero acá a las 8:30 p.m.- dijo James muy protector

-Claro- dije haciendo una reverencia con las manos -¿Vamos?- le dije a Brittany

-¿A donde?- me preguntó

-A un lugar muy especial, talves el más especial de todos- dije sonriendo -confía en mí y ven- dije tendiéndole la mano, ella la cogió y nos fuimos, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a dicho lugar, ese sí que era especial, de camino fueron 5 minutos, ella no paraba de hablar y yo solo asentía

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella al ver todo lo que había, era un lugar lleno de flores hermosas, un paisaje extraordinario, pero aun mejor se podía ver un hermoso atardecer, estábamos solas ella y yo

-Era mi lugar especial, venía siempre que quería pensar o solo despejarme de todo, no lo había compartido con nadie, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti- dije viendo sus hermosos ojos -eres especial para mí, Brittany, la verdad es que pensé que nunca me volvería a enamorar, pero tú me demostraste todo lo contrario, con los pocos días que te conozco, puedo confiar en ti, lo veo en tus ojos, sé que puedes dudar de mí, por todo lo que dicen, pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que esa no era yo, demostrarte las razones por las que poco a poco me enamoré de ti, y si piensas "¿Como sabes que estas enamorada?" es porque lo puedo sentir, porque con solo rozarme la mano, siento que mi mente explota, cuando te miro a los ojos, siento que me pierdo en ellos, con solo poder verte me complazco, haces cosas en mí que nadie pudo hacer, que pensaba que nunca harían, pero como siempre, me demuestras lo contrario, sé que con solo una palabra, me tienes rendida a tus pies, es extraño mayormente la que hacía eso era yo, pero no me importa ser así por ti, sé que es muy temprano para decirte que seas mi novia, solo te pido que me dejes ser yo y así te demuestre cada día que soy mejor a tu lado- cuando vi a sus ojos, podía notar una lágrimas que querían salir

-San...

La interrumpí -No digas nada, solo siéntate y disfrutemos el momento- dije sentándome junto a ella, puso su cabeza en mi hombro y de nuevo la rodeé con mi brazo, ahora sé que es a su lado donde pertenezco

* * *

**Bueno acá termina el capítulo cortavenas de hoy xD unas preguntas**

**¿Por qué Santana decía "volver a enamorarme? -O.O algunas veces nose que escribo, solo me dejo llevar xD**

**¿Ese será su secreto? -wuajaja no diré nada**

**chau =)**


	18. I'll give you a surprise part 3

**Holu holu holuuu les doy mi nuevo capítulo **

**Espero que les guste**

**_Jazz_:gracias por todos tus reviews, espero que te guste el capítulo, PD: adoro tus ;) hahaha bueno lee el capítulo xD sé que me dijiste sobre los capítulos más largos, pero este estará genial **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me **_**_pertenecen pero la historia sí_**

* * *

-San...

La interrumpí -No digas nada, solo siéntate y disfrutemos el momento- dije sentándome junto a ella, puso su cabeza en mi hombro y de nuevo la rodeé con mi brazo, ahora sé que es a su lado donde pertenezco, siento como mi corazón se acelera, mis pupilas se dilatan, mi deseo por ella aumenta cada segundo más, puedo sentir que ella también esta enamorada de mí, es demasiado obvia, pero claro necesito comprobarlo, no quiero ilusionarme con alguien que talves aún no olvida a su ex-novia, por mi parte la amaré como si nunca hubiera sido herida, como si fuera la primera vez, estoy dispuesta a todo esta vez, estoy dispuesta a _amar _

-San ¿En que piensas?- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Te digo la verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza -en ti, en mí, en nosotras y ¿Como me pude enamorar de alguien que conozco en tan solo 3 días?

-Es mi encanto- dijo haciendo que riera -créeme lo mismo pienso a cada momento- dijo sonriendo

-¿Pero como? porque tú eras muy dura conmigo- dije confundida

-Es porque nunca me presento de buena manera, porque luego se aprovechan- dijo mirando a otro lado -más si eres una super estrella y crees que puedes con todas- dijo riendo

-Bueno, ya te diste cuenta que sí puedo con todas- dije riendo -pero que solo quiero con una- dije con una sonrisa tierna

-Me matas cuando sonríes así ¿Lo sabías? dije riendo, yo alcé una ceja

-¿Enserio?, a la mayoría le gusta lo que hago con mi ceja- dije moviendo la raro, ella rió

-Sí es linda, pero tu sonrisa mata- dijo sonriendo

-Tus ojos me matan, tu sonrisa me mata, tu cabello me mata, toda tú me matas- dije haciéndola reír -bueno te quería preguntar algo, claro si te incomoda, no me lo respondas- dije advirtiendo

-Descuida, dime- dijo tranquila

-¿Quien es Nadia?- dicho esto ella bajó la mirada, ya sé quien es, pero quiero saber quien es para Brittany, tomo aire y habló

-Es mi ex-novia- dijo mirando a mis ojos -pero ya no significa nada para mí- dicho esto ella bajo la mirada, es como si algunas lágrimas quisieran salir, pero que podían

-No tiene nada de malo que llores- dije mirándola tierna -¿Qué te hizo?- ella mi miró confundida -ya sabes, para que terminaran

-Ella me engaño- ya me lo había dicho Dani, pero contado por ella, me rompe el corazón

-Esa estúpida- dije susurrando apenas audible -¿Por eso no creías es mí?

-Sí- dijo bajando la mirada -sé que no tienes la culpa de eso, pero no podía confiar en nadie

-¿No podías?- dije confundida dijo podía

-Sí, no podía, porque ahora puedo confiar en ti- dijo sincera

-Brittany, te prometo que no dejaré que alguien te haga daño y yo tampoco te haré daño- dije sonriendo

-¿Enserio lo prometes?- dijo ilusionada

-Claro, nadie te hará daño, no mientras que yo esté- dije segura -¿te gustaría hacer algo?- dije alzando una ceja

-San me encantaría, pero ya es muy tarde y James se desespera mucho- dijo haciendo una mueca extraña, a lo que reí

-Descuida, no es ahora- dije tranquilizándola -es para dentro de una semana aproximadamente

-¿Qué es?- dijo confundida

-Un viaje- a lo que ella me miró raro -también pensé en los niños, descuida, me enteré que Kendall y James tenían vacaciones, así que ¿Por qué no llevarlos de viaje?- ella seguía sorprendida -será por unas cuantas semanas, volveremos antes que Jesse- ella seguía con su misma expresión -por favor dime algo ante que muera

-Sí- susurro apenas audible -Sí- repitió más fuerte -Sí- me dijo, un peso salió de mí -Claro que iremos, espera- mi cara cambio de expresión a una preocupada -¿Donde iremos?

-New York, visitaremos a Quinn y Rachel, además me dijeron que te gustaría ir a New York- dije riendo -luego iremos a Los Ángeles, porque le daré una sorpresa a los niños, la cual no te contaré, porque sé que los niños son tu debilidad y se los contaras- dije, sinceramente es que se me acabaron las escusas, ¿Qué le podía decir?, es porque quiero que conozcas ¿a mis ex-novias?, ¿a mis ex-novios?, ¿a mi agente?, ¿a las personas que me odian?

-Oww le dije algo lindo y ahora es la tía ejemplar- dijo riendo -yo soy su tía preferida- yo la miré indignada

-Bueno acepto perder contra ti- dije rodando mis ojos -se me ocurrió otra idea- dije sonriendo

-Dime- dijo mirándome

-Una canción- dije sonriendo

-¿Enserio? solo sabes cantar ¿no?- dijo riendo

-Creo que sí- dije riendo -bueno ¿cantas conmigo?- dije levantando una ceja

-Claro- dijo levantándose y ayudándome a levantarme -¿Que cantaremos?

-Es la primera vez que la canto, solo espero que te guste, se llama _"Never been hurt"_- dije comenzando a cantar

_Felt picture perfect _(me siento como una foto perfecta)  
_On and off a shelf to a broken friend of mind, broken friend of mind_ (fuera y dentro del estante, a un marco roto de la mente, a un marco roto de la mente)  
_It comes back and haunts _(mevuelve y me persigue)  
_A bully undercover, fooled me every time, fooled me every time _(una bala encubierta que engañó todo el tiempo, me engañó todo el tiempo)

Esa parte la canté yo, la cantábamos acapella, ya que no tenía nada que tocar

_But even if I lose it all _(pero incluso si pierdo todo)  
_I got so much left to give, I won't get by _(tengo mucho más que me queda para dar)  
_My heart is on the front line, not afraid_ (mi corazón esta en linea frontal, no tengo miedo)

Esta parte fue hecha por Brittany, me tomaba la mano y me miraba tierna

_I will love you, like I've never been hurt _(te amaré, como si nunca hubiese esta herida)  
_Run through fire for you, like I've been burned _(correré en fuego por ti, como si nunca me hubiese quemado)  
_I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost _(voy a arriesgarlo todo, como si nunca hubiese perdido)  
_Gonna give it all I've got _(te daré todo lo que tengo)  
_I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt _(te amaré, te amaré, como si nunca hubiese sido herida)  
_Never been hurt _(nunca hubiese sido herida)

El coro la cantamos ambas, ambas fuimos heridas, ambas fuimos engañadas, ambas debimos estar juntas antes

_It's that fire to ashes, you fought through the darkness, and brought me back to life _(le prendes fuego a las cenizas, luchaste contra la oscuridad y me devolviste la vida)_  
You brought me back to life (_me devolviste la vida)_  
So even if I lose it all _(así que incluso si pierdo todo)_  
I got so much left to give, I won't get by _(tengo mucho más que me queda dar)  
_My heart is on the front line, not afraid _(mi corazón esta en linea frontal)

Volví a cantar ahora con más fuerza

_I will love you, like I've never been hurt _(te amaré, como si nunca hubiese esta herida)  
_Run through fire for you, like I've been burned _(correré en fuego por ti, como si nunca me hubiese quemado)  
_I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost _(voy a arriesgarlo todo, como si nunca hubiese perdido)  
_Gonna give it all I've got _(te daré todo lo que tengo)  
_I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt _(te amaré, te amaré, como si nunca hubiese sido herida)  
_Never been hurt _(nunca hubiese sido herida)

Lo volvimos a cantar ambas, ella me da todo lo que_ esa _no pudo

_I will love you and forever, I will love you like or never, like I never heard goodbye, like I never heard a lie, like I found love for the first time _(te amaré por siempre, te amaré como nunca eh hecho, como si nunca hubiese escuchado "adiós", como si nunca hubiese escuchado una mentira, como si estuviera enamorada por primera vez)

Oírla cantar siempre será un privilegio, canta con sentimiento, eso es perfecto

_I will love you, like I've never been hurt _(te amaré, como si nunca hubiese esta herida)  
_Run through fire for you, like I've been burned _(correré en fuego por ti, como si nunca me hubiese quemado)  
_I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost _(voy a arriesgarlo todo, como si nunca hubiese perdido)  
_Gonna give it all I've got _(te daré todo lo que tengo)  
_I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt _(te amaré, te amaré, como si nunca hubiese sido herida)  
_Never been hurt _(nunca hubiese sido herida)

Volvimos a cantar, yo jugaba con ella, me sentía tan bien, no puedo creer que al comienzo me sentí mal, es decir estaba a su lado ¿Como sentirme mal?, estaba con Brittany y _ella_ se fue hace mucho, es momento en el que la reemplacé por Brittany, por mi nuevo amor, por la que sé que no me hará daño, ella es la única que me puedo hacer olvidara completamente, ella es a la única que pienso amar

-San- dijo algo tímida

-Dime- dije mirándola sonriendo

-¿Alguna ves fuiste herida?- preguntó haciéndome poner nerviosa, suspire y le dije

-Sí- dije recordando algunas cosas

-¿Como?- preguntó ella

-Es una historia muy larga ¿Te acuerdas como me puso la canción?- dije haciendo que recordara

-Claro, claro, te pusiste mal- dijo como si no entendiese algo

-Bueno, esa canción tiene una historia, es historia es un secreto- dije algo nerviosa -que como lo habrás visto solo lo sabe Quinn y Dani, las cuales estuvieron cuando paso esto

-Claro- dijo comprendiendo -¿Qué pasa?

-Es una historia que me duele mucho- dije haciendo que mis lágrimas se acumulen en mis ojos rápidamente

-Si quieres no me la cuentas- dijo nerviosa

-No, no, tengo que decírtelo, confío en ti y sé que no me harás los mismo- dije algo apenada -mi secreto pasó hace 3 años, pero en si todo fue hace 5 años, pero te contaré antes el secreto para no sentirme peor contando lo que paso antes- dije bajando la mirada -todo pasó cuando...

* * *

**BAM BAM BAM BAM suspenso total mis queridos lectores, bueno como a _Jazz _le gusta mis preguntas, las haré xD**

**¿Santana dirá la verdad? -se esta acostumbrando a mentir, ya con el viaje, talves lo vuelva a hacer xD**

**¿Brittany enserio confía en Santana? -sí seguro xD**

**¿Quien hirió a Santana? -Puta puta puta, te odio por existir en mi Fic ._.**

**¿Como se sentirán Santana y Brittany con esa historia? -Nose ._. xD **

**¿Nuevo amor, enserio? ¿No será nueva ilusión? -puedo ser terriblemente mala xD**

**¿Santana recuerda a esa persona y la olvida o la extraña? -puede ser que Brittany la haga olvidar, pero al recordarla frente a ella, ¿Que pasará?**

**¿Por qué me adiccte con The a team, She looks so perfect, I won't give up, Uncover, I kiss a girl, Mine, Teengdream, If I'm James Dean & You're Andrey Herprey, Memories and Melodies y muchas muchas muchas más xD? -Ok esa pregunta solo yo creo entenderla, pero tenía que hacerla xD**

**Preguntas y más preguntas, la verdad nose por que, pero se me hizo difícil escribirlo, estuve leyendo un FF pero era muy diferente y mis ideas se combinaron xD **

**Chauuu =)**


	19. Memories

**Holuuuu personas humanas y zombies xD, bueno acá esta un nuevo capítulo **

**perdón si me demoré es que tuve que hacer muuuuchas cosas, pero sé que les gustará**

**WerpG: sí sabrás quien fue la que le rompió el corazón )= bueno con lo otro no lo sé, solo digo no todo es amor, le pondré algo de drama**

**Jazz: bueno gracias, PD: sigo adorando tus ;) **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

-No, no, tengo que decírtelo, confío en ti y sé que no me harás los mismo- dije algo apenada -mi secreto pasó hace 3 años, pero en si todo fue hace 5 años, pero te contaré antes el secreto para no sentirme peor contando lo que paso antes- dije bajando la mirada -todo pasó un día, fue muy rápido...

_Flashback (hace 3 años) New York_

-Ya llegue amor- dije entrando a mi casa, bueno nuestra casa, de mi prometida y mía ¿Prometida? Sí prometida, me casaré con la mujer más hermosa del planeta, dentro de 5 días, Camille Maslow, la chica que siempre me apoyo en todo, cuando la necesité estuvo para mí, la conocí cuando le rompieron el corazón y ella no quería saber nada sobre amor, luego me conoció, tuvimos que hacer muchas cosas para que ella supere a su ex-novia y yo mi etapa de perra, con el tiempo lo hicimos, nos enamoramos perdidamente, o bueno yo me enamoré perdidamente de ella, la amo, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, pasé a nuestra casa, deje guiones en el sofá, me dirigí a la habitación, se escuchaban algunos ruidos pero no le tome importancia, estaba subiendo hasta que vi salir a alguien de la habitación era... ¿Por qué ella esta acá? era Sabine, Sabine Amtuanett, ex-novia de Camille, fue la que le rompió el corazón, sabía que ella también vivía en New York y que se veían, pero traerla a casa y aun mas llevarla a la habitación, bueno bueno me casaré, no puedo desconfiar de ella, no después de todo esto, pase como si no hubiera visto a Sabine y entre a la habitación, Camille tenía la mirada perdida en un lugar, como si estuviera en otro lugar -Amor, acabo de ver a Sabine y...¿Qué pasa?- dije acercándome a ella para besarle pero ella lo esquivó -Okay...¿Qué pasa?- dije sentándome a su costado

-Nose- dije sin mirarme, hablaba solo porque tenía voz, no lo pensaba -nose que me pasa, nose que te pasa, nose porque pasa esto...

-Bien Camille, mírame- dije ya más seria, ella se negaba, así que cogí su rostro y lo voltee hacia mí, tenía unas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, fruncí el ceño con una mezcla de confusión y rabia, si es lo que pienso nose como reaccionaré -Dime que pasa

-Santana suéltame- dije parándose y soltándose de mi agarre -...- susurraba algo que no entendía

-¿Qué?- dije confundida

-...- volvió a susurrar, no la entendí y perdí la cordura

-¡Carajo, habla bien!- le grite

-¡Te engañe con Sabine!- grito apenas terminé, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba con tan solo 4 palabras, derrumbaban todo, todo -Santana yo no quería...

-Cállate- dije fuera de mí, en voz baja

-Santana escu...

-Cállate- grite

-San...

-Cállate idiota- dije dándole una fuerte cachetada, ella cayó, mientras la miraba con odio, un odio puro, pero aun mas con un resentimiento más grande que todo

-Ella tenía razón- dijo levantándose

-¿Qué dices?- dije indignada

-Que ella tenía razón- dijo frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos, nunca pude con su miraba, esa mirada que me debilitaba o me alzaba, una mirada que es mi gran debilidad

-¿En que?- dije aún seria

-Yo no te amo Santana- dijo muy seria -solo te quiero, a la que amo es a ella- dijo muy sincera, hoy descubrí, que ella puede mandar abajo mi mundo en pocos segundos y con pocas palabras -la amo a ella y a nadie más- esas palabras me hicieron dar un odio profundo a Sabine, se me creó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas

-Me engañaste- dije en voz baja -me engañaste todo este tiempo, diciendo que me amas- esto duele y duele mucho -acaso no te diste cuenta en nuestra situación ¡Nos íbamos a casar! ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso?! ¡¿Por qué engarme así?!- gritaba ya muy histérica

-¡Yo no fui la única que no pensó en nuestro matrimonio!- grito ella, haciendo que me confundiera

-¡De que hablas!- dije confundida

-¡Te necesitaba Santana!- dijo comenzando a llorar, fue algo que me desconcertó -¡Pero claro, siempre estabas en Los Ángeles! ¡Te importa más ser famosa que yo!- grito sollozando

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- dije con igual tono

-¡Sí te lo decía, eso demuestra que nunca ponías ni la más mínima atención en mí!- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello

-¡Es porque era el mismo drama todos los días!- dije reclamando

-¡¿Drama?!- grito histérica -¡No prestabas atención a lo que te decía! ¿Eso te parece un drama?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Tengo cosas importantes!

-¡Esas sí son lo mismo! ¡Tus estúpidos guiones o tus canciones!

-¡Estoy trabajando, Camille!

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Ya no me ponías atención! ¡¿Sabes como me sentía?! ¡MAL! me sentía mal, nose cuando llego el momento, en el que cuando te ibas ya no me dolía- dijo esto último tranquila, como si se tratara de algo normal

-Tal ves porque ya te acostabas con esa- dije también con un tono normal, ganándome una cacheteada de ella

-¡No me hables así!- dijo con unos ojos que nunca había visto, eso era lo que me daba más rabia -¡Por eso tu padre te dejó!

-¿Por qué no puedo decir lo que eres? ¡Eras, eres y serás una simple prostituta!- grite sabiendo que esas serian palabras que le causarían daño -¡Maldita la hora en la que te conocí!- dije llena de rabia, ella comenzó a llorar -¡Maldita la hora en la que te quite de un burdel! ¡Si no lo recuerdas YO fui quien te sacó de hay y Sabine la que te metió! ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de eso? yo te saqué de hay porque te amaba, porque te amo, pero claro tú no lo sabes y si lo sabes, no sientes lo mismo, ¡Te eh dado todo lo que necesitas! ¡Todo! ¿Que más quieres?- grite alzando ambos brazos -¡Y no metas a mi padre en esto, te lo advierto!

-¡Tu cariño!- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -eso es lo que necesito

-¡Te doy amor!- dije como si fuese obvio

-No- dijo -me dabas amor, ahora solo vivimos es en mismo lugar, nos acostamos en la misma cama y cuando despierto no estas- sabía que le dolía lo que decía, quizá es mi culpa

-Eso no es así, yo te amo

-No es cierto, tú al igual que yo sabemos que ya no es lo mismo, ¿Sabes lo que se siente solo fingir que todo sigue bien? se siente mal, todo esto se convirtió en una mentira, no podemos dejar de provocar una pelea, es lo mismo cada noche, cada día, es más de lo que puedo hacer- dijo bajando la mirada -te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero ella me hizo olvidarte con tan solo unas horas, no quería que esto acabe, pero necesitamos romper antes de que rompas mi corazón

-Como lo haces tú ahora conmigo, solo te preocupas en ti ¿Sabes como me siento ahora? me siento destruida, destruida por la persona por la cual deje muchas cosas, mi abuela no me quiere ver la cara por tu culpa

-¡A mí me dejo mi familia entera! ¡No tengo familia! ¿Sabes como se siente? ¡Me siento mal todos los días de mi patética vida! ¡En la cual todos mis amigos me refriegan que soy una mantenida o que me aprovecho de tu dinero! ¡No tengo una familia que me apoye! ¡Mi novia viaja como si fuese a una tienda! ¡Me siento sola! ¡Aceptemos lo esto no da para más!

-Te amo- dije ya con uno de mis últimos alientos que me quedaban

-No, tú no me amas, si me amarías te hubieras preocupado por mí, no me hubieras escondido de las cámaras, no "saldrías" con personas desconocidas, solo para que no sepan que te vas a casar, tú tampoco me amaste

-Yo sí te ame, yo te amo, ¿Pero eso que importa? ¡Tú te iras con Sabine!

-Ambas somos actrices en una obra, vivimos nuestro amor en un escenario, pero sigues diciendo las mismas líneas antiguas, ¿Ahora entiendes? te hablé como actriz, ¿Entiendes? es hora de despegarnos de la misma escena, trate de mantener lo que un día tuvimos, pero me equivoqué, estuviste alejándome ¿No crees que es suficiente? ya sufrí demasiado, estuve en una guerra para salvar nuestra relación, en la cual solo yo batallaba

-¿Entonces me dices que es mi culpa? mientras trataba de darte lo mejor y tú te revolcabas con Sabine ¿Eso también es mi culpa?- vi como ella bajo la cabeza -responde ¡Responde!- grite

-¡Sí! ¡Perdón si te lastimo, pero todo esto es tú culpa!

-¡Ah claro! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento!- dije con sarcasmo

-¡Me escondías! ¡Me sentía mal! ¡Te ibas! ¡Me sentía mal! ¡Besabas a otros y otras! ¡Me sentía mal! ¡Ya ni siquiera me mirabas! ¡Me sentía mal!- gritó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos -¡Decidiste olvidarme! ¡Decidiste alejarte! ¡Tú lo decidiste!

-¡Yo no te dije acuéstate con tu ex!

-¿Te diste cuenta de cuando me pediste matrimonio?- yo asentí con la cabeza, era hace alrededor de un año o año y medio -hace 1 años y 8 meses, los cuales fueron muy largos para mí, sabes que es hablarte sobre _"¿Cuando nos vamos a casar?"_ y tú esquivabas el tema, pensar que solo me pediste matrimonio para que no me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, esto se terminó aquí y ahora, adiós- dijo llevándose una maleta que ya tenía preparada, las lágrimas caían una por una, puedo sentir como mi alma se desespera por ir a decirle que se quede, pero no puedo hacer nada, ella ya tomó una decisión y yo tuve la culpa de todo, no es justo mantenerla a mi lado

-¿A donde vas?- dije sin mirarla

-Nose, pero si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría- dijo cerrando su maleta -Adiós

-Adiós- dije, ella bajó junto a su maleta, se fue, llevándose mi corazón con ella y el telón se cierra, las luces se apagan, pero te seguiré amando hasta tu regreso...

_Fin del flashback_

-Eso fue todo lo que paso ese día, sufrí por el resto de mis días, deje la casa y fui a vivir a Los Ángeles, donde mis únicos amigos eran mis fans, por eso los quiero tanto- dije con una sonrisa media -los quiero, ellos son mi todo, nose que haría sin ellos- dije bajando la mirada, Brittany seguía sorprendida

-Woow tú sufriste más que yo- dijo asombrada

-Al parecer- dije mirando a otro lado

-Mírame- dije captando mi atención -yo nunca te haría eso, porque sé como duele- dijo sincera

-Lo sé, te quiero Brittany- dije con una sonrisa

-Yo también te quiero- dio dándome un abrazo

-Bueno ¿Quieres saber algo más sobre ella?

-¿Te hará sentir mal?- dijo tímida

-Contigo a mi lado nada me hace sentir mal- dije con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Como se conocieron?- preguntó

-Bueno es una historia complicada ¿Te parece si nos subimos al auto y te cuento?- dije parándome

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa tierna -Vamos- dijo al levantarse, nos dirigimos al auto, es vez yo iba de co-piloto, no podía arriesgar a Brittany

-Bueno fue en McKinley, un día muy extraño...

_Flashback (hace 5 años) McKinley- Ohio_

-Bueno Fabray, ya me voy, tengo una "cita" con Sarah- digo "cita" porque todos sabemos que solo nos saludaremos y comenzaremos a tener sexo, Quinn me miró con mala cara

-No puedes tener sexo con cada chica que este en tu clase- dijo seria

-Tranquila, mientras que sea soltera, puedo hacer lo que quiera- dije con una sonrisa coqueta, ella rodeó los ojos

-Bueno adiós, nos vemos mañana- dijo ella besando mi mejilla

-Adiós- dije con una sonrisa, me dirigí a mi casillero para recoger algunas cosas que necesitaba, abrí el casillero con fuerza y de casualidad golpeé a la chica que estaba a mi costado, no me alarme tanto, siempre eh sido fría ¿Por qué hacer algo diferente por alguien que no conozco? -te golpeaste- dije tranquila, mientras que ella me miraba mal y se tapaba la nariz, una chica rubia, ojos avellana, una mirada muy linda, unos labios deseables, una figura asombrosa, es una chica muy hermosa

-No me digas- dijo con sarcasmo -aunque sea ayúdame a levantarme- dijo estirando su brazo para que lo agarrase, lo hice y la alcé, con tanta fuerza para que quedáramos muy cerca, ese era mi plan, nos miramos por un rato, compartíamos el aire y aun tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía

-Santana- dije con una sonrisa irresistible y mirándola a los ojos

-Camille- dijo ella en un suspiro

-Camille ya vayámonos- dijo otra voz con un acento francés haciendo que aquella rubia se despegase de mi cuerpo -vamos- repitió una chica con cabello algo rojizo, ojos café y una pose algo estresante

-Claro amor- dijo yendo a ella -adiós Santana- dijo despidiéndose con la mano hacia mí

-Adiós Camille- dije con esa sonrisa que me caracteriza, vi como la otra chica me mataba con la mirada, no me importa ya eh estado en esta situación por lo menos 5 veces, solo me acostaré con ella y despareceré para siempre de su vida

_Fin del Flaschback_

-Y así nos conocimos- dije

-Pensé que también sería en una fiesta- dijo riendo

-No a todas las conozco en fiestas- dije fingiendo seriedad

-Por supuesto - dijo ella riendo -¿Ella fue muy especial para ti no?- preguntó

-Sí, era especial, pero yo no era la indicada para ella, ni ella para mí- dije haciendo una mueca

-¿Quien es la indicada?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-Por ahora una chica muy hermosa, rubia con ojos azules, que por cierto me enloquecen- dicho esto ella me guiñó el ojo

-Suena a una chica muy linda- dijo sonriendo

-Sí lo es, pero le gusta mandar demasiado- dije haciendo un puchero y ganándome un leve golpe suyo

-No es cierto, es que tú eres una vaga- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bueno también es cierto, pero solo hago las cosas que me dice, porque estoy enamorada- dije mirando a otra parte

-Estoy segura que ella también esta enamorada de ti- dijo sonriendo

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- dije sonriendo

-Claro- dijo sonriendo y estacionándose

-Pero promete que no se lo dirás- dije entre cerrando los ojos

-Lo prometo- dijo alzando la mano en forma de juramento

-Algunas veces pienso que es un ángel, es que luce tan perfecta, estoy a sus pies a todo lo que me diga, seré todo lo que ella quiera o necesite y deseo que sea con ella con quien pase el resto de mi vida- vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban con cada palabra que decía, lo decía enserio, no sentí dolor al contarle sobre Camille, al tenerla a ella lo tengo todo, no necesito a nadie o nada más

-Te quiero San- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y abrazándome

-Yo también te quiero Britt- dije en su oído

-Bueno pasemos o James se enojará- dijo separándose y riendo

-Es cierto, se parece mucho a mí- dije sonriendo y abriendo la puerta, con unos rápidos movimientos, le abrí la puerta a Brittany -Señorita Pierce- dije haciendo una reverencia con las manos, con la cual ella rió

-Oh gracias- dijo sonriendo

-Descuida- dije con una sonrisa encantadora

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Dime- dije caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Olvidaste a Camille?- preguntó tímida

-La verdad es que cada vez que estoy contigo, ni la recuerdo, siquiera puedo acordarme mi nombre- dije bajando la mirada y haciendo que ella se ría -ya la olvidé, no siento nada por ella, ni amor, ni odio, nada, mi adicción eres tú- dije sonriendo

-Bueno San, pasemos- dijo agarrando mi mano, sentí una electricidad correr por todo mi cuerpo a partir de mi mano, es algo extraño me puse nerviosa y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mientras que mi cara se había enrojecido, _Ella es para mí, la esperaré lo que sea_

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y bueno mis sensuales preguntas**

**¿Prostituta, Camille? ¿Es verdad o solo lo dio por rabia? -yo estoy enojada con Camille ¿Como le hizo eso a San? =(**

**¿_"Por eso tu papá te dejó"_ Quién es Carlos entonces? -Espera espera espera... ya no entiendo nada D=**

**¿Por qué Santana fue a un "burdel" de donde sacó a Camille? -Eso es sospechoso e.e**

**¿Como Sabine metió a un "burdel" a Camille? -Por si no lo notaron Sabine es francesa xD**

**¿Por qué Santana evadía la pregunta de _"¿Cuando nos vamos a casar?"_ y por qué demoraron tanto? -San ._.**

**¿Por qué Santana escondía a Camille? -pueden ser muchas cosas, Santana no tiene la culpa xD**

**Bueno hasta luego =)**


	20. Just take a chance

**Bueno holaaaa acá el nuevo capítulo**

**espero que les guste**

***Mini spoiler* lo amarán lose**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí**_

* * *

Pasamos a la casa de la mano, estaba James sentado en el sofá, con una cara muy seria, lo miramos extraño

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté

-Te dije a las 8:00 p.m.- dijo sorprendiéndome

-Son las 8:00 p.m.- dije sonriendo

-No, son las 8:15 p.m.- dijo serio

-No me digas que es enserio- dije sorprendida

-Sí, es muy enserio y solo las perdonaré si me dejan hacer algo- dijo alzando una ceja, oh no ese algo no será bueno, conozco ese movimiento, lo utilizaba para conquistar chicas o para manipular a las personas

-¿Cual?- dije entre cerrando los ojos, este niño se parece muy a mí, sé no será algo de un niño de su edad

-Necesito que sea solo con la tía San- dijo mirando a Britt

-Bueno entiendo la indirecta, iré por un vaso con agua- dijo soltando mi mano, besando mi mejilla y yendo a la cocina

-Muy bien ¿Ahora que?- dije sentándome con una sonrisa

-Como estas de buen humor será más fácil, ¿Podría hacer una reunión el viernes?- dijo apretando los labios

-¿Como reunión?- pregunté confundida

-Vendrán unos amigos y listo, reunión- dijo alzando las cejas

-Lo sé, sería desobedecer una de las reglas de tu madre, eso esta mal- dije alzando una ceja, pero luego sonreí lentamente -y eso es genial

-¿Que es genial?- preguntó Brittany volviendo

-Necesitamos su permiso- le dije a James

-Me ayudas en eso- dijo sonriendo

-Llama a Kendall- le dije, él subió y lo llamó

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa

-Ya verás- le dije con una sonrisa, bajaron James con Kendall -¿Él también esta de acuerdo?- le susurré a James, él asintió con la cabeza -Los niños y yo te queremos proponer algo- le dije a Brittany con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada

-Oh no, conozco esa mirada, bueno la conozco en él- dijo apuntando a James -y la respuesta es no- dijo ella seria

-Dale por favor- dije haciendo un tierno puchero

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó seria

-Carlos, Logan y Dustin, vendrán y se quedarán a dormir a la casa el sábado- dijo James sonriendo

-Oh no, Carlos le toma foto a todo y no exagero, todo es todo, Logan siempre esta rodeado de niñas, siempre las persigue para besarles y cada vez que Dustin viene, se acaba toda la comida- cuando lo dijo no pude evitar reírme, que niños tan raros

-Dale Britt, parecen divertidos, yo los cuidaré- dije en forma de súplica

-Santana es mucha responsabilidad cuidar a niños- dijo de forma tierna

-Por favor, Jesse no los deja hacer nada, es su oportunidad- dije muy tierna

-Bueno harán su reunión- dijo Brittany, haciendo que los niños y yo celebremos

-Gracias hermosa- dije de una manera muy tierna, haciendo que Brittany se sonrojase -Bueno niños harán su pijamada- dije sonriendo

-No es una pijamada- dijo James

-Oh si lo es, tus amigos se quedarán a dormir, eso lo convierte en una pijamada- dije algo confundida

-No porque pijamada es para mujeres y reunión es para chicos muy masculinos, como yo- dijo alzando una ceja y encogiendo sus brazos haciendo fuerza, haciendo que yo rodee los ojos

-Dios, eres un clon mío, de forma "masculina"- dije haciendo comillas con las manos

-¿Por qué "masculina"?- preguntó Brittany

-Porque es un chico muy "masculino" con un cachorro muy "masculino"- dije haciendo que rieran

-Fox es mi masculino perro de ataque- dijo James

-Por supuesto- dije con sarcasmo -bueno hora de dormir

-Pero no tengo sueño- dijo Kendall

-Tendrás tu pijamada, no pidas más- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¡Reunión!- dijo James

-Muy bien, reunión, ya lávense los dientes y a dormir- les dije sonriendo, ellos asintieron y se fueron

-Te estas volviendo buena en esto- dijo Brittany sonriendo

-No es cierto, no podría cuidar niños sin ti, son muy escurridizos, como un jabón- dije viendo a otra parte

-Si que haces buenas comparaciones- dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Nunca fui buena en eso- dije haciendo un puchero

-Eres muy buena cuando comparas partes de mi cuerpo- dijo riendo y caminando hacia las escaleras

-Es que me inspiras- dije persiguiéndola -tus ojos, tu nariz, tus labios, tu cabello, tú- dije haciendo que me mirara -cuando me miras se me corta la respiración, me llevas a otra dimensión- dije haciendo que se acercase -amo sentir la magia de tu olor -ella tomo mi mano -cada vez que me tocas quedo impactada, amo como tu mano encaja perfectamente con la mía- comenzamos a subir ambas -no hay forma de explicar lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, mis latidos se vuelven rápidos y solo pienso en ti- cuando me di cuenta estábamos en la habitación de Jesse

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó con una sonrisa -¿Por qué haces que te comience a amar? ¿Como puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Yo pensaba igual, todas tus dudas desaparecerán repentinamente, pero paso a paso, de alguna manera desaparecerán- dije con una leve sonrisa -y esperaré por ti, no tengas miedo, ya te estoy amando- dije haciendo que ella levantase su cabeza y me mirara fijamente a los ojos -sientes como el tiempo se detiene y no dejaré que siga pasando hasta que creas en mí, porque yo creo en ti- dije muy sincera -por un momento pensé que amar no era para mí, luego te encontré, en definitiva estoy a tus pies, te amo- al terminar todo sonreí, ella también sonrió y rápidamente me abrazó

-Yo también te amo San- susurró en mi oído -no quiero que sea una ilusión, quiero que sea amor, siento algo contigo que no había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con Nadia, tengo miedo a equivocarme de nuevo- dijo despegándose del abrazo

-Yo nunca te haré eso lo prometo, haré que te olvides de ella por completo, lo haré por nosotras- dije mirándola -te daré todo mi amor y sé que esta bien- dije con una sonrisa

-Solo dame tiempo- dijo ella

-Te daré el tiempo que necesites, te demostraré que no soy como ella- dije sincera

-Ella no para de llamarme- me confesó

-¿Qué?- respondí sorprendida

-Desde que terminamos no para de llamarme, tuve que irme de mi casa porque no paraba de buscarme- dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿Sientes algo por ella?- pregunté tímida

-No siento nada por ella, ya no, solo que sé que no me dejará ser feliz con otra persona que no sea ella

-Es porque aún no me conoce y cuando lo haga deseará nunca haberlo hecho, toda mi vida estuve buscando a una chica que no me "ame" por ser famosa o por sexo, que lo haga porque es feliz conmigo y que me haga sentir lo que tú me haces sentir, cuando estoy contigo sé lo que significan cuando las personas hablan sobre el "amor" y no te pienso dejar ir por ella

-Tampoco pienso dejarte ir, no puedo creer que me enamoré de la persona que menos esperaba, me enamoré a tu lado, me enamoré, simplemente me enamoré- dijo sonriendo, se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, yo veía sus labios, no puedo creer que esto sea real, lentamente me acerque, tome su rostro en mis manos y la besé, sus labios eran muy suaves, era un beso muy tierno, me siento estúpida, es como si fuese mi primer beso, como si fuese mi primer amor, como si ya la conociera, en definitiva la amo, no arrepentiré nunca de habérselo dicho, nos separamos lentamente, sentía la presencia de alguien, gire hacia la puerta, sí estaban los dos pequeños, Kendall tenía su mano en su boca, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa, James tenía una pose triunfante junto con una sonrisa

-Lo sabía- dijo James

-Su tía Britt besa increíble- dije sonriendo

-Lo sabía- dijo Brittany

-Esto es tan hermoso- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa

-Ella es hermosa- dije mirando a Brittany, ella fue a abrazarme, luego vino Kendall y yo mire a James

-Yo no doy abrazos- dijo él

-Es un abrazo familiar- dije y él negó -hazlo o cancelo tu reunión

-Amo los abrazos familiares- dije uniéndose al abrazo

-Bueno ahora si a dormir- dijo Brittany despegándose

-Bueno nos iremos pero no hagan nada incorrecto- dijo James

-¡James!- dijo Brittany

-Ya sé como se sentían Carlos y Maribel- dije riendo

-Vamos James- dijo Kendall jalándolo

-Acuérdense que nuestras habitaciones están cerca- dijo James

-¡James ya cállate!- le dijo Kendall, a los pocos segundos se fueron

-James me hace recordar a mí, Kendall es más como Jesse- dije riendo

-¿Enserio?- preguntó ella, yo asentí con la cabeza -esto es genial

-Lo sé- dije riendo

-No sé como Camille te dejo ir, eres perfecta- dijo mirando mis ojos

-Simplemente no era para mí, yo la quería pero no llegué a amarla, ni ella a mí, no sé como logré perdonar todo lo que me hizo- dije bajando la mirada

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó ella

-Muchas cosas, no sé como fui tan estúpida

-Ve a cambiarte y luego de eso hablamos ¿te parece?- preguntó Brittany

-¿No te molesta?- pregunté

-No, quiero quitarte esos temores de que yo haré lo mismo- dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna

-Con cada palabra tuya me enamoro más- dije sonriendo

-Ve, pero no te demores tanto- dijo ella, yo cogí mi ropa y fui a cambiarme, ya en el baño...

Mire el espejo, sonreí levemente y esa sonrisa fue creciendo, comencé a festejar en el baño, daba saltos por todos lados, alzaba mis brazos y movía mi cabeza como loca, cualquiera que me hubiera visto lo hubiera pensado, me cambié rápidamente, volví a verme al espejo y vi el reflejo de Brittany junto al mío

-Gracias por ayudarme- dije con una sonrisa

-Gracias a ti por escucharme- dijo ella, por si no lo saben comencé a soñar despierta, mi ilusión es la que me ayuda con Brittany, es algo muy extraño, pero funciona así que...

-Bueno tengo que irme no quiero hacerla esperar, bueno hacerte esperar- dije riendo

-Lo sé, ve- dijo desapareciendo, volví a la habitación y vi a Brittany sentada en la cama, yo sonreí

-Volví- dije sonriendo

-Sí, ahora lo veo- dijo sonriendo -ven- dijo indicando a su lado, yo fui y me senté -ahora háblame de ella

-Pues no sé ¿Que quieres que te diga?- pregunté

-Mmm ¿Después que se conocieron como fue?- preguntó ella, haciendo que suelte un suspiro

-Pues fue muy extraña nuestra relación- dije haciendo una mueca -te lo contaré fue...

* * *

**Hasta hay el capítulo de hoy xD es porque no podía dormir si no terminaba este capítulo son las 5:41 a.m. y no creo dormir xD bueno preguntas**

**¿Amar es un sentimiento muy fuerte y si es ilusión? -wuajajaj xD**

**¿Recordatorio de ex-novias? -este será un recordatorio a las idiotas que dejaron a San y Britt =)**

**¿Alguna sentirá algo? -O.o**

**Santana no sintió nada ¿Y Brittany? -O.o**

**¿Brittany seguirá siento miedo a amar? -Dale Britt no seas así =(**

**Ya verán lo que pasará después hasta después xD**

**Chauuu =)**


	21. How did you meet?

**Buenooo holuuu acá el nuevo capítulo**

**espero que les guste =)**

**WerpG: un burdel es un prostíbulo, un lugar donde se practica la prostitución **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí**_

* * *

-Pues fue muy extraña nuestra relación- dije haciendo una mueca -te lo contaré, cada vez que encontraba a una chica se lo contaba a Quinn, ya que con Dani recién comenzaba a entenderme

_Flashback_

-¡Quinn Lucy Fabray!- grité para que me lograra escuchar, ella volteó tenía una mala cara

-¿Que quieres?- respondió de mala manera

-Te necesito- dije con una sonrisa

-No creo poder estoy ocupada- dijo señalando a Rachel

-Hola enana- dije con una sonrisa -¿Te molesta que me la lleve un segundo?- no espere a que respondiera -No, gracias- dije soliendo -ahora tú ven- dije cogiendo a Quinn

-¿Que quieres?- volvió a preguntar

-Eh encontrado a una chica...- dije sonriendo

-¿Enserio que milagro?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Ya Fabray- dije seria -solo que nunca la había visto- dije

-¿Cual es su nombre?- preguntó ella

-Camille- su cara se transformo en otra, estaba más enojada -¿Pasa algo?- pregunté

-Te prohíbo que andes con ella- dijo seria

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- me quede

-Si es Camille Maslow, te prohíbo que andes con ella- dijo aun seria

-¿Por qué?- pregunté

-Porque tiene novia y esa novia es muy peligrosa, aparte de celosa, sé que anda en malas cosas- dijo ella

-No lo creo Camille parece buena y sí creo que tiene novia, pero eso nunca me ha detenido- dije con una sonrisa

-Esta vez no López, no querrás conocer a Sabine, nadie quiere conocerla- dijo seria

-Yo no quiero conocer a Sabine, quiero conocer a Camille- dije alzando las cejas

-Camille esta siempre con Sabine, ¡Siempre!- me advirtió

-No me importa- dije tranquila -primero ¿Quien es Sabine?- pregunté haciendo que ella se golpee la frente con la mano

-Es su novia San- dijo suspirando

-Más información Fabray- dije haciendo una señal para que siguiera

-Sabine Amtuanett, va a mis clases de español y matemática, claro junto a Camille, es mayor que nosotras y que Camille, nose como van a tantas clases juntas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Es decir que no van a todas- dije sonriendo

-No, pero Camille tampoco va a tus clases, creo que tiene algunas con Rachel- dijo pensando

-Hobbit, ven te necesito- dije mirando a Rachel

-Gracias por llamarme por mi nombre Santana- dijo Rachel caminando hacia nosotras

-Ya, no me importa ¿Tienes clases con Camille?- le pregunté

-Sí, en mi clase de astronomía, geografía y Glee club- dijo haciendo que me sorprendiera, Camille es muy sexy ¿Por qué está en el club de perdedores?

-¿Segura que Camille está en el su club de perdedores?- le dije y ella rodeó los ojos

-Sí estoy segura, tiene una voz hermosa- dijo ella

-¿Esta con Sabine?- pregunté

-No ¿Por qué?- dijo ella haciendo que sonriera maliciosamente

-Porque entraré al Glee club junto a Quinn- dije sonriendo, Quinn puso una cara de sorprendida y Rachel se alegró

-Eso es genial Santana, gracias Quinn- dijo besando su mejilla, yo seguía con mi sonrisa

-Te lo dije- le dijo Quinn, yo no tenia idea de que hablaban

-Bueno ahora desparece duende- le dije a Rachel

-Bueno las veo mañana en el auditorio para su audición- dijo Rachel despidiéndose, cuando ya no lográbamos divisar a Rachel, Quinn habló

-¿Enserio? ¿Glee club?- me dijo ella

-Sí, no esta con Sabine y tendré el camino libre, claro sin que Sabine se entere- dije sonriendo triunfante

-Estas poniendo en riesgo tu popularidad- dijo ella

-Descuida, después que me acueste con Camille, salgó del Loser club y me dedicó solo a ser porrista- dije sonriendo

-Santana estas jugando con fuego...

La interrumpí -Y no me voy a quemar, tranquila- dije -ahora a preparar una canción- dije sonriendo

-Claro- dijo ella -vamos a mi casa, Russell me castigó por llegar tarde anoche- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-Pero tú no saliste conmigo ¿Con quien saliste y llegaste tarde?- pregunté alzando la ceja

-Mmm... bueno salí con... ya sabes...una persona- dijo nerviosa

-Esa persona es una enana y te trae como quiere- dije sonriendo -de casualidad su nombre es ¿Rachel Berry?- dije riendo y alzando una ceja

-No claro que no- dijo frunciendo el ceño -es otra persona- dijo nerviosa

-Fabray somo mejores amigas, esta prohibido mentir- dije mirándola seria

-Sí es Rachel- dijo bajando la mirada

-Y...¿Como es en la cama?- pregunté entusiasmada, ganado un golpe de Quinn

-¡López!- me dijo enojada

-Ya ya ya, calma, mejor vamos- dije entrando a su auto

-Vamos- dijo ella

_Fin del Flashback_

-Eso fue lo que paso después de que la conocí, no puedo creer que a Quinn le gustaba Rachel, sus abrigos eran horribles, absolutamente todos- dije viendo como se reía

-Vamos, debió tener algo bueno- dijo ella entre risas

-Oh no, no tenía nada bueno, era enana, tenía muy mal gusto para la ropa, era demasiado vanidosa, creo que más que ahora- dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Rachel es buena ahora- dijo ella

-Es por que Quinn la cambió radicalmente- dije alzando las cejas

-¿Enserio?- preguntó incrédula

-Claro que sí, no puedo creer que la porrista más popular y sexy de todo McKinley, aparte de mí, se enamoró de la nerd, una perdedora a la que le lanzaban slushies y aún peor líder del Loser club- dije rodeando los ojos

-Tal ves se enamoró de su interior- dijo muy tierna

-Su interior era peor- dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Pues...bueno ya Rachel era un desastre- dije suspirando

-Exacto...bueno y ¿Como Nadia y tú se conocieron?- pregunté, ella se echó en la cama, yo imité su acción

-Es una historia algo común, la chica mala se enamoró de la chica estúpida e inocente- dijo ella

-¿Eras una chica mala?- pregunté entusiasmada

-No, yo era la chica estúpida e inocente- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Oww que tierna- dije haciendo que ella pusiera su cabeza en mi hombro -bueno y ¿Como?

-Bueno fue mi primer día en McKinley...

_Flashback (contado por Brittany)_

_-_¡Mi primer día! ¡Estoy emocionada!- decía mientras sacudía el brazo de mi mejor amiga

-Tranquila Britt- dijo Ciara tranquilizándome

-Lo sé, es que no puedo aguantar, es nuestro primer año juntas- dije sonriendo

-Lo sé, solo te advierto que pueden ser muy malos, peores los jugadores de fútbol o las porristas- dijo haciendo una mueca rara

-No me importa- dije riendo -pero tú eres porrista y eres la mejor amiga del mundo

-Seguiré diciendo que eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener- dijo sonriendo

-No soy la mejor- dije algo apenada -eres tú

-Sí lo eres, viajaste desde New York hasta Ohio para pasar nuestro último año juntas- dijo sonriendo

-Eso no importa- dije sin darle importancia -aquí es lindo, es tranquilo, nada comparado con New York, me hiciste un favor al darme una escusa para irme de hay- dije alzando las cejas

-Va, no era tan malo- dijo suspirando

-Cuando estabas conmigo no era tan malo, cunado te fuiste era una pesadilla- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno sí, todos eran estúpidos allá, más su uniforme- dijo riendo -bueno llegamos, bienvenida a McKinley- dijo estacionando el auto

-Bueno sigo viva, no es como me alertabas- dije riendo

-Solo espera entrar- dijo rodeando los ojos, entramos y todo era genial, bueno habían muchas personas -Hola Alisson- saludó Ciara a una chica, era linda, cabello castaño claro, con ojos marrones como los de Ciara

-Hola Ciara- dijo aquella chica -hola- me dijo

-Hola, soy Brittany- dije sonriendo

-Hola, soy Alisson- dijo sonriendo igual

Tuvimos nuestra primera clase juntas no paso nada fuera de lo común, era como una escuela normal, bueno luego nos tocaba la hora de descanso, así que fuimos a comer a la cafetería junto algunos amigos de Ciara, eran genial, pertenecen a un club, se llama Glee club , cantan, bailan, esta escuela es perfecta, cuando terminó el descanso teníamos que volver a clases, estábamos junto a Marley y Alisson, fuimos a sacar algo de mi casillero, pero de pronto vinieron un par de chicas y atrás suyo 3 chicos, eran porristas y jugadores de fútbol, venían con dos granizado

-Bueno bienvenidos perdedores- dijo un chica rubia, ojos avellana, de mi tamaño aproximadamente, es linda, ella le hizo una señal al chico que tenía el granizado y este le lazó eso a Marley y la otra chica se lo lanzó a Alisson

-Mira una chica nueva- dijo el otro chica, sacando un granizado, ellos son magos, hacen aparecer granizados

-A ella no- dijo rápidamente la rubia, guiñándome el ojo -bueno Fishwood, tengo 2 comunicados, uno tu amiga esta ardiente- le dijo a Ciara, haciendo que esta rodee los ojos -dos tenemos entrenamiento después, llega temprano serán las audiciones

-Ya lo sé, ahora aléjate Schmidt- le respondió de mala manera

-Nadia Schmidt, un gusto- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Brittany S. Pierce- dije sonriendo

-Ya vamos Nadia- dijo la otra chica

-Hasta luego- dijo ella sonriente

-Hasta luego- dije sonriendo, ella se fue con los jugadores de fútbol y su "amiga" pase mi dedo por la cara de Alisson y luego lo metí a mi boca -Frambuesa, mi favorito- dije sonriendo, las dos chicas manchadas me miraron mal

-Será mejor que vallan a lavarse- dijo Ciara

-Lo sé, nos vemos después- dijo Marley

-Adiós- dijo Ciara y ellas se fueron...

_Fin del flashback_

-Me hizo recordar a cuando yo hacía eso, era genial- dije sonriendo

-Lanzar slushies a las personas no es genial- dijo ella

-Sí lo es- dije con la misma sonrisa, ella suspiró

-No importa, nunca eh lanzado alguno y no lo quiero hacer- dijo muy tierna

-No puedo creer que pasaras tu dedo por la cara de esa chica- dije riendo

-Pensaba que estaba bien- dijo Brittany defendiéndose

-Eso fue muy dulce- dije

-Ella no pensaba lo mismo, creo que pensó que me burlaba, pero no era así- dijo bajando la mirada

-No importa, ya pasó- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno ¿Ahora si quieres descansar?- me preguntó

-Sí, muero de sueño- dije bostezando

-Hasta mañana San- dijo ella

-Hasta mañana- dije abrazándola...

* * *

**Bueno hasta hay el capítulo de hoy, mañana tengo que ir al colegio y debo dormir ._.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿No extrañan a alguien? -No me refiero a Quinn, Rachel o Dani** **xD**

**¿Esperan la gloriosa entrada de Nadia? -No esperen tanto =$**

**¿Conocerán a Ciara? -Hahaha no sé xD**

**¿Quién es la chica que estaba con Nadia, cuando lanzaron el slushie? -Bueno solo diré ella es una mini San **

**¿Quieren saber más sobre la pelean entre Sabine y Santana? -Yo si xD**

**¿A que se refiere con "mala" y "peligrosa"? -No lo sé, solo si le haces algo a Santana, te golpeo Sabine ._.**

**Bueno nos leemos luego**

**Chauuuu =)**


	22. More of you part 1

**Bueno este capítulo lo empezaremos diferente (Giovana se puso sentimental ('= seee) (si se lo preguntaban, sí, mi nombre es Giovana xD)**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, enserio, nunca pensé llegar a hacer un capítulo cada día (o algo así xD) los quiero (así no los conozca xD) un abrazo a todos y espero que les guste este capítulo, recordatorio: no ver mucho Brittana antes de escribir, me pone sensible ('=**

**Perdón por la demora, el colegio y algunos cumpleaños me ocuparon todo el tiempo **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia sí **_

* * *

Nos quedamos profundamente dormidas, claro como siempre tuve mi repentino sueño con "Brittany" donde me explicaba como estar un paso más cerca a ella, mi vida por fin va por un buen camino, sé como cuidar a mis sobrinos, sé como hacer un desayuno, tengo a una de mis mejores amigas a menos de un kilómetro, aun mejor tengo a la chica perfecta a mi lado, no sé como mi vida dio un giro inesperado, así por así, amo este cambio, adoro a Quinn por decirme que cambie, eso me hace recordar que tengo que resolver algunos problemas con cierta persona, ¿Como alejar a Ashley de mí, para siempre? pero claro, no se debe enterar Dani, eso sí que es imposible, pero no se lo puedo contar, la lastimaría y lo que menos quiero es lastimar a Dani, estaba perdida en eso, hasta que sentí unos labios posarse en mi frente, sonreí levemente y luego abrí los ojos, me encontré con ella, tan hermosa como siempre

-Buenos día- dijo ella

-Sí, comenzaron muy bien- dije con una cara estúpida

-Cámbiate te espero abajo- dijo ella esta vez depositando un beso en mis labios

-Te amo- dije suspirando, es asombroso tener a una chica como ella a tu lado

-Yo también te amo- dijo con una gran sonrisa acompañándola -bueno te espero- dijo yéndose

-Claro- dije, me fui a bañar, me cambié rápidamente y baje, ya estaba el desayuno listo, creo que la primera vez solo fue para torturarme -bueno días niños

-Buenos días tía- dijeron ambos unisono

-Bueno ¿Ya están listos?- pregunté

-Sí- respondieron los niños

-Bueno entonces suban al auto, iré a dejarlos a la escuela- dije sonriendo, los niños y Britt sonrieron también -vamos

-Vamos- dijo James, corriendo junto a Kendall, luego me acerque donde Brittany

-Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabes?- dije pasando mis brazos por su cintura

-Sí, tú también- dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose peligrosamente a mí

-¡En la cocina no!- grito James, que estaba en el borde de la puerta, nos separamos rápidamente y luego reímos

-Eres un chico, que arruina momentos- le dijo Kendall a James, este solo rió

-Son un par de enanos, uno que espía y el otro que arruina momentos hermosos- dije tratando de evitar la risa

-Ya vamos- dijo Brittany caminando hacía la salida

-Vamos- repetí y camine hacía allá, ya en el auto -Yo conduzco- dije sonriendo

-No quiero que se te haga costumbre- dijo Brittany

-Por favor- dije haciendo un tierno puchero

-Bueno, pero solo esta vez- dijo haciendo que me subiera al asiento del piloto, arranque y conduje hasta la primaria Fantent, deje a los niños y a Brittany, como iba a volver por ellos, me fui con el auto, ya cuando estaba en casa, llamé a Dani, necesitaba saber algo

-¿Hola?- respondió ella

-Hola Dani- dije

-Oh hola San ¿Que tal?- dije ella

-Dani ¿Te parece si vienes hoy a casa de Jesse?- dije animada

-Claro, estoy allá a las 3 ¿Te parece?- dijo ella

-Perfecto- dije sonriendo

-y ¿le contaste todo a Brittany?- preguntó ella

-Le conté sobre Camille, lo otro no, no creo que lo tenga que saber- dije algo nerviosa

-Santana, tienes que decirlo- dijo insistiendo

-Es que no es importante- dije sin darle importancia

-Claro que es importante, es muy importante ¿Como te sentirías si ella te guarda algo así?

-Mal, sentiría que no confía en mí- dije apenada

-Eso es lo que sentirá ella si no se lo dices- dijo haciendo dar cuenta de lo que decía

-Bueno bueno, se lo diré, pero después- dije para tranquilizarla

-Esta bien, bueno ahora tengo que ir a ducharme, Oh por cierto tengo una presentación de obras en New York la próxima semana- dijo muy animada

-¿Enserio? estaré allá- dije contenta

-¿Pero no tienes que cuidar a tus sobrinos?- preguntó ella

-Ya Brittany se quedará con ella- dije bromeando

-¡Santana!- me gritó ella, yo reí

-Me los llevaré a New York y luego Los Ángeles- dije riendo -por las vacaciones de los niños, quiero hacer algo lindo por ellos

-Si claro ellos, no Brittany, no claro que no- dijo sarcásticamente

-También por ella- dije riendo -te debo contar algo, claro esto debe ser en persona- dije sonriendo

-¿Me dejaras con la intriga- dijo ella fingiendo indignación

-Cuando vengas- dije riendo

-Bueno, por cierto voy con Ashley, pasaré el resto de la semana con ella, quería decirle que fuese a New York conmigo, pero nose- dijo ella, mi humor cambió por completo

-¿Estas segura? es un viaje de trabajo ¿No crees que le va a incomodar? no esta bien hacer eso Dani, nose lo digo por experiencia- dije tratando de convencerla, por completo no quiero que ella lo arruine todo en New York, es inteligente y hacer eso sería estúpido

-Nose San, será por mucho tiempo, no la quiero dejar sola- dijo dudando

-¿Por cuantos día serán?- pregunté

-Una semana y media, es mucho- dijo ella

-No, mira si la llevas pensará que no confías en ella, además no haz escuchado de que cuando 2 personas que se aman se separan, se extrañan y ya sabes como es cuando te extrañan- dije riendo, no puedo dejar que ella valla

-No, la verdad nunca lo eh escuchado- yo tampoco

-Brittany me lo dijo, ella es psicóloga, sabe más que tú y yo- dije, la verdad ella nunca me ah dicho eso, pero situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas

-Bueno lo pensaré, aunque más posible es que no la lleve- dijo ella

-Será mejor así- dije sonriendo

-Bueno ahora ¿algo más?- preguntó ella

-No nada descuida, hasta luego- dije

-Hasta luego- dio colgando

Terminé de comer, subí y me duche, tenía que pensar en que haría cuando Ashley este acá, ella seguirá coqueteando y yo la verdad me muero de miedo, por primera vez me siento nerviosa, es como si hubiera perdido a Snixx y estuviera perdiendo a Santana López, esto no es normal, pero Snixx hará su hermosa reaparición con la perra, claro sin que Dani se entere, Ashley no es la única que puede jugar, a estado jugando sin un oponente y ese es contra las reglas, pero para su mala suerte, ese juego ya lo eh jugado muchas veces y tengo ventaja, prepárate Knight, conocerás a Snixx con mi disputa con mi mente en como mandar bien lejos a Ashley, me distraje, ya eran las 2:15 p.m. , cogí las llaves del auto y me dirigí a la primaria de nuevo, cuando vi que salieron ellos, me dirigí a donde estaban, abracé fuertemente a Brittany, es como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo

-Hola tía San- dijo James -sí, estoy muy bien ¿Qué? sí, todo perfecto en la escuela- dijo riendo -sí, descuida no se nota que extrañaste a la tía Britt, dale se más expresiva la próxima vez, pensará que no la quieres- dijo muy sarcástico

-Hola James- dije riendo -hola Kendo- dijo despeinando su cabello

-Hola tía San- dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa

-Hola amor- dijo Brittany haciendo que me sorprendiera

-¿Amor?- dije sonriendo

-Después que casi la estrangula con un abrazo, le sorprende que la llame "amor", los adultos son extraños- dijo James riendo

-James la próxima vez que abras la boca, será solo para comer- dije advirtiendo

-¿Como estas?- me preguntó ella

-Mejor ahora que te veo- dije haciendo que se sonrojase -te extrañe- dije haciendo un puchero

-Pero solo me fui por una horas- dijo riendo

-Pero te extrañé- dije sonriendo de manera tierna

-Yo también te extrañé- dijo sonriendo

-Entonces ¿Vamos?- dije sonriendo

-¿Brittany?- dijo una chica, era rubia, ojos esmeralda, tenia un parecido a Brittany, pero ¿Como conoce a Brittany?

-¿Vania?- dijo Brittany sonriendo, estaba confundida ¿Quien es ella? ¿Y por qué repentinamente abraza a mi Britt?

-Te eh extrañado mucho Britt- bueno esto es demasiado, ¿Acaso estoy pintada?

-Yo también Vania- bueno siguen con su abrazo, esto es muy incómodo ¿Por qué ambas tienen lágrimas en los ojos?

-Nunca más te separes de mí Britt, nunca- dijo aun abrazándola, esto en definitiva no me gusta

-¿Por qué estas acá?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, arruinarme la vida, eso es un hecho

-Tenía una reunión con unos inversionistas, pero eso no importa, te ves hermosa Britt, haz crecido tanto- dijo aquella chica, bien si no deja de alagar a mi Britt lo va a lamentar

-Siempre quisiste ser la gerente de una constructora- dijo Britt riendo

-Al parecer no fui la única que cumplió su sueño, ahora trabajas con niños, lo que siempre quisiste- dijo ella riendo

-Te quiero Vania- dijo ella, bueno esto ya es mucho, yo aclaré mi garganta, creo que Brittany lo tomo como una señal -Oh Vania, ella es Santana López, San- dijo mirándome -ella es Vania, mi hermana- dijo riendo, bueno soy una estúpida, le estiré la mano a Vania y esta la agarro

-Un gusto Vania- dije sonriendo

-El gusto es mío Santana- dijo ella estrechando mi mano, me siento aún más estúpida, ¿Como desconfío de la chica más hermosa? bueno talves es por eso -¿Tú no eres la cantante Santana López?- preguntó entre cerrando los ojos

-Sí soy yo- dije sonriendo

-Bien hecho hermanita- le dijo Vania a Brittany, esta última se sonrojo y yo solo sonreía

-Bueno ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- le dije a Vania, con una sonrisa

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa, nos subimos al auto, pero tenía una intriga

-Vania una pregunta- le dije frunciendo el ceño

-Dime- dijo ella

-¿Sabes cantar?- le pregunté con una sonrisa

-Un poco, pero sí- dijo ella -¿Por qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Es algo gracioso, ya lo sabrás- dije riendo

-Santana- dijo Brittany riendo

-Es una nueva tradición Britt- dije riendo

-Estoy pensando que me quieren hacer cantar- dijo Vania

-Oh no, descuida- dije en voz alta, luego me acerqué a Britt y le susurré -la haremos cantar- ella se rió

-Lo sé- me susurró Brittany

-Bueno...¿Como esta Ciara, Britt?- preguntó Vania, ¿Ciara? Ciara, lo eh escuchado alguna vez, ahora me acuerdo esperen...

- Vuelve mañana, la llamaron por una emergencia- explicó Brittany

-¿Enserio? ¿Donde?- preguntó riendo

-Londres, no puedo creer que se volvió tan buena como doctora- dijo Britt riendo

-Cuando eran niñas, ella se desmayó una vez, porque te salió sangre, fue lo mejor del mundo- dijo riendo

-Ahora esa pequeña niña, esta operando a personas en muchas partes del mundo- dijo Brittany, espera, ¿Una niña que opera? eso es genial

-Bueno esa niña creció, maduró y ahora tiene 23- dijo riendo, ¿Niña con 23 años? esto es una locura

-Bueno llegamos- dije interrumpiendo su conversación sobre Ciara, estúpida Ciara, estúpida carrera de medicina, estúpida sangre, estúpidos celos de alguien que tan solo le dirige la palabra a Brittany, estúpida yo por no decir nada, estúpido Snixx que sale cuando quiere

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Brittany

-Sí, perfecta- dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas, soy actriz, es obvio que mienta siempre

-Mmm, hablamos luego- dijo ella bajándose del auto

-¿Bueno que haremos?- preguntó Vania

-Algo muy divertido- dije riendo -pero primero comeremos

-¡Y Santana cocinará, sí!- dijo Brittany alzando los brazos

-¡Y tú me ayudarás, sí!- dije imitando su acción, todos reímos -bueno hay que pasar- dije abriendo la puerta, todos pasamos

-¿Esta no es la casa de Jesse?- preguntó Vania

-Sí ¿Conoces a mi hermana?- pregunté

-Claro que la conozco, fuimos a la misma universidad, con la misma carrera ¿Cual crees que es el trabajo de tu hermana?- dijo Vania sonriendo

-El mismo que el tuyo- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes cual es el trabajo de tu hermana no?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-Claro, es algo sobre construcción- dije lo que había escuchado, no sé en que trabaja mi hermana, que sorpresa, por mi respuesta Vania rió

-Es una constructora, Santana- dijo entre risas -y si lo estas pensando, no, tu hermana no es la que las construye, ella manda a que las hagan- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí, lo sabía- dije riendo, no lo sabía, pero ya lo sé

-Bueno si no importa, me llevaré a Santana un momento, debe cocinar- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-¿Tu hermana siempre fue así?- le dije a Vania alzando una ceja

-No, antes yo la mandaba, al parecer aprendió a mí- dijo riendo

-Me iré antes que me usen como marioneta- dije suspirando, las mire a ambas -hermanas Pierce- dije riendo

-Bueno ven San- dijo Brittany entrando a la cocina, yo me levanté y me dirigí para allá

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunté

-Tú solo sigue la receta- dijo riendo

-Como diga capitán- dije haciendo el saludo de los marineros, ella rió con lo que hice y luego me entregó una pequeña receta

-Bueno, yo comenzaré a cocinar para Kendall- dijo ella

-Oh no no no, yo quiero hacer la comida de Kendall, tú harás la comida normal- dije alzando las cejas y ella rió

-La comida de Kendall no es anormal- dijo entre risas

-Lo sé, solo no es común- dije encogiendo los hombros

-Santana, hacer esto es más difícil- dijo ella

-No, yo la hago- dije cogiendo las recetas de comidas orgánicas

-Harás arroz integral a la italiana- dijo ella dándome la receta correspondiente

-Claro, lo eh hecho muchas veces- dicho esto ella me miró alzando una ceja -bueno no lo eh hecho nunca

-Sé cuando mientes, lo veo en tus ojos, se forma algo en tu ojo derecho, como cuando me dijiste "estoy bien", sabía que era mentira, te pusiste celosa porque hablábamos sobre Ciara- dijo riendo

-No es cierto- le dije frunciendo el ceño, ella me miro a los ojos, inmediatamente tapé mi ojo derecho

-Me equivoque, eran ambos ojos- dijo riendo -sí estabas celosa, apuesto que ni siquiera te acuerdas quien es Ciara- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí me acuerdo, es Ciara ¿Como no acordarme de ella?- dije rodeando los ojos

-No me mientas- dijo riendo -Ciara es mi mejor amiga, nunca tuve algo con ella, no tengo algo con ella y nunca tendré algo con ella- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Por qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-Porque solo somo mejores amigas, nunca funcionaría- dijo riendo -también tiene tiene pareja hace 3 años y no creo que la deje por mí- dijo riendo -además no es mi tipo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Es decir, que yo soy tu tipo- dijo alzando una ceja

-Eres linda, pero ni tanto- dijo haciendo que frunza el ceño y ella comience a reír

-Nunca nadie me había dicho eso- dije haciéndome la indignada

-Siempre hay una primera vez- dijo riendo -bueno ya, a cocinar- dijo ella

-Bueno- dije viendo la receta -¿Donde esta el arroz?- dije y ella me indicó una repisa alta con 2 tipos de arroz, cogí el que me pareció más bonito -listo comencemos

-San, ese no es el arroz- dijo fijándose en mi elección

-Claro que si es, todos los arroces son así- dije sonriendo, ella se rió

-Como te dije ese es un arroz "normal", necesitas un arroz integral, que es este- dijo alcanzándome el otro tipo de arroz

-Ya lo sabía, quería fijarme que estabas atenta- dije alzando los hombros

-López ponte a cocinar- dijo riendo

-Ya lo haré- dije fijándome en lo que decía la receta -una taza de arroz, por 2 de agua- fruncí el ceño -Brittany, yo no era buena en matemática, además nunca me enseñaron a multiplicar alimentos- dije con el ceño fruncido, ella rompió en risa, yo no entendía porque lo hacía, luego miro mi cara que estaba completamente seria

-¿Enserio?- dijo alzando las cejas, yo asentí con la cabeza y ella rodeó los ojos -esto no se trata de matemática, una taza de arroz- dijo cogiendo el medidor de agua,poniendo arroz en este y depositando en un recipiente -por 2 tazas de agua- dijo llenándolo 2 veces con agua y colocando con el arroz -listo

-Yo pude haberlo hecho- dije entre cerrando los ojos

-Pues hazlo

-Ya- dije alzando los hombros, hice lo del arroz y luego lo puse en la arrocera -listo- dije sonriendo

-Acabaste de poner arroz, bien San- dijo sarcástica

-Al menos terminé de hacer algo- dije insinuando que no había hecho nada

-Primero, mi comida estará mucho mejor que la tuya, segundo, ya casi voy a terminar, tercero, ¡Vania deja de espiar!- esto último lo grito y Vania cayó

-Yo no estaba espiando- dijo ella levantándose

-Claro que no, solo escuchabas nuestra conversación , con tu oreja pegada a la puerta- dijo alzando una ceja

-En estos momentos, odio profundamente que tengas una buen oído- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Eres demasiado obvia- dijo Brittany riendo

-Eso es injusticia- dijo Vania

-Es un don- dijo ella riendo -al igual que mis dones de psicología y mi carisma- dijo sonriendo

-En cierta parte sigues siendo igual que hace 3 años atrás- dijo Vania

-¿Cual parte?- preguntó

-Sigues siendo tierna, con dones para psicología, tienes ese estúpido oído y tu costumbre por hacer babear a otras personas- dijo esto último apuntándome, Brittany pudo ver como la miraba, así que cambie mi expresión a una más seria

-Yo no estaba babeando- dije fingiendo seriedad

-Claro Santana, claro que no- dijo sarcástica

-¡No!- dije frunciendo el ceño y lanzando un pequeño grano de arroz a Brittany

-¿Por qué a mí, fue ella?- se quejo Britt

-Porque es tu hermana- dije alzando las cejas

-Pero...toma- dijo lanzándome un grano de arroz

-Esto es injusto- dijo lanzado otro

-¡Para!- dijo lanzado otro

-¡No!- dije lanzando 3 granos de arroz

-¡Oh esto es guerra!- dijo lanzándome puré, no sé de donde salió el puré, me embarró la ropa

-¡Oh no, arruinaste mi estilo!- dije quejándome un huevo

Ella comenzó a reír ¿Qué es esto gracioso? me embarro con harina, no puedo creer que haya arruinado toda mi ropa, esto es lo más torpe, pero adoro verla sonreír, así que también sonreí, es como si ahora fuese un acto reflejo, sí ella es feliz yo también lo soy, mi pequeña rubia, la conozco mejor ahora, creo que me estoy ablandando, esto me daría miedo, claro si no fuese con ella, pero bueno, cuando ya estábamos completamente sucias, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, yo pensé que era para ensuciarla, pero fue un abrazo muy tierno, aunque comenzó primero como un forcejeo, nos miramos a los ojos, lentamente le susurré _"Te amo" _nos acercamos poco a poco y borramos la poca distancia con un tierno beso, todo era perfecto, estaba en las nubes, con sus labios, pero luego Vania nos hizo recordar que estaba presente, carraspeando su garganta

-Oww son muy tiernas- dijo Vania con algunas lágrimas en los ojos -pero no me hagan recordar que deje a mis dos amores en New York

-¿Dos amores? Vania te lo eh dicho siempre, no es bueno que engañes a las personas- dijo Brittany, Vania rió

-Britt es mi esposo y mi hijo- dijo Vania, haciendo sorprender a Brittany

-¿Esposo, hijo? ¿Soy tía?- dijo formando poco a poco una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí Britt, Austin y yo nos casamos hace un año y medio, tenemos un hijo de menos de un año, se llama Mark- dijo Vania con una gran sonrisa, Brittany fue a abrazarla fuertemente

-Gracias Austin, pensé que mi hermana siempre sería igual- dijo Britt aun abrazada de Vania, esta última rió por el comentario

-Felicidades Vania- dije con una sonrisa

-Gracias, bueno ahora vallan a bañarse, pero no juntas- dijo esto último frunciendo el ceño, nosotras reímos

-Descuida no pensaba bañarme con ella- dijo Brittany despegándose del abrazo

-¿Por qué no?- dije alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa cautivadora

-¡Santana!- gritó Brittany

-Descuida no nos bañaremos juntas- le dije a Vania con una sonrisa

-Bueno, vallan- dijo Vania, nosotras nos fuimos al cuarto de Jesse, cogí algo de ropa y me fui al otro baño para bañarme

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno acá el capítulo de hoy =)**

**¿Estamos cerca de conocer a Ciara? -sí seguro =)**

**¿Ella activará a Snixx en Santana? -no sé xD**

**¿Les gusto el capítulo? -no sé pero a mí sí xD (forever alone)**

**¿Vania desde cuando no ve a Brittany? -o.O**

**¿Por qué? -o.O**

**Bueno nos leemos luego**

**Chauuuuu =)**


	23. Secrets part 1

**Buenooooooo hola hola hola hola acá el nuevo capítulo **

**Hubieron una cuantas cosas por las que me retrase, pero fueron muy muy muy importantes, como ver Brittana, escuchar nuevas canciones, leer un nuevo FF (es buenísimo, se llama yo estaré contigo, es de Brittana) (el cual ya terminé así que buscaré otro, acepto cualquier recomendación) comenzar con mi nueva gran adicción por Klaine y terminar un FF de Faberry, muy importante  
**

**Los recompensaré descuiden, solo yo sé como manejo esto, pero mientras tanto espero que les guste el capítulo **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

Mientras que me bañaba, todo pasaba por mi mente recuerdos del pasado, mis amigos, mi familia, las cosas que hacía, Daniel y Carlos, no puedo creer todo lo que eh pasado, debería hacer una película o escribirlo, vendería muchos libros, sí en definitiva mi vida fue un desastre, las únicas que me hacían mantener en pie eran Quinn y Dani, Camille fue una de las chicas que más me trajo problemas, no sé como la llegue a querer tanto, Sabine esa chica era un pesadilla personificada, hasta ahora no puedo creer que Camille la haya elegido a ella encima de mí, Maslow si que era estúpida, claro aparte masoquista, enamorarse perdidamente de la francesa "sin sentimientos" e ilusionarse con la chica "rompe corazones" no era lo más común que harían chicas normales, bueno todo lo que hizo no fue normal. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo peleando con mis pensamientos, si me demoro 5 minutos más, pareceré una pasa andante, así que cerré la ducha, me cambié y cepille mi cabello, al terminar esto salí, me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban Vania y Brittany hablando animosamente

-Miren quien se digno a salir de la ducha- dijo Vania con una sonrisa

-Todo es culpa de tu hermana- le dije Vania encogiéndome de hombros, esta frunció el ceño

-No quiero saber que hacías mientras te duchabas- dijo ella con un tono serio, yo cambie mi gesto a uno muy asombrado

-Vania, yo no... quise decir eso- dije nerviosa, demonios demonios demonios, después de unos pocos segundos ella soltó un carcajada y yo fruncí el ceño -¿Qué te pasa?

-Hubieras visto tu cara- dijo entre risas -estabas tan asustada- dijo riendo aun más, yo tenía un gesto muy serio mientras negaba con la cabeza -fue tan gracioso- dijo con una sonrisa -pero enserio no quiero saber que hacías en la ducha, demorándote mucho y pensando en Brittany- dijo algo seria

-Descuida no tendría ese tipo de pensamientos con tu hermana- le mentí, era la mentira más grande, siempre pensaba a Brittany de esa manera, me sorprende que no haya pensado en ella cuando me duchaba, bueno y si lo hacía tenía derecho, hace mucho que no tengo sexo

-Mas te vale, López- dijo señalándome con el dedo

-Tranquila Pierce, ni que Brittany fuese tan sexy- dije riendo, Vania también rió mientras Brittany se quedaba seria y fingía estar indignada

-Sí soy muy sexy- dijo Britt

-Yo lo soy más- dije con una sonrisa perfecta

-Estoy a favor de la latina ardiente- dijo Vania, encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Soy tu hermana!- exclamó Brittany

-Lo sé, pero tienes que aceptarlo es muy sexy- dijo mirándome

-Comienzo a dudar de tu sexualidad- le dijo Brittany frunciendo el ceño

-Causo ese efecto muchas veces- dije con una sonrisa aun más cautivadora

-Si fueses mayor, no estuvieses enamorada de Britt, ni ella de ti y no existiera Austin, me iría detrás tuyo- me dijo Vania, haciendo que Brittany cambiara su gesto a uno más enojado, yo simplemente me limitaba a sonreír

-Es sexy, pero no es para tanto- dijo Brittany, haciendo que la miráramos confundidas

-Dale Britt, enserio es muy sexy- dijo Vania

-Vale lo es, pero no para derretirme por ella con solo una mirada- dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Segura?- dije alzando una ceja y mirándola con la mirada más seductora que tenía

-No me mires así- dijo esquivando mi mirada

-Ya calló- dijo Vania riendo

-Antes de lo que pensaba- dije riendo igual

Estábamos conversando entre risas y comentarios muy ocurrentes, hasta que tocaron el timbre, sabía que eran Dani y Ashley, aunque sino recuerdo bien, nunca le dije a Brittany que vendrían, así que me disculpe y fui a abrir la puerta, mis sospechas eran ciertas, eran Dani y la puta, digo Ashley

-Hola- dije con una sonrisa

-Hola- dijeron ambas unisono

-Bueno pasen- dije saliendo de la puerta para que pasaran

-¿Como estas San?- preguntó Dani

-Bien bien, todo genial ¿y tú?- pregunté

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Ashley, me acerqué a Dani y le susurré

-Acuérdate de lo que tenemos que hablar- susurré en su oído

-Lo sé- también susurró

-Bueno llamaré a Brittany- dije sonriendo, fui a la cocina donde se encontraban ambas rubias terminando de cocinar, se reían sin parar, es como si les hubieran contado algún tipo de chiste muy gracioso- las hermanas Pierce- dije haciendo un gesto tierno -¿Ya se les paso los celos?- dije mirando a ambas, estas me miraron confundidas

-¿Celos? ¿De que hablas?- dijo Brittany, evidentemente mintiendo

-Dale no mientas,matabas a Vania con la mirada, cuando decía que era muy sexy- le dije a Brittany, levantando una ceja

-Yo no soy celosa, nunca lo fui, soy psicóloga, debo tener un gran temple- dijo ella de manera "tranquila"

-Susan...- dijo Vania en forma de represalia

-No me digas Susan- dijo Britt riendo -bueno estaba algo celosa- dijo agachando la mirada

-Britt no tienes porque estar celosa, jamás podría reemplazarte- dije acercándome de una manera muy tierna

-Le creo, eres única hermanita, además acuérdate que estoy casada y tengo un hijo- dijo Vania riendo

-Bueno bueno, pero ¿Por qué Vania estaba celosa?- preguntó Brittany

-Simple, por no tener a alguien como yo, que se acueste con ella todos los días- dije levantando la ceja, Vania cambió su expresión a una más seria

-¿Como que te acuestas con mi hermana? ¡Todos los días!- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Sí- dije tranquila, pero al ver la expresión de Vania lo aclaré -pero no como lo piensas- me apresuré a decir -solo dormimos juntas, nos acostamos en la misma cama- dije haciéndola tranquilizar

-Oh claro- dijo golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano -disculpen, tengo una mente algo... movida- dijo sonriendo

-Te comprendo perfectamente- dije alzando las cejas y haciendo que rían -Oh me olvidé, Dani y Ashley están en la sala- dije

-Bueno vamos a saludarlas- dijo Brittany sonriendo

-Claro, amo conocer gente- dijo Vania feliz y dirigiéndose a la sala junto a su hermana

-Dani- dijo Brittany, haciendo que Dani parara de hablar con Ashley para saludarla

-Hola Britt- dijo abrazándola, poco después se deshicieron del abrazo

-Te presento a Vania, mi hermana- dijo haciendo que Dani saludara a Vania con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola- dijo Dani

-Hola- respondió Vania

-Hola Ashley- dijo Brittany, sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara

-Hola Brittany- dijo esta, con la misma actitud de Brittany, se podía percibir la tensión entre esas dos -Hola Vania- dijo saludando a Vania, de una manera más despectiva

-Hola Ashley- dijo Vania frunciendo el ceño, pero también con la misma expresión

-¿Se conocen?- pregunté muy confundida, Dios la hermana de la que quiero que sea mi novia, se conoce con la que tuve un pequeño encuentro sexual fallido, esto no es bonito

-Sí, es prima de Max, mi mejor amigo- dijo ella, mientras que miraba a Ashley, era como retándola

-Hace mucho no te veía- dijo retándola igual

-Sí, tampoco quería verte- dijo muy sincera, creo que es momento de parar esto

-Bueno, la comida ya esta lista ¿Les parece comer ahora?- pregunté cambiando radicalmente de tema

-Me parece genial- dijo Dani, también había notado la tensión que había

-Yo menos, créeme- dijo Ashley, aparentemente había ignorado nuestros comentarios

-Britt, es tu hermana, haz algo- le susurré a Brittany

-Hace mucho no la veo, no sé como reaccionará- me susurró igual -esperen escuche algo- dije alarmando

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, consiguiendo un _"shh"_ por su parte, cuando Vania y Ashley querían volver a discutir, Brittany las callaba y fingía lo del "ruido"

-Ven Vania, acompáñame- dijo Brittany tomando su brazo y subiendo las escaleras, esta chica es una actriz de primera

-¿Que habrá pasado?- preguntó Dani

-No lo sé, después sabremos, siéntense vamos a comer- dije dándoles paso, Dani paso primero, el problema fue cuando Ashley paso, a la vez acariciando con su mano, mi brazo, sentía algunos pasos en la escalera, así que me moví, se acercaba Vania y luego Brittany con los pequeños

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró Vania a mi oído

-¿Qué fue qué?- susurré, para que se distrajera

-López, no soy ninguna estúpida, vi el movimiento de Knight y esos ojos pardos que te miran con mucha lujuria ¿Que hubo entre ustedes?- susurró sin más rodeos

-Era una fiesta de bienvenida, conocí a Ashley, pasaron algunas cosas, obviamente todavía no conocía a tu hermana, no llegamos a concluir nada, te contaré la historia luego- susurré para finalizar nuestra pequeña conversación

-No te escaparas de esta López- susurró en modo de advertencia

Nos sentamos y comimos, conversábamos cualquier cosa, tratábamos de evitar las miradas entre Vania y Ashley, esta última sí que debe tener una muy mala reputación ¿Como Dani se viene a fijar en alguien así? ¿Como la soporta? Preguntas sin respuestas, solo tengo que hacer que Vania evite a Ashley, de la misma manera evitarla yo también, esto no se podría poner más difícil. Cuando terminamos de comer todos nos dirigimos a la sala donde es obvio que Vania tendrá que cantar

-Bueno Vania, sorprendernos- dije sonriendo

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó ella

-Canta- respondió Brittany

-Ustedes dijeron que no me harían cantar- dijo Vania alzando los brazos

-Es una tradición, no la puedes romper- dijo Brittany, haciendo un tierno puchero

-Vale pero solo una canción- dijo ella rindiéndose

-Bien- dije contenta

-Bueno, vamos- dijo ella rodeando los ojos, se dirigió, nos sentamos

-Bueno ¿Qué cantaras?- pregunté, ya sentada al costado de Brittany

-Una canción que me gusta mucho- dijo riendo -bueno esto es _"I kissed a girl"_

_ This was never the way I planned _(Está nunca fue manera en la que planee)  
_Not my intention _(No fue mi intención)  
_I got so brave, drink in hand _(Me puse tan valiente, copa en mano)  
_Lost my discretion _(Perdí mi discreción)  
_It's not what, I'm used to _(No es lo que suelo hacer)  
_Just wanna try you on_ (Solo quiero intentarlo contigo)  
_I'm curious for you _(Porque me das mucha curiosidad)  
_Caught my attention _(Llamaste mi atención)

Lo estaba cantando a acapella, cantaba bien, pero ¿Por qué esa canción?

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _(Besé a una chica y me gustó)_  
The taste of her cherry chapstick _(El sabor de su labial de cereza)_  
I kissed a girl just to try it_ (Besé a una chica solo por intentar)_  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it _(Espero que a mi novio no le importe)  
_It felt so wrong _(Se siente tan mal)  
_It felt so right _(Se siente tan bien)_  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight _(No es que me valla a enamorar esta noche)_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it _(Besé a una chica y me gustó)_  
I liked it_ (Me gustó)

Ella se paseaba por todo el lugar, paro al costado de Brittany y la rodeaba con el brazo, si no fuese su hermana, hubiera sospechado que ella fue la chica que besó

_No, I don't even know your name_ (No ni siquiera sé tu nombre)_  
It doesn't matter _(Y no me importa)_  
Your my experimental game _(Eres mi juego experimental)_  
Just human nature _(Solo parte de la naturaleza humana)_  
It's not what, good girls do _(No es lo que las buenas chicas hacen)_  
Not how they should behave _(No es la forma en la que deberían comportarse)_  
My head gets so confused _(Mi cabeza esta tan confundida)_  
Hard to obey _(Que se es difícil obedecer)

Sí, es más que obvio que besó a una chica, me lo dice la manera en la que canta, pero es también obvio que lo hizo por diversión, así que nada porque preocuparse

___I kissed a girl and I liked it _(Besé a una chica y me gustó)___  
The taste of her cherry chapstick _(El sabor de su labial de cereza)___  
I kissed a girl just to try it_ (Besé a una chica solo por intentar)___  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_ (Espero que a mi novio no le importe)_  
__It felt so wrong _(Se siente tan mal)_  
__It felt so right _(Se siente tan bien)___  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight _(No es que me valla a enamorar esta noche)___  
I kissed a girl and I liked it _(Besé a una chica y me gustó)___  
I liked it_ (Me gustó)

Me hizo una señal para que cantase, claro no me iba negar, cantar esto, es como si fuese mi himno

_Us girls we are so magical _(Nosotras las chicas, somos tan mágicas)_  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable _(Piel suave, labios rojos, tan besables)_  
Hard to resist so touchable _(Difícil resistirse, tan tocables)_  
Too good to deny it _(Demasiado bueno para negarse)_  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent _(No es la gran cosa, es algo inocente)

Le hizo la misma señal a Brittany, esta vez cantamos las tres juntas, pero claro como tenía que ser, les di la señal a Dani, esta sonrió e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, cantar

_____I kissed a girl and I liked it _(Besé a una chica y me gustó)_____  
The taste of her cherry chapstick _(El sabor de su labial de cereza)_____  
I kissed a girl just to try it_ (Besé a una chica solo por intentar)_____  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it _(Espero que a mi novio no le importe)___  
__It felt so wrong _(Se siente tan mal)___  
__It felt so right _(Se siente tan bien)_____  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight _(No es que me valla a enamorar esta noche)_____  
I kissed a girl and I liked it _(Besé a una chica y me gustó)_____  
I liked it_ (Me gustó)

Cuando finalizó, todas comenzamos a reír, mientras que Kendall y James nos miraban extraños

-Espera- dije sonriendo y viendo a Vania -¿Haz besado a una chica?- le pregunté, ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería una confirmación

-Mira ya es tarde, debería irme- dijo cambiando de tema y cogiendo algunas de sus cosas

-Pero si recién acabas de llegar- dijo Brittany, frunciendo el ceño

-Pero tenía la junta con los inversionistas, a las 4 y son las 3:15, debo alistar todo- dijo ella muy amable

-Bueno ¿Nos veremos después?- preguntó Brittany

-Tengo que viajar a New York mañana, cuando quieras visitarme, hazlo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hasta luego- dijo Brittany abrazando a su hermana

-Hasta luego Britt- dijo con el abrazo, después se separaron y me vio a mí -Hasta luego López

-Hasta luego Vania- dije acercándome para abrazarla, ella acepto el abrazo y me susurró

-Sí besé a una chica, pero eso me demostró ser completamente heterosexual, cuida a mi hermana- dijo ella al comienzo reí, luego solo le susurré

-Sí- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos a hacer algo- dijo Dani, después que Ashley le susurrara algo al oído

-Bueno te acompaño al hotel- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa melancólica

-Claro ¿Santana, nos acompañas?- me ofreció Vania

-Sería genial, pero tengo que cuidar a los niños- dije sin alguna expresión

-Descuida podemos quedarnos solos- dijo James

-¿Enserio?- dije ilusionada

-Claro, ya comimos, haremos la tarea y luego le enseñaré unos trucos a Fox- dijo James

-Mientras él se entretiene con Fox, yo practicaré guitarra- dijo Kendall, con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa -pero se cuidan- dije agachándome para abrazarlos -gracias- les susurré

-Descuida- susurraron ambos

-Bueno bueno, creo que es el día de los abrazos y no me enteré- dijo Dani con un tono burlesco

-Seguro, ven acá- dije alzando los brazos para abrazarla, ella acepto el abrazo y le susurré -después me dices, lo que querías decirme

-Claro, tú igual- me susurró, luego de esto despegamos el abrazo

-Bueno adiós Ashley- dije haciendo una señal con la mano

-Adiós Santana- dijo acercándose para posar un beso en mi mejilla y susurrar -nos vemos después

-¿De que hablas?- susurré

-Ya verás- susurró antes de volver a su posición inicial, para suerte mía Dani estaba entretenida con Vania y Brittany, así que no noto nuestra pequeña "conversación"

-Bueno entonces nos vamos- dije con una sonrisa

-Adiós Ashley- dijo Brittany, parecía enojada

-Pierce- dijo mirando a Brittany, con una ceja alzada -otra Pierce- dijo refiriéndose a Vania

-Knight- dijo Vania, con la misma expresión que su hermana, Dani y yo nos hacíamos señales de que teníamos que parar esto

-Bueno, hasta luego chicas- dijo Dani, con una sonrisa

-Hasta luego Dani- dijo Vania

-Adiós, Dani- dijo Brittany, con una sonrisa

-Bueno, vamos antes que se me haga tarde para mi reunión- dijo Vania con una sonrisa

-Claro, jamás pensé que harías esto- dijo Brittany, muy orgullosa de Vania

-Yo menos- dijo la aludida, sonriendo

-Bueno hermanas Pierce, por favor vayámonos ya, hasta Dani y Ashley se han ido sin que se den cuenta- dijo alzando los brazos

-Bueno, vamos, pero ¿Podemos ir caminando?- dijo Vania, haciendo un tierno puchero, Dios como se parecía a Brittany

-Con tal de que te muevas, hasta te cargaría- dije alzando las cejas

-Hubieras pedido esa opción- le dijo Brittany a Vania

Ambas reían en nuestro camino al hotel, me sentía feliz al ver a Britt así, es como si volviese a ser una niña, muy alegre, tierna, inocente, hermosa, la chica que de poco en poco se robaba mi corazón, en definitiva haría cualquier cosa por conquistarla, no todos los días te encuentras a alguien como ella, la necesito todos mis días, todos los días despertando a mi lado, todos los días escuchando su voz, todos los días besándola, todos los días sintiendo que es real, todos los días _amándola_...

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno hasta hay el capítulo de hoy =) espero que les haya gustado PREGUNTAS **

**¿Quien es Daniel? -No no me refiero a Dani xD**

**¿Que tiene que ver con Carlos? -Tengo que hacer muchas cosas xD**

**¿Como será la relación entre Vania y Santana? -No me refiero a que tendrán una relación, habló de que como hermana siempre tiene que plantar algo de miedo con la pareja xD**

**¿Celos, celos y más celos? -Son tiernas =)**

**¿_"Nos vemos luego" _a que se refiere con eso?- Ashley, haz hecho que te odie **

**¿Alguien que ame Karmy acá? -okay desvié el tema xD**

**Nos leemos luego =)**

**Chauuuuuu**


	24. Secrets part 2

**Bueno hola espero que hayan tenido un lindo martes, miércoles y jueves =)**

**Tendremos algo muy especial para el día de hoy mis queridos lectores, como dije: solo yo sé como controlo esto (ya acabé con el FF nuevo, así que me dedicaré al 100% para este) este es el capítulo más largo que eh subido hasta ahora, espero que les guste **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia sí **_

* * *

Estábamos en camino para el hotel en donde se hospedaba Vania, llegamos a dicho lugar y Vania nos invito a pasar, subimos por el ascensor y entramos a la habitación, estaba bien arreglada, me gustaba el estilo que le había puesto

-Bueno, bienvenidas a mi habitación de hotel, por 5 días- dijo la mayor, riendo -pueden venir cuando quieran, me quedo 3 días más en Ohio

-¿Enserio?- dijo Britt, con una gran sonrisa

-Claro, en mis viajes siempre estoy sola ¿Quién diría que después de 3 años y medio te volvería a encontrar?- dijo Vania, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Brittany ¿Como que no la ve hace 3 años y medio? estas chicas cada vez son más complicadas

-Pero ahora estoy acá, contigo, eso es lo más importante- dijo Brittany, abrazándola

-¿Cuando maduraste tanto? ahora eres tú la que me consuela- dijo Vania, con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿Recuerdas cuando te golpeaste en la rodilla? yo te consolé también, algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Britt, sonriendo

-Britt, fui al revés, yo te consolé- dijo riendo

-Pues así no lo recuerdo- dijo haciendo una mueca rara

-Pues así sucedió- dijo riendo, esto es muy emotivo, es lo más emotivo que me ah pasado en muchos años, desde que Quinn le pidió a la enana que fuese su novia

-Cálmate, llorona- dijo Britt, mirándome, en ese momento las hermanas rieron

-Yo no estoy llorando- dijo frunciendo el ceño -yo nunca lloro- dije alzando una ceja

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo con sarcasmo

-Britt, me traerías unos papeles que necesito, están en mi cama- dijo Vania

-Claro ya voy- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, cuando estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos Vania se acercó a mí

-¿Que pasa entre tú y Ashley?- preguntó, tomándome de improvisto

-Nada- respondí muy nerviosa

-López, no le contaré a Britt, solo quiero protegerla, dime que pasó o que pasa con Ashley- dijo ella, yo solté un suspiro

-Ashley y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta, donde pasaron algunas cosas y al final casi tenemos sexo...- dije algo tímida, saber que la chica de la que esta enamorada de tu hermana, casi se acuesta con la misma chica que puede ir a su casa cuando quiere y aun más es la novia de su mejor amiga

-¿Por qué casi?- preguntó ella

-Mi mejor amiga entró en la habitación y detuvo todo- dije haciendo una seña de disgusto -también ese fue el momento que conocí a Brittany, pero eso te lo contaré después, ahora es que Ashley siempre me dice que quiere terminar lo que comenzamos ese día, no quiero hacerle daño a Brittany, por eso no se lo eh contado, tampoco a Dani, es mi otra mejor amiga, ella no se merece esto, no sé que hará Ashley, pero no puedo dejar que les cuente a ninguna de las dos, pero tampoco quiero tener nada con ella- dije saltando un fuerte suspiro

-Pensé que serias más... mala- dijo ella, haciendo que me confundiera

-¿A que te refieres con mala?- pregunté

-Con todo lo que eh visto de ti, pensé que serías mala, le harías daño a las personas sin importar que, que mandarías a la mierda a la primera persona que no te hiciera caso, hasta que las golpearías- dijo esto último causando una pequeña risa

-En realidad, soy así, es mi lado oscuro, como prefiero llamarlo Snixx, pero siento que lo perdí, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque no sale con Knight- dije haciendo un bufido

-Conozco a Knight, más de la que la conoces tú, no se va a detener hasta que le des lo que ella quiere y lo que quiere es a ti- dijo alzando una ceja

-Pero no sé que hacer- dije bajando la cabeza

-Piensa, si no terminaras dañando a Brittany y Dani- dijo alzando mi cabeza -piensa con la cabeza, no solo te dejes llevar, planea algo y hazla caer en su propia trampa, hazla perder en su juego, solo así se rendirá, pero cuidado que le hagas daño a mi Britt- dijo esto última apuntándome de forma amenazante

-Nunca le haría daño- dije con una sonrisa

-Vania, solo encontré esto- dijo Britt, saliendo de la habitación y agitando algunos papeles

-Oh perdón Britt, los papeles están acá, que estúpida soy- dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano y disimuladamente me guiñó el ojo

-Bueno, San y yo nos vamos, no podemos hacer que te retrases más- dijo Britt

-Claro, adiós Vania- dije despidiéndome

-No digas adiós, di hasta luego- me dijo ella, haciendo que me confundiera

-Hasta luego- dije con una sonrisa

-Hasta luego- dijo Britt abrazando a Vania

-Hasta luego chicas- dijo Vania con una sonrisa

Salimos del hotel y nos dirigíamos a la casa de Jesse, como vinimos caminando, volveremos de la misma manera, son las 4:45 p.m. no creo que los niños se maten, volvíamos conversando muy animadas, Brittany se encargaba de contarme todo lo que había pasado con Vania cuando eran pequeñas, eran tan adorables, claro mi Britt más

-Bueno y así fue como mi pie se quedo atrapado en un balde- dijo ella riendo

-Hasta ahora no entiendo como hiciste todo eso- dije riendo

-Era una niña super inocente- dijo alzando ambas cejas

-Eras super tierna- dije haciendo un gesto tierno

-Era...- se quedó trabada viendo una imagen, mas bien a dos personas que venían de la mano, no podía reconocer a ninguna de las dos

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunté

-Es ella..- me respondió vagamente

-¿Como que ella? no te entiendo Britt- le volví a preguntar

-Es Nadia y esta con Pamela- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Quién es Pamela?- pregunté

-La chica con la que me engañó- dijo dejándome atónita, si Nadia está con ella ¿Por qué sigue llamando a Brittany?

-Dame la mano- le dije rápidamente

-¿Para que?- preguntó

-Tú solo hazlo- respondí rápido, le tome la mano y caminamos hacia nuestra dirección, inevitablemente cruzándonos con Nadia, la verdad si es sexy, pero claro no más que yo, podía sentir los nervios de Britt, su mano no dejaba de temblar

-Brittany- dijo aquella rubia, aparentemente Nadia

-Nadia- dijo Britt, muy cortante, en ese momento tome su mano más fuerte, haciendo que Nadia se de cuenta

-¿Quién es esta?- preguntó despectivamente, Brittany iba a responder pero yo lo hice antes

-Soy su novia, la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?- dije haciendo un gesto de desagrado

-¿Enserio es tu novia?- preguntó mirando a Brittany fijamente a los ojos, Britt la reto con la misma mirada

-Sí, lo es y la amo- dijo muy tranquila

-Brittany...

La interrumpí -Creo que ya escuchaste, ella me ama, ahora lárgate- dije muy seria

-Ella me sigue amando a mí- dijo retando mi mirada

-Oh claro- dije sarcásticamente -te ama tanto que no quiere contestar tus llamadas, te ama tanto que no ve tus mensajes, te ama tanto que ya te olvidó- dije haciendo que mi sarcasmo se notase mucho

-Nadia ¿La llamas?- preguntó la otra chica, parecía muy dolida

-¿Oh no sabías?- dije con una gran ironía -deberías preocuparte por ella, que por MI novia- dije volviendo a mirar a Nadia

-Ella no me a olvidado, yo lo sé- dijo muy segura

-Pues asegúrate mejor- dije manteniendo mi postura

-Brittany- dijo agarrando su brazo, inmediatamente saque su mano de aquel lugar

-No toques a mi novia- dije alzando la voz y apretando su mano

-No me toques- dijo tratando de libarse

-Pues no me provoques- dije empujándola

-¿Que acabas de hacer?- preguntó lentamente y acomodándose el cabello

-Esto- dije volviéndola a empujar

-Te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho- dijo alzando la voz

-Demuéstramelo- dije con su mismo tono de voz

Ella me empujo, la verdad es que no tiene fuerza, pero no dejaré que me toque, así que le di una fuerte cachetada, que se cayó

-No me vuelvas a tocar- le advertí, a lo cual ella se levantó rápidamente y me golpeó con el puño en el labio, muy bien subestimé su fuerza, es más fuerte de lo que pensaba

-Es mejor que tú, no lo hagas conmigo- dijo con esa mirada, esa mirada que antiguamente me pertenecía a mí, a mí y a nadie más

Volví a mi posición inicial, pude sentir que mi labio estaba sangrando, a lo Brittany reaccionó muy preocupada

-¡Nadia que te pasa!- gritó Brittany, tratando de cogerme, pero obviamente no se podía quedar así, pensará que tiene más fuerza que yo y eso es mentira, así que me libre de su agarrada y le devolví el golpe a Nadia, ella inmediatamente se lanzó encima mío, era realmente fuerte, pero yo lo era más, trataba de golpearme, en ocasiones lo hacía, pero se los devolvía mucho más fuertes, escuchaba apenas los gritos de Brittany y Pamela, la verdad lo único que me importa ahora, es romperle la cara a golpes, que desaparezca y nunca volverla a ver, tome el control de la situación, me posicioné en la parte superior dándome ventaja, se notaba cansada, sus golpes cada vez eran más débiles, mientras que eso me daba más inspiración a seguir, mi fuerza aumentaba con cada golpe dado, sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí una mano posicionarse en mi brazo, era Brittany, nadie tiene las manos más suaves que las suyas, paré, no quería golpearla o algo parecido

-Vayámonos- suplicó ella -por favor Santana- me paré lentamente

-Claro- dije yendo con ella, no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio a Nadia

-¿Sabes que tu novia es virgen?- me gritó ella, podía sentir como la mano de Brittany apretaba la mía y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, eso me preocupo -si ella te lo hubiese contado, tal ves serías la mitad de novia que yo fui- dijo aún en el piso

-Sabes, eres despreciable, tienes que superarlo, ella ya no te quiere- dije muy fría y mirándola directo a los ojos -por cierto así no me lo haya contado, ya soy mucho mejor novia que tú- dije alzando una ceja, ella me miró atónita, la chica que la acompañaba, seguía inmóvil, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que no se mueva o algo parecido, solo quisiera que ella desaparezca de la vida de Brittany, ya no creo que pueda causar más daño que lo que ya ah hecho, caminamos hasta que ya no las podíamos ver, luego paré y miré fijo a los ojos de Brittany

-No dejes que algo dicho por ella te afecte- dije mirándola de manera tierna

-Pensé que nunca la volvería a ver- dijo dejando caer algunas lágrimas

-Lamentablemente lo hiciste, cálmate, nada de lo que ah dicho ella, hará que cambié mi concepto de ti- dije muy sincera -te amo, ya te lo eh dicho una vez y lo volvería a decir, te amo- dije con una sonrisa

-Yo también te amo, gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, la verdad no sé ¿Por qué? ella no me pidió hacer nada

-Porque me ayudaste cuando te necesitaba, porque estuviste cuando te necesitaba, porque me demostraste que puedo confiar en ti- dijo de una manera muy tierna

-Descuida, siempre lo haré- dije con sonrisa

-Eres asombrosa, no sé como pudiste hacer que te ame, con pocos días, yo no confiaba en nadie, pero vienes tú y cambiaste todo- dijo mirando a mis ojos

-Lo mismo digo de ti, yo era completamente diferente, nunca me hubiera preocupado por alguien que no fuera yo, nunca le hubiera mostrado a alguien mi lugar especial, nunca hubiera ocultado mi lado oscuro por alguien, nunca hubiera dejado que me golpearan por alguien- dije esto último riendo

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó ella preocupada

-No tanto, no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa, la verdad me dolía mucho

-Sé que te duele, vamos a casa, te curaré- dije con una leve sonrisa

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa -pero antes...- dije tomando su mano, la volteé, quedamos cerca y desaparecí la distancia besándola, duramos unos cuantos segundos, los segundos más increíbles de mi vida, aunque cuando nos separamos me quejé un poco, fue porque me dolió la herida que había sido causada minutos atrás

-Ahora, vamos- dijo Britt con una sonrisa

Caminamos hasta llegar a la casa de Jesse, Britt abrió la puerta con la llave, al pasar no había nadie, luego ella gritó que ya habíamos llegado, haciendo que los niños bajaran y me miraran sorprendidos por mi aspecto, al parecer Nadia hizo bien su trabajo

-Woow- dijo Kendall muy sorprendido

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó James, bajando junto con Kendall, Brittany fue con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y a los pocos segundos volvió

-Recuéstate- me dijo Britt, apuntando el sofá

-Claro- dije yendo a recostarme -y a tu pregunta James, fue algo que no volverá a pasar- dije muy tranquila

-¿Que es ese "algo"? parece más alguien- preguntó el pequeño castaño

-Solo, no volverá a pasar- dije manteniendo mi tono de voz

-¿Pero que fue?- volvió a preguntar

-Eres un pequeño preguntón- dije riendo -digamos que fue alguien a la que no le agrado y decidió expresar su desagrado por mí de esta manera- dije muy calmada

-Pero las personas no pueden golpear a otras solo porque no les agrada- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No pueden eso es verdad, nunca lo hagan, esa persona estaba completamente loca- dijo Brittany frunciendo el ceño

-Pero déjame recalcar, que ella lo paso peor- dije con una sonrisa triunfante

-Bien tía, así se hace- dije chocando la mano de James

-Bueno ahora, deja de hablar, no quiero dejar alcohol dentro de tu boca- dijo Brittany, poniendo alcohol en el algodón -bueno te dolerá solo un poco- dijo antes de poner el algodón en mi labio, me dolió, inmediatamente exclamé un "ay" -¿Te dolió?- preguntó nerviosa

-Un poco- dije -lo pensaré dos veces antes de volverme a pelear- dije sonriendo levemente

-No te dejaré volver a pelear- dijo alzando ambas cejas y riendo -bueno tengo que curarte- dijo ella

-Bueno...- dije haciendo que volviera a hacer la acción anterior, con el mismo resultado de dolor, aunque esta vez no dije nada, simplemente una mueca de dolor, al terminar comimos, hablábamos de algunas cosas y reíamos, no quería tomar el tema de Nadia y el secreto rebelado por ella frente a los niños, sería incomodo para todos, terminada la cena, lavamos los platos y nos despedimos de los niños, porque se iban a dormir, me cambié al igual que ella, cuando terminé de asearme, salí del baño para encontrarme con Brittany sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida, muy pensativa, era definitivo, teníamos que hablar sobre lo ocurrido

-Ahora hablaremos sobre lo que paso hace unas horas- dije sentándome con ella

-Me dijo que estaba de viaje, por eso pensé que no la volvería a ver- dijo ella

-Tampoco pensaste que diría tu pequeño "secreto"- dije mirándola a los ojos

-Pensé que nunca lo diría- dije bajando la cabeza -me siento estúpida- susurró

-Hey, no lo vuelvas a decir, no eres estúpida, la estúpida es ella que no supo valorarte, ser virgen a este tiempo es algo asombroso, es como ser un unicornio dentro de muchas cebras- dije haciendo que ella me mirara extraña -Vania me dijo que te gustaban los unicornios- dije haciendo que ría -bueno ahora que hice que rías, creo que es tiempo que te cuente un secreto mío- dije mirándola

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella

-Porque ella rebeló un secreto tuyo, es lo más justo que yo te diga uno mío- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres- dijo ella

-Claro que quiero, para que te sientas más cómoda, lo haremos un juego- dije sonriendo

-¿Juego?- preguntó ella de nuevo

-Sí un juego, te diré un secreto y tú me dirás otro, claro yo comenzaré ya que ya me dijeron el tuyo- dije

-Bueno, dale- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Bueno, es algo que solo los involucrados lo saben, es decir que es muy personal- dije mirándola a los ojos -algunas veces quisiera volver a ver a mi padre, pedirle una explicación o algo, luego si quiere que vuelva a desaparecer- dije encogiéndome de hombros, recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de Brittany

-Pero ¿Carlos?- preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño

-Carlos no es mi padre, mi padre se llama Daniel, él es hermano de Carlos, abuso de mi mamá después Carlos se fue de viaje, me contaron que antes de Carlos, Maribel era novia de Daniel, luego conoció a Carlos, se enamoraron, dejó a Daniel, él juró vengarse, como lo hacen es las películas, que nunca perdonaría que su hermano le haya hecho esto, después desapareció, luego de unos cuantos meses nació Jesse, después de años Carlos viajó, dejando a Maribel lista para la venganza de su hermano, este hizo lo que tenía que hacer y volvió a desaparecer, me lo contaron cuando tenía 15- dije dejando caer algunas lágrimas, es duro que tu propio padre te utilice solo para una estúpida venganza, es terrible enterarte que naciste de una violación

-Santana, eso es...Daniel es un idiota si no quieres pasar cada segundo de su vida contigo, tener una hija como tú debería ser un honor, es un verdadero idiota- dije sacando mis lágrimas con su pulgar -él tampoco merece tus lágrimas- dijo muy tierna

-Amo a Carlos como si fuera mi padre, me crió como a su hija, pase mi infancia creyendo que él era mi padre, pero por ahora sé que no lo es, claro eso nunca cambió nuestra relación afectiva, siempre preferiré decirle papá a él que a Daniel- dije de una manera muy sincera, es lo que sentía, Carlos es mi papá, Daniel es el que tiene mi sangre

-Te amo- dijo ella, eso no me lo esperaba, yo sonreí tímidamente -eres tan valiente, haz pasado tantas cosas y aun sigues en pie, eres increíble- dijo con una sonrisa -bueno me toca a mí, es algo torpe, pero en parte es tierno- dijo con una sonrisa

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti, es tierna- dije sonriendo de manera tierna

-Bueno, cuando di mi primer beso, fue a un chico, teníamos 11 años, al era un beso torpe, al separarme el chico me dijo que era gay- dijo causando una estruendosa risa mía, luego vi que estaba seria y paré

-¿Enserio?- pregunté

-Enserio, sino me equivoco su nombre era Blaine- dijo frunciendo el ceño como recordando, al escuchar ese nombre me paralicé, ¿Blaine Anderson?

-Su nombre era ¿Blaine Anderson?- pregunté

-Sí, era ese, eramos amigos de niños, hasta que él se mudo y no lo volvía ver- dijo ella

-Britt, Blaine es pareja de Kurt, al parecer Blaine se mudó a Ohio, lo que paso es una larga historia, ahora Blaine, Kurt, Quinn y Rachel, están en New York ¿No lo viste en la fiesta?- pregunté

-¿Enserio está en New York?- preguntó entusiasta -y no no lo vi, solo vi a Rachel y Quinn- explicó ella

-Sí está en New York, es actor, actualmente estábamos grabando una película juntos- dije con una sonrisa

-Oh por Dios, Blaine Anderson, después de años, lo veré en pocos días- dijo muy ilusionada

-Eres perfecta, cuando estas así- dije mirándola -te amo, bueno me toca, es algo gracioso, yo no sé bailar- dije soltando una leve risa

-¿Enserio? ¿La gran Santana López no sabe bailar?- preguntó sorprendida

-No, no sé bailar, nunca se lo dije a nadie excepto a Quinn, ella me ayudaba con las coreografías en el Glee club para que nadie se diera cuenta que no sabía bailar, de todas manera Finn bailaba mucho peor que yo, por eso no se notaba tanto- dije sonriendo levemente

-¿Y con el vídeo de _"Your eyes"_? es una coreografía algo compleja- dijo ella

-Meses practicando una coreografía de tan solo 3 minutos- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Tengo una idea- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Que tipo de idea?- pregunté alzando una ceja

-Te ensañaré a bailar, soy buena bailando y algunos dicen que soy buena profesora- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa

-No lo sé Britt- dije dudando

-Tengo la canción perfecta- dijo parándose y comenzando a cantar

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_ (Toma mi mano, te enseñaré a bailar)_  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_ (Te daré vueltas, no te dejaré caer)_  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet _(¿Me dejarás conducirte? puedes pisar mis pies)_  
Let's give it a try, it'll be alright _(Solo da un intento, todo estará bien)

Yo reía ante sus palabras, es la persona más adorable del mundo, me paré de la cama y tome su mano, esta vez cantamos ambas

_The room's hush, hush, and now's our moment. _(Esta habitación es secreta, y ahora es nuestro momento)_  
Take it in feel it all and hold it._ (Siéntelo todo y aguántalo)_  
Eyes on you, eyes on me._ (Ojos sobre ti, ojos sobre mí)_  
We're doing this right. _(Estamos haciendo todo bien)

Ella hizo que la mirara a los ojos, que no me preocupara por lo que hacía, enserio yo bailando es un desastre, talves ese sea mi único defecto, bueno bueno tengo mucho defectos

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love _(Porque los amantes bailan cuando se sienten enamorados)_  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us. _(Las luces brillan, todo es por nosotros)  
_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us. _(Es oh oh oh todo por nosotros)_  
And every heart in the room will melt, _(Y cada corazón en esta habitación se derretiría)_  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,_ (Este sentimiento, que nunca había sentido, pero)_  
It's oh, oh, all about us. _(Eso es todo por nosotros)

Esta chica hace que cada segundo la ame más, me hace hacer cosas que nunca había hecho, tampoco quería intentarlas con otra persona que no fuese ella, ahora era mi turno de cantar

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave. _(De repente, me estoy sintiendo valiente)_  
I don't know what's got into me, _(No sé que esto dentro de mí)_  
Why I feel this way. _(¿Por qué lo siento de esta manera?)_  
Can we dance, real slow? _(¿Podemos bailar realmente lento?)_  
Can I hold you _(Puedo sostenerte)_  
Can I hold you close? _(¿Puedo sostenerte cerca?)

Comenzaba a pasar el ritmo, a través de sus manos por las mías, es una sensación indescriptible, como si estuviera en las nubes, solas nosotras dos

_The room's hush, hush, and now's our moment. _(Esta habitación es secreta, y ahora es nuestro momento)_  
Take it in feel it all and hold it._ (Siéntelo todo y aguántalo)_  
Eyes on you, eyes on me._ (Ojos sobre ti, ojos sobre mí)_  
We're doing this right. _(Estamos haciendo todo bien)

Mi ojos la miraban fijamente a los suyos, y estos a los míos, solo importábamos ella y yo, nostras, no importa lo que haya pasado años, meses, días, horas, minutos o segundos atrás, ahora estoy con ella, eso importa

_Do you hear that, love? _(¿Escuchas eso, amor?)_  
They're playing our song._ (Están tocando nuestra canción)_  
Do you think we're ready? _(¿Creo que estamos listos?)_  
Oh I'm really feeling it. _(Realmente lo estoy sintiendo)_  
Do you hear that, love? _(¿Escuchas eso, amor?)_  
Do you hear that, love(x3) _(¿Escuchas eso, amor?)

Con tan solo una mirada, podía notar que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, ella no es Camille, ni yo soy Nadia, talves con ella esta el pasado, pero ¿A quien le importa eso cuando tienes a tu futuro enfrente?

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love _(Porque los amantes bailan cuando se sienten enamorados)_  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us. _(Las luces brillan, todo es por nosotros)_  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us. _(Es oh oh oh todo por nosotros)_  
And every heart in the room will melt, _(Y cada corazón en esta habitación se derretiría)_  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,_ (Este sentimiento, que nunca había sentido, pero)_  
It's oh, oh, all about us. _(Eso es todo por nosotros)

No puedo escoger una canción mejor, todas y cada una de las palabras esta bien, es todo por nosotras

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. _(Porque los amantes bailan cuando se sienten enamorados)_  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us. _(Las luces brilla, es todo por nosotros)_  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us. _(Es oh oh oh oh todo por uh uh uh nosotros)_  
(hey-ey hey) _(Hey-ey Hey)_  
And every heart in the room will melt, _(Y cada corazón en esta habitación se derretiría)_  
This is a feeling I've never felt but, _(Este sentimiento, que nunca había sentido, pero)_  
It's oh, oh, all, _(Es oh oh todo) _  
It's all about us _(Todo por nosotros)

Fue un digno final junto a Santana López, con un tierno beso, talves el beso más tierno que alguien me haya dado en toda mi vida, solo ella y yo y los ¿Aplausos?...¿Qué? me separé de Brittany lentamente, volteé, ya sé que aplausos, eran James y Kendall, estos niños y su capacidad para espiar, solo reí al ver a James con su teléfono que al parecer tomo muchas fotos, cunado Britt y yo estábamos en nuestras nubes

-Son tan tiernas- dijo Kendall

-Son unos pequeños espías- dije con una sonrisa

-Que todo lo tienen grabado- dijo con una sonrisa, James, moviendo su teléfono

-Pequeño chantajista ¿Que vas a querer?- preguntó Brittany

-Primero, la tía San es mala bailando- dijo riendo y todos los demás lo miraron serios, así que paró -segundo, yo sabré que les pediré- dijo alzando una ceja

-Oh no, esa ceja debes mantenerla es su sitio, odio ese movimiento cuando no es mío, porque significa solo una cosa ... "Problemas"- dije negando con la cabeza

-Descuida no será nada malo, tranquilízate, tendrán una pista- dijo con una sonrisa -será la tía San, la que debe cumplir- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa malvada

-¿Por qué yo? ¡Soy tu tía!- dije alzando ambos brazos -¿Es por qué no soy rubia?- dije con tono gracioso y negando con la cabeza

-Como dije, tranquila, no es nada malo- dijo él

-Espera ¿No se supone que deberían estar dormidos?- preguntó Britt

-Nos levantamos cuando te escuchamos cantar- explicó Kendall

-Bueno entonces ahora a dormir, habló enserio- dijo advirtiendo

-Hasta mañana tías- dijo Kendall

-Hasta mañana pequeñas chantajeadas- dijo James, haciendo que se nos formaran sonrisas aunque negábamos con la cabeza

-Hasta mañana niños- dijo Brittany

-Hasta mañana Kendo- dije mirando a Kendall -hasta mañana chantajista- dije mirando esta vez a James

Los niños se fueron, sabíamos que si hacíamos bulla, por poca que sea, ambos volverían, ya estoy siendo chantajeada por un pequeño castaño, no quiero a un chantajista rubio, me despedí de Brittany con un corto beso, me acosté a dormir, como ya era costumbre tuve mi sueño con Brittany, pero esta vez me levanto el sonido de mi teléfono, vi la hora ¿6:50 a.m? ¿Quién llama a esta hora?

-¿Hola?- conteste un poco adolorida, por lo de ayer, y soñolienta

-¡SANTANA LÓPEZ!- gritó la voz atreves del teléfono, Oh no problemas...

* * *

**Buenoooo hasta acá el capítulo de hoy los dejaré en suspenso =) PREGUNTAS**

**¿Como que Vania no ve a Brittany después de 3 años y medio? -¿Como Vania soporta estar lejos de una persona tan adorable como Britt? =)**

**¿Ashley obtendrá lo que quiere o Santana la hará caer en sus juegos? -San haz las cosas bien xD**

**¿Nadia, Pamela, más personajes? -Creo que son muchos personajes, matemos a Nadia así que arreglara todo okno xD**

**¿Nadia dejará libre a Brittany? -Como clon de San que se respete ¿Lo hará? puedo ser muy muy mala xD wuajajaja**

**¿A ustedes también les asombro el secreto de Brittany? -a mi sí y mucho xD no puedo creer todo lo que hago xD**

**¿Blaine y Brittany, pasará algo inesperado en New York? -Esto me hace recordar mucho al episodio de 5x20 **

**¿Qué hará James con su pequeña "ventaja"? -Dale James xD si haces algo malo te castigo ._.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Chauuu =)**


	25. Rumors

**Bueno hola a todos espero que la hayan pasado bien este viernes y sábado, a full party xD okno **

**espero que les guste el capítulo **

**Jazz: la relación de Brittany y Vania es algo complicada, pero descuida la contaremos antes de que termine la historia xD**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí**_

* * *

-¡SANTANA LÓPEZ!- gritó la voz atreves del teléfono, Oh no problemas, siempre que me llama él, son problemas

-¿Que quieres Parker?- susurré en forma de pregunta, aún no quería despertar a Britt, luego me levanté lentamente y camine hasta el pasillo

-¿¡Que "que quiero"!?- gritó -Santana, estas en todas las revistas, por tu absurda pelea callejera ¿Que no te acordaste que eres famosa o que?- dijo un poco mas tranquilo, pero su voz se notaba aun en forma de reproche

-¿Qué, enserio?- pregunté sorprendida -pero yo no vi a nadie- dije defendiéndome

-López, me han pasado todas las revistas en la cuales, tú eres la portada, aparte de pelearte en medio de la calle, también besas personas en medio de la calle ¿Cuando vas a aprender que tienes una vida pública? los reporteros se escoden en cualquier lugar, retuercen las cosas y ahora eres la chica mala, bueno siempre haz tenido la fama de chica mala, pero esta vez no fue un plan grupal- dijo él

-Pero mi plan salió bien, eso es lo bueno ¿Sí o no?- dije mintiendo, no tenía ningún plan, pero ocasiones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas

-Bueno sí- dijo él como rindiéndose

-Lo ves, ya tengo mi fama como la chica mala y rompe corazones, todos sabemos que mi fama aumentará mucho más con estos rumores- dije como si fuera muy simple

-Eres más lista de lo que pensé- dijo él, riendo

-Lo sé, como que tampoco sabías que iré a New York y a Los Ángeles para hacer la película- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bueno ¿Cuando vienes a New York?- preguntó él

-El domingo por la mañana, tendré la grabación el lunes por la mañana, ya me mandaron los horarios y es perfecto- dije sonriendo

-Bueno, pero agrega algo más a los horarios de Los Ángeles- dijo haciendo que me confundiera

-¿Por qué?- pregunté

-Porque tienes que grabas una nueva canción- dijo, esa respuesta me sorprendió aun más que la pregunta

-¿Canción?- volví a preguntar

-Sí, la canción ¿Te acuerdas la vez que nos dijiste que tenías que viajar?- preguntó él

-Ajá- asentí de manera desconcertada ¿Qué tenía que ver eso?

-Ese día nos prometiste una canción para cuando vuelvas, además con los rumores, esta canción estará en la cima- dijo, ¡La canción! me olvidé de la canción

-Oh claro, esa canción, ya la tengo, me mandas la pista para poder relacionar la letra con el ritmo- mentí, no tengo ni letra, ni pista, ni siquiera el tema de mi canción, aun menos el título

-Claro, te la mandaré finalizando esto, tengo unos papeles, para tu próxima gira- dijo él, Demonios también olvidé la gira, bien olvidé todo

-Por supuesto, yo espero, bueno ahora ya me voy, tengo que hacer unas cosas- dije rápidamente

-Adiós López- dijo él

-Adiós Parker- dije colgando la llamada. Entré en la habitación silenciosamente, Brittany aún no se había levantado, ya eran las 6:55 a.m, así que la decidí levantar, con un tierno beso en la frente y ella se despertó

-Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa radiante

-Buenos días- dijo con la misma sonrisa -San, tienes la comisura del labio morado- dijo rozándolo, causo un pequeño dolor

-Descuida no es nada- dije sin darle importancia

-Esta igual de morado que tu ojo- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Me curaré, tranquila, no ha sido nada, las partes de mi cara han exagerado- dije sin darle importancia -¿Te eh dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te preocupas por mí?- pregunté, haciendo que se sonrojara

-No- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Pues, te ves hermosa cuando te preocupas por mí- dije con una sonrisa

-Te adoro- dijo con una gran sonrisa -estoy segura que si no hubiera sido yo, por la que te dieron los golpes, te estuvieras quejando en este momento- dijo soltando una leve carcajada

-Es cierto, además de eso, también la hubiera golpeado- dije riendo, ella negaba con la cabeza

-Eres muy inesperada ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó ella

-Sí, me han dicho unas cuantas veces- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bueno, me iré a duchar, me cambiaré en el baño después de eso, antes que se haga más tarde- dijo con una sonrisa

-Vale, me cambiaré acá- dije con la misma sonrisa -hasta dentro de unos minutos- dije posando un corto beso en sus labios

-¿Enserio? ¿Esa es tu escusa para besarme?- preguntó entre risas

-Sí, la verdad que sí, ahora ve y báñate o no tendré otra opción que hacerte llegar muy tarde- dije alzando una ceja, acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa

-Me voy- dijo ella con una sonrisa, entró al baño y yo comencé a reír, estaba buscando que me podía poner, a los pocos segundos encontré algo y me lo puse, terminando fui a las habitaciones de los niños y los desperté, volví a la habitación. donde se encontraba Brittany, se veía hermosa, con aquella blusa celeste que hacia juego con aquellos ojos perfectos

-Woow- balbuceé con la boca semi abierta

-Ya deja de babear- dijo riendo

-Estas hermosa- dije acercándome

-Gracias- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, se esta esforzando en matarme

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida- dije pasando mi mano por su cintura y quedando cerca a ella

-Y tú la más hermosa que yo eh visto- dijo ella, acercándose a mí

-Ya no me hagas sufrir más- dije mirando sus labios

-Pues lo haré- dijo saliendo de mis manos y corriendo al otro costado de la cama

-Te encanta hacerlo difícil ¿No?- dije con una sonrisa

-Sí, la verdad sí, es mi tercera pasión- dijo entre risas

-Así- dije alzando una ceja -¿Cual es la primera?- pregunté

-Los niños- dijo sonriendo, la miré frunciendo el ceño

-Pensé que dirías que soy yo- dije fingiendo indignación

-Eres las segunda- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

-No me voy a conformar- dije yendo rápidamente donde ella -¿Qué hago para llegar al primer lugar?- dije sosteniéndola de la cintura de nuevo

-Besarme- dijo con una sonrisa, la besé como me pidió, fue un beso realmente tierno, lleno de amor y cariño, por parte de ambas, nos separamos lentamente -lo consideraré- dijo riendo

-Ahora sí me conformo- dije riendo -bueno hagamos el desayuno, antes que los pequeños vengan y ya sabes lo que pasará- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Es cierto, vamos- dijo riendo, bajamos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, hay hicimos lo que ya diariamente veníamos haciendo, durante que ya servíamos todo ella cambió el tema que hablábamos por otro

-San, iré al aeropuerto después del almuerzo ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó ella, ¿Aeropuerto?

-Sí claro, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunté para dejar de lidiar con mi incógnita

-Hoy vuelve Ciara, mi mejor amiga- me explicó ella

-Oh claro, Ciara- dije con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Sigues celosa de Ciara?- preguntó ella entre risas

-Yo no estoy celosa- dije frunciendo el ceño -sé que es como si fuera Fabray- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?- preguntó ella

-Que sea como Fabray- dije frunciendo los labios

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó riendo

-Porque Fabray me dio mi primer beso, sé que tuyo te lo dio Blaine pero te expresas de ella como si fuera una persona muy especial y sé que lo es, por eso no puedo evitar sentirme así- dije bajando la cabeza y diciendo las cosas vagamente

-Primero ¿Quinn te dio tu primer beso?- preguntó

-Sí, fue cuando teníamos 9 años, fue de casualidad, yo tropecé, ella me atrapó y de casualidad nos besamos, no duro más de 2 segundos, cuando nos separamos Quinn me pegó- dije esto último riendo

-¿Lo recuerdas mejor?- preguntó

-Claro que sí- dije animada -te lo contaré...

_Flashback_

Estábamos Quinn y yo en el patio de su casa, jugábamos como siempre

-Sanny, iré por limonada ¿Vienes?- preguntó una pequeña rubia de ojos color esmeralda, inmediatamente sonreí

-Claro, pero deja de llamarme "Sanny" o estaré obligada a golpearte- dije advirtiendo

-Bueno pero apúrate que tengo mucha sed- dijo ella

-Bueno bueno- dije corriendo hacia ella, de repente piso uno de mis cordones que estaba desatado y caigo en sus brazos, pero estaba tan cerca que la besé en los labios, inmediatamente Quinn me empujo y me dio una cachetada -ay- dije posando mi mano en mi mejilla dañada

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó algo enojada

-Yo no quería hacerlo, me tropecé con mis cordones- dije señalando mis cordones desatados

-Oh, ya veo- dijo frunciendo los labios -lo siento San- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio? ¿No pudiste preguntar antes de golpearme?- dije alzando ambos brazos

-Lo siento, fue mi primer beso, pensé muchas cosas en tan solo 2 segundos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno no importa, de todas maneras prefiero que mi primer beso me lo haya dado mi mejor amiga, que otra persona desconocida- dije encogiéndome de hombros otra vez

-¿Sabes? yo igual, por algo somos las mejores amigas de toda la vida- dijo con una sonrisa -prometamos algo- dijo ella

-¿Que cosa?- pregunté confundida

-Todas la cosas extrañas que nos pasen, primero las experimentaremos juntas- dijo ella

-Claro, nada mejo que hacer cualquier cosa primero con mi mejor amiga- dije sonriendo

-Bueno ahora vamos, por cierto esto será un secreto, no me imaginó la expresión de tu papá cuando le cuentes- dijo riendo

-Mi papá en muy sobre protector, algún día se lo tendré que contar, claro después de algunos años- dije sonriendo

-Ya te dije una vez, vamos por limonada, pero antes- dije arrodillándose y atando mis cordones -por precaución- dijo ella riendo

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa -ahora ¿Una carrear para ver quien llega primero?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-La que llega último es un huevo podrido- dijo comenzando a correr

-Hey todavía no contábamos- grité comenzando a correr...

_Fin del Flashback _

-Y así fue como pasó- dije y Britt comenzó a reír -¿Que pasa?- pregunté

-Solo una pregunta- dijo entre risas

-¿Cual?- pregunté encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Quién fue el "huevo podrido"?- preguntó aun riendo, yo cambie mi expresión a una más seria

-Yo- dije enojada -pero es que ella se adelantó, eso es injusto- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bueno, creo que yo debería estar más celosa de Quinn que tú de Ciara- dijo ella

-Bueno es cierto, después de todo, no perdiste la virginidad con Ciara- dije con una sonrisa

-Espera ¿Perdiste la virginidad con Quinn?- preguntó enojada

-Escuchaste el pequeño pacto que hicimos- ella asintió -pues ahí está- dije sonriendo

-Muy bien, esta declarado ¿Segura que no tuviste nada con Quinn aparte de amistad?- preguntó

-No nada, Fabray insistía en decir que era "heterosexual" mientras que yo vivía mi vida libre siendo lesbiana- dije con una sonrisa

-Woow, si no fuera por eso estuviera hablando con ¿Santana López de Fabray?- dijo riendo

-Sí, tal ves- dije riendo -Y tú y Ciara ¿Como se conocieron?- pregunté

-Te lo contaré cuando los niños detrás de la puerta dejen de espiar- dijo sonriendo, estaba confundida a que se refería -Kendall, James, pasen- dijo en dirección a la puerta

-No nos agrada tu oído- dijo James

-Pues a mí sí, porque sino tal ves tuviera otro chantaje- explicó ella

-Eso es verdad- dijo Kendall sonriendo

-Bueno tomen su desayuno, los llevaré a la escuela, por cierto tengo que contarles algo- dije sonriendo, recordando que podrían tener una avalancha de periodistas

-Tú dirás- dijo James

-Bueno ayer tuve algunos problemas como lo notaron- todos asintieron -bueno lo que pasa es que tomaron algunas fotos y salieron en algunas revistas- dije bajando la cabeza

-¿Qué?- preguntó Brittany

-Sí y digamos que tú también sales en algunas- dije alzando ambas cejas

-¿Es algo malo?- preguntó Kendall

-Oh no, nada malo, solo les informo para que se protejan de los periodistas, si les preguntan algo digan "Pregúntaselo a mi agente" es lo que me dijo mi agente- dije con una sonrisa

-Sí, solo hay un problema, ninguno de los 3 tiene agente- dijo Brittany alzando ambos brazos

-Bueno entonces di un típico "Sin comentarios"- dije mirando a Brittany, luego volteé a ver a los niños -en su caso sería un "No me preguntes soy menor de edad y la amiga de mi tía es una gran abogada"- dije causando las risas de todos -bueno ya enserio solo digan "Sin comentarios" y luego al auto

-Claro, pero me veré genial en todas las fotos que me tomen- dijo James, cuando recibió la mirada de todos el actuó -¿Que? soy hermoso- dijo él con una típica mirada López

-Tenias que ser su sobrino- le dijo Brittany a James

-Tiene a quien salir de hermoso- dije chocando su mano -además pondremos a cabo su habilidad fotográfica- dije sonriendo

-Bueno ahora a salir, porque llegamos tarde- dijo Britt, todos terminamos con el desayuno y salimos, como debí suponerlo habían como 50 periodistas con cámaras y grabadoras, todos gritaban preguntas como: _"¿Quienes son ellos, Santana?" "¿Por ella dejaste a Katie?" "¿Quien era la chica con la que peleaste?" "¿Ellos son sus hijos?" "¿Es cierto que la pelea fue por aquella chica?" "¿Es cierto que dejaste la música, para dedicarte solo a la actuación?"_, esa pregunta me asombro y rápidamente respondí "No" y subí al auto junto a los niños y Brittany, arranque el auto y me dirigí a la escuela de los niños, cuando ya estábamos más tranquilos Brittany habló

-¿Esta es tu vida?- preguntó ella

-De alrededor d años- dije alzando ambas cejas

-Es genial- gritó James

-Cálmate super estrella- dije mirando a James por el retrovisor

-Habían tantas cámaras- dijo Kendall, pude notar algo de miedo en su mirada

-Es algo a lo que me tuve que acostumbrar- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Es increíble- dijo James, alagando de nuevo mi vida

-Bueno algún día te llevaré a una sesión de fotografías- le dije con una sonrisa -tengo una idea pero se las diré cuando estemos en New York

-¡¿New York!?- gritaron ambos niños

-Sí, creo que me olvidé de contarles, viajaremos a New York y luego a Los Ángeles por sus vacaciones- dije sonriendo

-Woow, dejarnos con la tía San, fue la mejor idea que tuvo mamá- dijo James aun asombrado

-Lo sé- dijo Kendall con la misma emoción

-También luego hablaré con ustedes, necesito su ayuda en algo muy importante- dije

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Brittany

-Es algo sobre niños, que debo preguntarle a niños- dije

-Sé mucho de niños, soy psicóloga de niños- dijo alzando los brazos

-Pero tiene que ser directamente con niños- dije frunciendo los labios

-Bueno...- dijo Brittany

-Bueno llegamos- dije estacionado el auto -hasta luego pequeños- les dije a Kendall y James

-Hasta luego tía- dijeron unisono

-Hasta luego hermosa- le dije a Britt, haciendo que se sonrojase

-Hasta luego, creo que se te pego la manía de Vania en decir "Hasta luego"- dijo imitando la voz de su hermana

-Es bonito decirlo, bueno me voy antes que los reporteros averigüen donde estoy, si lo hacen esto estará repleto mañana- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bueno adiós- dijo Britt, doble mi cabeza para un lado en forma de reproche -hasta luego- dijo y sonreí

-Bien, ahora mi beso- dije sonriendo

-Oh no, ya aprendimos lo que pasa cuando te beso en la calle- dijo ella, alzando las cejas

-Si no me besas no me iré, si no me voy los periodistas sabrán donde estoy y será peor ¿Enserio quieres eso?- pregunté alzando una ceja

-Muy bien- dije acercándose a mí y dejando un corto beso en mis labios -bueno adoro tu insistencia- dijo mirándome y luego volteó para mirar a los niños -ahora a entrar sino llegaremos tarde- dijo Britt ya alejándose, cuando ya no los veía me fui de aquel lugar y volví a casa de Jesse donde tenía que enfrentar a todos los reporteros, llegué a mi destino y como dije hay estaban

-Bueno antes que se aloquen, tranquilos, responderé todas sus preguntas, pero por favor en orden- dije saliendo del auto, todos alzaron la mano -bien tú- dije señalando a un hombre

-Piero Carpirt, de "Estrellas juveniles" ¿Qué pasa entre usted y la señorita?- dijo aquel hombre e inmediatamente puso su micrófono en mi boca

-Bueno, es alguien muy especial en mi vida, la quiero realmente mucho- dije con mucha sinceridad y con una sonrisa -siguiente, tú- dije apuntando a una mujer

-Sarah Sullivan, de "Antes acá" ¿La aparición de aquella chica tiene algo que ver con su ruptura con la actriz Katie Henderson?- preguntó

-No, Katie y yo rompimos por otra cosa, que ya es algo muy personal, pero en definitiva no tiene nada que ver con la aparición de "La chica"- dije haciendo comillas con las manos en La chica -tú- dije señalando a un joven

-Greg Belmont, de "Para ti" ¿Aquellos niños son tus hijos?- preguntó y yo reí

-Eh escuchado mucho esa pregunta, no son mis hijos, son mis sobrinos- dije con una sonrisa -ahora tú- dije a otro joven

-Andrew Snifall, de "Hoy" Han habido rumores sobre que dejaste tu carrera musical ¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó

-Es completamente falso, seguiré con mi carrera musical y con la actuación, les daré todo de mí a mis fans- dije con una gran sonrisa -ahora tú- dije señalando a otra mujer

-Nicole Parlmer, de "Lo nuevo" Debido a tu reciente pelea ¿Cual fue la razón?- preguntó

-Bueno es un motivo personal, para que no gasten una pregunta, sí era con "La chica rubia" y otra incógnita, no diré su nombre- dije -bueno ahora tú...

Así continué por unos minutos hasta que me cansé y entré a casa de Jesse, a los cinco minutos escucho mi teléfono sonar, respondí

-Lucy- dije riendo

-Santana López ¿Que te pasa?- preguntó seria

-Al parecer compraste algunas revistas- dije riendo

-Esto no es gracioso, primero ¿Quien era la chica con la que peleabas?- preguntó

-Oh Dios, acabo de salir de una enorme presión con preguntas y ahora tú- dije suspirando

-Me lo debes, somos mejores amigas ahora responde- dijo mantenido su tono de voz

-Era Nadia, la ex novia de Brittany- le explique

-Es decir que la del beso ¿Es Brittany?- preguntó

-Obvio que sí- dije riendo

-Es decir que ¿Ya son novias?- preguntó emocionada

-No, aún no- dije -pero pronto quiero hacerlo especial- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio? ¿Como? ¿Donde? ¿Con quienes?...

La interrumpí -Dios no sé cuando te convertiste en Berry, sí enserio, de una manera muy especial, te llamaré cuando lo haga tranquila- dije sonriendo

-Bueno bueno, al menos me tranquilizo con eso- dijo ella

-Brittany es especial, así que le pediré que sea mi novia de una forma especial- dije sonriendo -por cierto el domingo viajo a New York- dije sonriendo

-¿Enserio?- preguntó

-Sí, llevaré a Britt con los niños, el domingo a New York

-¿Mañana, tarde o noche?- preguntó rápidamente

-Mañana- dije -¿Aeropuerto?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto- dijo emocionada

La llamada continuó como unos 30 minutos más, claro también hablé con Rachel, nadie habla más rápido que ella eso lo puedo comprobar, con Quinn le conté todo lo que había pasado con Brittany, ella se alegraba cada vez que me expresaba de Britt, hasta que me dijo un "_Tengo una sorpresa, pero tienes que venir a New York para dártela, además solo te la diré cuando estés en New York" _la intriga se me quedó, siempre adoro todas las sorpresas por parte de Quinn, son hermosas y sé que esta no será la excepción

* * *

**Buenooo hasta acá el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado ahora PREGUNTAS**

**¿Como Santana hará una canción en menos de 4 días? -San tiene magia =)**

**¿Santana irá a su gira? -o.O**

**¿Dejará a Brittany? -o.O**

**¿Los celos de Santana a Ciara cambiaran? -San toda una loquisha xD**

**¿Brittany comenzará con los celos con Quinn? -Pelea de rubias sí xD**

**¿Que pasará en el aeropuerto cuando recojan a Ciara? -xD**

**¿Kendall esconde algo? -Oh shit, todos o****cultan algo acá ¿o que?**

**¿Como serpa la propuesta de Santana? -Sí oh Dios espero no tener los exámenes para ese tiempo xD**

**PD: ninguno de los títulos de las revistas existe o bueno si existen no me pertenecen, solo fue lo primero que vino a mi mente xD**

**Nos leemos luego =)**

**Chauuu **


	26. The advice

**Bueno ahora un nuevo capítulo, tiene muchas sorpresas, perdón por si me demoré es que como les dije estoy en exámenes y reprobé química, así que me mandaron a estudiar y en eso estoy, al menos hasta una semana más para mis vacaciones y los llenaré de capítulos, bueno no tanto así**

**Espero que les guste **

***Mini spoiler* Habrá Faberry **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

Terminada la llamada, subí a la habitación de Jesse, busqué entre mis maletas mi laptop, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, la canción, algunas cosas para la gira, ver las fotografías, leer los artículos de aquellas, publicar algunas cosas de mis "vacaciones". Así que encendí mi laptop y busqué en mi correo, la pista de la canción, estaba bien trabajada, hicieron un buen trabajo, el sonido es perfecto, el ritmo va concorde a cualquier tema, ahora va mi parte, pero ¿Cual será el tema? haber ¿En que estoy inspirada hoy? me desperté de una manera no muy bonita, pero luego mejoró, ya sé llamaré a la persona que siempre me ah ayudado a escribir canciones, le marqué y después de 2 timbradas, respondió

-¿Y ahora que pasó?- preguntó

-Te necesito- dije riendo

-Pero acabamos de hablar- dijo riendo

-Lo sé, pero olvidé de que te necesitaba- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Durará mucho?- preguntó ella

-Sí, creo que sí- dije soltando un bufido

-Entonces mejor hablamos por skype- dijo ella

-Bueno, pero ahora- dije algo desesperada, colgué la llamada y activé mi cuenta de skype, hay estaba conectada aquella rubia, que me ah ayudado en tantas cosas, la adoro como si fuera mi hermana, la elegiría ante cualquier cosa, inicié la vídeo llamada y ella contesto

-Hola Fabray- dije riendo

-López ¿Que pasó en tu cara?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-La pelea de ayer, esa chica golpea fuerte- dije frunciendo los labios

-Pero, Demonios es una salvaje- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Ella lo pasó peor, así que no importa- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Pero ¿Que dirá Zack o tus fans?- preguntó

-No es nada que el maquillaje no pueda arreglar- dije encogiéndome de hombros de nuevo

-Si tú dices- dijo no muy convencida -bueno ¿De que querías hablar?- preguntó

-Primero ¿Donde esta la enana?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-Es Rachel, Santana ¡Rachel! no enana, no hobbit, no gnomo, no duende, no man hans, no pitufo, no minion, ni cualquier cosa que se te pueda ocurrir en los siguientes segundos, llámala Rachel o Berry, como quieras, pero para los insultos- dijo ella alzando las cejas

-No me puedes pedir eso, es lo que me hace yo, con lo que me diferencio, sino seré como Lady Hummel o el otro enano- dije haciendo un puchero

-No me dejas otra opción, si lo haces tendré que insultar a Brittany- dije advirtiendo

-Tú lo haces, te parto la cara- dije de una forma muy amenazante

-Y así es como me siento cada vez que insulta a Rach, por favor San- dijo de una manera suplicante

-Bueno le diré así, solo quiero que me ayudes en algo- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Gracias, amo a Brittany- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida, menos frente mío- dije muy seria

-Es una expresión, yo amo a Rach- dijo con una sonrisa

-Oww yo también te amo Quinnie- dijo una voz aguda, ya muy conocida por mi oído

-Berry- dije soltando un suspiro, luego note que ambas se comenzaron a besar, eso fue completamente incómodo para mí, así que aclaré mi garganta y ella se separaron -perdón por interrumpir en su tensión sexual, solo para recordar que sigo acá- dije alzando ambas cejas

-Es cierto, perdón, San nos iremos a tener sexo, adiós- dijo Quinn, haciendo que me quedé anonadada, mientras que Rachel le daba un leve golpe en la espalda

-Eres una estúpida máquina de sexo- dije negando con la cabeza, haciendo que ellas me miren asombradas -¿Qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-¿Enserio? ¿Yo soy la máquina de sexo?- dijo Quinn alzando ambas cejas

-Sí- dije muy segura

-Haber recordemos...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

_Flashback (POV Quinn)_

-Kurt..- dije ya muy agitada de estar buscando a Santana -¿Has visto a Santana? no la encuentro en ninguna parte- dije volviendo a mi respiración normal

-Sí, la vi hace 2 minutos, estaba con una chica- dijo el castaño, frunciendo el ceño -se fueron a ese salón de arte, que ya no se utiliza- dijo señalándolo

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa

-Descuida- dijo con la misma sonrisa -Oh Quinn... ¿Sabes que le pasa a Rach? la vi y estaba con la cara más ilusionada que eh visto- dijo como recordando

-¿Yo? no, no sé nada- dije frunciendo el ceño y algo nerviosa

-¿Segura?- dijo alzando una ceja

-Sí, sí- dije rápida -mira la hora, tengo que buscar a Santana- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Sé que sabes algo y lo averiguaré- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ya te dije que no sé nada, bueno me voy adiós- dije corriendo de aquel lugar y dirigiéndome al salón de arte -debe ser este- dije con una sonrisa victoriosa y observando aquella puerta, la abrí -San, necesito tu ayuda, Kur...- dije mirando al suelo, escuche un grito de ambas chicas y levante la mirada -¡Santana Lopez!- grite y luego me tapé los ojos al ver que Santana y a Marie teniendo sexo, ambas estaban semi desnudas, es decir no fue un trauma total, aunque fue lo más perturbador que eh visto en mi vida

-¡Fabray! ¡Ah lárgate!- me gritó ella tratando de taparse

-Te espero afuera- dije aún tapada de ojos

-¡No me importa! ¡Solo lárgate!- volvió a gritar y me fui rápidamente, después de escuchar fuertes quejidos detrás de la puerta, salieron Santana y Marie, Santana tenía mala cara, parecía enojada bueno ¿Quien no lo estaría?

-¿Nos vemos luego?- dijo Marie, pasando se mano por el hombro de Santana de manera muy coqueta

-Yo te llamo- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y sacando su mano de su hombro

-Adiós- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y alejándose, Santana volteó lentamente

-Te odio- dijo muy seria y rompí en risas...

_Fin del Flashback (vuelve POV Santana)_

-Veo que aún no se te quita la costumbre- dije alzando ambas cejas

-¿Enserio pasó eso?- preguntó Berry

-Sí, era lo más perturbador, luego me fui acostumbrando- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Acostumbrando?- preguntó Berry, de nuevo

-Sí, siempre entraba en el momento inoportuno- dijo frunciendo los labios

-No es cierto, apenas fue una vez- dije defendiéndome

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Fabray levantando una ceja

-Enserio- respondí muy segura

-Recordemos...

_Flashback (POV Quinn)_

-Rach..¿Enserio crees que debamos decirle?- dije tambaleándome, Rachel se había dispuesto a contarle sobre nuestra relación a Santana, toda persona en susano juicio sabe como reaccionará

-Sí, es tu mejor amiga, además me dijiste que ella era la que te aconsejaba- dijo aquella morena hermosa, que seguía caminando hacía casa de Santana

-Por eso mismo, sé como reaccionará esa chica- dije alzando los brazos

-¿Esa chica? ¿Enserio?- dijo riendo

-Sí, se convierte en una desconocida cuando le presento a mi pareja- dije frunciendo los labios

-Conozco a Santana, es un voto a mi favor- dijo riendo

-Solo que no la conoces como yo- dije nerviosa, sin querer ya habíamos llegado a la residencia Lopez

-Tranquila- me susurró Rach en el oído -estas más nerviosa que cuando le dijimos a tu mamá, reí ante su comentario, a los pocos segundos Maribel, la mamá de Santana, nos abrió la puerta

-Hola señora Lopez ¿Se encuentra Santana? -pregunté, esperando que la respuesta sea un rotundo "No"

-Oh hola Quinn, sí está en su habitación ¿Deseas que le avise?- dijo muy amable

-No, descuide, será una sorpresa- dije con una sonrisa -Oh, señora ella es Rachel, una amiga- dije presentándola, le tenía que decir una amiga, eh pasado toda mi infancia con esa familia, de un momento a otro no les diré sobre mi orientación sexual, sería muy extraño

-Buenas tardes señora Lopez- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes Rachel- dijo de una manera muy cortés, ¿Como una persona así, tan amable, cortés, linda y tierna, tenga como hija a Santana, la persona más despreciable del mundo? es una pregunta que siempre me hice desde que la conocí -bueno pasen por favor

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa, pasamos a casa de Santana, el segundo lugar que más conocía aparte de mi casa

-Quinn, Rachel ¿Les molestaría si llevaran unas bebidas a la habitación de Santana?- preguntó la mujer

-No por mí esta bien- respondí con una sonrisa

-Por mí igual- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa radiante, inmediatamente aquella mujer se fue a la cocina y Rach me susurró -¿Estas segura que es su mamá?- susurró haciendo que ría

-Lo mismo que preguntaba al comienzo- susurré con una sonrisa

-Bueno acá está- dijo entregándonos 4 bebidas

-¿Por qué 4?- pregunté

-Una amiga de San vino a hacer la tarea con ella- dijo muy sonriente

-Bueno...- dije dudando de ciertas cosas que habían pasado, pero no lo creo Santana no se acuesta con cada chica que trae a su casa y menos creo que lo haga cuando su mamá este abajo de ellas

-Rachel ¿Podrías venir un momento? me olvidé de las galletas- dijo la señora

-Claro- dijo Rach de forma amable, ella se fue a la cocina junto a Maribel, subí las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Santana, abrí la puerta, lo que encontré me impresionó tanto que boté los vasos que tenía en la mano, encontré a Santa teniendo sexo por cuarta vez, me tape los ojos -yo no vi nada- dije eso y me fui cerrando la puerta, Santana y Kathy, la chica con la que tenía sexo, se quedaron asombradas, a los 5 minutos salieron de su habitación, Santana tenía una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia, era muy notorio, aún más notorio era que había tenido sexo, estaba agitada y sonrojada, estaba apunto de darme explicaciones como la última vez, pero la detuve antes -no me digas nada, ya me acostumbre- dije riendo, ella solo rodeó los ojos

_Fin del Flashback (vuelve POV Santana)_

-Recuerdo que ella fue la primera pelirroja con la que me acosté- dije sonriendo triunfante

-¿Enserio?- dijo Fabray con la boca semi abierta

-Sí, ¿Enserio estabas tan nerviosa?- pregunté riendo

-Sí, parecida cuando Richard le preguntaba- dijo Berry riendo

-Odiaba a Richard, me daba tanto miedo- dijo Fabray tapándose la cara con las manos

-Bueno como decidiste comenzar con las historias, te contaré la primera vez que vio a Richard Trugferd- dije sonriendo -fue algo así...

_Flashback_

-Lopez, apúrate y mueve tu enorme trasero a nuestra clase de Geometría- dijo Fabray comenzando a sonar histérica

-Ah, nunca me gusto matemática ¿Podemos saltarnos esta clase?- pregunté haciendo una tierno puchero

-No, el otro semestre reprobé porque dijiste que el profesor no era sexy y quisiste saltarte las clases conmigo, mamá me dijo que si vuelvo a reprobar no tendría salidas por un mes, así que a la clase Lopez- dijo sonando muy estricta

-Sí, mamá- dije con un tono burlesco

-No importa lo que me digas, no faltaré a esa clase, es un profesor nuevo, se llama Richard Trugferd- me informó aquella rubia

-Bueno iré, pero solo para saber si es sexy- dije soltando un bufido

-Bien, seguro que sí es sexy, pero apurarte- dijo eso mientras que me jalaba a aquella clase, tuve que cerrar mi casillero tirándolo, encontramos el saló y entramos, aún no había llegado dicho profesor, me senté al costado de Quinn como siempre en todas las clases, conversábamos con Puck y Finn, reíamos hasta que un señor muy alto, mayor y muy feo, pasó, los cuatro habíamos acordado en humillar al profesor nuevo, pero al verlo tenía ganas de irme y nunca volverlo a ver, era tan feo, entre los cuatro nos mirábamos, hasta que una sonido fuerte de una regla golpeando el pupitre nos asustó y miramos directo al frente

-Bueno alumnos, como sabrán, soy su nuevo profesor de Geometría, el señor Richard Trugferd- dijo de una manera fría y en voz alta

-Tú me obligaste a venir- le susurré a Fabray -te odio mucho

-Nunca más lo vuelvo a hacer- me susurró ella en el oído, el profesor golpeó de nuevo el pupitre causando nuestra atención

-Señorita... dígame su apellido- dijo con la misma voz que la vez anterior, él se refería a Quinn, sentía como comenzaba a sudar, sus latidos se aceleraban y su cara enrojecía

-Fa..Fa..Fa..bra..bra..y...y- dijo tartamudeando, tenía ganas de reírme por lo nerviosa que estaba, pero si lo hacía talves el demente también me gritaba a mí

-Dígalo bien- gritó

-Fabray- sonó como un grito desesperado

-Señorita Fabray guarde silencio- dijo con una voz firme y muy grave, Quinn no volvía a la normalidad, parecía como si hubiera visto al diablo, pero para ser sincera él era la persona que más se acercaba a serlo, ninguna de las dos hablamos en el resto de la clase, todos recibieron gritos por parte de Trugferd, creo que vino a hacerle competencia a Silvester, para ver quien nos hacía la vida imposible más rápido

_Fin del Flashback_

-Fue tan gracioso- dije riendo

-¿Enserio se puso así?- dijo Rachel también riendo

-Sí, ese profesor fue el tormento de Quinn, por 7 meses, hasta que subimos a Geometría avanzada- dije con una sonrisa

-Ya paren- decía una Quinn sonrojada y tapando su cara con las manos

-Oww mi pequeña miedosa- dije riendo

-Richard fue el peor profesor que tuvimos- dijo Fabray frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno, enseñaba bien, pero era horrible- dijo Berry

-Lo era y mucho- dije y el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar -contesta- dije con una sonrisa, ella se dirigió a su teléfono y contestó

-¿Hola?- dije frunciendo el ceño, a los pocos segundos su cara era más sorprendida -no, no lo olvidé- dijo, había olvidado algo, conozco mucho a Quinn -claro, sí, sí, lo sé- dijo conocía su cara cuando le estaban llamando la atención, esta chica no ah cambiado nada -bueno estoy allá en 10 minutos- dijo rápido -bueno adiós- dijo terminando la llamada -me tengo que ir me llamó David, me hizo recordar la grabación de la película- dijo alistando sus cosas -bueno entonces adiós San- dijo con una sonrisa

-Espera necesito tu ayuda- dije frunciendo los labios

-Bueno pero rápido- dijo alistando otras cosas

-Necesito hacer una canción en 3 días ¿Como lo hago? nada se me viene a la cabeza, nada- dije alzando ambas cejas

-Mmm hiciste una canción para muchas personas, haz una para Brittany, experimenta nuevas cosas y solo debes plasmarla en una canción- dijo un poco más tranquila

-¿Como?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-Lo que siente cuando estas con ella, lo que sientes por ella, lo que sentías antes y luego bam, una canción- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bam, una canción- dije riendo -bueno gracias, adiós- dije despidiéndome -adiós Rachel

-Adiós Santana- dijeron ambas antes de cortar la vídeo llamada

Cuando cortaron esa vídeo llamada, me puse a pensar, ¿Qué es lo que siento? esto es algo nuevo para mí, una capítulo que ya cerré con Camille y uno que inicio con Brittany ¿Algo con ella? algo junto a ella...

* * *

**Buenooo hasta hay el capítulo espero que les haya gustado ahora Preguntas**

**¿Santana podrá ocultar bien los golpes? -ya los oculto de los reporteros creo que sí, ¿Por qué no? xD**

**¿No mas insultos a Rachel? -nahh no creo xD**

**¿La escena Ashley y Santana, ya había sido repetida? -Quinn toda una loquisha xD**

**¿Richard Trugverd, el temor de Quinn? -le hacía competencia a Sue xD**

**¿Que tipo de canción será la que escribirá Santana? -no sé ._.**

**¿En cuanto tiempo? -tampoco sé ._. **

**Cada vez se acerca más Ciara ¿Eso ayudará a su canción o la estropeará? -preguntas preguntas, la verdad me agrada Ciara, aún sin conocerla xD**

**¿Por qué mis profesores de matemática me odian y me desaprueban en todo? -Oh snap, me siento Quinn D=**

**Bueno nos leemos luego **

**Chauuu =)**


	27. New Song part 1

**Bueno acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, blah blah blah, os quiero mucho, no sé porque dije os, solo me gusta decir os, bueno ya espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y hayan descansado al igual que yo **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

Una canción para ella, ya son 2 horas pensando y nada, ya son las 10:00 a.m. y ni la más mínima idea de que haré, será para Brittany, eso ya esta decidido, pero ¿Como? no quiero ser tan rápida, pero tampoco pudo dejar que piense que ya no quiero nada con ella, quiero que sepa que tuve mucho dolor en mi pasado, pero que ella arregló todo en poco tiempo, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero todo es mejor cuando estamos juntas, que quiero estar siempre con ella, espera, con ella... contigo...Featuring you, me gusta, bueno ya tengo el nombre, ahora la letra, comencemos, primero hablaremos sobre como era antes, luego el presente junto a ella, que solo la quiero a ella y no necesito nada más. Con estas ideas comencé a escribir algunas cosas en un pequeño cuaderno, las letras brotaban como si estuviese escribiendo una carta o algo parecido, escribía lo que sentía, lo hice de una manera graciosa tengo que aceptar, es para que ninguno de los reporteros se aloque y comience a espiar a Brittany, eso sería perturbador, pase alrededor de 30 minutos, después de eso me di cuenta que la canción ya estaba terminada, solo tenía que encajarle con el ritmo de la música lo cual no iba a ser tan difícil, así que decidí comer algo para inspirarme, así que cogí mi teléfono y pedí una pizza, a los 20 minutos tocan y voy a abrir, el repartidor no me había visto, ya que seguía con la cabeza agachada viendo la cuenta

-¿Cuanto sería?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-Son 15- dijo levantando la cabeza lentamente, cuando me vio abrió los ojos violentamente -¿Tú no eres Santana Lopez?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí, soy yo ¿Como estas?- dije con una sonrisa, con mis fans trataba de ser lo más amable posible, en fin talves nunca los vuelva a ver

-Bi..bien- dijo tartamudeando, aparentemente estaba nervioso notaba ese brillo en sus ojos que la mayoría de mis fans tenían al verme, eso me hacía sentir completa

-Eso es genial- dije con una sonrisa -bueno ten- dije entregándole un billete de 20 -quédate con el cambio- dije con una sonrisa aún más radiante

-Gra..gra..gracias, disculpe señorita Lopez- yo reí ante su "Señorita Lopez" aún no entiendo el porque todos mis fans me dicen así, soy San

-Dime Santana o San, como gustes- dije con una sonrisa, dándole confianza a aquel joven

-Bueno Santana ¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo?- preguntó muy ilusionado y con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto, ven- dije haciendo una señal para que se pusiera a mi lado, él lo hizo y sacó su teléfono para tomar la foto -bueno como fuiste el afortunado en traerme pizza- dije haciendo que él ría -serás el primero en saber que estoy componiendo una nueva canción- dije haciendo que el chico se volviera a asombrar

-¿Enserio? ¿Sobre que? ¿Es para alguien? ¿Tiene relación con la aparición de aquella rubia?-preguntó el chico aún muy asombrado

-Bueno como no eres un reportero te lo diré- dije con una sonrisa -sí enserio- dije riendo -no diré sobre que porque arruinaría la sorpresa, sí es para alguien y ese alguien es aquella rubia- dije esto último riendo

-Woow aún no puedo creer que este hablando contigo- dijo con una gran sonrisa -y menos que me digas sobre la nueva canción, esta es la mejor entrega que eh hecho en mi vida- dijo muy ilusionado

-Bueno lo hago todo por ustedes, total sin ustedes mis fans, no tendría a nadie que escuchara mi música- dije riendo y encogiéndome de hombros

-Es que eres tan noble, sencilla, pero a la vez tan malvada y desquiciada- yo reí ante su comentario -eres la única persona que puede tener un cambio de chica adorable a chica mala- dijo sosteniendo su posición

-Bueno ahora tengo que ir a terminar la canción, porque sino terminaré como chica mala y mentirosa- dije riendo

-Muy bien, gracias Santana- dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa, luego volvió a irse y yo volví a lo mío, que actualmente era comer pizza, trataba de hacer encajar la letra con la canción, pero cuando la cantaba no la oía bien, no era lo mejor, sabía que podía sonar mejor, solo me faltaba algo, de tanto pensar ya había terminado mi pizza, sí Santana Lopez la única chica que puede terminar una pizza en menos de 15 minutos y no sube de peso, pasó el tiempo y aún no lograba encajar la letra con la música, era estúpido, me sentía estúpida porque puedo hacer una letra en tan solo 30 minutos, pero puedo pasarme todo el día tratando de encajar la letra con la música

-Tal vez hacer otra cosa me relaje y así pueda por fin encajar la maldita letra con la música- dije soltando un bufido -¿Qué haré? ¿Que haré? bueno primero publicar que estoy escribiendo una nueva canción- dije con una sonrisa y dirigiéndome a mi laptop de nuevo, escribí algunas cosas y luego cerré mi cuenta, no tarde mucho en volverme a aburrir así que decidí hacer algo nuevo, sí estoy hablando de cocinar, ya no era tan nuevo para mí, pero sería un lindo detalle, así que me dirigí a la cocina y cogí una receta al azar, la comencé a preparar, aún no me acostumbraba lo cual hacía que siguiera llorando cada vez que cortaba la cebolla, seguí así hasta terminar de cocinar, ya eran la 1:00 a.m. y la comida estaría lista en 10 minutos así que decidía llamar a alguien

-¿Santana?- me respondió aquella rubia

-Hola- dije con una sonrisa -¿Como estas?

-Bien ¿y tú?- preguntó riendo

-Bien, bueno te llamaba para decirte que te necesito- dije alzando las cejas

-Santana ya te dije que soy heterosexual- dijo muy seria

-¿Qué? no no era eso- dije eso muy rápida y ella comenzó a reír

-Hay Santana caes tan rápido- dijo riendo -bueno dime, ¿No paso nada entre Ashley y tú? porque si fue así...

La interrumpí -Oh no no tampoco es eso, si me dejarías hablar sería mejor Vania- dije un poco desesperada

-Entonces habla- dijo más relajada

-Bueno estaba haciendo una canción y me quedo atrapada en la combinación de letra y música, así que dije que debía relajarme- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bueno...pero ¿Yo tengo que ver en algo?- preguntó

-La verdad es que no pero me acabo de acordar que hoy venía la mejor amiga de Britt y... quería saber...algunas...cosas- dije algo nerviosa

-Ciara y no, Brittany nunca tuve nada con Ciara, solo son mejores amigas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, es genial te agradará lo sé, es algo como tú, nadie sabe más cosas de Brittany que Ciara y viceversa, le encanta todo lo que no es común, una chica realmente extrema, pero también realmente romántica- dijo, se expresaba de ella con tanta ternura que me asusta

-Bueno...Ciara ¿Tiene pareja?- pregunté algo nerviosa

-Si mal no recuerdo, sí, aunque no sé si seguirá con ella después de todos estos años- dijo dudando -pero descuida conociendo a Ciara, ya debió caer a los pies de otra chica- dijo esto riendo -siempre se enamoraba con facilidad

-Pero descartas al cien por ciento alguna relación entre Ciara y Brittany- dije con un tono un poco dudoso

-Sí, definitivamente sí- dijo muy segura de lo que decía, bueno si Vania lo decía tenía que ser verdad

-Una última pregunta- dije ya con una sonrisa

-Dime- dije riendo

-¿Podrías venir? así me sentiría mejor, es como que me dirías si así actúa siempre o esta actuando extraño- dije un poco más relajada

-Claro, iré- dijo riendo

-Bueno te espero a las 4:00 p.m. me dijo que a esa hora volveríamos del aeropuerto- dije explicándole

-Claro, estaré ahí y ahora terminaré de trabajar- dijo riendo

-Claro, yo seguiré con la canción- dije con una sonrisa -adiós

-Adiós Lopez- dijo terminando la llamada, bueno la verdad es que ya me siento más segura, porque Vania vendrá, ella debe conocer mucho más a Ciara y me dirá sobre ella, me dijo que solo eran amigas y le creo, no debo ponerme celosa de ella, es solo una amiga de Brittany. Pasaron los minutos no pude continuar la canción, la cantaba y no sonaba bien, bueno hasta una parte ya lo había hecho perfecto, pero después era un tanto extraño, ya había cocinado, así que fui a recoger a los niños y a Brittany a la escuela, no sin antes ponerme mis lentes, según yo para aparentar ser otra persona, aunque sé que no engaña a nadie, me puse algo de maquillaje para tapar las heridas y salí, para suerte mía no había ningún reportero, pero trate de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, llegué al auto de una manera normal, como si lo de la mañana nunca hubiera pasado, esto era extraño, demasiado extraño...

Como siempre en el camino pongo música a máximo volumen, algunos dicen que es una mala costumbre mía, pero no creo que me pase nada malo por eso, total solo estoy cantando como siempre, en al rededor de 5 minutos llego a la escuela de los niños, me voy a estacionar, pero me encuentro con un mar de reporteros, ya me parecía muy extraño, tengo que actuar rápido, llame a una joven que encontré

-Chica, Hey- dije con voz baja

-¿A mí?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, necesito un favor- dije algo nerviosa, es decir no siempre una extraña te pide un favor

-Mmm bueno dígame- dije algo dudosa

-Bueno soy Santana Lopez, un gusto- dije eso y la chica se quedo muy sorprendida -necesito que hagas una distracción para poder ntrar a la escuela- dije con una sonrisa a medias

-Cla..cla..claro- dijo nerviosa y con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias- dije con una sonrisa -y sé justo lo que debes hacer...- dije con una sonrisa

-Tú me dices, yo lo hago- dije con una sonrisa impecable, le explique lo que tenía que hacer, ella seguía emocionada por haber hablado conmigo, aquella joven fue hasta donde estaban los reporteros, se paró en medio de ellos y gritó -¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Santana Lopez!- gritó señalando a una persona que estaba corriendo, era muy igual a mí por la parte de atrás, claro mi cara era muy diferente a la de ella, los reporteros se fueron corriendo detrás de aquella amiga de la chica y yo pude entrar, encontré a Brittany y a los niños muy confundidos

-Se los explico luego, ahora suban al auto- dije de manera rápida, ellos asintieron y subieron, arranque y me dirigí donde la chica, tenía que darle las gracias -gracias enserio, sin ti no hubiera podido hacer esto- dije con una sonrisa, mientras que Brittany me miraba extraña al igual que los niños

-Descuida, es el deber de toda fan ayudar a su sexy ídolo, más si es Santana Lopez- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias ¿Podría hacer algo para agradecértelo?- pregunté de manera muy tierna

-¿Una foto?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto- dije haciendo que ella sacará su teléfono y tomara una foto junto a mí, luego volví a agradecerle y me fui

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Brittany

-No sé- dije con una sonrisa y encogiéndome de hombros

-Y entonces ¿Por qué le hablabas?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Britt, cariño, son mis fans- dije con una sonrisa muy tierna, se estaba poniendo celosa

-Te perdono solo porque me dijiste "Cariño"- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-Bueno tengo un punto a mi favor- dije con una sonrisa

-Pero aún no me saludas, son dos puntos menos- dije encogiéndose de hombros

-Oh no, me siento como en Hogwarts, por favor dime que aunque sea soy de la casa de Slytherin, no soportaría ser un Hufflepuff- dije esto último haciendo una extraña mueca, bueno sí me gustan los libros de Harry Potter, es una extraña pasión siendo yo, la tuve hace poco, cuando tenía tiempos libres leía y me siento mejor con la casa de Slytherin, será porque todos son malos

-¡Hey! yo prefiero Hufflepuff- dijo alzando ambos brazos -son tan tiernos, me recuerdan a mí de pequeña- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Slytherin a mí de joven, siempre fui así, fría y sin sentimientos, era tan adorable- dije riendo y haciendo que los demás rían

-Solo tengo una pregunta- dijo James

-Dime- dije con una sonrisa

-¿De que están hablando? porque no entiendo nada de lo que hablan- dijo alzando las cejas

-Eres un apestoso duende- dije haciendo una cara de desaprobación

-Lo tomaré como un alago, porque no quiero saber que es- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-Bueno mejor hablemos algo que si entiendo- dijo James, con una sonrisa

-¿Como qué?- pregunté

-Mi reunión, será hoy- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿No era una pijamada?- pregunté levantado una ceja

-No, pijamada es para mujeres, nosotros somos hombres- dijo James, golpeando el hombro de su hermano

-Au- exclamó sobándose en el golpe

-Sí, muy hombres- dije con mucho sarcasmo

-Bien entonces, ¿Te acuerdas de mi pequeño vídeo cuando bailabas con la tía Britt?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-Sí, ¿Me dirás que quieres?- pregunté alzando una ceja -pero recuerda me dijiste "No será nada malo"- dije imitando su voz

-Ya tengo decidido que es lo que quiero, pero te lo tengo que decir a solas- dijo con una sonrisa tierna, reconozco esa sonrisa, será algo bueno

-Bueno, lo haré, sea lo que sea- dije con una sonrisa

-En este momento me siento excluida y sé que Kendall se siente igual- dijo Brittany riendo

-Bueno ya llegamos y esté era un momento sobrino, tía muy sexy- dije alzando las cejas

-Pensé que era madre e hijo- dijo Brittany frunciendo el ceño

-Pues esa frase ya no va, ahora es sobrino a tía muy sexy- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno mejor pasemos- dijo bajando del auto, los niños al igual que yo también bajamos -oh sí, Santana ¿Irás al aeropuerto?- preguntó mientras que caminábamos

-Sí, extrañamente tengo ganas de conocer a Ciara- dije con una sonrisa sincera

-Bueno eso es nuevo, ¿Otra cosa nueva?- preguntó ella

-Ya no estoy celosa, cociné el almuerzo e hice una canción- dije abriendo la puerta

-Haces muchas cosas mientras que yo no estoy ¿Nada más?- preguntó alzando las cejas y entrando a la casa junto a los niños

-Sí, Vania vendrá- dije con una sonrisa

-Si Vania no estuviera casada, estaría celosa- dije seria

-Es tu hermana, me agrada- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno iré a servir la comida, ya que tú la hiciste- dijo yendo a la cocina

-Bueno te aconmpa...

Me interrumpió James -Tía ven- dijo casi como un susurro, así que me acerqué

-Dime- dije susurrando al igual que él

-Creo que el favor que era para mí, creo que más es para ti- susurró con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- pregunté

-Porque se tarta de...

* * *

**Y los dejaré hay xDD **

**¿Como será la canción? -hasta yo quiero saber xDD**

**¿Vania y Santana una nueva amistad? -eso le servirá a Santana lo sé xD**

**¿Más dudas sobre Ciara? -Ciara xD**

**¿Por qué repentinamente la quiere conocer, Santana? -I don't know (aman mi ingles lo sé xD)**

**¿Cuando aparecerá Ciara? -esperen un poco más, solo un poco **

**¿Como será la "reunión" de James? -vendrá el resto de Big Time Rush xDDD**

**¿Cual es el "favor" de James? -oww que tierno es James xD **

**¿Por qué amo estar de vacaciones adelantadas? -mis vacaciones son el viernes, pero ay no quiero ir xDD**

**Pd: estaba pensando en hacer otro FF ¿les gustaría? claro no dejaría de hacer este no sé solo una idea extraña**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Chauuu =) **


	28. New Song part 2

**Bueno acá esta en nuevo capítulo, no lo subí miércoles porque estaba ocupada sufriendo por la noticia de Naya y Ryan, solo espero que Naya sea feliz con el que ahora es su esposo y les deseo lo mejor, aunque hubiera sonado mejor Naya Rivera Morris, solo digo xD **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí**_

* * *

-¿Me lo dirás? no hagas tanto drama- dije ya un poco desesperada

-Tranquila- susurró, para hacerme dar cuenta que nadie lo tenía que saber

-Bueno, entonces dime- susurré más tranquila

-Encontré esto ayer- dijo mostrándome un pequeño libro, espera eso no es un libro, es mi estúpido diario

-No sé que es eso- dije haciéndome la desentendida

-Tía, sé que es tu diario, tienes bonita letra y es tierno que escribas lo que vas a hacer para decirle a la tía Britt que sea tu novia- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

-No se lo puedes decir- dije advirtiendo -¿Donde lo encontraste?- pregunté

-Se te cayó en el auto, lo iba a leer la tía Britt, pero le dije que era mi bloc de nota y me lo dio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Me salvaste la vida, pequeño- dije soltando un suspiro, él me entregó el pequeño diario

-Lo sé- dije encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno ahora, ¿Cual es el favor?- pregunté

-Nada, solo que necesitaba una escusa para cuando hable contigo, por cierto cantaremos, pero Kendall no quiere- dijo un poco triste

-No entiendo, nunca lo eh escuchado cantar ¿Por qué no quiere?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-Él tiene pánico escénico, canta cuando está completamente solo, eh podido escucharlo cantar y lo hace genial, pero no puedo convencerlo- dijo cabizbajo

-Pánico escénico eh, tengo una idea- dije pensativa -tendré que hacer algunas llamada, pero hoy tu hermano canta- dije con una sonrisa y James me abrazó

-Gracias tía, que él demuestre su talento es lo mejor que me puedes dar, lo adoro, Kendall me ah ayudado tanto que también lo quería hacer con él, pero no me dejaba, sé que contigo va a ser diferente- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Esto es tan emotivo- dijo una voz que no era nuestra, una voz que ya conocía, era la de Brittany

-Hey, ¿Desde cuando estas escuchado?- pregunté algo preocupada

-Solo escuché _"Sé que contigo va_ _a ser diferente"_ luego pensé muchas cosas, pero con verlos abrazados fue la imagen más tierna que eh visto en mi vida- dije con una sonrisa tierna

-Lo sé soy demasiado tierna- dije con una sonrisa

-No, tú no, James nunca abraza a nadie si es que no se lo piden o si es que no necesita algo para él- dijo Brittany aun con su sonrisa

-Soy algo frío con todos, pero los adoro en secreto- me susurró el pequeño niño, con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, ya les serví, así que hora de comer- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa -iré a llamar a Kendall, ustedes siéntense- dijo ella, comenzando a irse

-Bueno pequeño, vamos a comer, por cierto después hablamos de la "sorpresa" para Brittany- le dije con una sonrisa, caminado hacia la mesa

-Claro, aunque ya leí un poco y me gusta la idea de la canción- dijo sentándose al costado mío

-Sí tarde mucho en escogerla, es una de mis favorita por eso quiero compartirla con ella- dije con una gran sonrisa

-También es una de mis favoritas, es extraño que escuchemos las mismas canciones- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Lo sé, es extraño, pero que te parece la idea del...

Él me interrumpió -ya están bajando, hablemos de otra cosa- dijo de una manera muy rápida, volteé disimuladamente y los vi

-Como te decía estoy haciendo una nueva canción- dije sonriendo y cambiando de tema

-Me gustaría escucharla- dijo él con una sonrisa

-¿Una canción?- preguntó Brittany -¿Cuando hiciste una canción?- volvió a preguntar

-Esta mañana, fue algo rápido, pero me salió bien, solo que no sé como cantarla, como se lo decía a James- dije tranquila

-Sí, me dijo que la escuchara para decirle como suena- mintió él

-Y ¿De que se trata?- preguntó el pequeño rubio

-Es un lindo tema, pero no se los puedo decir, porque arruinaría la sorpresa- dije con una sonrisa

-San, no somos tus fans, ahora dinos de que se trata- dijo Brittany haciéndome reír

-No puedo, se las cantaré cuando arregle algunos acordes- dije con una sonrisa -porque para mí, ahora suena mal

-Bueno, solo por eso dejaremos que la cantes después- dijo Britt con una sonrisa

-Bueno, además tenemos que terminar, debemos recoger a Ciara del aeropuerto- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué repentinamente estas emocionada por conocer a Ciara?- preguntó ella

-Nada importante, solo conocerla, saber quien es la mejor amiga de la chica más importante en mi vida- dije con una tierna sonrisa y ella me abrazó, de una manera extraña ya que estábamos sentadas, pero fue muy tierno y yo deposité un pequeño beso en su cabeza

-Bueno terminemos para poder ir al aeropuerto- dijo ella volviendo a su postura inicial

-Claro- dije, a los poco minutos terminamos de comer, lavamos los trastes, le avisamos a los niños que nos íbamos a ir por un momento, como de costumbre James soltó uno de sus comentarios, salimos y unos cuantos reporteros se nos abalanzaron de preguntas, a las cuales le tome la mínima atención y entré rápidamente al auto junto a Brittany, después de perder su rastro prendí la radios, justo daban una de mis canciones favoritas _Your Song_, tengo que aceptar que me atrae mucho lo antiguo y que mejor que una canción de Elton John para estar en mi lista de canciones favoritas, así que le subí y el volumen y comencé a cantar

-¿Elton John? ¿Enserio?- preguntó Brittany y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me estaba preparando para cantar

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside _(es un poco gracioso este sentimiento adentro)_  
_

-Sí, es cierto tu comida estuvo extraña- dijo ella como un comentario

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_ (no soy de los que pueden ocultar fácilmente)_  
_

-Pero ¿Como? eres pequeña- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa

_I don't have much money but boy if I did _(no tengo mucho dinero, pero si lo hice)

-¿Enserio? dime que bromeas, "no tengo mucho dinero" pero me voy todos los fines de semana de viaje a un lugar diferente- dijo de nuevo

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live _(compraría una gran casa donde podríamos vivir)

-Yo creo que tú comprarías toda una ciudad- volvió a decir, causando una leve risa mía

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no _(si fuera un escultor, pero de nuevo no lo soy)_  
_

-Te creo, Jesse me mostró uno de tus dibujos, eres mala- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_ (o un hombre que crea pociones en una caravana)_  
_

_-_Ni siquiera eres hombre, pero lo de caravana, te creo- dijo con una sonrisa

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _(sé que no es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer)_  
_

-Manejar es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, así que concéntrate- dijo advirtiendo con el dedo

_My gift is my song and this one's for you _(mi regalo es mi canción y esta es para ti)

-Pensé que mi regalo era una semana libre, me equivoqué- dijo cogiéndose de hombros de nuevo

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _(y puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción)_  
_

-¿Enserio? eso pondría celosa a Vania- dijo con una sonrisa

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _(puede ser bastante simple pero ahora ya está hecha)_  
_

-Sí, estoy segura que ya está hecha cariño- dijo alzando ambos brazos

_I hope you don't mind __I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _(espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe que ponga en palabras)

-Descuida lo superaré, soy psicóloga- dijo fingiendo secarse una lágrima

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _(que maravillosa es la vida, mientras estás en el mundo)

-Lo sé soy perfecta, puedes alabarme ahora- dijo con una sonrisa

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _(me senté en el techo y quite de encima el musgo)_  
_

-Tú nunca harías eso, arruinaras tu manicura- dijo mirándome

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross _(bueno alguno de los versos me tienen muy cruzado)

-Se nota- dijo soltando un bufido

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song _(pero el sola a sido bastante amable mientras escribía esta canción)

-No opino igual, te haz bronceado- dijo frunciendo el ceño

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on _(es por gente como tú, que sigue brillando)

-Lo sé, como te dije soy perfecta- dijo haciendo algo gracioso con las pestañas

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do _(así que discúlpame por olvidar estas cosas que hago)

-Estoy segura que olvidas muchas cosas, como alimentar a Fox por ejemplo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue _(verás que eh olvidado si son verdes o son azules)

-Son azules cariño, no soy Quinn- dijo acercándose para que vea sus ojos

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean _(de todas maneras la cosa es lo que realmente quiero decir)

-Enserio son realmente azules ¿Como los confundes?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _(los tuyos son los ojos mas dulces que eh visto)

-Lo sé ni Quinn me gana- dijo sonrojándose

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _(y puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción)_  
_

-También pondría celosa a Ciara- dijo con una sonrisa

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _(puede ser bastante simple pero ahora ya está hecha)_  
_

-Lo sé, la hicieron hace ya mucho tiempo- dijo alzando ambos brazos

_I hope you don't mind __I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _(espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe que ponga en palabras)

-Tendré que ir a un psiquiatra si no paras- dijo fingiendo seriedad

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _(que maravillosa es la vida, mientras estás en el mundo)

-Bueno vuelve a alabarme- dijo con una sonrisa

-Por Dios eres increíble- dije con una tono sarcástico, no me dejo cantar ni una sola linea sin soltar un comentario

-Lo sé, ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces- dijo alzando los brazos y las cejas, yo tan solo rodeé los ojos

-Lo que usted diga Srta. Vanidosa- dije haciendo una reverencia con una mano

-Ambas manos en el volante- dijo muy recta

-¿Cambios de humor? demonios Brittany no se nota, me siento como cuando recién aprendía a conducir- dije mirando el camino

-Pues si fuera así habría menos accidentes de transito- dijo alzando las cejas

-Bueno no eh tenido uno y tampoco planeo tenerlo- dije muy segura

-Bueno una última canción ya que estamos cerca- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Si no me interrumpes, te bajo hasta una estrella amor- dije con una sonrisa

-Vale lo prometo, escucharemos que canción hay- dijo subiéndole el volumen a la radio, pero creo que estaban teniendo un maratón de canciones que no conocía, así que cambiábamos y cambiábamos de emisora, hasta que le di una señal de pare, cuando escuche el título de una canción que me gustaba

-Esa es _"More than words"_- dije con una sonrisa

-Canta- dijo ella y yo la mire mal -prometo no interrumpir, esa canción también me gusta- dijo alzando las manos en forma de juramento

-Bueno...- dije con una sonrisa

_ Saying I love you _(decir "te amo")  
_Is not the words I want to hear from you_ (no son palabras que quiera oír de ti)  
_It's not that I want you_ (no es que no lo quiera)  
_Not to say, but if you only knew _(que lo digas, pero si solo supieras)  
_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _(lo fácil que es demostrarme como te sientes)  
_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _(más que palabras es todo lo que necesitas para hacerlo real)  
_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _(entonces no tendrías que decir que me amas)  
_Cos I'd already know _(porque ya lo sabría)  
_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _(¿Qué harías si mi corazón se rompe en dos?)  
_More than words to show you feel _(más que palabras para demostrarme como te sientes)  
_That your love for me is real _(que tu amor por mí es real)  
_What would you say if I took those words away _(¿Qué dirías si retiro esas palabras?)  
_Then you couldn't make things new _(entonces ya no podrías hacer cosas nuevas)  
_Just by saying I love you_ (solo decir "te amo")

Cantaba, mientras el sol le daba a ella y hacía que resplandeciera, parecía un dulce ángel

_More than_ _words_ (más que palabras)

Cantamos juntas, amo como nuestras voces suenan juntas, es la melodía perfecta

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand _(ahora que intenté hablarte y hacerte entender)_  
All you have to do is close your eyes_ (todo lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos)_  
And just reach out your hands and touch me _(y solo extender tus manos y tocarme)  
_Hold me close don't ever let me go _(mantente cerca, no me dejes ir)_  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show _(más que palabras es todo que necesito para que me muestres)_  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _(no tendrías que decirme que me amas)  
_Cos I'd already know _(porque ya lo sabría)

Fue muy gracioso y a la vez romántico lo que hizo, yo coloqué mi mano en la palanca de cambio y ella puso su mano encima de la mía, no pienso sacar mi mano

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_ (¿Qué harías si mi corazón se parte en dos?)  
_More than words to show you feel _(más que palabras para demostrarme lo que sientes)_  
That your love for me is real_ (que tu amor por mí es real)_  
What would you say if I took those words away _(¿Que dirías si retiro esas palabras?)_  
Then you couldn't make things new_ (entonces no podrías hacer cosas nuevas)_  
Just by saying I love you _(solo decir "te amo")

Cante mirándola a sus tiernos ojos, ella me hizo una señal con la mano de que mirase el camino y de nuevo desvié la mirada al camino

_More than words _(más que palabras)

-Bueno ya estamos a llegar- dije viendo un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Lima"

-Sí, deberías estacionarte ahí- dije señalando un lugar

-Bueno..- dije estacionando el auto y saliendo de el a los pocos segundos

-Ahora a por Ciara- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Vamos- dije con una sonrisa y caminando hasta el aeropuerto, llegamos y nos dirigimos al lugar correspondiente donde esperamos a Ciara -y ¿Como es Ciara?- pregunté

-Bueno es rubia y...

La interrumpí en ese momento -¿Por qué todos con los que te juntas son rubias?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-¿De qué viene esa pregunta?- preguntó riendo

-Porque tu hermana es rubia, tu mejor amiga es rubia, tu ex novia es rubia, Dani es rubia- dije con una sonrisa y alzando los brazos

-¿Por qué Dani? ¿Por qué no "_tu amiga Dani"_?- preguntó riéndose, ya que imitó mi voz

-Primero no te sale mi voz, segundo Dani es Dani- dije riendo y ella también rió

-No ¿Enserio? Dani es Dani, oye podías haber sido profesora, explicas mejor que cualquier persona- dijo con mucho sarcasmo en su habla

-Ya para, mira haya hay una rubia, pero esta con una chica- dije señalando a una chica rubia, estaba con otra chica, esta era de cabello castaño

-¡San ella es!- dijo una muy sonriente Brittany, corrió hacia ella, cuando aquella chica la vio también corrió hacia Britt, en su punto de encuentro se abrazaron, yo sonreí ante esa bella imagen al igual que la acompañante de Ciara, caminé hacia haya y solté un leve _"Oww" _y las chicas se despegaron de su abrazo lentamente

-Hola Britt- dijo Ciara con una gran sonrisa

* * *

**Bueno como soy mala y cruel lo dejaré hay xDD preguntas**

**¿Como será la propuesta de Santana? -será extraña lo presiento xD**

**¿Donde será? -ni yo sé xD**

**¿Kendall cantará? -Bam bam bam O.O**

**¿Como Santana hará que él cante? -San tiene poderes mágicos xD**

**¿Por qué tanto animo para conocer a Ciara? -San toda una loquisha xD**

**¿Santana y Ciara "el final de algo" o "el comienzo de algo"? -los dejo con eso =)**

**Por cierto ya tengo el primer capítulo de mi próximo FF se llamará -redoble de tambores -Memories & Melodies, sí es el título de una de mis canciones favoritas, es algo antigua pero me encanta, fue inspirada en un poema que leí y luego comenzaron a salir idea tras idea, es completamente diferente a esta, pero me gusta xD**

**bueno nos leemos luego **

**Chauuu =)**


	29. New Song part 3

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana, bueno acá en Perú estamos en fiestas patrias así que ¡Felices fiestas patrias! a festejar sí sí sí sí okno espero que también la pasen genial, que lo disfruten xD**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

-Hola Britt- dijo Ciara con una gran sonrisa, no sentía celos, su sonrisa me inspiraba confianza, pero más confianza me inspiraba que cogió la mano de aquella chica

-¡Ciara! te eh extrañado mucho- dijo Britt con una gran sonrisa

-Yo igual- dijo con la misma sonrisa -pero Gabriella me ayudo- dijo de manera pícara y guiñándole el ojo a aquella chica

-¡Ciara!- dijo dándole un pequeño y suave golpe en el hombro

-Vale, vale, no seguiré solo porque Santana Lopez está acá- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin ninguna expresión, pero luego frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos -Britt ¿Qué acabo de decir?- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

-Que Santana Lopez está acá- dijo muy tranquila

-Lo sabía esto es un sueño, llegaré tarde al viaje, lo debí haber sospechado cuando Gabriella aceptó tener sexo conmigo en el ascensor- dijo ella de manera tranquila, aunque dejando a Brittany con la boca abierta, a Gabriella muy sonrojada, mientras que yo fruncía el ceño, aunque con una sonrisa, esta chica me agradará eso es un hecho

-Ciara, querida y estúpida Ciara- dijo Gabriella, mirándola de manera "tierna" -esto no es un sueño- dijo sin ninguna expresión, haciendo que las mejillas de Ciara se tornarán rojas

-Pero acá está Santana- dijo algo nerviosa, mientras yo reía disimuladamente

-Hola, es un placer conocerte Ciara- dije tendiéndole la mano

-También hubiera sido un placer, claro sino te hubieras enterado de lo hicimos mi novia y yo hace unas horas- dijo estrechando mi mano con una sonrisa

-Descuida, te sorprendería las veces que lo eh escuchado- dijo con una sonrisa y ella frunció el ceño

-¿Cuantas veces lo haz escuchado?- preguntó aún con el ceño fruncido

-Ninguna, pero quería ser amable, no pensé que me lo preguntarías- dije encogiéndome de hombros y con una sonrisa, haciéndola reír a ella

-Vale, solo una pregunta- dijo ella con una sonrisa, aunque parecía algo confundida

-Dime- le respondí de manera tranquila, parece una buena chica, me recuerda a Fabray

-¿Por qué estás acá, recogiéndome en el aeropuerto?- preguntó y Gabriella carraspeo la garganta, inmediatamente reformó su pregunta -recogiéndonos- dijo ahora con una sonrisa por parte de Gabriella

-Porque ganaron un concurso en el cual, tengo que pasar toda una semana con ustedes- dije con una sonrisa, ella fruncieron el ceño y Brittany me dio un pequeño golpe con el cual comencé a reír -mentira, no es ningún concurso, solo estoy acá para decirles que Brittany y yo nos casamos en una semana, porque la amo más que nada en la vida- dije mirándola, esa solo me sonreía de la manera más tierna que había visto, aunque me dio un pequeño guiño antes, Ciara y Gabriella nos miraban completamente impactadas

-Bri...Britt...¿Es...verdad?- tartamudeó en forma de pregunta, Ciara -pe..pe..pero.. ustedes...¿Cuando?- seguía tartamudeando hasta que me miró directo a los ojos

-Nos conocimos hace 5 meses, no te hable nada de ella porque estabas ocupada y no quería ser estresante- dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros, pero Ciara no me dejaba de mirar

-Está mintiendo, conozco esa mirada- me dijo a mí, luego volteó hacia Brittany -te conozco, arrugas ligeramente la nariz cuando mientes, los conozco a todos- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Espera ¿Como sabías que mentía? no la conoces- dijo Gabriella con el ceño fruncido

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Ciara con una sonrisa, luego la miraron seria y ella rodeó los ojos -se le forma algo en el ojo, eh visto todas sus películas- dijo encogiendo los hombros

-Debe ser por eso que hasta ahora no tengo un jodido _Oscar_- dije frunciendo los labios y negando con la cabeza

-Mejor vamos, antes de que descubran que la fabulosa Santana Lopez está en el aeropuerto- dijo Brittany rodeando los ojos y comenzando a caminar

-Oh oh, muy tarde- dijo Gabriella, apuntando a unos reporteros que estaban buscando algo, más directa a mí

-Tengo una idea- dijo muy rápida Brittany

-No, tus ideas me dan miedo, siempre son malas para mí- dije alzando las cejas y negando con la cabeza, ella inmediatamente sacó mis lentes oscuros de su cartera -¿Por qué tienes mis lentes?- pregunté

-Porque sabía que en algún momento los necesitarías y no los traerías- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, los cogí y me los puse

-¿Mejor?- pregunté y ellas negaron con la cabeza -tenemos que darnos prisa- dije viendo como se acercaban, pero aún sin notarme

-Tengo una idea- dijo Gabriella con la misma sonrisa que tenía Brittany, fue algo que me preocupó

-Conozco esa sonrisa- dijo Ciara mirándola -mi mas sentido pésame- dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi hombro, Gabriella solo rodeó los ojos

-Gracias por tu apoyo cariño- dijo ella con una sonrisa -bueno, tenemos ropa en las maletas- dijo señalando sus maletas

-Eso es genial, pero que sea rápido- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa y alzando las cejas

-Claro claro, de tin marin de don...- decía mientras que con mi dedo pasaba sin tocar las maletas

-Ciara dale tu ropa- le dijo Gabriella, interrumpiendo mi "decisión"

-Lo haría, pero hay muchas personas y desnudarme en público no es una de las cosas que quiero hacer, no cuando no se trate de una orgía- dijo Ciara, Brittany y Gabriella se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras que yo sonreí

-Me agradas eh- dije con una sonrisa

-Gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo con la misma sonrisa, hasta que las otras chicas nos miraban mal -vale, te esto Santana- dijo sacando una casaca y un sombrero -con esto- dijo entregándome unos zapatos que combinaban -listo- dijo cerrando su maleta

-¿Me veo bien?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-Perfecta- dijo Britt de manera rápida -ahora vayámonos- dijo cogiendo mi mano y tirándola hacia la salida, salimos con algunos problemas, pero sin ninguna pregunta por parte de los reporteros, nos dirigimos rápidamente al auto, de la misma manera colocamos las maletas en el maletero y seguido arrancamos el auto, Brittany conducía, yo estaba de copiloto y la pareja estaba atrás

-Bueno ahora creo que nos merecemos respuestas- dijo Ciara, haciendo que Brittany y yo frunzamos el ceño

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunté aún con el ceño fruncido

-¿Como se conocieron?- preguntó Ciara, como si fuera obvio

-Fue el sábado en una fiesta- dije con una sonrisa

-Espera ¿Brittany Pierce? ¿En una fiesta? ¿Segura?- preguntó Ciara riendo

-Sí, es excelente bailando- dije con una sonrisa -pero en si le hablé el domingo y comenzó a torturarme el lunes- dije alzando las cejas

-No te hago nada, porque soy una conductora responsable- dijo Brittany

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo inmunidad!- dije sonriendo

-No por mucho tiempo cariño- dijo Britt, aún mirando el camino

-Vale otra cosa más ¿Cariño? ¿Ustedes?- preguntaba Ciara

-Bueno sí, pero no- dije haciendo que se confundiera -habló de que sí, porque la amo y es lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida- dije sonriendo, haciendo que a ella le apareciera un hermoso brillo en los ojos, que resaltaba el azul de los mismos - pero no, porque todavía no lo hemos hecho "oficial"- dije haciendo comillas con las manos es "oficial", después de decirlo fruncí los labios

-Bueno, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿Qué pasa con la aspirante a Barbie falsa?- preguntó Ciara haciendo que me confundiera

-¿"Aspirante a Barbie falsa"?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido y haciendo comillas con las manos

-Con Nadia, Ciara insiste con llamarla de cualquier manera, menos con su nombre- dijo Brittany, de manera tranquila

-Ah, bueno digamos que ya me encargué de mi querida copia versión rubia- dije encogiéndome de hombros y con una sonrisa malvada

-La golpeó cuando se la encontró en la calle, muy fuerte por cierto- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-¿Entonces eras tú la de la revista?- preguntó Ciara y nosotras asentimos con la cabeza y luego escucho a Gabriella decir un sonoro _"Ja"_

-Te lo dije, te lo dije, volveré a decirlo porque amo decirlo, te lo dije- le decía Gabriella a Ciara, mientras que ambas estábamos confundidas

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Brittany

-De que tu mejor amiga dijo que no eras tú la de la revista y yo dije que sí- dijo Gabriella con una sonrisa -te lo dije- le volvió a decir a Ciara

-Bueno ¿Quién iba a sospechar que Brittany estaría con Santana Lopez?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Pues yo, yo y mi mente muy retorcida- respondió Gabriella con una sonrisa

-Solo a ti se te ocurre eso- dijo Ciara alzando los brazos

-Pero no me equivoqué- dijo Gabriella alzando una ceja, mientras que Ciara negaba con la cabeza

-Bueno cada vez me demuestran que Gabriella me conoce más que Ciara- dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros

-No, es porque te conozco tanto que sé que no harías eso, pero me equivoqué- dijo Ciara alzando ambas cejas

-No puede ser ¡Eres Fabray!- le dije a Ciara con una sonrisa y ella me miró extraña

-¿Fabray? ¿Quinn Fabray?- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido

-¡Sí! eres muy parecida a ella, eres ella- decía con una sonrisa y ella me seguía viendo extraña -solo una pregunta ¿Sabes cantar?- pregunté

-Sí, Glee club, esta chica me obligó a entrar- dijo tocando el hombro de Brittany

-Queríamos pasar tiempo juntas, ella entró al Glee club junto a mí y yo entre a Cheerios- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-Sí, no consideramos dos cosas- dijo ella -primero, que cuando entro a ser porrista tuve que ahuyentar a cualquier idiota que se quería acostar con esta rubia- dijo ella señalando a Brittany, las mejillas de esta se tornaron rojizas y yo sonreí -segundo, que cuando estuve en el Glee club peleaba con Nadia demasiado- dijo poniendo cara de enfados

-Mira también odia a Nadia, haremos una marcha para saber cuantos más la odian, seguro serán muchos- dije riendo

-La odié el primer día que la vi, la odié cuando fue porrista, la odié cuando tuve que ser co capitana con esa, la odié cuando lanzaba slusshies, la odié cunado conoció a Britt, la odié cuando coqueteó con Britt, la odié cuando intentó acostarse conmigo, la odié cu...- Gabriella no dejó continuar, porque puso los ojos como plato y la comenzó a maldecir

-Pero esa estúpida ¿Qué no le habías dicho que tenías novia?- preguntó Gabriella frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, sabes cual fue su gloriosa respuesta... no soy celosa- dijo con cara de asco, esa estúpida respuesta me hizo recordar a algo, porque no se puede decir que es alguien, Ashley -no sé a quien odio más a esa o a Knight- dijo aún con su cara de asco, por Dios conoce a Ashley ¿Cuantas más conocen a esa perra?

-¿Ashley Knight?- le pregunté con el ceño fruncido y ella rodeó los ojos y me dijo _"Sí"_

-¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?- me preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Lamentablemente sí, no sé si conoces a Dani- dije eso y ella asintió un poco confundida -vale es su novia- dije rodeando los ojos

-Pero ¿Como? Dani es genial, es linda, es adorable, tiene un gran sentido del humor y tiene un cuerpo...- decía ella, hasta que Gabriella la golpeó en el hombro y luego le dio la espalda -pero claro Gabriella tiene mejor cuerpo ¿Haz visto sus piernas? son realmente sexys- decía ella tratando de que Gabriella de vuelta, pero no lo hacía

-Ciara, creo que mejor te callas- le dijo Britt y a los pocos segundos se estacionó -no mejor saca las maletas y mételas a tu casa- dijo ella saliendo, al igual que Ciara, Gabriella y yo

-Linda casa eh- dije con una sonrisa, a lo cual ambas me respondieron _"Gracias"_

Luego de dejar las cosas, desempacaron y ambas se fueron a duchar, las esperamos ya que íbamos a ir a la casa de Jesse, esperamos por unos cuantos minutos y ambas ya se estaban cambiando, así que le mandé un mensaje a Vania que decía _"En 30 minutos en casa de Jesse, ya conocí a Ciara, es genial" _y ella me respondió _"Sabía que te agradaría ¿Es necesario que valla? porque ya te agrada" _a lo que le respondí _"Bueno no, pero gracias de todas maneras" _le envié y a los pocos segundos me respondió _"Vale, podrías mandarle saludos a Britt, Ciara y a Gabriella" _yo me confundí un poco _"Claro, pero ¿Como conoces a Gabriella?" _le pregunté _"¿Te acuerdas que te dije que besé a una chica?..." _dijo ella haciéndome abrir los ojos como plato _"Demonios Vania" _dije aún aturdida con su respuesta _"...Pues Gabriella no es, la conocí hace tiempo, Ciara y Gabriella llevan años juntas" _cuando me respondió respiré aliviada, aunque me fije en la mirada de Brittany

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté al ver que me miraba seria

-No, nada, pero por curiosidad ¿Con quien hablas?- me preguntó, a mí se me formó un sonrisa inmediatamente

-Bueno para sanar tus inseguridades- dije haciéndola reír -es tu hermana, tranquila no te voy a engañar con Vania- dije con una sonrisa y ella alzó ambas cejas

-Eso es injusto, te llevaste a mi hermana y ahora te llevas a Ciara al lado obscuro, es mi hermana y mi mejor amiga- dijo fingiendo seriedad, pero esa media sonrisa la delataba

-Es que Vania se parece mucho a Dani, pero en heterosexual y Ciara es Quinn, ella no se parece, ella lo es- dije alzando ambas cejas -además tu te robaste a Jesse, a Quinn y a Dani, estamos a mano- dije con una sonrisa y ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa

-Estamos a mano, pero no más eh- dijo ella aún sonriendo, luego la abracé, poco a poco me fui despegando de ella y de su embriagante olor, pero antes de despegarnos por completo, nos unimos en un tierno y largo beso, pero nos separó el ruido que hacía al oír aplausos, nos separamos y era Gabriella aplaudiendo, mientras que Ciara tomaba fotos

-Vale, ahora vamos, que eh dejado a dos pequeños con muchas imaginación en casa- dije levantándome de la mano junto a Britt

-Claro, además probaran nuestra nuestra nueva tradición- les dijo Britt riendo, haciendo que ría y que ella nos miraran confundidas

-Es una larga historia, será mejor que lo hagan a que les explique- dije riendo, nos subimos al auto, esta vez el recorrido no duro mucho, a los 7 minutos ya estábamos en casa de Jesse, pero vimos a todos los reporteros en la puerta y rodeé los ojos, solo pasamos sin dar ninguna explicación ni alguna respuesta

-Que vida la tuya eh- me dijo Ciara, a los cuantos segundos escucho a mis pequeños bajar las escaleras

-Hola pequeños- les dije mientras que se acercaban y a los pocos segundos aparece Fox

-Bueno niños ellas son Ciara y Gabriella- dije Britt, ambas levantaban la mano cuando mencionó sus nombres -Ciara, Gabriella, ellos son James y Kendall- dicho esto, Fox soltó un pequeño ladrido -oh perdón, él es Fox- dijo Brittany riendo

-Hola- dijeron ambos, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una

-Vale ¿Tienen hambre?- les pregunté con una sonrisa y ella asintieron con la cabeza -están de suerte, porque probarán la comida al estilo Santana Lopez- dije riendo

Nuestro "almuerzo" muy rápido, pero con risas y comentarios, luego terminamos de comer y decidimos lavar todo lo que habíamos ensuciado, luego de eso nos sentamos en el sofá ya listas para comenzar nuestra tradición

-Bueno ahora la tradición- decía Britt, con una gran sonrisa

-Vale ¿Cual es?- preguntó una ansiosa Gabriella

-Todos los que vienen a esta casa, tienen que cantar, cualquier cosa pero cantar- les decía con una sonrisa

-Bueno, me parece divertida su tradición- dijo Ciara riendo

-Claro pero ¿Qué cantamos?- le decía Gabriella a Ciara

-Tengo una idea- dijo Ciara sonriendo, luego le susurró algo al oído y ella también sonrió, lo cual me confundió -vale pero antes una pregunta- dijo ella

-Dime- le dije

-¿Tienen piano?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Sí, hay está- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno- dijo sentándose para tocar el piano - esto será _"Just the way you are"_- dijo ella comenzando a tocar

_[Ciara]_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes _(Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos)_  
Make the stars look like they're not shining _(hace parecer que las estrellas no brillan)_  
Her hair her hair _(su cabello, su cabello)_  
Falls perfectly without her trying _(cae perfecto sin que ella lo pretenda)_  
She's so beautiful _(ella es hermosa)_  
And I tell her everyday _(y se lo digo cada día)

Comenzó, sin despegar su mirada de Gabriella, lo que fue algo muy romántico

_[Gabriella]_

_Yeah, I know, I know _(sí, lo sé, lo sé)_  
When I compliment her she won't believe me (_cuando la halago ella no me cree)_  
And its so its so _(Y es tan, es tan)  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_ (triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo)_  
But every time she asks me _(Pero cada vez que me pregunta)_  
Do I look okay, I say _(¿qué tal estoy?, yo le digo:)

Ella tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ciara

_[Ambas]_

_When I see your face _(Cuando veo tu cara,)  
_There's not a thing that I would change _(no hay una sola cosa que quisiera cambiar)  
_Because girl you're amazing _(porque chica (eres asombrosa)

_Just the way you are _(justo como eres)

_And when you smile _(y cuando sonríes)  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while _(el mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento)  
_Because girl you're amazing _(porque chica eres asombrosa)  
_Just the way you are _(justo como eres)

De repente Brittany roza mi mano delicadamente y enredo sus dedos con los míos

_[Ciara]_

_Her lips, her lips _(sus labios, sus labios)  
_I could kiss them all day if she let me _(podría besarles el día entero si ella me deja)  
_Her laugh her laugh _(su risa, su risa)  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_ (ella la odia pero yo creo que es tan sexy)  
_She's so beautiful _(ella es tan hermosa)  
_And I tell her everyday _(y se lo digo todos los días)

Ambas siguen cantándose una a la otra, mientras que Britt y yo nos miramos

_[Gabriella]_

_Oh you know you know you know _(Oh sabes, sabes, sabes,)  
_I'd never ask you to change _(que nunca te pediría que cambiaras)  
_If perfect's what your searching for _(Si la perfección es lo que buscas)  
_Then just stay the same _(entonces simplemente no cambies)  
_So don't even bother asking if you look ok_ (Así que ni te molestes en preguntar cómo te ves)  
_You know I'll say _(Sabes lo que voy a decir)

Inconscientemente comienzo a cantarle en su oído y ella suelta un par de risas

_[Ambas]_

_When I see your face _(Cuando veo tu cara,)  
_There's not a thing that I would change _(no hay una sola cosa que quisiera cambiar)  
_Because girl you're amazing _(porque chica eres asombrosa)  
_Just the way you are_ (justo como eres)

_And when you smile_ (y cuando sonríes)  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while _(el mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento)  
_Because girl you're amazing _(porque chica eres asombrosa)  
_Just the way you are _(justo como eres)

Comenzamos a alzar y mover de lado a lado nuestras manos entrelazadas

_[Gabriella]_

_The way you are _(como eres)_  
The way you are _(como eres)_  
Girl your amazing _(chica eres asombrosa)_  
Just the way you are _(justo como eres)

Ella cantaba mientras que yo miraba a Brittany con un amor puro y viceversa

_[Ambas]_

_When I see your face _(Cuando veo tu cara,)  
_There's not a thing that I would change _(no hay una sola cosa que quisiera cambiar)  
_Because girl you're amazing _(porque chica eres asombrosa)  
_Just the way you are _(justo como eres)

_And when you smile_ (y cuando sonríes)  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while _(el mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento)  
_Because girl you're amazing _(porque chica eres asombrosa)  
_Just the way you are _(justo como eres)

Al terminar me di cuenta que ambas eran muy buenas cantando, pero me gustaba el estilo de Ciara, uno nunca probado, eso me serviría mucho para mi extenso dilema de mi nueva canción, ella me podría ayudar. Era lo que pensaba mientras que Ciara y Gabriella estaban mirándose fijo a los ojos, cogidas de las manos y ambas con unas sonrisas, terminaron la poca distancia que les quedaba con un corto beso, al separarse tenían una sonrisa aún más radiante que la anterior

-Oww eso es hermoso- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-Ella es hermosa- le dijo Ciara a Gabriella con una sonrisa algo estúpida

-¡Hey! esa era mi frase- dije frunciendo el ceño, aunque con una sonrisa

-Vale vale, no peleen por una frase- dijo Brittany sobando mi mano con su pulgar

-Bueno, Ciara ven necesito tu ayuda en algo- dije señalando las escaleras

-Claro, vamos- dijo ella caminando conmigo

-San ¿Para que?- me preguntó Brittany

-Es una sorpresa, cariño- le dije con una tierna sonrisa

-Vale, confío en ustedes- dijo ella

-Britt, ni que me vaya a acostar con ella- dije ya en las escaleras

-No nos vamos a acostar ¿Cierto?- me susurró ella

-No- le susurré junto a unas risas que salían, cuando ya estábamos en la habitación -bueno necesito tu ayuda...

* * *

**Bueno hasta hay el capítulo espero que les haya gustado PREGUNTAS**

**¿Les gusta como es Ciara? -sí es linda y tan tan ... no sé xD**

**¿Les gusta la amista de Santana y Ciara? -a mí sí, es algo extraña pero sí **

**¿Odio por Nadia y Ashley? -Ciara cada vez me agradas más xD**

**¿Santana y Ciara se juntaran para destruir a Nadia? -no sé estoy algo indecisa **

**¿Santana y Ciara se juntaran para destruir a Ashley? -no sé ustedes decidan xD**

**¿Pasó algo entre Ashley y Ciara o Nadia y Ciara? -vale lo de Ashley no sé xD pero Nadia no creo ._.**

**¿Cuando quieren que suba el primer capítulo de Memories & Melodies? -sí así se llama mi nuevo FF, ya terminé el primer capítulo, comienza algo triste, pero ya verán creo que les gustará **

**Nos leemos luego **

**Chauuu =)**


	30. New Song part 4

**Bueno hola otra vez, quería subir este capítulo antes pero no puede me enfermé y mi mente se convirtió en todo un lío, pero ahora las ideas se ordenaron así sea en la madrugada, pero se ordenaron algo, por lo cual les tengo una gran sorpresa, solo digo la espera valió la pena, es el capítulo más largo que eh hecho **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo **

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

-Bueno necesito tu ayuda- le dije algo nerviosa ya que no sé como reaccionará

-Vale, dime para que soy buena- dijo ella con una sonrisa, la cual me inspiró confianza

-Estoy escribiendo una canción, ya tengo la letra pero no la encajo con la melodía, bueno lo hago bien hasta una parte, luego me suena extraño- dije mostrando aquella letra, ella la estaba leyendo y luego sonrió

-Bien, acá esta el problema- dijo mostrándome el párrafo -¿Esta canción la cantas sola no?- preguntó

-Sí, siempre canto mis canciones sola- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Ese es el problema- me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño -vale, acá lo dice, _"No es un solo, es nuestro dúo" _es un dueto- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Dice dúo, no dueto, no soy de cantar duetos, profesionalmente nunca eh cantado uno- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Tal vez por eso, nunca hubieras descubierto que estaba mal, es un dueto- dijo aun con su con su sonrisa ¿Dueto? nunca pensé en eso

-Tengo una idea, puede parecer extraña, canta conmigo- le dije con una sonrisa, inmediatamente su sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido

-¿Qué? no, no voy a cantar contigo, una cosa es cantar con Gabriella o con Britt y otra muy distinta cantar con Santana Lopez- dijo alzando ambas cejas y yo sonreí tranquila

-Eh oído como cantas, cantas genial, lo haces con sentimiento y eso es todo lo que necesita esta canción- dije tratando de convencerla -vamos, solo será una vez- dije haciendo un tierno puchero

-Vale, pero solo una vez y con personas que conozca- dijo ella rodeando los ojos y yo sonreí inmediatamente

-Bien, aprende la letra, cantaras ahora, te doy tiempo mientras hago algunas llamadas- dije con una sonrisa, sacando mi teléfono y ella frunció el ceño

-¿Qué?- preguntó rápidamente

-Ya dijiste _"sí__" _no puedes renunciar, será unas llamadas algo largas, tendrás tiempo suficiente- dije con una sonrisa

-Vale, me haces recordar que cuando me pides un favor, algo está mal- dijo ella sonriendo, lo cual me hizo reír

-25 minutos- le dije antes de salir para llamar, marqué el número y contestaron

-Santana Lopez ¿A que debo su llamada?- dijo aquella voz que despreciaba

-Bien Parker no estoy para juegos, te llamo por la canción- dije muy directa

-¿Qué pasa con la canción?- preguntó aún tranquilo

-Es un dueto, no un solo, malas noticias no tengo con quien cantarla- dije algo enojada

-Eres Santana Lopez, la mejor cantante y yo Zack Parker, el mejor agente, tendrás a alguien con quien cantar en menos de lo que esperas- dijo él, tranquilo

-No quiero cantar con alguna diva, estoy cansada de ellas- dije, antes de que valla con su lista de chicas

-Si mal no recuerdo tú eres una de ellas, por favor colabora- dijo ya un poco exasperado, ya que mi actitud no era la mejor

-Al menos quiero a una que conozca, no necesito más tipas que intenten coquetear conmigo- dije con mi mismo tono

-Tengo a la persona indicada, descuida la conoces- dijo él, como si se estuviese divirtiendo con cada palabra dicha

-¿Quién es la "indicada" Parker?- pregunte haciendo énfasis en "indicada"

-Tranquila, ya lo arreglamos después tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas acá- dijo tranquilo de nuevo

-Vale ¿Lo hablamos cuando este en New York? necesito concentrarme en algo- le dije acordándome de lo que haría

-¿Algo muy importante? ¿Ese "algo" tiene nombre y apellido?- preguntó ya más serio

-No, tranquilo, puedes seguir buscándome a una cualquiera a la cual tenga que llamar novia- le mentí, es mas estaba pensando en mi futura novia

-De una manera extraña, me alegra lo que dices- dijo soltando una risa al terminar su oración

-Vale, me voy adiós Parker- dije muy fría

-Adiós Lopez- dijo con el mismo tono, terminó la llamada y tuve que hacer otra esta vez era a alguien que sí me agradaba, marque su número y me respondió

-¿Estoy hablando con Santana Lopez, la chica tan famosa que se olvida de llamar a su mejor amigo?- dijo él con un tono burlón, por el cual reí

-Dale Wendell, te llamé hace 10 días, sé que no soportas no escuchar mi voz pero tranquilo- dije con el mismo tono que él

-Bueno ¿A que debo tu llamada, mi sensual latina?- dijo, ya podía imaginarme la sonrisa que tenía, siempre la tenía cuando me llamaba así

-Necesito un favor tuyo, es por una buena causa- dije con una sonrisa y él rió

-¿Cual es la causa ahora? porque la última vez fue que se te quebró la uña- dijo riendo

-Vale, la causa es una chica y mi sobrino- dije riendo junto con él

-¿La indomable Santana Lopez por fin sienta cabeza? debe ser una chica muy ardiente- dijo entre risas

-Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, estoy segura en decir "sí"- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno solo una pregunta sobre ella ¿Como es en la cama?- preguntó riendo, justo la última pregunta que quisiera responder, si mentía quedaría mal con Brittany y conmigo misma, pero si no lo hacía mi reputación como ya la eh venido construyendo se viene a abajo, es Wendell, Santana, él te va a comprender

-Aún no me acuesto con ella, Richy- dije con una sonrisa tímida

-¿Qué? es decir que te trae como quiere ¡Eres Santana Lopez! me ganaste en una competencia de quien se acuesta con más chicas- dijo riendo

-Lo sé, jamás olvidaré ese día, diecisiete a diez y la ganadora imbatible es ¡Santana Lopez!- dije riendo, al igual que él -bueno ya enserio, ella me importa, no es como las demás, es la mejor chica que eh conocido- dije con una sonrisa, no lo digo por decir, ella me inspira a decirlo, ella es mi nueva inspiración, Brittany

-Bueno si te hace feliz y el amor es correspondido, que sea bienvenida a la familia Lopez- dijo riendo de nuevo -y ¿Como se llama la afortunada?- preguntó

-Brittany Susan Pierce- dije con la sonrisa más radiante que pude haber tenido

-Y... ¿Qué pasa con Camille?- preguntó de manera tímida, a Wendell le hablé sobre ella, es mas él fue mi "novio" durante mi noviazgo con Camille,es algo complicada nuestra historia, se siente extraño no sentir nada por el nombre que anteriormente significó todo

-Ella me dejó, tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida aunque sea 3 años después y no siento nada por ella, nada- dije muy segura, Camille ahora solo es un recuerdo del pasado

-Es bueno escucharlo, bueno ¿Cuando la conozco?- preguntó y volviendo a reír, esa sonrisa que nunca que separa de él me irritaba de vez en cuando

-No lo sé, tal vez en un semana o dos- dije con una sonrisa -pero me desvié del tema, necesito que entres en mi casa y saques algunas cosas- dije con una sonrisa

¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó él -soy tu mejor amigo no un adivino- dijo entre risas, lo cual también me hizo reír

-Vale, necesito mi cámara, mi guitarra, algunos de mis documentos, también saca mi tarjeta de crédito y compra un Iphone- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Cual de todas tus guitarras?- preguntó él

-Saca a Witney- dije frunciendo los labios, Witney es el nombre de mi primera guitarra, me encariñe mucho con ella así que le puse nombre

-¿Estas segura? algunas veces ni siquiera me dejas tocarla- dijo él, un poco confundido

-Estoy segura de lo que hago, tú solo mándame lo que te eh dicho, después te contaré porque- le dije algo dolida

-Bueno si tú lo dices ¿La llave sigue en el mismo lugar no?- preguntó

-Sí, todo sigue en el mismo lugar, estaré esperando, no me hagas esperar mucho, sabes que no me gusta esperar- dije tratando de ser dura

-Bueno Lopez, adiós- dijo riendo

-Adiós Richy- dije riendo al igual que él

-Deja de decirme Richy- exclamó, tratando de sonar enojado, pero la risa que se escuchaba decía lo contrario

-Adiós Wendell Richy- dije riendo y antes que volviera a reclamar, corté la llamada, después hice la última llamada, en esa me demoré como 10 minutos aproximadamente, terminada la llamada entré a la habitación de Jesse, donde estaba Ciara sentada en la cama leyendo la letra con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando me escucho levantó la mirada y me dirigió una sonrisa

-¿Ya te la aprendiste?- le dije con una sonrisa

-Sí, es fácil, entonces ¿Vamos?- me dijo levantándose de la cama

-Antes...necesito un pequeño favor- dije con una sonrisa, a lo que ella frunció el ceño

-Tengo algo de miedo, pero la curiosidad es más grande, dime- dijo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa

-Bueno necesito que te lleves a Brittany por unas horas, entretela debo hacer algo- dije con una sonrisa

-No creo poder hacerlo, creo que Brittany me odia y no querrá salir conmigo, somos mejores amigas por las puras, es un trabajo demasiado difícil- dijo con tono sarcástico, por el cual reí

-¿Entonces es un sí?- pregunté arqueando una ceja

-Es un por supuesto que sí- dijo entre risas -bueno hay que bajar, porque sino pensarán que enserio me acosté contigo- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, lo sé Brittany pensaría eso de mí, me acostaba con cualquier cosa que se movía- dije frunciendo el ceño y ella quedó completamente asombrada

-Bueno, sabes de que Britt es... ya sabes... nunca ah tenido sexo- dijo algo desconfiada de mi respuesta, pero la mire tranquila

-Sí, lo sé la vez que me encontré a Nadia lo soltó como venganza después de golpearla- dije por lo cual solté un fuerte suspiro y ella miraba a un lugar inexistente con desprecio

-Esa estúpida, esa sabía que eso le haría daño a Britt, aún no comprendo como Brittany la llego a querer- soltaba cada una de sus palabras con rabia, una rabia desconocida para mí

-Comparto tu mismo desprecio por ella- dije mirándola a los ojos -los que hizo es muy bajo, no comprendo como es psicóloga cuando tiene más problemas que los demás- dije soltando otro suspiro

-Le gusta ayudar, no importa como está por dentro, siempre sonríe, aunque no siempre quiso ser psicóloga antes quería ser bailarina, pero un par de idiotas arruinaron todo- dijo, haciendo que frunza el ceño

-¿Un par? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunté algo intrigada por la respuesta

-Sí, Nadia y Ryan, Nadia tenía de la inseguridad de que cuando Brittany sea bailarina profesional ya no tendría tiempo para ella y tal vez hasta se enamoraría de otra, tenía mucha razón en eso, aunque nunca se lo decía de forma directa- decía ella encogiéndose de hombros -en cambio Ryan, nunca llegué a comprender la cantidad inmensa de escusas que ponía- dijo esta vez frunciendo el ceño

-¿Quién es Ryan?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido, cada vez se me hace más difícil el tema Brittany Pierce

-Ryan Pierce, es su padre- dijo asombrándome completamente -ni siquiera quería que este en el coro de nuestra antigua escuela, la que estaba en New York, al parecer no sabes de eso- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-No, la verdad nunca me lo contó- dije bajando la mirada, a lo que Ciara dejo dos suaves palmadas en ella y me hizo levantar la mirada

-Dale tiempo, no es fácil para ella ese tema, nada fácil- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva -yo lo sé porque lo viví junto a ella, espera un poco más- dijo con una mejor sonrisa

-Bueno la esperaré lo que sea- dije con una gran sonrisa

-En definitiva, tú no eres Nadia- dijo riendo -eres mucho mejor ¿Puedo confiar en ti cierto?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Claro que sí, nunca le haría daño a Britt y menos la engañaría como ella lo hizo- dije entre cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno, solo necesitaba saber eso, ahora vamos- dijo con una sonrisa, yo le dedique la misma sonrisa y recogí algunas cosas antes de bajar, después de eso bajamos juntas

-Terminamos- dije con una gran sonrisa, a lo que ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño

-¿Alguna vez estuvieron?- preguntó Brittany, a lo que yo entre cerré los ojos, con la cabeza agachada y una ceja arqueada -vale me calló- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa

-Terminamos la canción- dijo esta vez Ciara con una sonrisa

-¿Cual era el problema?- preguntó Brittany, sentada a mi costado

-Ya lo verá, bueno lo escuchará- dijo Ciara riendo, al costado de Gabriella

-Bueno es hora de demostrar nuestra obra de arte- dije parándome para conectar algunas cosas, mientras que Ciara seguía riendo de lo que le murmullaba Gabriella, mientras que Brittany me miraba con curiosidad al igual que Kendall, James me miraba con una sonrisa radiante, sentado y en sus piernas estaba Fox ese perro cada vez me agradaba más, cuando terminé llamé a Ciara, ella vino, le avisé que ya cantaríamos y ella asintió con la cabeza junto a una gran sonrisa

-Bueno esto es realmente inesperado, solo diré que ella insistió- dijo Ciara apuntándome

-Vale gracias por echarme la culpa- dije sentándome en una silla y dándole una a ella -esta es una nueva canción, que fue inspiraba en una persona, una persona muy especial en mi vida, sin ella nunca hubiera hecho muchas cosas, como cocinar- dije y Brittany soltó una pequeña y no muy sonora carcajada -tampoco hubiera aprendido a cuidar a las personas que quiero- dije mirando a James y kendall, los cuales tenían una gran sonrisa -ni hubiera conocido a personas tan sobre protectoras- dije mirando a Ciara con una sonrisa divertida, la cual me dio un leve golpe en el hombro -ni personas con las que tienen sexo en el elevador- dije mirando a Gabriella y las mejillas de esta se tornaron rojas, casi inmediato escucho un sonoro _"¡Santana!" _

-Mejor calla y ponte a cantar- dijo Ciara

-Bueno esto es _"Featuring you" _espero que les guste- dije con una gran sonrisa

_[Yo]_

_My heart had a bunch of beats _(mi corazón tenía muchos golpes)_  
none of them seemed to work for me _(y ninguno de ellos parecía funcionar para mí)_  
I can't find the point to sing _(no podía encontrar el punto de cantar)_  
When everything seems to sound so out of key _(cuando todo parece tan fuera de tono)_  
I was looking for a melody _(estaba buscando una melodía)_  
You walked right in and took the lead _(caminó a la derecha y tomó la delantera)_  
I didn't know what to say _(no sabía que decir)_  
Cuz everything sounds so differently _(porque todo suena tan diferente)

Cantaba directo a Brittany, sin ningún tipo de disturbio, solo ella y yo

_[Ambas]_

_Now my heart goes boom boom boom_ (ahora mi corazón hace_ bom bom bom_)_  
It's like a million notes a minute _(como un millón de notas en un minuto)_  
and I don't know how you did it. _(y no sé como lo hiciste)_  
Yeah, my heart goes boom boom boom _(sí, mi corazón hace_ bom bom bom_)_  
Let's put our song on replay _(vamos a poner esta canción en reproducción)

_You and me together make a number one record _(tú y yo hacemos un número uno récord)_  
girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is (_nena, si sabes que la única canción que quiero hacer)_  
featuring you._ (es contigo)_  
You can be the lyrics _(puedes leer la letra)_  
It's like I already hear it. _(como si la hubieras escuchado)_  
Girl, the only song that I wanna do is _(nena, la única canción que quiero hacer)_  
featuring you._ (es contigo)_  
Girl, the only song that I wanna do _(nena, la única canción que quiero hacer) _  
is featuring you_ (es contigo)

Bueno la voz de Ciara junto a la mía suena muy bien, aunque cantamos para lados diferentes, ella para Gabriella y yo para Britt

_[Ciara]_

_Now you're stuck inside on my head _(ahora estas atascada en el interior de mi cabeza)_  
Like the hit on the radio I can't forget _(como el éxito en la radio que ni puedo olvidar)_  
Now my life's got a new soundtrack _(ahora mi vida tiene una nueva banda sonora)_  
when I sing it for you, you sing right back _(cuando canto la para ti, la cantas de vuelta)_  
No solo, we duet _(no es un solo, somos un dúo)_  
And I'm never gonna go back to the way it was_ (y nunca vamos a volver en la forma en la que fue)_  
And I know that we just met _(y sé que nos acabamos de conocer)_  
It all sounds better with the two of us._ (pero todo suena mejor con un nosotros entre los dos)

Ella cantaba específicamente para Gabriella, mientras que yo le sonreía a Brittany

_[Ambas]_

_Now my heart goes boom boom boom_ (ahora mi corazón hace_ bom bom bom_)_  
It's like a million notes a minute_ (como un millón de notas en un minuto)_  
and I don't know how you did it. _(y no sé como lo hiciste)_  
Yeah, my heart goes boom boom boom _(sí, mi corazón hace_ bom bom bom_)_  
Let's put our song on replay _(vamos a poner esta canción en reproducción)

_You and me together make a number one record _(tú y yo hacemos un número uno récord)_  
girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is (_nena, si sabes que la única canción que quiero hacer)_  
featuring you._ (es contigo)_  
You can be the lyrics _(puedes leer la letra)_  
It's like I already hear it. _(como si la hubieras escuchado)_  
Girl, the only song that I wanna do is _(nena, la única canción que quiero hacer)_  
featuring you._ (es contigo)_  
Girl, the only song that I wanna do _(nena, la única canción que quiero hacer) _  
is featuring you_ (es contigo)

Antes de la segunda parte le hice una señal para ir a donde nuestras respectivas parejas y así lo hicimos, me senté al lado de Brittany y ella al de Gabriella

_[Yo]_

_Hey baby, you're my number one feature _(oye nena, eres mi primera función)_  
I have to write a song about you _(tengo que escribir una canción sobre ti)_  
Every time I see you _(cada vez que te veo)  
_I can be the melody you can be the lyrics _(puedo ser la melodía y tú la letra)_  
make 'em wanna throw their hands up_ (hazlos querer alzar las manos en alto)  
_Every time they hear it._ (cada vez que la escuchen)

Puse mi brazo alrededor de Brittany, esta solo reía con todo lo que hacía y cuando terminé le guiñé el ojo

_[Ambas]_

_You and me together make a number one record _(tú y yo hacemos un número uno récord)_  
girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is (_nena, si sabes que la única canción que quiero hacer)_  
featuring you._ (es contigo)_  
You can be the lyrics _(puedes leer la letra)_  
It's like I already hear it. _(como si la hubieras escuchado)_  
Girl, the only song that I wanna do is _(nena, la única canción que quiero hacer)_  
featuring you._ (es contigo)_  
Girl, the only song that I wanna do _(nena, la única canción que quiero hacer) _  
is featuring you_ (es contigo)

Terminé mirando directo a los ojos de Brittany, ella sonreía inmensamente, lo cual me hizo sentir una alegría mayor, no necesito tener sexo con ella para saber que es la mujer de mi vida, estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, poco a poco fuimos reduciendo la distancia hasta disolverla en un tierno beso, tiempo después nos separamos aunque con un par de sonrisas plasmadas

-Te amo- le susurré mirando directo a sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que me encloquecen

-Yo también te amo- me susurró antes de abrazarme, nunca estuve acostumbrada a abrazar a alguien o decir algo bueno sin ninguna otra intención, pero con ella es diferente siento que debo cuidarla, quererla, protegerla de cualquiera y lo más importante, amarla, ella es la chica que me hará feliz y lo que más quiero es hacerla feliz

-¿Eso significa que te gusto la canción?- le pregunté aun con mi sonrisa y muy cerca de ella

-Me encanto, eres perfecta escribiendo canciones- dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-Cantándolas también, es una de mis muchas cualidades- dije riendo y encogiéndome de hombros

-Eres genial arruinando momentos románticos- dijo ella riendo

-También es una de mis cualidades- dije sentándome ya mejor al igual que ella, con esta posición pude ver como los demás nos estaban mirando de manera tierna

-Esto es tan romántico- dijo Ciara con la mano es la boca, fingiendo llorar

-Mi pequeña hija a crecido- dijo esta vez Gabriella con la misma posición de Ciara

-Nosotros las descubrimos- dijo James apuntándose a Kendall y él

-¡Sí, somos una par de Christopher Columbus!- dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa y nosotras lo miramos raro -él descubrió América- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno- dije frunciendo el ceño -Ciara me comentó que tenían planes de salir con Brittany- dije con una sonrisa mirando a Brittany

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Brittany mirando a Ciara

-¿Enserio?- me preguntó Ciara y yo asentí sin que se diera cuenta -sí, es que no recordé habérselo dicho- dijo ella sonriendo tratando de seguir la mentira -¿Y que dices?- le dijo a Brittany con una sonrisa

-Claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Vale me quedaré con los niños arreglando algunas cosas para la noche- dije con una sonrisa

-Sí, ya sabes como son Logan, Carlos y Dustin- dijo James ayudándome

-Por supuesto que sé como son esos niños- dijo Brittany riendo

-Yo me comprometí así que lo voy a cumplir- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable?- preguntó Brittany

-Ya te dije quiero cambiar, ellos son mis sobrinos y quiero hacer algo bueno por ellos- dijo viéndolos con ternura, es verdad haré algo bueno por ellos

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado- dijo antes de darme un corto beso en mis labios

-Tranquila, no soy una niña- dije con una sonrisa

-Pareces una- dijo riendo, a lo que rodee los ojos

-Bueno ve diviértete- dije con una sonrisa apuntando a Ciara y Gabriella

-Claro, cuídate y cuídalos- dijo apuntando a los niños con Fox

-Claro, será un gran día- dije con una sonrisa, las acompañé hasta la puerta que por primera vez después de lo sucedido no habían reporteros afuera, así que cogieron en auto y se fueron no sin antes decirme que los cuide bien, cuando se fueron entre rápidamente a la casa -bueno ya saben lo que vamos a hacer- dije con una sonrisa y James asintió

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Kendall, a lo que James y yo comenzamos a reír

-Vamos a hacer una pequeña sorpresa- dije con una sonrisa -y a la vez vamos a hacer la mejor pijamada del mundo- dije con una sonrisa

-¡Reunión!- dijo James, a lo que rodee los ojos de nuevo

-Vale, la mejor reunión del mundo- dije con una sonrisa -primero vamos por el auto de los abuelos, ya que Britt cogió el de Jesse- dije y ellos asintieron

-¿Puedo llevar a Fox, por favor?- preguntó James, haciendo una tierno puchero

-Bueno el pequeño quiere divertirse- dije de manera divertida mirando al pequeño cachorro

-¡Bien! vamos amigo- le decía James al cachorro

-Vale, Ken ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le pregunté de manera dulce

-Claro- contesto con una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado

-¿Recuerdas cuando Jess me dijo que tocabas guitarra?- le pregunté

-Claro, fue el día que volviste de viaje- dijo él muy sonriente

-Sí, también James dijo que cantabas- le dije ya comenzando a insinuar

-Sí, una vez cantamos juntos- respondió él con una sonrisa

-Vale, nunca te eh escuchado cantar- le dije de la manera más suave que sabía

-Es que no me gusta cantar en público- me respondió una poco avergonzado

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, es algo normal ¿Por qué no intentas cantar ahora?- pregunté

-Pero... no lo sé... no estoy seguro- decía dudando

-Solo estoy yo, soy tu tía confía en mí- dije con una sonrisa

-Vale- dijo un tanto nervioso -¿Me dejas traer mi guitarra?- preguntó

-Claro, ven te acompaño- dije parándome junto a él, fuimos juntos y vimos a James que me miraba algo extraño, así que le hice una seña de que podía venir, bajamos los tres juntos, claro con el pequeño animal sujeto a su correa y la guitarra de Kendall, ya en la sala Kendall se preparó, se veía algo nervioso pero nosotros dos tratábamos de darle ánimos

-Bueno, comienzo- dijo poniendo sus dedos en posición con la guitarra, con la cual comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes hasta que canto

_I had a lot of those Friday nights_ (tenía varios de esos viernes por la noche)  
_Good times, see you later baby (_buenos momentos, nos vemos más tarde cariño)_  
Maybe kiss a good night _(talves un beso de buenas noches)_  
Something's different now _(las cosas son diferentes ahora)  
_I can't get you off of my mind _(no puedo sacarte de mi mente)_  
I thought about you on Monday _(pienso en ti lunes)_  
Tuesday, rest of the week I couldn't try to concentrate _(martes, el resto de la semana no eh podido tratar de concentrarme)_  
Cause all I wanted was another look at your face _(porque solo busco ver otra vez tu rostro)_  
Gotta be with me_ (tienes que estar conmigo)

Cuando comenzó, la verdad no lo podía creer ¿Como un chico con esa voz podía ser tímido?

_Cause its not everyday _(porque no todos los días)_  
You find somebody like_ (encuentras a alguien como)_  
Find somebody like you _(encuentras a alguien como tú)_  
Need you everyday girl _(te necesito todos los días, chica)_  
Its not everyday_ (no todos los días)_  
You find somebody like _(encuentras a alguien como)_  
Find somebody like you _(encuentras a alguien como tú)_  
Need my everyday girl _(te necesito todos mis días, chica)

Tiene una habilidad increíble, toca genial y canta aun mejor

_You're anything but ordinary _(tú eres cualquier cosa pero normal)_  
Far from typical_ (lejos de ser típico)_  
The way you dress, the way you think _(en la manera que vistes, la manera que piensas) _  
So unpredictable_ (tan impredecible)_  
I look into your eyes _(miro en tus ojos)_  
And I believe in miracles _(y creo en los milagros)

Esto es perfecto, su voz es perfecta, su dominio de instrumento es perfecta

_Cause its not everyday _(porque no todos los días)_  
You find somebody like_ (encuentras a alguien como)_  
Find somebody like you _(encuentras a alguien como tú)_  
Need you everyday girl _(te necesito todos los días, chica)_  
Its not everyday_ (no todos los días)_  
You find somebody like _(encuentras a alguien como)_  
Find somebody like you _(encuentras a alguien como tú)_  
Need my everyday girl _(te necesito todos mis días, chica)

Este chico tiene una voz increíble, no entiendo porque vergüenza

_Everyday blown away_ (todos los días impresionando)  
_To your voice call my name_ (con tu voz llamándome)  
_What ya say, what ya say_ (que dice, que dice)  
_Forever and a day_ (por siempre y un día)  
_Forever everyday_ (por siempre, todos los días)

Escogió una canción perfecta, no todos los días lo escucho cantar, pero creo en los milagros cuando lo hace

_Its not everyday_ (no todos los días)_  
You find somebody like _(encuentras a alguien como)_  
Find somebody like you _(encuentras a alguien como tú)_  
Need my everyday girl _(te necesito todos mis días, chica)

_Cause its not everyday _(porque no todos los días)_  
You find somebody like_ (encuentras a alguien como)_  
Find somebody like you _(encuentras a alguien como tú)_  
Need you everyday girl _(te necesito todos los días, chica)_  
Its not everyday_ (no todos los días)_  
You find somebody like _(encuentras a alguien como)_  
Find somebody like you _(encuentras a alguien como tú)_  
Need my everyday girl _(te necesito todos mis días, chica) (x2)

Lo único que hace al terminar es mirarnos de manera tímida, nadie sospecharía que el niño tímido, tiene una de las mejores voces que eh escuchado

-Tengo algo pequeño que decirte- le dije con mi gran sonrisa plasmada -ustedes dos son unos grandes cantantes, tienen voces increíbles, mucho mejores de las que tenía a su edad, me enorgullece completamente de que sean mis sobrinos, es un completo honor- dije con una sonrisa a los que ambos niños me abrazaron

-¿Y papá?- preguntó Kendall de manera tímida y después de decirlo bajo lentamente su cabeza

-Él debe tener algo tipo de estupidez mental para no querer pasar cada segundo del día con ustedes, yo me arrepiento de no haber pasado tiempo con ustedes- dije haciendo que el pequeño rubio me vuelva a abrazar esta vez con más fuerza

-Te queremos tía- dijo Kendall, aún abrazado a mí

-Yo también los quiero pequeños- dije con una sonrisa y el cachorro soltó un ladrido -a ti también te quiero Fox- dije riendo y haciendo que los niños también rían

-Bueno ya, terminó el tiempo de sensibilidad- dijo James secando algunas de las lágrimas que tenía

-Como digas pequeño llorón- dije con una tono burlón -bueno Kendo ve por un abrigo y nos vamos- le dije con una sonrisa

-Vale, ahora vuelvo- dijo un muy sonriente Kendall subiendo por las escaleras

-Gracias- me dijo James con una sonrisa

-¡Hey! son mis sobrinos estoy para ayudarlos, ya sabes si necesitas algo puedes hablar conmigo- le dije con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, eres increíble- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, genética- dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndolo reír

-Bueno vamos- dijo Kendall desde las escaleras

-Vamos... ¿A donde vamos?- preguntó James

-Como les dije vamos a casa de sus abuelos por el auto- les dije con una sonrisa, mientras cogía mis lentes oscuros -¿Ya tienen todo listo?- pregunté

-Sí- dijeron ambos unísono, pero antes de salir sonó el timbre, así que fui a abrir y era un repartidor

-Buenas tardes- le dije

-Buenas tardes señorita Lopez, es para usted- me dijo entregándome un papel donde tenía que firmar

-Claro, hay está- dije poniendo mi firma y entregándole el papel

-Bueno, tenga- dijo entregándome el paquete y un sobre, de residente Los Ángeles, era de Wendell, así que lo deje en la sala

-¿Qué es tía?- preguntó James

-Es una sorpresa, así que tenemos que hacer todo rápido para poder mostrárselo- dije con una sonrisa y ellos también me dirigieron sonrisas

-Bueno vamos rápido- dijo James, saque los papeles del sobre y eran mis papeles, así que los guardé

Sin mas partimos a casa de mis padres, donde estaban Carlos, Maribel y Hayle, hablamos por un momento, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo que gastar, mi papá me prestó el auto y así fue más fácil cumplir con todo, la primera parada fue en una florería, en la cual compre un ramo de rosas, chocolates, globos y un peluche grande, talves del tamaño de Berry o más grande, salimos de aquel establecimiento y nos dirigimos a una agencia de vuelo, debía comprar los pasajes, pero para mi mala suerte la agencia más cercana era la del centro comercial, donde seguro estaba Brittany con Ciara y Gabriella, así que tuve que hacer un viaje más largo hasta el aeropuerto, en definitiva nos demoramos, ya que había más tráfico de lo normal, aunque en el camino los tres nos pusimos a cantar, mientras que Fox sacaba la cabeza por la ventana, claro con el sumo cuidado de James, cuando llegamos compré los pasajes, ya en el último viaje fuimos a una joyería, donde compraría una regalo para Britt y algo más, volvimos a casa, no era para quedarnos sino para mostrarles sus sorpresas, llegamos a casa y bueno en definitiva no era mi día de suerte, ya que habían muchos reporteros afuera de la casa esperando la entrada de Santana, la nueva chica enamorada, Lopez, no quería hacer pasar un mal rato a mis sobrinos así que decidí primero pasar con ellos para luego volver por las cosas y así lo hice, los deje en casa y volví al auto para recoger las cosas y cuando las saqué, bienvenida a la ola de preguntas, era mucho peor que una rueda de prensa, todos preguntando y tomando fotografías, hacían preguntas a las cuales no respondía y fotografías a las cuales evitaba mostrar mi cara, entre entre muchos empujones y forcejeadas, como si estuviera entrando a una cárcel o algo parecido, cuando entre ambos niños me miraban riendo, a lo cual también reí, deje las cosas en el sofá ya que no creo que lleguen ahora

-Bueno es hora de sus sorpresas- dije acercando el pesado paquete

-Bueno ¿Y que hay?- preguntó Kendall, al verme abrir la caja

-Esto es para ti- dije entregándole una guitarra en su perfecto e intacto estuche -déjame contarte la historia de la guitarra, se llama Witney, es la primera guitarra que tuve, con esta guitarra toque mi primera canción y claro mi primer éxito, además esta autografiada por mí- dije con una sonrisa -y ahora es tuya, espero que te guste- le dije entregándole la guitarra, aquella que había cuidado por años

-Gracias tía San, es el mejor regalo que me hayan dado- dijo él e inmediatamente me abrazó, al despegarse del abrazo abrió el estuche y encontró a mi preciada guitarra, mejor dicho a su nueva guitarra

-Bueno y de ti no me eh olvidado eh- dije dije a James con una sonrisa, a lo que él rió -me acordé que te gusta la música y eres un buen bailarín, supuse que tu nuevo Iphone te ayudará- dije sonriente, entregándole el Iphone que Wendell había comprado, es uno de los mejores se parece un poco al mío y él se quedó con la boca abierta, a los pocos segundos su cuerpo reaccionó y me abrazó

-Gracias tía San, esto es realmente genial- dijo muy entusiasmado -ahora diré _"Mi Iphone me lo regaló Santana Lopez"_- dijo él con una ceja arqueada

-¿Por qué no mi tía San?- pregunté de manera graciosa_  
_

-¿Cual suena mejor _"Me lo dio Santana Lopez"_? o ¿_"Me lo dio mi tía San"_?- preguntó él -bueno ambas suenan bien

-Cualquier oración suena bien con Santana Lopez en ella- dije con una sonrisa -bueno ahora una fotografía- dije sacando mi cámara

-¿Cuantas cosas hay ahí?- preguntó James riendo

-Actualmente nada- dije con una sonrisa -bueno sonrían- dije apuntándonos con la cámara y tomé la fotografía -tenían que ser mis sobrinos, son hermosos como yo- dije viendo la fotografía

-Bueno ahora a hacer magia- dijo James riendo, al ver todo los comprado desordenado

-Hace magia niños- dije subiendo con las cosas y ellos a los costados, deje todo en la habitación de Jess, era un poco difícil ya que los globos eran de helio, acomodamos las cosas, con una perfecto camino de pétalos que dirigían hasta la habitación, el gigantesco peluche estaba en la cama y los globos en el techo de la habitación, llamé para que traigan comida del mejor restaurant que conocía, la trajeron en 25 minutos, me di cuenta de la hora y ya era tarde, así que me duche de la manera más rápida posible, al igual que los niños, me vestí sin arruinar nada en la habitación y fui por los niños que ya estaban cambiados, así que subimos al auto y me dirigieron a la casa de Logan, donde ya estarían los tres niños, tocamos el timbre y sus padres salieron, hablé con ellos les dije lo que a cada padre le gusta escuchar y me dejaron a sus hijos muy confiados, volvimos a casa y entramos con una poco de problemas, en el auto descubrí las personalidades de ellos, Logan era muy egocéntrico, Carlos tenía una adicción por las fotos y Dustin, bueno Dustin solo comía; al llegar le mande un mensaje a Ciara que decía _"¿Donde están?" _a lo que ella me respondió _"Estamos de regreso, pero para darte más tiempo iremos a nuestra casa primero y luego Britt irá a la de Jesse" _se me formó una sonrisa al leerlo _"Gracias"_ le respondí _"Descuida, solo cuídala" _ me dijo y se me formó una sonrisa aún más grande _"Siempre lo haré"_ le dije _"Era justo lo que quería ver, adiós Santana"_ reí un poco ante su respuesta _"Adiós Ciara"_

-Ahora con una mejor luz, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- dijo el pequeño latino, creo que podría ser mi hijo

-¿De que?- preguntaron todos unísono

-De que nos está cuidando Santana Lopez y yo no eh tomado ninguna foto- dijo algo angustiado, a lo que los demás reímos

-Vale ven, vengan todos- dije riendo y cogiendo también mi cámara

-Bueno sonrían- dijo Carlos, primero tomamos la fotografía con tu celular y luego fue con mi cámara

-Te ves más sexy en persona- dijo Logan arqueando una ceja

-Todos dicen eso, pero nunca uno menor de 14 años- dije riendo

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo él, haciendo que vuelva a reír

-Cambiando de tema ¿Han probado los "burritos"? son geniales- dijo Dustin

-Comida mexicana eh- dije con una sonrisa

-¡México!- dijo James alzando los brazos

-¿Que estas escribiendo?- le pregunta Kendall a Logan, quien muestra su papel que decía la palabra "Méjico" y todos comenzamos a reír

-Cariño, México se escribe con "X" no con "J"- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno, pero lo único que importa es que soy sexy- dijo él con una sonrisa

Continuamos riendo con los comentarios de los niños, les conté sobre el plan que tenía para mas tarde y todos estaban ya muy emocionados, en ese momento me di cuenta que Kendall es apegado a Logan y Dustin, y James a Carlos, ambos le hacen bromas a los demás ya que saben hablar español y los otros niños no, continuamos así hasta que escuche la cerradura forzarse, en ese momento me puse realmente nerviosa, tenía que ser Brittany, sí mis dudas eran ciertas era el momento en el cual tenía que actuar, ya no había paso atrás solo mirar hacia adelante

-Hola hermosa- le dije con una sonrisa

-Hola Srta. Pierce- dijeron Logan, Carlos y Dustin

-Hola tía Britt- dijeron mis sobrinos

-Hola San ¡Oh Dios son los cinco niños inseparables!- dijo viendo a los cinco niños sentados y ellos saludaban con la mano

-Bueno te tenemos una sorpresa- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?- preguntó

-Tú solo escucha- dije con una sonrisa, los niños tomaron sus posiciones, Kendall y Dustin tenían guitarras, sonreí al ver a Kendall con Witney, él estaba un poco nervioso, pero Logan le susurró algo al oído y su puso más tranquilo, contamos y comenzaron a tocar

_You were in college _(estabas en la universidad)  
_working part time waiting tables _(trabajando medio tiempo atendiendo mesas)  
_Left the small town never looked back_ (dejaste un pueblo pequeño y nunca miraste atrás)  
_I was a flight risk with the fear of falling_ (yo estaba apunto de volar con el miedo de caer)  
_Wondering why we bothered with love _(preguntándome: "¿Por qué nos molestamos en amar?)  
_If it never lasts_ (si nunca dura")

Comencé a cantar junto a James, nuestras voces suenan bien juntas

_I said: "Can you believe it?" _(Dije: "Puedes creértelo?")  
_As we're lying on a couch _(mientras estábamos tumbados en un sofá,)  
_The moment I can see it yes yes,_(el momento en el que pude verlo, sí, sí)  
_I can see it now _(ahora puedo verlo)

Ahora cantaba junto a Logan, ese chico es genial, pero veía como Brittany seguían sin entender

_Do you remember we were sitting there about the water _(Te acuerdas de que estábamos sentados junto al agua)_  
You put your arm around me for the first time _(pusiste tu brazo sobre mí por primera vez)_  
You made a rebel _(hiciste rebelde)_  
of a careless man's careful daughter_ (a la prudente hija de un hombre descuidado)_  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine _(eres lo mejor que haya sido mío)

Ahora cante con Carlos, ya que me dijeron que Dustin no cantaba, pero Brittany no entendía

_Flash forward and _(Un salto hacia delante y)_  
we're taking on the world together _(nos estamos enfrentando al mundo juntas)_  
And there is a drawer of my things at your place _(y hay un cajón con mis cosas en tu casa)_  
You learned my secrets and _(Aprendiste mis secretos)  
_you figured out why I'm guarded _(comprendiste por qué soy tan cauta)  
_You said we'd never made my parents' mistakes _(Dijiste que nunca cometeríamos los errores de mis padres)

Cuando cante con Kendall, Brittany se sorprendió, pero no era lo que le quería decir

_But we got bills to pay_ (pero tenemos cuentas que pagar)  
_We got nothing figured out_ (no comprendimos nada)  
_When it was hard to take yes yes_ (cuando era difícil de entender, sí, sí)  
_This is what I thought about_ (es sobre esto sobre lo que pensé)

Me paré y la tomé de la mano para llevarla a la habitación y ella me miraba extraño

_Do you remember we were sitting there about the water _(Te acuerdas de que estábamos sentados junto al agua)_  
You put your arm around me for the first time _(pusiste tu brazo sobre mí por primera vez)_  
You made a rebel _(hiciste rebelde)_  
of a careless man's careful daughter_ (a la prudente hija de un hombre descuidado)_  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine _(eres lo mejor que haya sido mío)

Subíamos junto a los niños ya que ellos seguían cantando junto a mí

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_ (recuerdas las luces en el agua)  
_You saw me starting to believe for the first time_ (viste que comenzaba a creer por primera vez)  
_You made a rebel _(hiciste rebelde)  
_of a careless man's careful daughter_ (a la prudente hija de un hombre descuidado)

Brittany me dirigía una sonrisa, digamos que confiaba en mí al menos

_And I remember that fight till 2:30 am_ (recuerdo esa pelea de las 2:30 a.m.)  
_Cause everything was slipping right out of my hands_ (donde todo se nos escapó de las manos)  
_And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street (_y yo salí corriendo llorando y tú me seguiste hasta la calle)

Cuando entró en la habitación se quedó con la boca abierta

_Raised myself for a goodbye_ (me preparaba para el adiós)  
_Cause it's all I've ever known_ (porque era lo único que conocía)  
_When you took me by surprise_ (cuando me tomaste por sorpresa)  
_You said 'I'll never leave you alone_ (dijiste: "nunca te dejaré sola")

Colocó su mano en su boca y pude notar algunas lágrimas

_You said:_ (dijstes:)  
_I remember how we felt sitting about the water_ (Recuerdo cómo nos sentíamos sentados junto al agua)  
_And every time I look at you is like the first time_ (y cada vez que te miro es como la primera vez)  
_I felt in love with careless man's careful daughter_ (me enamoré de la prudente hija de un hombre descuidado)  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine (_ella es lo mejor que eh sido mío)

Cogí de manera rápida su regalo y luego la tome de las manos aun cantando

_You made a rebel _(hiciste rebelde)_  
of a careless man's careful daughter_ (a la prudente hija de un hombre descuidado)_  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine _(eres lo mejor que haya sido mío)

Los niños poco a poco se habían ido, ya solo quedaban Kendall y Dustin

_Do you believe it?_ (¿Puedes creerlo?)  
_We're gonna make it now_ (lo haremos ahora)  
_And I can see it yeah yeah_ (y puedo verlo)

_And I can see it now -See it now, See it now-_ (y puedo verlo ahora)

Cuando terminamos ambos se fueron y nos dejaron solas, Brittany aún no pronunciaba ninguna palabra

-Brittany Susan Pierce, cuando te conocí fue de una manera muy peculiar, nos fuimos conociendo mejor y cuando aceptaste darme una oportunidad fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, descubrí poco apoco que te amo, que eres lo mejor de mi vida, no quiero estar con alguien que no seas tú, eres en lo único que pienso, has logrado en menos de una semana lo que otros no han logrado en años, Brittany te amo, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento por ti, me enamore de tus ojos, de tu cabello, de tus labios, de tu cuerpo, de cada una de las palabras que haz dicho, te amo completamente, algunas veces me da miedo mi propio amor, solo quiero decirte algo, es pequeño pero significa mucho , Brittany ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH sí lo dejaremos hay xD Dios matarme sin piedad PREGUNTAS**

**¿Brittany dirá que sí? -No lo sé D=**

**¿Su decisión hará algo con los viajes? -tampoco lo sé D=**

**¿Hubo momento Kogan? -sí xD**

**¿Subiré capítulo lo antes que pueda? -sí no soy tan mala xD**

**¿Me extrañaron? -okno ._. eso no va **

**Nos leemos luego **

**Chauuuuuu =)**


	31. All is not well part 1

**Bueno hola, primero lamento el retraso, tuve algunos problemas pero acá estoy (sí nadie se libra de mí fácilmente) bueno les vengo con algo de drama en este capítulo **

**Espero que el capítulo les guste**

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia sí **_

* * *

Me estaba angustiando, esperando la respuesta de Brittany, aquella respuesta que podía arruinar mi vida o mejorarla por completo, todo depende de un simple "Sí o no"; se siente extraño decir que tu vida depende de algo, pero es cierto, todos dependemos de algo, ahora dependo de una repuesta, nunca pensé estar en una situación así; puedo notar como una gran sonrisa está en su rostro, con algunas lágrima sin salir, no sé si aún sigue muy sorprendida o esta pensando que responder

-...- susurra algo que no entiendo y me acerqué más a ella -sí- dijo casi como un susurró y una sonrisa se creó en mi rostro -¡Sí!- dijo antes de saltar a mis brazos y darme un fuerte abrazo, después de tiempo me acordé que tenía que darle algo

-Oh lo siento- dije, sacando de mi chaqueta -ten- dije abriendo la pequeña caja, que contenía una cadena bañada en plata con la letra "S"

-San, pero esto es muy costoso- dijo asombrándose de mi "pequeño" presente, por su actitud arqueé un ceja

-¿Enserio? Daría todo por ti, esto es un simple regalo, para que todos se enteren que eres novia de la chica más sexy que existe- dije con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿Tú, vanidosa? ¿Por donde? no, no se nota San- dijo ella con tono sarcástico -eres perfecta arruinando momentos románticos- dijo plasmando un beso en mi mejilla

-Soy perfecta para hacer muchas cosas, pero arruinando momentos románticos no es una de mis cualidades- dije sonriendo de manera arrogante

-Bailar tampoco- dijo susurrando, lamentablemente la llegue a escuchar, malas palabras me dio justo en mi ego

-Tienes razón- dije caminando hacia la cama para darle la espalda, no estaba tan dañada como parecía, pero quiero ver lo que pasa

-San...- dijo acercándose lentamente a mí -era solo broma ¿Lo sabes, cierto?- dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Lo que digas- dije de mala gana, quería probar si es lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir junto a Santana Lopez

-San, amor, no quería hacerte daño- dijo, yo seguía dándole la espalda, no quería que viera que estaba jugando -cariño, no te pongas así, por favor- dijo tomando mis hombros, mientras yo bajaba la cabeza

-Que buena forma de comenzar el noviazgo, eh- dije de manera sarcástica, mientras pensaba que ella se sentía la peor persona

-Amor lo lamento, talves después de todo ellos tenían razón, en verdad soy estúpida- dijo, me sentí mal por eso, demonios ella es mi mayor debilidad

-No es cierto- dije volteando para verla a la cara -no eres estúpida, estúpidos son los idiotas que te dijeron eso- dije frunciendo el ceño, pero aún sin verla a los ojos

-Pero aún así crezca, talves necesito un psicólogo- dijo soltando una pequeña risa -lo lamento, nunca quise decirte eso- dije tratando de buscar mi mirada

-Tengo una nueva debilidad y esa eres tú, no me importa lo que hagas, te amo sobre todo- dije sonriendo al verla a los ojos, los cuales se iluminaron mucho

-La verdad, eres increíble- dijo abrazándome -nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo un poco más seria

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunté algo confundida, se supone que yo era la ofendida

-¿Enserio? al mirar tus ojos lo descubrí, nunca vuelvas a engañarme así- dijo alzando ambas cejas, mientras una sonrisa traviesa salía de mí

-Te amo- dije con una sonrisa -eres la única que pudo haberlo sabido- dije acercándome para besarle

-Yo también te amo- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que yo seguía acercándome a ella para besarle, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, acaricié su rostro con ternura, iba mirando sus ojos y sus labios deseables, nuestros labios hicieron un leve roce, sentía como se desesperaba con cada segundo que transcurría -joder bésame- dijo de como una suplica, sonreí maliciosamente ante su pedido, me acerqué y anule la poca distancia que quedaba con un beso, un beso lleno de amor y ternura, ella colocó su mano en mi nuca para profundizarlo, en ese momento una de mis manos estaba en su pierna subiendo lentamente hacia su torso, notando unos esculpidos abdominales; su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca y gustosa accedí, se convirtió más en un beso pasional, nuestras lenguas danzaban a un ritmo que solo ambas escuchábamos, sentí que era momento de entrar en acción, la recostaba lentamente en la cama y sin romper el beso de un momento a otro ya estábamos recostadas, yo encima de ella, ambas de mis manos estaban ubicadas en su cintura, estas exploraban por el lugar, corté el largo beso para que mis labios bajasen a su cuello, dejando cortos besos y algunas marcas por estos, me acerqué a su oreja para susurrar un _"Eres hermosa"_ estaba apunto de meter mi mano debajo de su camiseta, pero ella me detuvo -lo.. lo..lo siento- tartamudeó y rápidamente se fue al baño, dejándome completamente confundida ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Dije algo malo?; no sé quien se siente peor, ella o yo, me siento como una idiota que se aprovechó de la situación... ¿Soy como Nadia?.

Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, por hay una que otra forma de como me disculpaba, pero ninguna era lo suficiente para la tontería que estaba apunto de obligarla a hacer, mientras que yo odiaba a Nadia por engañarla, yo la obligaría a hacer algo que no estaba seguro de hacer ¿Que clase de novia soy? lección nunca te dejes llevar; mi mente divagaba, hasta que escuche la puerta del baño abrirse lentamente, al voltearme para verla a los ojos, me sentí tan nerviosa que olvidé hasta que debía respirar

-San... yo ... lo lamento- dijo caminando hacia mí, fue cuando mi cerebro mando un mensaje para que yo pudiera hablar

-Ven- dije dando un par de palmadas a mi costado de la cama para que ella se sentara y lo hizo -yo lo lamento- dije mirando sus profundos ojos azules -no debí obligarte a hacer algo de lo cual no estabas segura- dije tomando delicadamente su mano -me hubiera sentido peor de lo que me siento ahora, lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato y cuando te sientas segura de lo que quieras hacer estaré a tu lado- le dije con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que ella imite mi acción y me abrace, para que luego yo pueda dejar un largo beso en sus labios -vamos- dije parándome para darle la mano

-Tenías razón- dijo y yo la mire extraña -enserio eres perfecta- dijo dejando otro beso en mis labios, por el cual sonreí inmensamente y le di la mano para poder ir donde los niños, los cuales estaban en la habitación de Kendall; James estaba mostrando los trucos que le había enseñado a Fox, mientras que Kendall estaba alardeando sobre sus dotes para tocar guitarra y la historia de esta, reí ante el acto de él

-Bueno pequeños duendes- dije y Brittany me dio un suave golpe en el hombro -bueno niños, tenemos una pequeña tradición en esta casa- dije haciendo que todos me miren extraño -todos los que entrar a esta casa deben cantar- dije con una gran sonrisa y todos los demás dijeron un sonoro _"Ahh"_

-Pero acabamos de cantar- dijo Logan que estaba al costado de Kendall, quien se encogía de hombros

-Pero ahora será algo más divertido- dije con una sonrisa misteriosa, por lo cual todos me volvieron a mirar extraño -pero primero comeremos- dije sonriendo, inmediatamente los niños bajaron corriendo con el pequeño Fox detrás de ellos, sonreía al ver esa imagen y tome la mano de Brittany para bajar

Comimos tranquilos, para decirlo así, bueno comimos lo más tranquilo que se puede comer cuando cuidas a cinco niños y un perro, después de esto fuimos a la sala donde se supone que iban a cantar, me senté junto a Brittany, los niños se juntaron para hablar algo en privado y luego vino James a hablarme

-Tía San, lo que pasa es que estamos algo nerviosos, ya sabes los intimidas- dijo con una sonrisa al final, lo cual me hizo reír

-¿Por qué?- dije entre risas, estaba confundida ¿Como que los intimido? no entiendo nada

-Ya sabes eres cantante y piensan muchas cosas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero si ya cantaron conmigo- dije alzando ambas cejas, como si fuese obvio

-Sí lo sé, pero dicen que estabas demasiado entretenida con la tía Britt que no los escuchaste- me explicó, pensé que podría hacer hasta que se me ocurrió una idea

-Tengo una idea- dije con una sonrisa -para romper el hielo cantaremos todos una canción, claro será de manera graciosa- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Algo como una parodia?- preguntó él con una sonrisa

-Exacto pequeño- dije con una sonrisa -y lo haremos al estilo Lopez- dije sonriendo de manera misteriosa, mientras asentía con la cabeza lentamente

-¿Cual manera Lopez?- preguntó el castaño

-No lo sé, solo sé que mis fans me extrañan y ¿Qué mejor que un vídeo?- dije con una sonrisa, por lo cual riendo

-Vale, iré a decirles- dije James antes de ir con su grupo de amigos, lo cuales se alegraron con la noticia

-Y... ¿Eso es un sí?- le susurré a Brittany

-No lo sé, con este grupo de niños nunca puedo esperar algo- dijo con el ceño fruncido, hasta que James volvió

-¿Y?- pregunté algo nerviosa, quería demostrar que podía cuidar niños, así le podre decir a Fabray

-Bien, pero nosotros escogimos la canción- dijo él haciendo que yo arquee una ceja

-Pero ¿Que pasa si no la conozco?- pregunté

-Descuida la conocerás, te lo aseguro- dijo él con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza

-Bueno... ¿Cual es?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-Es algo antigua, se llama _"I want it that way" _de _Backstreet boys_- dijo él con una sonrisa, lo cual me hizo reír

-Vale, sí la conozco- dije con una sonrisa -pero ¿No es algo antigua para ustedes?- pregunté

-Sí, lo es pero Kendall insistió y por votación él ganó- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno vamos, alistaré una cosas y cantamos ¿Vale?- le dije con una sonrisa

-Vale- me respondió con la misma sonrisa

Fui a la habitación de Jesse, entre esas cosas mi teléfono, pero antes de bajar decidí llamar a alguien que ya estaba extrañando mucho, marqué el número y a los pocos segundos contestó

-¿Hola?- preguntó por el teléfono

-No entiendo porque nunca miras la pantalla del teléfono- dije en forma de reclamo

-Si, estoy bien San gracias por preguntar, por cierto me encanta como saludas- dijo con sarcasmos mientras reía

-Hola Dani- dije con una voz dulce

-Mucho mejor- dijo riendo -bueno y ¿A que debo tu llamada?- preguntó ella

-A que soy la persona más feliz del mundo- dije sonriendo

-¿Así por qué? ya sé que te alegra hablar conmigo, pero debe haber algo más- dijo riendo

-Por supuesto, hablar contigo es lo mejor de mi día- dije con sarcasmo, a lo que ella rió

-Bueno ya ¿A que se debe tanta felicidad?- preguntó de nuevo

-A que vendrás mañana temprano para que te cuente- dije sonriendo

-¿Así? ¿Cuando acordamos eso?- preguntó entre risas

-No importa cuando, importa porque, a todos les importa porque- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Pero mañana es mi vuelo, no sé- dijo algo dudosa

-Bueno si no quieres saber que pasó entre Britt y yo, ya tú- dije insinuando

-Espera ¿Pasó algo entre Britt y tú?- preguntó ella

-Sí, pero no- dije haciéndola confundir, creo que hasta yo me confundí

-No te entiendo- me dijo como si fuera obvio

-Ya te lo explicaré mañana, te espero- dije rápida, ya que me están esperando abajo

-Vale estaré allá temprano- dijo ella

-Adiós Dani- dije feliz

-Adiós San- dijo antes de cortar la llamada, finalizada la llamada decidí bajar, donde cinco niños, un perro y una hermosa rubia me esperaban en el sofá, cosa que no desaproveche y tome un fotografía se preguntan ¿Por qué una fotografía? pues muchas personas me calificarían con una adicción a las fotografías, nunca desaprovecho algo para humillar a alguien o recordarlo, tengo una fotografía de cuando a Quinn le salió una espinilla horrible, fue un buen chantaje por meses o cuando encontré a Dani siendo rechazada por una chica, no durmió por días, necesitaba un foto o la segunda vez que Fabray me encontró con alguien en la cama, era un recuerdo digno o el primer beso Faberry, bueno en conclusión tengo una infinidad de fotografías, todas tienen un significado muy grande en mí

-Bueno acá estoy ¡Que comience la fiesta!- dije bajando de la escalera, por lo que los niños rieron, mientras que Brittany sonreía y negaba con la cabeza

-Solo no les des alcohol, Lopez- dijo Brittany, haciéndome reír

-No soy tan irresponsable- dije frunciendo el ceño, mientras rodeaba los ojos

-Sí claro- dijo con un evidente sarcasmo

-Bueno ahora cantaremos- dije colocando algunas cosas para poder cantar

-La tía Britt, no quiere cantar- dijo James riendo

-No sé la canción- dijo ella en su defensa

-Pero si la estabas escuchando la otra vez en el auto- dijo Kendall

-No, debía haber sido otra canción- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-No, si era esa, la conozco bien, hasta la cantaban- seguía Kendall, por lo cual sonreí

-Tranquilos, la tía Britt cantará- dije sonriendo y ella me miró alzando una ceja

-¿Enserio?- dijo parándose del sofá y caminando hacia mí

-Enserio- dije muy segura -será lindo- dije golpeando suavemente su nariz con mi dedo, con lo cual rió

-Torpe poder Lopez- dijo mas bien como un bufido, por lo cual le guiñé el ojo

-Bueno que comience- dije con una sonrisa

-¡Esperen!- dijo el pequeño Carlos, ganando las miradas de todos -necesitamos grabarlo- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

-¿No quieres ser mi hijo, por favor?- le pregunté mas bien como una súplica, por lo cual rieron

-Bueno comencemos con el vídeo antes que me arrepienta- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

-Vale ¿Te conviertes en un ogro cuando estas con tus alumnos?- pregunté riendo

-Sí, los hermanos Belt y el joven Pena, no me dieran problemas no sería así- dijo mientras los miraba y los niños reían

-Bueno gruñona, comencemos- dije con una sonrisa, así que Carlos comenzó a grabar mientras que yo ponía la pista en la cual cantaríamos

_[Yo]_

_Yeah-eh-heah_ (sí, sí)  
_you are, my fire, _(eres mi llama)  
_the one, desire, _(mi único deseo)  
_believe, when i say _(cree cuando digo)  
_i want it that way_ (lo quiero de esa manera)

Cantaba mientras jugaba con Kendall, para que cantara

_[Kendall]_

_But we, are two worlds apart, _(pero nosotros, tenemos dos mundos diferentes)_  
can't reach to your heart, _(no puedo llegar a tu corazón)_  
when you say, _(cuando dices)_  
that i want it that way _(lo quiero de esa manera)

Me moría de risa, al ver a Kendall tratar de esconderse detrás de Logan

_[James] [Logan y Kendall]_

_Tell me why, _(dime ¿Por qué?)_  
ain't nothin' but a heartache,_ (no es nada más que una pena de amor)_  
tell me why,_ (dime ¿Por qué?)_  
ain't nothin' but a mistake,_ (no es nada más que un error)_  
tell me why,_ (dime ¿Por qué)_  
i never wanna hear you say,_ (nunca quiero oírte decir)_  
i want it that way _(lo quiero de esa manera)

Ellos cantaban, mientras yo trataba de obligar a Brittany a cantar

_[Brittany]_

_Am i, your fire? _(¿si yo soy tu llama?)_  
your one, desire, _(tú eres mi deseo)_  
yes i know, it's too late, _(sí sé que es muy tarde)_  
but i want it that way _(pero lo quiero de esa manera)

Ella me miraba mientras cantaba, me gustaba hacer señas cada vez que cantaba cada línea

_[James] [Logan y Kendall]_

_Tell me why, _(dime ¿Por qué?)_  
ain't nothin' but a heartache,_ (no es nada más que una pena de amor)_  
tell me why,_ (dime ¿Por qué?)_  
ain't nothin' but a mistake,_ (no es nada más que un error)_  
tell me why,_ (dime ¿Por qué)_  
i never wanna hear you say,_ (nunca quiero oírte decir)_  
i want it that way _(lo quiero de esa manera)

Después de esto me enamoré de los pasos de baile de James

_[Carlos]_

_Now i can see that we've fallen apart, _(ahora puedo ver que nos estamos apartando)_  
from the way that it used to be, yeah, _(de la manera que solíamos ser, sí)_  
no matter the distance, _(no importa la distancia)_  
i want you to know,_ (quiero que sepas)_  
that deep down inside of me... _(que muy dentro de mí)

También de la voz de Carlos, es genial

_[Brittany] _

_you are, my fire, _(eres mi llama)  
_the one, desire, _(mi único deseo)

_you are (you are, you are, you are...) _(tú eres)  
_Don't wanna hear you say,_ (no quiero oírte decir)

Ya tengo una razón más por la cual me enamoré de esta chica, canta increíble

_[Kendall] [Yo]_

_ain't nothin' but a heartache,_ (no es nada más que una pena de amor)_  
ain't nothin' but a mistake, _(no es nada más que un error)_  
(don't wanna hear you say), _(no quiero escucharte decir)_  
i never wanna hear you say, _(nunca quiero escucharte decir)_  
i want it that way _(lo quiero de esa manera)

Todos comenzamos a jugar con la cámara de Carlos, mientras cantábamos

_[James] [Logan y Kendall]_

_Tell me why, _(dime ¿Por qué?)_  
ain't nothin' but a heartache,_ (no es nada más que una pena de amor)_  
tell me why,_ (dime ¿Por qué?)_  
ain't nothin' but a mistake,_ (no es nada más que un error)_  
tell me why,_ (dime ¿Por qué)_  
i never wanna hear you say,_ (nunca quiero oírte decir)_  
i want it that way _(lo quiero de esa manera)

Mientras yo jugaba con Brittany, el trío de niños seguía asombrándome

[James] [Logan y Carlos]

_Tell me why, _(dime ¿Por qué?)_  
ain't nothin' but a heartache,_ (no es nada más que una pena de amor)_  
tell me why,_ (dime ¿Por qué?)_  
ain't nothin' but a mistake,_ (no es nada más que un error)_  
tell me why,_ (dime ¿Por qué)_  
i never wanna hear you say,_ (nunca quiero oírte decir)_  
i want it that way _(lo quiero de esa manera)

_Cuz i want it that way_ (porque lo quiero de esa manera)

Todos terminamos con una pose al final de la canción, segundos después nos reíamos de lo que habíamos hecho

-Esperen, acá falta algo- dijo Kendall con el ceño fruncido

-¿Que pasa, Ken?- le pregunté de inmediato

-¿Donde esta Dustin?- preguntó él y todos lo comenzamos a buscar

-Paren, sé donde está- dijo Brittany

-Entonces tráelo- dije con una sonrisa, cosa extraña fue que Brittany entrara a la cocina, pero aún más extraño fue que Dustin estuviera hay

-¿Como no lo sospechamos?- preguntó Logan

-Creo que era muy obvio siempre esta comiendo- agregó Carlos, por lo cual rieron

-Las barras de porquería de Kendall, no son tan malas como pensé- dijo él comiendo una de estas

-¡Hey!- dijo Kendall

-¡Belt!- gritaron Brittany y Logan unísono

-Creo que esto ya es costumbre- dije riendo

Así pasamos toda la noche, llena de risas y canciones, los niños decidieron dormir en la sala, mientras que ayudaba a Brittany a empacar las cosas de los niños, al terminar empacamos las nuestras y nos acostamos dispuestas a dormir, cuando despertemos, nos duchamos, cambiamos e hicimos el desayuno de manera rápida, cuando terminamos, Brittany fue a dejar a los niños a sus respectivas casas, mientras eso pasaba Dani llego y Ashley la acompañaba, me asusté un poco, dijo que tenía que viajar ¿Y si viajaba con Ashley?; aunque tenía un plan

-Hola Dani- dije con una sonrisa, luego miré a Ashley -Ashley- dije un poco más fría

-Hola San- dijo Dani con una sonrisa

-Hola Santana- dijo Ashley, analizándome con la mirada, asechando como si fuera una presa

-Bueno pasen- dije haciendo un espacio para que pasaran

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir?- preguntó Dani ya adentró de la casa de Jesse

-Que Brittany ya no quiere ser mi amiga- dije fingiendo tristeza y ella mi miró extraño

-¿Qué? pero si ambas estaban tan bien- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, mientras Ashley tenía una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ya no quiere ser mi amiga, porque ahora es mi novia- dije con una sonrisa, en un cerrar de ojos Dani ya estaba abrazándome

-Lopez, eres un estúpida, casi me matas- dijo entre risas maldita nunca tendrá un _Emmy_- dijo ella

-Ya tengo un _Emmy_, tengo dos _Emmy's_- dije sonriendo mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Bueno necesitamos algo para celebrar ¿Cierto?- dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida

-Eso es un hecho, pero celebraremos en New York, ahora lo único que tengo en agua y leche- dije riendo

-Entonces celebraremos con leche- dijo alzando ambos brazos al aire

-Estas loca rubia- dije riendo, mientras me dirigía a la cocina, estaba buscando la leche, cuando la encontré la saqué y comencé a servirla en vasos, hasta que unas manos se posaron en mi cintura y me forzaron a voltear, notando la cara de Ashley -¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté de mala gana

-A ti, pero aparte de eso... no solo quiero tu cuerpo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí

-Yo también quiero algo de ti- dije haciendo que ella hiciera arquear su ceja de manera "provocativa"

-Así ¿Que es?- dijo acercándose más a mí

-Te quiero... pero muy lejos de mí o mejor con un hombre precoz- dije tratando de sonar mala y ella sonrió de manera suficiente

-Lo que digas cariño- dijo volviendo a agarrar mi cintura, me solté rápido de su agarre

-¿Qué quieres para que me dejes en paz?- le pregunté de manera fría

-Terminar lo que un día empezamos, te quiero en mi cama- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Eso nunca, nunca le sería infiel a Brittany con una cualquiera- dije tratando de dañar

-Me encantas cuando te pones enojada- dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí

-Lo haré, pero solo si te alejas de mí para siempre, es incluye que dejaras libre a Dani y nunca aparecerás en mi vida- dije mirando a sus ojos

-Vale haré toda esa porquería, de todas maneras Dani no me importa y una vez que tenga sexo contigo tampoco me importaras- dijo con una sonrisa

-Eres un asco- dije con una despreció puro hacia ella

-Lo sé, pero te quiero ahora- dijo yendo hacia mí, para comenzar a besarme de manera desesperada, me sentía culpable por todo esto, pero lo necesitaba...

* * *

**Oh Damn Santana me acabas de romper el corazón en millones de pedazos lloraré hasta que me deshidrate **

**PREGUNTAS**

**¿Ashley irá a New York con Dani? -ojala que no D=**

**¿Eso afectará en algo su "trato" con Santana? -solo diré que estoy algo enojada con todos **

**¿Quinn la última en enterarse de todo? -sí, lo siento Quinn =(**

**¿Kogan y Jarlos son una ternurita? -sí son adorable =3**

**¿Odio a Ashley por lo que hace? -exacto no pude expresarme mejor**

**¿Por que Santana lo necesitaba?- bam bam bam D=**

**¿Tiene algo que ver con que no tiene sexo hace mucho? -lamento la abstinencia San =(**

**¿Cuando es mi cumpleaños? -este lunes =D así que talves ese día suba capítulo de Memories & Melodies o talves antes**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Chauuuu**


End file.
